Legends lost in time
by The Poke Spectre
Summary: The infamous Author and possible the most hated person in the hall of Origins, Spectre has returned to take Arceus and 10 others in a trip through time with no powers and in human forms. New bonds shall be made. Old ones will be broken. New and old faces will return and a more deadly enemy than ever. What shall happen? Only time will tell. Sequel to Legend in a new world.
1. Prologue

**LEGENDS LOST IN TIME: Prologue**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :(

* * *

(5 years after the events of Legends in a new world. 2021)

"ASH! PLEASE! NO! DON'T LET THIS THING DO THIS TO M-"

 **BANG!**

The screaming girl body went limp as blood and brain matter slid down the glass cylinder chamber she was in. Her orange hair was now covered with blood as was her yellow top.

"Tsk. You're more stubborn than I thought o chosen one. Allowing your friend to die just like that…" a figure standing in the shadows spoke in a metallic voice.

A man about 18 looked up with black rings around his eyes. He black raven hair was all greasy as was his skin. He had bruises over his body. He was clutching on to an unrecognizable Pokemon due to the damage done to it.

"Yo-you'll never know…" the man spoke.

"Never know what? May I ask?"

"What… it's arg! Like to be… Human…" the man spat. The figure emerged from the shadows. He stood about 6.5 feet tall, its body was completely made out of metal. It had a large cross on its chest, a square box on its backside and with ammo strapped along its upper left arm. Its eyes glowed a bright green as a cut in the metal, almost like a scar ran across its face, it had small devil like horns on top of its head.

"Your right… I'll never know… but you and I are yet so alike at the same time…" the robot spoke.

"H-how…" the man this time asked.

"Time. We will both eventually perish. I will either rust away or malfunction and you will die of old age or worst…" the robot replied back. "But… there is one big difference."

"Wh-(Cough) What?"

"You humans are WEAK! It's disgusting. The emotions you show. Happiness, sadness, embarrassment, excitement! The list goes on and on. I was programed to have very few of them. Hatred and anger among the lot, the only time I see happiness is when my prey is begging for mercy…" the robot explained.

The robot turned its head to one of its minions.

"Bring in the next prisoner!" it demanded.

A few moments later, a girl maybe 16 or 17 was bounded up. She had tanned skin with light brown hair. A 50's style bow wrapped around the top of her head with two locks of hair sticking out the front. She wore a red tank top that was slightly revealing and had biker shorts on to finish off.

"M-May?" the man asked. The girl was slowly regaining conscious.

"Owww, my head… A-ash is that you?" the girl now identified as May asked. The last time these two saw each other, May chose Drew over him, shattering Ash's heart about three years ago before he went to Kalos. She saw what was in Ash's arms and started to freak out.

"MAY! I ne-need you to st-stay (Cough) calm…" Ash said weakly. May rapidly nodded her head only to turn it and find the dead body of a girl.

"IS…T-that…mi-mi-Mist-Misty?" May stuttered in fear.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" May screamed for help.

"Oh how cute. You two know each other." The robot spoke with May re-aiming her attention to it as she started to breath faster.

"Girl? May was it? You broke the chosen ones heart as it crumbled in to thousands of little pieces… I would admire your work if we weren't in this current situation." the robot spoke. "Now tell me, why did you pick him over the chosen one. He has it all. The skills, the looks, the funny perky personality, well, I should say did. All that green haired rose boy wanted out of you is your virginity!"

"Ash, I didn't know…" May said with tears in her eyes.

Ash stared down at the dead Pokemon he was clutching. His first ever pokemon was dead… and she was next…

"Tell me girl. What is 'love'?" the robot asked.

"When two people really like each other? It comes from the heart…" May spoke with caution.

The robot chuckled.

"You're wrong on half of that. Love is a poison and it can damage anyone. But I'm curious to your theory on the heart. I want to prove it…" the robot said ominously. His right hand converted in to a pick axe as swung into May's chest, digging down into her body. She screamed in pain.

"ASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP!" she cried until the robot ripped out her heart with the pick axe like hand, killing her instantly.

"Hmph. That went well… You know I can stop the killings if you give me what I want…" the robot told Ash. "One of your first traveling companions. Dead. Your first Pokemon. Dead and now the girl that broke your heart has joined them. Oh what will it take to break you Mr. Ketchum?"

"I'll nev-never betray them… Not after what the-they did (Cough) for me…" Ash told the robot.

"So young yet so naïve… I could not track down the Sinnoh girl and the black one with purple hair was surrounded by dragons. So that left just one…"

A girl with short, honey blonde hair was escorted into the room as she was thrown on top of the dead body of May. She screamed at the sight.

"Se-Serena!" Ash actually reacting to see her. The robot smirked. He grabbed her by the hair and placed a hi-tech gun next to her head.

"You have a minute to make up your mind Chosen one. Give me the info I want or watch this girl join the rest! TELL ME! Where is the file on the Author!" the robot demanded.

"A-A-Ash. Pl-Please! I don't… want to die!" Serena wallowed. "Please, I l-l-lov-love you…" she admitted.

"I'll make a deal. Give me the location of the file and I'll let her go back to her pathetic life!" the robot offered.

"Serena… I'm sorry you ever met me! If it wasn't for me you could be living a normal life…" Ash muttered with tears running down his eyes. "And after May broke me, you were there for me! Always! I love you too."

"10 Seconds!" the robot shouted. Serena clinched her eyes shut as Ash's widen open.

"WAIT! It's located in the Hoenn region in Mossdeep city! The space centre!" Ash finally breaking, not wanting Serena to die. The robot let go of Serena as she landed up on the floor.

"See? Was that so hard… Now I'll keep my side of the deal and let her go…" The Robot said softly.

Serena got on her knees and placed her hand on the glass encaging Ash.

"Serena…" Ash whispered.

"Ash…" she whispered back.

"… But I can't have any loose ends, now can I?" the robot announced as he pulled out a hi-tech gun.

 **BANG!**

The shot was fired right in the back of Serena's head, as Ash watched in horror, as the girl that he just declared his love to was murdered right in front of him.

"Serena? Serena! SERENA!" Ash wallowed. "YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T FUCKING KILL HER!" he swore.

"I changed my mind." The robot said quietly.

He then began to chuckle as Ash wept.

"Hehe. You know what? It's funny. It is kind of pathetic that Arceus, your god, doesn't even know your missing." He spat

"CLEAN THIS MESS UP! Set course for the Hoenn region!" the robot shouted at its minions.

"Yes Master Wraith!" they all answered back. Three of the minions grabbed the bodies of Misty, May and Serena.

"NO! NOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ash cried as the bodies were taken away.

"MISTY! MAY! SERENA! SERENNNNAAAAAA!" Ash called out.

* * *

 _Author note: Welcome all to the first chapter of the sequel to Legends lost in Time!_

 _Based 5 years after the first story, what chaos and destruction shall happen!?_

 _And Yes. The chosen one, Ash has been kidnapped? But by who... Who is this new character? Only time will tell._

 _The poll for who you want to be in the story will be up next Chapter and I have decided to include Volcanion in the end cuz why not._

 _So for the first time in this story, Review, suggest or PM. Poke_Spectre out!_


	2. Return of Spectre

**LEGENDS LOST IN TIME: Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I don't Pokemon :(

* * *

(January 2021)

The world of Pokemon. A world filled with magical creatures known as Pokemon. They can range from different sizes to different types to different lifestyles. The work alongside humans either as pets, companions or as battle partners to become the very best!

The last couple of years have been very quiet for the pokemon world as we now go to a location that can only be inhabited by very few.

The Hall of Origin. Home of the legendary Pokemon.

Over the last five years, the legends had been rather mellow. Only 1 new legendary had been introduced into the hall, he goes by the name of Volcanion. He was quiet the nice guy, despite his rather intimidating appearance. And he is al-

 **CRASH!**

A figure came crashing through a wall as a giant hole was now in it.

"Urg. RED! We don't have to fight. I didn't mention anything to Arceus!" A female called out. She had a small grey body with a long curly tail on its head with a purple finish to it. On the side of her head were two dull horns. She had purple tube like fingers and toes.

This was Mewtwo in her mega form Y.

A second figure emerged out of the hall. It had a red metallic body with a cannon on its back. Sky blue bug like eyes. A small chest with metal limbs going off it.

"STOP lying!" it yelled as it transformed into its flight form and rammed itself into the female.

This was the Red Genesect. Leader of the Genesect army.

Over the last 5 years, Arceus, the god of all Pokemon, somehow agreed to let the female Mewtwo and the Genesect army (Despite she hates the army) stay at the Hall.

Mewtwo eye's glowed a light blue as colourful lights appeared and struck into Genesect. This was Psystrike, her signature move. Genesect grunted in pain as he stopped to recover slightly as Mewtwo fled away. She hated fighting the Genesect army, but they couldn't get it through there thick heads that she was not there enemy.

* * *

"Hey Guys! It the RealG-DON here and today me and my friends are going to be playing with some fireworks. Yeah… it's going to hurt like a bitch." Groudon in his human form said speaking to a camera. Since coming back from the human world, he has taken doing videos for YouTube as a hobby.

"Right I have my friends, the thundaPussy! PinkFag pearl guy! Some faggot and Clyde Newman!" Groudon said. It was Raikou, Palkia, Regirock and Tornadus in human forms. "Yeah were going to get fucked up." Groudon said again to the camera. "Round 1. Two losers. 30 shots."

"Rock, paper, scissors!" the five said with Regirock, Tornadus and Palkia all rock as Groudon and Raikou did scissors. Groudon just cursed.

"Shit! No! I regret this now!" Raikou whaled, as Groudon dragged him to him shooting points. A few of legends were watching. They were Kyogre, Reshiram, Xerneas and Meloetta.

"I swear to Arceus name, boys are dumbest thing in existence." Xerneas said.

"So you mean just Groudon, seeming this shit was his idea." Kyogre joked. She and Groudon after 2 years being friends finally reverted back to killing each other, after Groudon started to torture some water life with Kyogre catching him.

"Well think about it. The other four morons agreed to do this…" Reshiram added in.

"True" Xerneas and Kyogre said in sync. "What do you think Meloetta?" Xerneas asked.

"Eh. Can use some entertainment around here." She blankly said.

"What? Watching Lugia hit on Arceus and then get into a massive fight with Giratina isn't entertaining?" Reshiram asked Meloetta whom just shrugged here shoulders. A few months ago, Arceus and Giratina became engaged and are having a wedding in about 5 or 6 months' time. So it was kind of awkward that Lugia was hitting on a soon to be married girl.

"Well, looks like the action is starting." Kyogre pointed out.

"YOU THINK I'M AFRAID!" Groudon yelled.

Palkia and Tornadus had light the fireworks and were now shooting them at Groudon and Raikou who were screaming in not only terror but in pain.

Raikou just kept moving around as he was too fast. So they targeted Groudon instead.

"AHHH! AHH, OH GOD! AHHH!" Groudon screamed as he fell to the ground to cover his head only to be shot in the leg. He then felt some burning. He looked down to see that a firework had set his pants alight. He quick ripped them off and was now just in underwear as the fireworks had stopped as the others came over to see the burning material.

"Holy shit. Burnt right through." Regirock assessed.

"That shit literally burnt my crotch" Groudon moaned as he showed the burn on his leg.

Meanwhile all the girls were just laughing their heads off at the idiots.

"Oh my god! Hahaha!" Kyogre cried in laughter.

"Hehe, I do have to admit. I may not be one to fond of violence unless needed. But that was brilliant!" Xerneas chuckled.

"That went well for the audience…" Reshiram joked. "Groudon on the other hand…"

"Eh, I was hoping for more." Meloetta said in a bland tone. Her attitude has gotten even worse over the last 5 years, after hearing Darkrai saved everyone in the human world. Yet he was still a coward. A coward that broke her heart.

"Ok folks. Shit went south pretty fast. So round 2 is going to be three losers and 50 firewo-"Groudon started to the camera before someone yelling interrupted him.

"RAYQUAZA! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" a girl screamed from inside the hall.

"Cut the tape." Groudon demanded to Palkia who went over to stop. "I can't have no actually legendary names in the video. Was that Latias?" Groudon told then asked.

The girls also heard this.

"Well, sounds like a certain eon Pokemon has gone into labour." Reshiram said getting up. "You guys want to come and watch Rayquaza get verbally abused by his wife?" Reshiram asked the other girls. Kyogre didn't want to miss this, too see Rayquaza by the bitch in the relationship. Xerneas also got up as she was fascinated by new life being the life Pokemon. Meloetta grunted and got up as well as they all headed over to the medic wing of the hall.

* * *

"Ok Latias just breath." Nurse Blissey told the in pain female. Latias was currently in her Pokemon form crushing the hand of a human version Rayquaza. Following was Arceus and Latios.

"I SWEAR TO GOD RAYQUAZA! YOU COULD HAVE JUST KEPT YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF! BUT NOOO!" Latias screamed at Rayquaza.

"Haha. Come on… Latias, just calm down and breathe…" Rayquaza tried to calm down Latias but was dealing with the pain in his hand.

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! YOU TRY GIVING BIRTH TO AN EGG THAT'S THE SIZE OF HUMANS HEAD!"

"I have to feel for Ray slightly." Latios said to Arceus, who was chuckling a little.

"You have to admit, this is pretty funny. Seeing Rayquaza getting yelled and screamed at by the one Mon that never yells or screams." Arceus said to Latios.

"Well…" Latios said slyly. "Maybe in a year or two, you and Giratina will be in that position."

Arceus just glared while blushing at the artificial Intelligence version of Latios.

"And as for me, I'll never have to go through that!" Latios again said, bring up the fact he was gay.

"Arceus. Latios. Only me and Rayquaza are going in. kay? You two can wait here." Nurse Blissey said to the two as the door was closed. Latias yelling was slightly quietened thanks to the glass window nearly being soundproof.

"So it's finally time? Huh? A mini Rayquaza or a mini Latios or Latias around the hall." A voice said out.

It was Deoxys.

"What do you want Deoxys?" Arceus asked the DNA pokemon.

"What? Am I not allowed to see the birth of my first friends kid." He said.

"And as in first friend, you mean the one that placed you in recovery mode for 4 years." Arceus countered.

"Too many details." Deoxys said looking through the glass window and smirking at Rayquaza, who saw this. Deoxys just waved at him.

"Deoxys!" a girl called out. A female Eevee with a bag on her back and paint on her face came over to Deoxys. "I have cleaned your room just like you said! Also colour coded your bookshelf and repainted the bathroom walls." The Eevee said to Deoxys. This Eevee was Deoxys personal maid, who offered herself to work under him.

"Good job. Now go." He said blandly. Eevee just nodded and walked off saddened. Not many knew, but she had a MASSIVE crush on the DNA pokemon. The fact he saved her life about two years ago, he was very talented and was extremely smart was the main reasons why she volunteered to be his maid.

"You could give her a reward or something." Latios mentioned to Deoxys.

"Saving her life should have been enough of a reward shouldn't it?" he said to the two as the yelling continued.

* * *

 _(Flashback. Kanto region. 2019)_

 _It was night time as Deoxys was on top of MT. Moon staring at the night sky and there twinkling stars. So many mystery's they could answer, yet so little time._

" _H…hel…help me…" he heard in the distance. If it was not for his psychic abilities, would have not heard this._

 _He transformed into his speed form and zoomed as fast as he could._

 _A small female Eevee with a large gash on her stomach was on the ground bleeding out with 4 Mightyenas growling at her. One of them was about to pounce as it opened up its jaw to crunch the poor defenceless Pokemon, who just shut her eyes in fear._

 _Deoxys came zooming in and summoned a protect, preventing the attack. The Eevee opened her eyes weakly to see her saviour for now. He changed to his attack form and blasted a hyper beam at two of them, killing those two instantly. The other two ran off in fear as Deoxys picked up the small Eevee, who had lost a lot of blood and was now panting in pain. Deoxys teleported back to the hall and gave her to nurse Blissey to fix up. After a few hours of surgery, Nurse Blissey came out._

" _She going to live?" he asked._

" _Yes. But she'll need a lot of attention and care. She is not ready yet to go back to the wild. Why do you care?" the nurse asked._

" _Well, I wasn't just going to let her die. That's Celebi and Yveltal's style." Deoxys told her._

" _She is awake now and wants to talk to you."_

 _Deoxys got up in went into the surgery room with the Eevee starling at him weakly._

" _You saved… my life…" she muttered._

" _Eh, it was nothing. Just doing my duty as a legendary." Deoxys said to her. He couldn't see it but behind Eevee's thick brown coat of fur was a massive blush._

" _Wh-what can I d-do in ret-return?" she stuttered. Deoxys looked puzzled._

" _Oh! I could always do cleaning for you and stuff like that. Like a maid!" Eevee suggested. Deoxys was slightly stunned by what she had said._

" _Are you sure?" Deoxys asked as she nodded her head._

* * *

(Flashback over)

"Did we miss the show?" a group of girls asked in the form of Kyogre, Reshiram, Meloetta and Xerneas.

"Only just started." Arceus told them as they watched through the window to see Latias screaming in pain at Rayquaza.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO WATCH WHAT BERRIES YOU ATE NOW DID YOU? YOU DIDN'T HAVE CRAVINGS FOR ORAN BERRIES ALL THE GOD DAMN TIME NOW DID YOU!? YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SUFFER MORNING SICKNESS NOW DID YOU!?" Latias roared at the cringing Rayquaza.

"No, I didn't dear. You're doing a wonderful job." Rayquaza said, whilst trying to smile, but failing.

Rayquaza saw Kyogre laughing her head off. He just glared her as she stopped in fear.

"Ok Latias. Push! You're doing great!" nurse Blissey encouraged. Latias tried.

Cue Groudon and his crew.

"What's with all the noise? I'm trying to do a video for G-DonTV and I can't film with all this scre- HAHAHAHA!" Groudon complained until he saw what was happening through the window. He then saw Rayquaza and just laughed his ass off.

"Kay Latias! Listen to me. A big push on 3! One. Two. Three!" Nurse Blissey told her as she did what she said as the pain started to fade away. Latias was panting as she let go of Rayquaza's hand. Nurse Blissey grabbed a towel and wrapped the egg in it and gave to Latias.

"You… did it Latias." Rayquaza said as Latias was crying tears of joy.

"We did it Rayie! In about 3 or 4 months, we'll be parents!" Latias panted as she saw Rayquaza walking towards the exit. "Where you going?" she asked.

"To go brutally murder Groudon and Kyogre for laughing. I'll be back shortly" He said honestly.

"Oh ok."

Rayquaza exited the room and transformed into his Pokemon form and chased after Groudon and Kyogre, who were now both running for their lives.

* * *

After congratulating Latias, Arceus returned back to her office in Pokemon form to find a rather unpleasant surprise.

Lugia.

"Lugia…" she said in a bored tone.

"Afternoon to you too, Arceus" he replied in his thick British accent.

"What do you want?" she asked with caution unsure why he was here for.

"Now, you probably thinking I'm here just to hit on you, because bloody Giratina isn't around."

"Yeah. That's the main reason."

"I received word from some of my lads in Johto, about a wonderful spot where you and tosh boy can get married." Lugia told her.

"Which is where?"

"The whirl islands."

"Of course it is… Lugia you should leave. Now." Arceus told the male.

"But… our conversation was just getting interesting." Lugia whispered.

"Hey Arcy? You in here?" a male called out coming into the room to find both Arceus and Lugia.

"Lugia" he spat.

"Giratina" Lugia replied.

"What are you doing here?" Giratina asked, ready to attack if needed.

"Nothing. Just came to discuss a matter. I think I'll be on my way now. Cheerio you two." Lugia said before leaving the two alone.

"Was he?" Giratina asked his fiancée.

"Yep. He has no other reason to interact with me. What is it?" Arceus mumbled.

"First off, how did Latias do?" Giratina asked once more.

"The egg came out perfectly fine. What did you mean first off?" she said with caution.

"Right… I have some rather bad news… I got this anonymous voicemail saying for you to be here in your office at 5:00 PM tonight. That's two hours away." Giratina told her.

"Well then. Two hours of you and me time!" she said seductively as she locked the door to her office as they change to human form.

* * *

"Right Sceptile. So if I add the egg to the batter mix, it should what again?" Darkrai asked his fellow Sceptile. After returning home, Darkrai asked as a reward for saving them all if Arceus could bring his Sceptile from his Omega ruby game to life. Sceptile turned out to have a passion for cooking.

"The mix should correspond and all we have to do is mix it!" Sceptile said, not knowing he knocked in pieces of Ghost chillies into the mix. About an hour later, the mix was now a beautiful cake.

"We did it!" Darkrai said, drooling at the cake as Sceptile cut a piece out for him and Darkrai.

"Bon appetite!" Sceptile said, giving Darkrai his piece of the cake. They both ate it at the same time.

…

…

…

Both their eyes widened as fire shot out of their mouths.

"GAAAH!? WHY IS IT SO HOT!?" Darkrai screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Sceptile yelled back as he franticly looked for milk. He ran out of the room to the Miltank farm to go get milk. Darkrai went and drank water, but it wasn't doing anything to stop the fire.

Zekrom flew into the room.

"Uh? Darkrai? When did you learn flamethrower?" Zekrom asked the burning legend.

"I DON'T!" he screamed. His pupils went small as he started to have spasm in the air before falling to the ground paralyzed. Behind him, it revealed Azelf with an electric stun Taser smirking at her work.

"I say. Darkrai's nervous system is weaker than I thought." Azelf mocked the paralysed nightmare pokemon.

"And you just happened to have a Taser on you?" Zekrom asked the terrorist.

"Well, a good terrorist has to be prepared at all times. Plus his scream was irritating me." Azelf told Zekrom, who shrugged his dragon like shoulders.

* * *

"TWO! I want to play!" Mew complained to her clone, who was about to murder the little girl. The two of them were in Mewtwo's lab.

"I TOLD YOU! I don't have time to play!" Mewtwo hissed at female. Mew frowned.

"You need to lighten up and go play with me." Mew said to the male Mewtwo, who was trying to carefully pour a green liquid chemical into a yellow liquid.

"TWO!" Mew yelled, making Mewtwo miss the two chemicals completely.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" he yelled.

"Hi!" was all Mew said, completely forgetting about her goal to get Mewtwo to play with her. Mewtwo's eye twitched as he grabbed Mew and kicked her out of the door and outside.

"Two your meanie!" Mew whined at the now locked door. She sighed and got up.

 **BANG!**

Mew was sent back to the ground, knocking her head. The red Genesect burst through the wall and had the female Mega Mewtwo Y pinned on the ground as he strangled her. Mewtwo Y eyes glowed blue as Genesect was flung back. She had finally had enough. She charged up a Psystrike as he changed to the chill drive and charged up a techno blast.

"Wahhh! (Sniff) Wahhh!" Mew cried tears because she hit her head. Mega Mewtwo Y and Genesect stopped fighting and looking over to where the girl was crying.

"This is your fault! Mew calm down." Mega Mewtwo Y blamed Genesect as she tried to calm down the young girl.

"My fault! You're the one that tipped Arceus to wipe out me and my army again!" Red hissed, not caring about Mew.

"WAHHH! WAHHH!" Mew cried even louder.

"I did nothing! What will it take to get it through that metal head of yours!?" Mega Mewtwo Y shouted as she reverted back to normal.

"Bullshit! You want me dead!" Genesect shouted, scaring Mew as she cried louder.

"WAAHHHHHHHHH!"

The door to Mewtwo's lab slammed open as a pissed off male Mewtwo walked through it.

"WHAT IS WITH ALL THE NOISE!?" he shouted. Mew saw the door was open and a chance was available. Mew stopped crying and returned to her normal, happy expression.

"Yay! Twos Lab!" she yelled as she rush right past him and into his Lab. The female Mewtwo and the red Genesect were dumbfounded by the girls change in attitude.

"She is already a hassle enough. Go kill each other somewhere else otherwise I won't be as nice." Mewtwo threatened.

"What does this button do?" Mew said within the lab.

"MEW DON'T PRESS THAT!" Mewtwo yelled as he rushed into the lab.

* * *

"Well, I can tick 'have sex in Arceus office' off my things to do." Giratina joked as he reverted back to his origin form as Arceus returned to her Pokemon form.

"Eh. So where is this guy or girl? They should be here now?" Arceus said to her lover.

" **RIGHT HERE MOTHER FUCKERS!"**

Arceus and Giratina faces paled as they heard this voice.

" **FIVE YEARS SINCE RAYQUAZA AND LATIAS GOT MARRIED HUH? HOW THEY DOING?"**

"Wait. Wait. Wait!? We see you for the first time in five years and the first thing you ask is about them!?" Giratina inquired.

" **YEP"**

Arceus just sighed.

"Latias just gave birth to an egg and is set to hatch in 3 to 4 months" she told the author.

" **HUH. WELL I HOPE IT IS EITHER RETARTED OR RUNS AWAY FROM THIS SHIT HOLE."**

"What you say?" Giratina asked, not hearing what the author said.

" **NOTHING…"**

"What do you want, Spectre." Arceus said with a stern look.

" **STRAIGHT TO THE POINT! RIGHT. EHEM, NOHAIL GET YOUR FAT ASS IN HERE!"**

"Oh god…" Giratina moaned. Bursting through the wall was Nohail, who did 4 backflips and landed in Arceus office chair.

"Hello God and Satan. We have returned to cause mor- Wait, why is this chair wet?" Nohail started off only to question the two, who were now blushing madly.

"Nevermind. Oho, now! We have been requested by the viewers to have a second trip! Valhond, the fossil gave the thumbs up to it!" Nohail explained.

"And cause the first one went SO well to plan, now didn't it?" Arceus sarcastically said.

" **SHUSH. NOW, LIKE THE FIRST ONE, YOU'LL BE RETURNING TO THE SAME WORLD IN HUMAN FORM AND WI-"  
** "We will be doing all the same bullshit again?" Arceus interrupted.

" **DON'T INTERRUPT ME WOMEN! YOU'LL BE TRAVELING THROUGH TIME, SEEING THE HISTORY OF THAT WORLD! ARCEUS, YOU AND 10 OTHERS WILL BE GOING ON THIS TRIP TO HELL!"**

"And what if I refuse to go! We nearly died on the last one!" she hissed.

"Oh come on! It'll be fine! Don't worry!" Nohail insisted. She just glared at the masked man.

" **ARCEUS. YOU'RE A LEADER TO THESE MORONS! COME ON!"**

"Arceus?" Giratina pipped up, gaining her attention.

"What" she spat.

"Think about like this. With Oliver dead and nobody in that time will know who we are, what is the worst that can happen?" Giratina said to his fiancée. "Besides, these two won't leave you alone till you agree to it"

"Fine."

" **WONDERFUL! CALL ALL THE LEGENDS UP AND LET'S GET STARTED."**

* * *

All the legendary Pokemon were now in the main hall, a few grumbling about being taken away from what they were doing.

"Why are we here!? I was currently oblivion winging a forest of cute and cuddly pokemon as hear them scream for help! I was enjoying it!" Yveltal shouted, gaining an odd look from a few of the legends. Celebi on the other hand…

' _Now that's my type of a man…'_ she thought dirtily.

"Deoxys? Do you know why we are here?" Eevee asked her master, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Not in the faintest of ideas" he replied.

Rayquaza walked in the room, dragging Groudon and Kyogre, who were both very well beat up.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked blandly, as he dropped them on the ground and floated over to Latias, who was sitting down.

" **NO RAYQUAZA. YOU HAVEN'T!"**

All the legends gasped as the heard the voice. Nohail appeared out of nowhere as confetti was shot out in each direction.

"Yay! Author is back!" Mew yelled waving her arms in the air.

"Oh, great, this asshat is back…" Celebi muttered.

" **NICE TO SEE YOU ALL AGAIN TOO."**

Arceus stepped forward and sighed before starting to speak.

"I was forced into this so sorry in advance. The Author or Spectre and I have come to an agreement!" Arceus started, hissing the word agreement in the direction of Nohail.

"We have decided that a second trip as humans will be commenced!" she announced gaining a few worried cries from the crowd, mainly from the ones that didn't go on the first trip.

"This trip however, myself and 10 others which will be voted in will be traveling through time and experiencing the history of the human world… Nobody safe. Please return to your normal duties doing whatever and in maybe a week or two, The ten voted will be announced. That is all" Arceus said before walking off.

* * *

 _Authors Note: Whew. K. I wanted to get these first two out fast so I can get the Poll up._

 _To everyone that has transferred over from the first story and that have favourited and is following. Thank you!_

 _And even if you don't review, It's nice to know to that your reading so thank you if you read in the shadows..._

 _ **THE POLL HAS EVERY LEGENDARY (Plus female Mewtwo and red Genesect). YOU GET TO PICK 7 LEGENDS ON THE POLL.**_

 _There will be one filler chapter next just to do more personalities. After that I'll announce the results._

 _Yes the legends from the first story are on there and just have as much of a chance as anyone else to get picked._

 _So I may leave the poll up for two weeks._

 _As always review, Suggest or PM. Poke_Spectre out!_

 _ALSO BRINGING THIS BACK IF A CERTAIN NIGHTMARE MON GET RE-VOTED_

 _ **Darkrai's injury of the day:**_

 _Eating really hot chilies and getting tasered._


	3. The News

**LEGENDS LOST IN TIME: Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon :(

* * *

"Yes, I'm pissed that asshole is back! He is the reason why we broke up!" Reshiram yelled at her brother, Zekrom.

"Well technically it was Oliver…" Zekrom said back.

"Yes, but it was Spectres fault for what he did to Oliver which led to him revealing our secret relationship!" Reshiram snapped. Zekrom sighed.

"And if Spectre didn't accept Oliver's papers from Kelly, Oliver would have been Author from the start." Zekrom countered.

Reshiram looked away in both defeat and in embarrassment. She lost the argument and they got in a conversation about there now former incest relationship.

Reshiram had stayed single for the last 5 years, despite being hit on numerous times by both male legendaries and Humans when in human form. She was really touchy with the topic and only felt safe talking about it around Zekrom and sadly, Kyurem. But even then she was still uncomfortable about it.

Zekrom on the other hand, had taken interest in a few of the female legends. Seeming Latios was gay, most of them had turned their attention to him. But then found out about the incest relationship and started to avoid him. There were a few that still stayed friends with him…

"Zekrom!" Reshiram demanded. "What are you thinking about?"

Zekrom snapped back in to reality.

"Huh? Uh, nothing…" he lied.

"Stop lying! Did you not forget, I'm the Pokemon that pursues truths? Tell me the truth!" Reshiram demanded. Zekrom just groaned.

"Reshi. You have to let go. Our relationship is in the past now…" Zekrom said softly. A tear or two ran out of Reshirams eye.

"But… I don't want to let go…" Reshiram muttered. "I still love you…" she said openly. She dived into a hug and cried into Zekroms dragon like chest.

"Listen. Look at the positives! We no longer have to argue 24/7! We can talk to each other normally in public now! And I'm sure there are plenty of the male legends that would love to be with you!" Zekrom listed. She lifted her head up.

"(Sniff) An-and what ab-about you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You asking me to get back into the dating game. Who are you into then?" she asked sternly.

" _Shit"_ Zekrom cursed in his head.

"Go on. Tell me and I'll try and be reasonable around some of the males." Reshiram said, striking up a deal. Zekrom shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok, I'll admit. I've taken some interest into… Xerneas…" Zekrom said slowly. Reshiram was stunned.

"But in the Q and A five years ago, you rejected Diancie, a fairy type due to you being a dragon. But you now have interest in the strongest fairy type pokemon? Someone that can easily kick your ass?" Reshiram questioned.

"That was five years ago. I wasn't ready." Zekrom said to her.

"And you probably never will be!" a third voice spat. The two dragons of Truth and Ideals looked to the direction of the voice.

Kyurem.

"And what do you mean by that Kyurem?" Zekrom hissed.

"You've only ever loved Reshiram. I doubt you'll be ready for someone else." he spat.

"And what do you know? All you've done with your life is be a terrorist and moan about things in that cave of yours!" Reshiram snapped in defence of Zekrom.

"That was my old life." Kyurem started before beginning cut off.

"And you've influenced poor Azelf into becoming a Terrorist." Zekrom argued.

"She followed me one day and asked what I did for a living. She wanted to know because I was never at the hall!" Kyurem growled, losing his temper at his siblings. "I don't do those things anymore."

"Yet you still eat people?" Reshiram countered.

"There fault for wandering into the giant chasm when I'm there!" Kyurem answered. "You know what, I've had it with you two!" Kyurem said walking off.

* * *

"Right… My 3DS goes to Victini. Pig knife goes to Azelf for torture reasons. Credit card to Rayquaza and Latias. Sceptile you get to live your own life" Darkrai said out loud whilst writing on a piece of paper.

Ho-Oh and Suicune were on the other side of the room and overheard him talking to himself. They both decided to investigate.

"Hey Darkrai? Whatcha writing?" Suicune asked the nightmare Pokemon.

"Oh! I'm writing Will." He answered. The two females looked confused yet concerned at the same time.

"Why, may I ask?" Ho-Oh asked.

"Oh! You see, I'm going to go kill myself before the results are announced." He said blandly. Sceptile just shrugged his shoulders.

"YOUR DOING WHAT!?" the two females yelled.

"Why would you want to take your own life!?" Ho-Oh shouted.

"I endured hell on the first trip. And there is no way in hell, am I going on this one!" Darkrai muttered.

"Darkrai! You have to think about everyone else! Were all scared as fuck about this!" Suicune swore at Darkrai.

"Besides. Think about it? With you going on the first one, wouldn't they want new Legends and not the same?" Ho-Oh said to Darkrai. He thought about this.

"I guess so…" he muttered. Ho-Oh and Suicune sighed in relief.

* * *

(In the Hoenn ward)

"Go fish." Groudon said blandly to Registeel. He picked up a card.

"Got any 4's?" he asked Groudon, who groaned loudly. Groudon passed over his card to Registeel as he placed it down.

Latias (in Pokemon form) was resting on the couch as she was asleep on the human lap of Rayquaza.

"So? You think you'll get picked again?" Ray asked Deoxys, who was throwing darts at a dartboard.

"I dunno. Frankly don't care if I do or don't." he told him. Deoxys chuckled a little.

"And what if you get pick and Latias doesn't or vice versa? Hmm."

Rayquaza looked away, as he never thought about that.

"That never crossed my mind. We'll have to wait and see…" he muttered. "Do you think anything like the Oliver incident will happen again?"

"I doubt it. Oliver is dead and I doubt Valhond will bring him back to life as AI. What will find in the course of history?" Deoxys said focusing at the bullseye of the board. He hit. "I don't know." He said turning his head to Rayquaza.

Eevee was listening in on the conversation. She decided to ask.

"Deoxys? If you get selected. Um… can I come along? Please!" she begged. Deoxys shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess so…"

"BREAKING NEWS!" the TV roared gaining the attention of everyone in the room. Registeel and Groudon walked over as Latias woke up, but was slightly drowsy.

"Three bodies, all female, have been found. Each were sent to specific locations. One to cerulean city outside the gym, one to Petalberg City also out its gym and finally, to Vaniville Town. From what we are told, the each were held captive and all suffered brutal murders." The report said.

"Great. More doom and gloom…" Deoxys muttered.

Kyogre and Regice walked in.

"What's everyone watching?" Kyogre asked the group gathered around the giant flat screen, that was wall mounted.

"Come here…" Rayquaza said to them. They did so as the report continued.

"We have been updated on report. The bodies are yet to be officially identified but ironically, the locations they were placed which are public and residential areas, where families have reported family members missing. They are Misty Waterflower, the cerulean gym leader. May Maple, Daughter of the Petalberg city gym leader, Norman. And Serena Gābena, a famous Kalos performer and daughter of former world Rhyhorn racer champion, Grace Gābena. We will bring more updates later on."

Deoxys turned off the TV where the legends were left shock.

"Ray." Deoxys just merely said. "That May girl. She was there on the day of the Battle of LaRousse city."

Rayquaza kept a stern look of not only sadness but anger as well.

Latias paled.

"Misty…" she muttered. All the Hoenn legends looked at her.

"You know her dear?" Rayquaza asked Latias.

"She… came to Alto Mare. She and her friends, brock and…" Latias started only for her golden pupils to go small as she remembered _Him._

A small blush emerged across her face.

"Latias? What's wrong?" Rayquaza asked once more. Latias just shock off the blush.

"Nothing. Just old memories. She and her friends were there the weekend Latios sacrificed himself." Latias told everyone. Kyogre cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention.

"I'ma go check around the Kalos ward and see what they know about this Serena girl." She said before going off.

Everyone else just left. Except Latias who stared at the TV with tears starting to run.

"Both Xerneas and Diancie talked about him… I remember him from that weekend… he travelled with that May girl through Hoenn." She muttered to herself.

"I've tried to forget about you but… Ash… Please be safe…"

* * *

"Right! Everything is set and ready to go…" Azelf whispered to herself. "Blowing up old man Oaks lab is a perfect way to signal the humans I mean business and I'm not some cute and cuddle legendary!" she hissed.

"Oh grow up Azelf!" Dialga said from a distance.

"Shut up, you armoured dinosaur! Can't you see I'm explaining my evil plan to myself!" Azelf yelled from across the room.

"Guys! Chill, like totally. You guys should like try this stuff I found in like the swamplands." Regigigas slurred. The two girls rolled their eyes.

"Azelf! This is an order! As your superior, I'm warning you! If you do anything to Professor Oaks lab, I swear!" Dialga said walking over to the Willpower Pokemon.

"You're going to do what my so called 'Mother'! Going to tell on me to Arceus and not deal with the issue yourself!" Azelf snapped. Arceus trusted Dialga with training the three lake guardians, so she sees them as she own kids and they see her as there mum. Well, Uxie and Mesprit do. Azelf has become defiant.

"You know what? I'm going to go torture whatever poor soul is in my torture room for information on the Sinnoh government!" Azelf retaliated as she floated off. Dialga sighed.

She wasn't always like this. She was once perky and fun to be with. The most successful out of the three of them…

Then she met Kyurem. And he turned her into this monster over the span of a week…

"Mum? It's not your fault." A familiar female voice called out.

"Indeed. It was the frozen dragon of Unova's doing." A male this time said.

Uxie and Mesprit were floating at the door.

"She got curious why Kyurem was never here." Mesprit started.

"Despite the warnings from yourself and Arceus to avoid him at all times." Uxie finished.

* * *

(10:00 PM that night)

" **RIGHTO ARCEUS! ONE MORE WEEK AND WE SHALL KNOW WHICH POOR BEINGS ARE GOING TO SUFFER 20 CENTURYS OF HELL!"**

"You're trying to make it sound like a good thing? Well… You're failing. Badly." Arceus grizzled.

" **RUDE. BUT TRUE."**

Arceus just groaned because of the Author stupidity.

(Knock) (Knock)

"Wonder who this is?" Arceus muttered to herself.

" **WELL. I KNOW IT'S NOT NOHAIL, BECAUSE HE SAYS DOORS ARE TOO MAINSTREAM AND BURSTING THROUGH WALLS ARE MORE FUN!"**

Arceus just glared at the ceiling and then sighed.

"Come in!" Arceus shouted.

The door slowly opened for a small blue being holding a blanket.

"Arceus… I had a nightmare…" Manaphy whimpered as there was signs of distress on her face. Manaphy was one of the younger legends at the hall. Arceus just sighed.

"Come over here Manaphy…" she said softly as Arceus changed into her human form and held Manaphy in her arms as she was now wrapped in the blanket.

"Was it Darkrai?" Arceus asked straight forward but in a soft tone.

Manaphy shook her head.

"Darkrai… wasn't there…"

"Well. Can you tell me what the nightmare was about?" Arceus asked in a tone that a mother would use.

"There… was so… much blood…." She cried into Arceus chest. "There… were voices as well… saying my name and May's name…"

"May? Who is that?" Arceus asked.

"She is the human that hatched me!" Manaphy said in a slightly positive tone "Her and Ash were my Mama and Papa!"

Arceus remembers the one she calls her chosen one.

She didn't like were this was going…

"Do you know whose voice they were?"

"There were so many… But I picked out Dialga and Rayquaza's…"

"Do you know what they said?" Arceus asked once more, now cradling the small child like Pokemon.

"Something like this, 'There has been an accident and How are going to tell Manaphy about…" Manaphy explained until she remembered the last part of the nightmare. She cried and shook uncontrollably in Arceus arms.

"Manaphy! Calm down. It's ok… I've got you…" Arceus whispered to Manaphy, who was now hyperventilating. "What did they say?"

"Tha-that Ma-may was go-gone…" Manaphy whimpered. Arceus just sighed and kissed the top of Manaphy head.

"Listen? Do you want me to sleep with you tonight? To protect you?"

" **PEDOPHILE!"**

If looks could kill, Arceus would have brutally and slowly killed the Author after that comment. Manaphy nodded her head and snuggled up into her blanket.

Arceus carried Manaphy back to the Sinnoh ward where she saw something she really didn't want to see.

Rayquaza was waiting in the Sinnoh Ward.

"Arceus-"

"Save it. Manaphy had a nightmare and if whatever you're here for as anything to do with this May girl…" Arceus hissed slightly. Rayquaza was stunned.

"How did you?"

"Because that's what Manaphy's nightmare was about. We'll talk later. After she is asleep again." Arceus said walking off to Manaphys room.

About 10 minutes later, Arceus emerged out of Manaphys room.

"Make this quick. I don't know how long she'll be asleep for!" Arceus muttered to Rayquaza. Dialga was also there.

"Three female bodies were found. Misty Waterflower, May Maple and Serena Gābena. Three companions of Ash Ketchum. All found dead outside their family homes and-"Rayquaza started before being cut off.

"Ma-mama? Is dea-dead?" a small female voice called out. It was Manaphy.

"Manaphy? How much did you hear?" Arceus asked with concern as Manaphy broke down into tears as she screamed in despair as she ran off back to her room.

" **WELL… I THINK I'LL LEAVE YOU GUYS ALONE WHILE I GO RAGE AT POKEMON PICROSS... CIAO!"**

Kyogre entered into the main room of the Sinnoh ward.

"I heard the screaming? Is everything ok?" she asked. Arceus glared at Rayquaza and Dialga.

"Manaphy found out about that May girls death. Where were you coming from?" Dialga answered.

"Kalos Ward. Seeing if they knew who Serena Gābena was. They did and Xerneas, Hoopa and Diancie did not take the news well…" Kyogre muttered. "Yveltal didn't give a shit nor did Zygarde, the heartless bastards. Volcanion didn't even know who she was."

"I'll get Giratina to see if there in the distortion world for answers…" Arceus muttered. Tonight just got worse by the second.

At least Lugia hasn't hit on her yet…

* * *

 _Author's note: Wow... Just wow. I LOVE YOU ALL! Over 23 people have voted in the poll! May not see like much but eh._

 _If you haven't already voted. Do so! I'll leave the poll maybe up for another 5 or 6 days and then make the announcement chapter._

 _ **IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do Accept OC. Seeming there is so many things I can do in this story. This time I will accept multiple ones._

 _And yeah... Played Pokemon Picross. It took me an entire day to figure out how to play._

 _As always Review, Suggest or PM. Poke_Spectre OUT!_

 _ **Darkrai's injury of the day:**_

 _Didn't have! Yay!  
_


	4. Authors note 1

Hello all. Poke Spectre here with the results of who is participating in the tortur- I mean the 'fun' trip through time! I just want to make a huge shout out to the 30 peeps that voted on the poll that has been up for the last 2 weeks. 30 people! For me that's big, considering when I did this last time for the first story, I got 7.

Now, this is based 5 years after the ending of the first story. In the next chapter or the one after that, I'll explain the human changes. There will be differences in the ones that are returning.

But enough of the babbling. On with the results. And as last time…. A tiebreaker was needed…

 **Arceus:** Like in the first story, Arceus was automatically in. I bet she is regretting agreeing to this.

 **1** **st** **) Darkrai (26 votes):** HOLY SHIT! 26 votes for poor Darkrai. He topped the poll on the first story and he got 7. From 7 to 26 votes. And now with his trusty companion, Sceptile beside him from his Nuzlocke, maybe? Just maybe, he might not suffer as much…

…

…

Nah of course he is, cuz I'm a sadistic bastard to him :3 (No hate)

 **2** **nd** **) Deoxys (19 votes):** So the stories Badass/smartarse returns looking to cause more havoc and now with a maid, Eevee, who is madly in love with him. But Deoxys is completely oblivious to it and only sees her as maid. Will that change? Probably not.

 **3** **rd** **) Rayquaza (16 votes):** Ray also return (Jeez when will we get a new character). Rayquaza is soon to be a daddy while dealing with not only Deoxys bullshit, but mine as well.

 **4** **th** **) Meloetta (15 votes):** There we go! A new character! Still heartbroken about Darkrai and refuses to listen to the truth, standing by what she saw (Despite being 800 years ago). Darkrai's life just got a lot worse having his ex on the trip…

 **5** **th** **) Latias (14 votes):** Another returnee. Latias, like Ray, is about to become a parent. She is sweet and caring to everyone and 'enjoys' whatever personal time she gets with Rayquaza Hehehe.

 **6** **th** **Lugia (11 votes):** The British accent legend is joining the crew. Despite Arceus being engaged Giratina, he is determined to make her his.

 **7** **th** **Giratina (11 votes):** And speaking of Arceus fiancée, Giratina will return. He HATES Lugia for obvious reasons, but other than that, he is quiet the nice guy, despite his violent history.

 **8** **th** **Mew (7 votes):** A pokemon story revolving around the legendaries would not be complete without the sugar craving, candy loving, hyper pink foetus thing AKA Mew. She has not matured at all and still contains her child like personality.

 **9** **th** **Xerneas (7 votes):** The calm and collected Xerneas will join the trip. She is one of the most respected Legends in the hall, Thanks to her social skills, her battling skills if needed and her beauty as a Pokemon. Wonder what she'll look as a human? She is single Wink, Wink, Nudge, Nudge.

 **THE TIE BREAKER!  
** Like I said earlier, I needed a tiebreaker. Coming in all in 6 votes are Azelf, Dialga and Kyurem. Three of my favourite legends. Azelf cuz first of lake legends I ever caught, Dialga cuz my first game was Diamond and Kyurem cuz of its lore.

But only one can make it… the tie was broken thanks to drawing the name out of a hat, first to three wins. If you don't believe me, well… Nothing I can do to prove it.

And the winner is….

 **10** **th** **Azelf (6 votes):** The terrorist won the tiebreaker only just. After pulling Kyurem and Dialga out two times, I Pulled Azelf three times for her to join the crew that is enduring hell!

* * *

AND now… for the others that got votes but didn't make it…

Dialga (6 votes) (Lost in the tiebreaker)

Kyurem (6 votes) (lost in the tiebreaker)

Mewtwo (Male) (5 votes)

Mewtwo (female) (5 votes)

Kyogre (4 votes)

Virizion (4 votes)

Zekrom (4 votes)

Diancie (4 votes)

Celebi (3 votes)

Cresselia (3 votes)

Yveltal (3 votes)

Zygarde (3 votes)

Hoopa (2 votes)

Ho-Oh (2 votes)

Groudon (2 votes)

Jirachi (2 votes)

Reshiram (2 votes)

Articuno (1 vote)

Zapdos (1 vote)

Raikou (1 vote)

Latios (1 vote)

Palkia (1 vote)

Regigigas (1 vote)

Shaymin (1 vote)

Victini (1 vote)

Tornadus (1 vote)

Keldeo (1 vote)

Genesect (1 vote)

* * *

Authors note:

And that is that expect the next chapter of the next few days (Not today nor tomorrow because I'm busy) and yeah. Two more things I want to talk about.

If you inputted an OC in the first story, they will appear eventually. So I suggest making another one.

And FINAL FUCKINGLY! Volcanion is finally revealed. Not even that hyped for it due to the fact with have known about it for the last 2 years. But it still has a lot of mystery around it and is confirmed to make an appearance in the 2016 movie. Zygarde vs Volcanion. Is it happening? Hopefully!

Poke_Spectre OUT!


	5. The Lucky 10

**LEGENDS LOST IN TIME: Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon :(

* * *

All the legends plus Nohail and the Author were now in the main throne room of the hall, getting ready for the results to be announced. Everybody was extremely anxious about the events that were about to unfold.

" **(SNIFF) IT'S HARD TO IMAGINE THAT IT'S BEEN 5 YEARS SINCE WE'VE DONE THIS! AH! GOOD TIMES!"**

"Good times my ass! You put us through a living hell!" Celebi cursed from the crowd.

" **HEY! THINK OF THE POSITIVES HERE…"**

"What positives! We endured 3 months of hell and then got mind controlled by a psychopath trying to kill you!" Giratina this time yelled out.

" **WELL… IN THAT CASE THEN, I'M THINKING ABOUT THE POSITIVES THAT HAPPENED… AND THAT WAS TORTURING YOU LOT HEHEHE!"**

"I Swear…" Celebi muttered, but was loud enough for the Author to hear.

" **HEY! I'M SENSING SOME HOSTILITY HERE. IS EVERYTHING OK?"**

"THAT'S IT!" Celebi screamed as she was getting held back by one of Giratina's tendrils.

"Ok douchebag! Listen here!" Arceus called. "Let's just get started so we can go back and get this stupid trip over with!"

" **NOHAIL! EXPLAIN WHAT'S HAPPENING!"**

"Very well then… ATTENTION!" Nohail yelled, gaining everyone's full attention.

"Good. Now for the last 2 weeks, viewers have voted who they want to go on the trip through time. Arcy here, will announce the legends that got the most amount of votes and go down the list till we have out ten! Any questions?" Nohail explained then asked.

Everyone put up a paw or a flipper or a wing.

"GOOD! Let's get started!" Nohail finished. A piece of paper appeared in front of Arceus as she cleared her throat.

"And the Legendary that got the most votes with a total of 26 is…" Arceus started until she saw the name.

"Wow Darkrai. You can't get a break here. You received the most votes!" Arceus said.

Everyone turned their attention to Darkrai and Sceptile. Darkrai had a blank look on his face.

"Uh? Boss?" Sceptile said waving his in front of Darkrai's face. Darkrai sighed a little.

"I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE FUCKING KILLED MYSELF!" he shouted as he floated in anger up to the stage giving sharp glares to Suicune and Xerneas.

"Ok. Next on 19 votes is… Shit… Deoxys…" Arceus said with hostility. Deoxys shrugged his shoulders.

"The viewers love my badassery!" he gloated as he and Eevee went to the stage.

"Because no one else will correct you, I shall. Badassery is not a word." Xerneas said.

"Shut it deer."

"In third with 16 votes is Rayquaza." Arceus said next. Rayquaza flinched a little as he and Latias gave each other worried looks till he had to fly up to the stage.

"Coming in fourth place with 15 votes is… Oh boy this is going to get messy. Next is Meloetta."

Darkrai just jumped as he heard her name be announced as his life just became a lot worse. Meloetta grumbled while walking up.

Arceus looked at the next name and smiled slightly. She turned her head to a nervous Rayquaza.

"Ray. You can relax now, Latias has received 14 votes meaning she is coming." Arceus told the sky high Mon as he sighed a breath of relief. Latias flew up to the stage and floated next to her husband.

"In 6th place is…" Arceus started only for her already white furred face to go even whiter.

"Arceus? What's wrong?" Rayquaza asked as he looked at the name and knew straight away why she froze up like that.

" **UH, LOOK RAY, I HAVE PLACES TO BE SOON. SO JUST READ THE NAME IF ARCEUS CAN'T"**

"No… I'll read it!" Arceus spoke with her eye twitching. "In 6th place with 11 votes is Lugia…"

Giratina's eyes widened as Lugia smirked in his direction as he flew up and passed Arceus and sat down next to the grumbling Meloetta.

This trip is going to be the worse…

Or that's what Arceus thought till she saw the next name…

"Oh thank my name! Also on 11 votes is Giratina!" she said with relief as Lugia scowled a little while Giratina smiled at Arceus.

"Next is… You have got to be fucking KIDDING ME!?" Arceus swore. "AUTHOR!"

" **WHAT'S WITH THE YELLING?"**

"That's it! I refuse to do this trip!" Arceus protested.

" **WHY MAY I ASK?"**

"Listen here! Having Lugia on this trip made my life worse enough!" Arceus shouted.

"Right here lass." Lugia said only for Arceus to glare as him.

"I. Don't. Care…" she hissed. "And NOW! Now I have to put up with Mew AGAIN! WHY?"

" **BECAUSE 7 PEOPLE VOTED HER IN DUH! JEEZ, I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMART."**

"Yay! Arcy we get to go on another trip together!" Mew celebrated as she jumped on to Arceus leg. As for Arceus, her right eye was twitching.

"I suggest someone moves her from my leg… AND FAST! Before I kill her…" Arceus mumbled. Nobody moved.

"DO I HAVE TO DESCEND MY JUDGEMENT DOWN UPON YOU ALL?!" Arceus boomed as everyone but Mew, Deoxy and Mewtwo cowered.

"Hey Mew? Look at this!" Deoxys said out loud as he created a pink ball of psychic energy. He placed it on the ground as Mew dived on it to play with it.

"You owe me." Deoxys winked to Arceus, as Mew was giggling away in the background.

"Ahem. Back to the list. In 9th is Xerneas also with 7 votes." Arceus announced.

"Oh. Well, it sure will be interesting to see how people and animals lived there life's during those time periods" she said to herself as she walked up to the stage. Meanwhile, most of the single males, were fantasying over a human version of Xerneas. She has only been human twice. Once at Latias bachelorette party and at her wedding, but most of them don't remember much from that night.

"And the 10th and last Mon to go through hell with me and the others is... Azelf with 6 votes." Arceus said in a tired tone.

"Oh dear it seems I have to go on this trip…" Azelf said out loud in an unconvincing voice.

' _Excellent! Forgot terrorising the world of Pokemon! I can leave my mark on a new world! Prepare yourself human only world for Azelf the Terrorist!"_ she thought in a sinister tone.

" **AND YOU ARE THE 10 THE VIEWERS VOTED IN! I SUGGEST GO PACK. NOW, WE HAVE A TIGHT SCHEDULE TO FOLLOW!"**

Arceus groaned as she heard the likes of Groudon, Celebi and Zekrom rejoicing that they don't have to go on the second trip. She dragged her tired self to her room to go pack for this living nightmare.

* * *

(Rayquaza's and Latias room)

"Well. It seems like the viewers really like us Rayie." Latias chuckled.

"Eh. Hopefully nothing too crazy happens. Like you know what did…" Rayquaza muttered in hatred.

Latias had finished packing and was now packing a bag full of baby stuff. Nurse Blissey was coming also on the trip, although she was only staying in the base and not going out on any adventures. She will help with injuries (in other words Darkrai) and also look after Latias and Rayquaza's egg while they were gone.

"Blanket. Baby toys. Baby clothes. Diapers! I think that's everything." Latias said out loud with a smile. Rayquaza smiled as well. He know that Latias was going to be a great parent. Him though? He started frowning at the thought… And Latias saw the frown.

"Rayie? What's wrong?" Latias asked.

"Oh… it's nothing."

"Nonsense. Something is bothering you." Latias nagged.

"Fine… You're so prepared for this whole 'being a parent thing'. I'm just starting to question myself if I'm up for the task. And my worse fear about the whole situation… what if the kid turns out to be like me before you came into my life…" Rayquaza confessed as Latias looked at him with a sympathetic look.

"Rayie… You'll do fine as a dad. Those comments I said about this being your fault. I didn't mean it, I was in a lot of pain at the time." Latias told her husband. Rayquaza sighed.

"Whatever you say." He said to her.

"Well think of the Positives of this trip!" Latias chirped.

"Like what? I fully agree with what Giratina said earlier."

"Well one came up after the 10 of us were announced." Latias said to him. Rayquaza got curious.

"And that is what?"

"We are not Darkrai right now."

* * *

(Darkrai's room)

Darkrai was currently smashing his head into a wall over and over and over again. Sceptile just watched with a confused look.

"Uh? Boss what are you doing?" Sceptile asked.

"Well, obviously I'm smashing my head at a wall!" Darkrai said sarcastically.

"What for?"

"Oh, I'm trying to make myself brain dead by killing all my brain cells in hope that I get off this stupid trip!" Darkrai told the Gecko like Pokemon.

"Is it also because Meloetta is on the trip as well?"

"NO!" Darkrai shouted as his pitch black face burned red in embarrassment.

"Then why you blushing?" Sceptile teased.

"I,uh, well it's, not what it. Uh, gah! Shut up!" Darkrai stuttered. Sceptile just laughed.

"Hahaha! It's totally cause Meloetta is on the trip!"

Darkrai just glared at his companion and gave up on his attempts to make himself brain dead and started to pack.

* * *

(Meloetta's room)

"Stupid trip. Stupid Author!" Meloetta grumbled as she threw stuff into a suitcase. "Stupid Darkrai!" she hissed. Spectre mentioned to her that she will be getting a recording studio next to her room along with every instrument ever created. She was still pissed off about the whole situation though.

(Knock)(Knock)

Meloetta glared at the door, as she was not in the mood. But socialising was better than being lonely.

"Come in. But if I hate you, go away." She blurted out.

The door opened as Xerneas walked was standing in the door way.

"Oh. It's only you Xerneas. What's up?" Meloetta asked.

"Just seeing how you were, that's all." Xerneas said in her soft voice.

"And what do you mean that?" Meloetta snapped.

"The fact you and Darkrai actually have to see each other for the next couple of months." Xerneas explained.

"That's why I'll trap myself in my room and when we have to go, I'll just ditch ASAP!" Meloetta explained her plan. Xerneas shook her head in disapproval, but there was nothing she could do to change the girls mind.

"Just be at the hall entrance at 5:00PM tonight."

* * *

(Arceus's room)

Giratina was helping her pack as she was still quiet flustered about the whole Lugia being on the trip situation. And he could tell.

"You ok?" Giratina asked in caution.

"Yes Giratina. I'm PERFECTLY fine!" Arceus spat.

" _Ok Giratina. Regardless of what you say, you're always going to be wrong in this conversation."_ Giratina thought to himself.

Arceus temper was like a bomb ready to explode.

"Listen. I'm not happy about Lugia being on the trip either. Seems like the authors viewers find it funny. I'll always be by your side if he tries to pull anything sneaky!" Giratina assured to his fiancée, who was now blushing.

"Thanks… Giratina." Arceus muttered slightly while a smile emerged.

"Besides. We have experienced the bullshit the author can do! Lugia and the new ones are going to be in for a surprise!" Giratina joked.

" **YEAH THEY ARE."**

Arceus and Giratina jumped a little before both recomposing themselves.

"How long have you been there for!?" Giratina demanded.

"… … … **UH, PASS ON THAT ONE. EHEM. JUST WANTED TO SAY, AFTER THE LIL OLIVER INCIDENT, I DECIDED TO BE NICE AND MAKE THE HOUSE A LOT BETTER. INCLUDING A GYM, SWIMMING POOL, BOWLING ROOM, MINIGOLF AND GOLF FIELDS, ALL YOU CAN EAT 24/7 BUFFET, HOTPOOLS AND GAMING LOUNGE."**

The two high legendaries were stunned by the author's generosity. Then reality hit them…

… This was the author they were thinking about!

"What's the catch?" Arceus blurted out.

" **WUT…"**

"The catch? What is it?"

" **OK YOU GOT ME. I LEFT OUT ONE, TEENSY, WINCEY DETAIL BEFORE…"**

"Which is?" Giratina asked.

" **21** **ST** **CENTURY, HUMAN BEINGS ARE SLIGHTLY WELL MANNERED. YOU ARE GOING TO THE LIKES OF THE 1** **ST** **AND 2** **ND** **CENTURIES, WERE DEATH HAPPENS ON THE STREET. CATCH MY DRIFT? I THOUGHT I WOULD BE NICE WHEN YOU LOT HAVE SOME R AND R TIME."**

"How thoughtful of you…" Arceus hissed.

" **EXCELLENT!"**

"That was sarcasm!"

* * *

(Mossdeep City, Hoenn Region. 9:30PM)

Most of the shops on Mossdeep Island had closed other than the Poke centre and Mossdeeps main attraction, the space centre. Which is about to close in 10 minutes.

A few of the scientists working there were leaving as we speak.

"Golly. I can't believe we are on the verge of discovering if there is other life out there!" one of the male scientists said.

"Yeah. This could be a major breakthrough for mankind!" another male scientist said.

"Still. If there is other life forms out in the vast universe, I wonder what they are like?" a female scientist wondered.

"Beats me." One of the males spoke.

Meanwhile in a large tree, towering in the middle of the space centre car pack, a small mechanical figure was spying down above them. It was slightly bigger than a Fletchinder. It crawled along one of the tree branches as it kept hidden.

"Ohohoho. You humans think you know everything, dontcha?" the bird like creature whispered to itself.

"Well see you in the morning!" the female scientist said as she walked off to her car as did the two males as one went left and the other went right.

The metal bird chuckled at the sight.

"So many options, yet I can only pick one…" it spoke as it turned its head to the man going left as it was closest to the building. "And I think I've found the winner…"

The bird flew out of the tree and into the sky.

The man was opening up the door to his car until he felt a sharp pain in his neck. Before he knew it, his legs started to collapse. He wanted to scream for help, but something was covering his mouth. He turned his head to find the metal bird grinning away at him. He screamed, but his voice was muffled.

"Shh, shh, shh. Calm down. It will all be over soon…" the bird spoke as it pulled a needle out of his neck as the scientist now as on the ground unconscious. "Can't leave any evidence for your grubby little human paws to have now can I? Trust me!" the bird chuckled as it grabbed the man's id and shape shifted into him. "This hurt me a lot more than it hurt you. But I told it was never good to lie hehe…" the bird, now in the form of the human cackled as he walked away and back into the building.

The women in the front office was typing away on the computer as she saw the man walk in.  
"Oh? Mr. Wilson? Is everything ok?" the women asked.

"Yes. I just forgot something at my… uh desk. Better go grab it!" the man said. "Is there anyone else up there?"

"No. I'm supposed to lock up stairs." The women said.

"Oh, seeming I'm going up there, would you like me to do it?" the man offered.

"Oh thank you Mr. Wilson!"

"Not a problem!" the man said as he entered the elevator. The doors shut as the man shape shifted back to it bird like form.

"Stupid human girl…" the bird chuckled, before typing something into a screen on its arm.

CONNECTED.

"Master Wraith. I have infiltrated the space centre and I'm on route to getting the file. Shall I do the job clean or dirty… Over" the bird spoke out loud.

" _Clean. I don't want to stir up anything Harper. Get the file and get out. Over"_

The bird now known as Harper sighed as it transformed into the human again just for safe keepings. When the elevator doors opened, Harper scanned around the room to see if there was any one else in the room. Nobody was here.

He turned back to its bird form and flew over to a large vault door. He grabbed the Man's ID and scanned it on the digital keyboard on the side. Harper could hear the locks inside becoming unlocked. The door slowly went open as it revealed a large metal safe inside. Harper gracefully flew inside and landed on top of the box. He then spat some acid on the door of the safe as it melted off. Inside was a sole USB.

"You were tough to get, yah lil rascal!" Harper joked as he grabbed it with its claws and flew out of the vault. Instead of going out civil, he decided to just smash through the window.

* * *

(An unknown location).

The robot that killed Ash Ketchum's friends also known as Wraith, waited on a large throne as Ash was still in his glass cage, moping about the loss of his friends.

Harper fell in threw the door and landed on the side railing.

"One USB with the file, Master Wraith!" he said passing the USB over to Wraith. Ash looked up and was stunned.

"Yo-you actually go-got it?" he stuttered.

Harper just scoffed in offense.

"Gosh. That really hurt. You humans are so easy to fool and your security is weak!" Harper taunted.

"That's enough both of you. Harper play the file on the USB." Wraith demanded as Harper grabbed the USB and played the file.

 _(March 2016)_

 _The author and Nohail was at a table with a few other men in suits._

" _So. There is other life out there?" one of the men asked. But the Author and Nohail were stuffing their faces with the free donuts on the table._

" _Sirs. Can you please focus?"_

 _They both looked up with their mouths full._

" _Whut?" both Spectre and Nohail said._

" _This other world. The one without Pokemon? What is it like?"_

" _Pretty shitty. Yeah. We kind of screwed that place over…" Spectre muttered looking at Nohail nervously._

" _And you took 13 legendary Pokemon to that world as Humans."_

" _I guess I did. We done? I have a wedding to get to." Spectre said rudely._

 _Another man in a suit spoke up. "Do you plan on doing it again?"_

" _I guess. Idea seemed popular despite we nearly died. Why you ask?" Spectre asked with caution._

" _Where would it be?"_

" _Not saying. Spoilers. You boys have to wait like everyone else for that chapter to come out!" Spectre smirked._

 _The two men in suits knew they were getting nowhere._

" _So is there anything else about this world you can tell us?"_

" _The fact we left entire city to burn away. Most people were killed other than the ones associated with us." Nohail said._

" _And they are?"_

 _Spectre and Nohail looked at each other and both shrugged their shoulders._

" _Eh. It's not like you're going to figure out how to get there. Hayden Spence, Kimi Jones and Moon Lochner. We do-"_

Wraith paused the video and turned around to his crew.

"Set course for the earth planet in the milky way. Find me those three humans!" Wraith demanded.

"Yeah. You heard the bot! Get your metal asses moving!" Harper shouted as well.

"You'll never get away with this!" Ash shouted as Wraith looked at him unamused.

"Chosen one. You should keep your mouth shut for now. I just wanted to say, your feminine friends found their way home, and I have to say, it caused quiet the stir. And those three humans? I'm sure there dying to meet you!" Wraith chuckled as he left the room, leaving Ash to cry by himself once again.

* * *

 _Author's note: Chapter three is out! The 10 now know who they are and now have to brace for the worse. Wraith has now stepped up his hunt of the Author and is now after the OC from the first story DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! (This is why I said have new ones...)  
_

 _Next Chapter will be me explaining there human looks and them moving in and after that the first adventure chapter._

 _First trailer of the Pokemon movie XYZ is also out. Just shows Volcanion using steam eruption._

 _Even though ORAS came out over a year ago (I know right? A year already!), I've become obsessed with Wally's theme, especially the rock cover by Natewantstobattle! Wally has grown on me thanks to this theme._

 _As always review, Suggest or PM me. Poke_Spectre out!_

 **Darkrai's injury of the day**

Smashing his head on a wall over and over again AND having suicidal thoughts!


	6. Moving In

**LEGENDS LOST IN TIME: Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I don't Own Pokemon :(

* * *

" **XERNEAS"**

"Present" she replied.

" **LATIAS AND RAYQUAZA"**

"Here." They both said.

" **GIRATINA"**

"Fuck you." He swore at the author.

" **LOVELY TO SEE YOU TOO GIRATINA. DARKRAI"**

No response when Darkrai's name got called out.

" **DARKRAI? YOU THERE?"**

Still no response.

" **SHIT. HE BETTER NOT BE TRYING TO COMMIT SUICIDE AGAIN. WOULD LOOK BAD ON MY RECORD**. **"**

"Your record? And what? Oliver didn't damage it at all?" Arceus questioned.

" **NOBODY DIED THE FIRST TRIP."**

"Wait? What about my brother!" Latias shouted, standing up for her brother.

" **EH. HE DOESN'T COUNT, HE WAS ALREADY DEAD. OK! SERIOUSLY, WHERE THE HELL IS DARKRAI!"**

"COMING! Jeez! I had to help Sceptile pack!" Darkrai shouted, but had a minor sweat on his forehead. The Author was not buying it.

" **HMMM. YEAH. NOT REALLY CONVINCED HERE. GIRATINA RESTRAIN HIM. RAYQUAZA CHECK HIS BACKPACK."**

Darkrai's blue eyes widened. Using his tendril, Giratina wrapped Darkrai up as Rayquaza grabbed his bag.

Lugia scoffed at the sight and muttered Deoxys.

"Giratina doing what he's best at. Being a snake." Lugia spat as Deoxys completely ignored him.

"Sceptile! Stop him! Use Dual chop or SOMETHING!" Darkrai commanded. A purple aura surrounded Sceptiles hands as he jumped up…

… Only to be back handed slapped by the sky high pokemon, who was not even fazed by the attack.

"That was pitiful…" Darkrai grizzled.

"Yeah. And you try and stop the god of the sky then!" Sceptile retaliated as he rubbed the side of his face.

"Aha!" Rayquaza said out loud as he pulled out an injection with a clear fluid in it.

"An injection?" Arceus questioned. Azelf floated up and snatched it out of Rayquaza's claws.

"Hey!" Ray shouted at the willpower Pokemon, who just glared at him.

"Oh shut up. I've seen this before." Azelf said, examining the injection.

"And that would be where?" Latias questioned.

"In my attempts to assassinate Sinnoh's president, didn't go so well on my part, instead all his guests died because he wanted the diet version of the drink! Anywho, A few drops of the liquid and you're as good as dead in a couple of minutes. Thing is has been used meaning…" Azelf rambled as she turned around to a restrained Darkrai, and despite not having a mouth, she could tell he was grinning away.

"How long ago did you take this?" Azelf demanded.

"NOT SAYING!" Darkrai yelled. Azelf just growled and spawned an Ak-47.

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" she shouted as she held the gun up to his face.

"AZELF! Put the gun down!" Arceus demanded.

"Go on! Shoot me! If you don't blast my brains out now, I'm sure by now, the injection is in my bloodstream and I only have minutes away from getting out of this hellhole!" Darkrai cackled.

Latias gave a concerned look to her husband.

"Poor Darkrai. Who knew he would end up like this…" Latias whimpered. Rayquaza looked down to the ground until he heard a munching sound. Rayquaza turned his head to see Deoxys eating some popcorn.

"You really can't help yourself, now can you?"

"What? It's a good show. And a good show needs its snacks and beverages!" Deoxys explained as Eevee came along with a glass of coca cola.

"You don't even have a mouth…" Rayquaza finished. Deoxys just shrugged his shoulders.

" **UH? OK THIS IS GETTING OUT OF HAND SLIGHTLY… SOOO."**

"OH! So now you do something!" Arceus yelled.

" **AND DONE! JUST CHANGED A LAW OF LIFE!"**

Darkrai looked nervous.

"And that's would be what?" he questioned.

" **EVERY POKEMON IS IMMUNE TO LETHAL INJECTIONS OR FLUIDS."**

Most of the legends sighed in relief whilst Darkrai cursed.

" **AND BECAUSE OF THIS DARKRAI. I'M PUNISHING YOU. LET'S SEE… I GOT NOTHING. NOHAIL? ANYTHING?"**

Out of nowhere, the author's assistant appeared.

"Explosive diarrhoea perhaps?" Nohail suggested, as Darkrai blue eyes went small in fear.

" **SOUNDS GOOD. HMM, IN 5 HOURS DARKRAI AFTER YOU GET SETTLED IN, YOU WILL SUFFER. NOW THAT WE ARE ALL HERE…"**

And with that, the 11 legendary Pokemon and the 3 normal mons were struck by lightning. When the lightning stopped, they had all been turned human.

"God… forgot how… painful that was…" Giratina muttered.

" **WELP. DESCRIPTION TIME!"**

"But Author? Doesn't all the viewers know what we look like by now?" Latias asked.

" **THAT WAS FIVE YEARS AGO."**

* * *

Despite that it has been five years, Arceus was in her earlier 30's, but not that it bothered anyone. Her golden hair was tied into a ponytail, with very little make up added on. She wore a white cream blouse with a grey singlet underneath to prevent too much. A short white skirt and Grey knee socks with Black shoes on.

Darkrai. Despite his attempts a few minutes ago to take his own life, the author decided to be nice. He had got rid of his human emo haircut and instead, his white blonde hair softly, spiked out to the right side of his head. He had a pure white beanie on top of his head. He had a pitch black cargo shirt on, that was not buttoned up completely too show that red shirt under. He wore black jeans with rips at the knees and finally, for shoes, he had just plain black and white vans. Darkrai looked like he had aged slightly in this human form and looked around 25.

Mr. Badass AKA Deoxys. Deoxys messy Red hair now become slightly spikier, but was no longer messy and everywhere. A black set of wireless headphones rested on his head. He wore a dark grey leather jacket. On the left arm, was a light blue band and on the right arm, was an orange band instead. He had dark grey jeans on as well with a blue and orange line on each leg. And as all ways, he had two different eye colours, the left eye was blue and the right one was orange. This clothing was representing his speed form. Deoxys was about 23

Rayquaza still had his dark emerald green hair, gelled to one side. He wore an emerald shirt with a dark green pocket on the right side of his shirt and on the neckline was a pair of sunglasses. Dark green cargo shorts and Black van shoes. The faint delta symbol remained in his murky yellow eyes. He looked in his late 20's.

The first of the newbies was Meloetta. Her clothing was simple. A black dress that ended at her knees with a skirt the poofed out slightly with white stockings on her legs. She had slightly pale skin with large blue eyes. Her lime green hair was tied into a ponytail that rested her shoulder. And on top of her head, was an exact copy of the mic that she had in her Pokemon form. And for shoes, she wore black tap shoes. She was about the same age as Darkrai, about 25. And speaking of Darkrai, he was blushing madly at the sight.

Latias was next to be explained. And too save time I'll leave it simple. Her clothing was exactly the same as May ORAS. She had her dark red hair designed into two locks that went down the side of her face and a short fringe on her forehead. Wrapped around her head was a 50's style bow. She wore a red tank top with a white singlet underneath. She wore black biker's shorts and black and white running shoes. Around her neck was a necklace that had a small purple and red stone attached to it, the same stone Latios got 5 years ago in the last Q and A. And with age came body parts becoming larger… I'll leave it at that. She looked about 27.

Lugia was different. He had tanned skin with ear length, straight dark blue hair with facial hair around the bottom of his face. On top of his head, was a Victorian styled hat with the colour scheme of white and dark blue. He wore a waist length, unbuttoned, white coat. Where the buttons were, as blue stirpes. He had dark blue pants and just plain black leather shoes. He also had a cane and at the top was a golden head of a Lugia. He was about 27.

Lugia's arch enemy and Arceus's lover, Giratina had gone under some changes. His facial features (Red eyes, messy golden hair, and a light tan) had not changed at all. But clothing wise, he had black singlet on with a Grey unbuttoned, sleeveless vest on over top that was designed with red and dark grey stripes. He now had grey shorts on with grey vans on as shoes. Like Arceus, he now looked in his earlier 30's.

All legends were shocked with this one. Mew. The Child like Pokemon now had the features of a… teenager? She wore a white and light pink striped shirt that only just rested on her shoulders as a dark pink bra Straps could be seen on her shoulders as well. Her pants were just short jeans. VERY short jeans, hell so short that they were above her knees. Just like her shirt, she had white and a light pink knee socks and Bright pink vans. She had a light pink nail polish on her fingernails. Her light pink hair was still in pigtails, but was defying the laws of Gravity and were floating upwards. It was obvious she was in the mid stages of human puberty and looked now 15 or 16.

The one all the males had been drooling about was now up. Xerneas. And oh boy, the wait was worth it. She was fairly tall (not that it bothered anyone). Her skin was a modest white as he dark blue eyes illuminated her face, which had a small X in them. Her dark blue hair had been tied up as two strands ran down by her face as the rest of her hair had been tied up into a small ponytail. She wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt with a black mini skirt. She wore black leg stockings that eventually merged into high heels. On the side of the stockings was a cream yellow line going all the way down to the tip of the shoe. She also wore black leather gloves also with the same cream yellow line. Around her neck, was a large scarf, a mix a black and blue. At the end of the scarf was different coloured crystals; orange, green, pink, purple. Finally (even unsure to her) she had a wooden bow also with the same crystals sicking out of it attached to her back and a quiver filled with bright blue arrows. She was about 23.

The Wannabe Terrorist was up next. Compared to Xerneas, Azelf was a midget. She had blue hair the curled down to her ears, bright yellow eyes. She wore a grey sleeveless turtleneck jumper. Grey pants and black leather assault gloves. She wore a belt around her waist with multiple bags, filled with a terrorist's ever needs, and that same belt had been tied up as two strands fell lightly to the side as they ended with red jewels in them. Despite being one of the eldest legendaries, she looked only in her earlier 20's.

Nurse Blissey had just turned into a nurse Joy that you would normally find in Kalos.

Eevee was surprised by her looks. She had a light brown polo shirt on with a cream under done collar on. A white tennis skirt on and White tennis shoes on as well. She was rather tanned as she had long brown hair that been tied up into two ponytails, one on each side of her head as the two ponytails started at being brown and ended up a cream colour at the end. She wore very little makeup and had brown eyes. She looked maybe 20 or 21.

And Finally, Sceptile. He now wore a Green vest over a red singlet. Attached to his wrists were green bows, with the ends spiking out like blades. For pants he had just a simple green cargo shorts on with a murky green boots for shoes. He was very muscly, had a medium tan, yellow eyes and dark green hair that swayed off each side of his head. Like Darkrai, he was about 25.

* * *

" **AND ALL DONE! JEEZ THAT WAS WORSE THAN THE FIRST ONE… MORE PEEPS THIS TIME."**

"Stop complaining. You're not the one that got hit with lightning!" Arceus shouted.

" **OK. AND DURING THAT PAINFUL TIME OF EXPLAINING, I CAME UP WITH AN IDEA!"**

"And what would that be? You becoming a better author?" Deoxys smirked.

" **OUCH THAT HURT."**

"It was suppose too…" Deoxys chuckled. Eevee could not stop staring at him. She was blushing furiously.

" **RIGHT. BEFORE JACKASS AKA DEOXYS INTERUPTED ME, I WAS GOING TO MAKE A SUGGESTION THAT WE PUT DARKRAI ON SUICIDE WATCH. MEANING SOMEONE IS ALWAYS WATCHING HIM!"**

Darkrai's jaw dropped.

"Don't I have a say in this!?"

"NO!" everyone but Sceptile said.

" **EXCELLENT! ALL IN AGREEMENT THEN. I NEED SOMEONE TO GO FIRST… ANYONE?"  
** Xerneas put up her hand.

"I guessing being the life Pokemon, I could always try to teach Darkrai the wonders of being alive!" Xerneas announced. Azelf started smirking and she raised her hand as well.

" **AZELF? REALLY?"**

"I guess being terrorist, if Darkrai wants out SOOO much, I could teach him how to be a suicide bomber. A win for me and a win for him." Azelf laughed as Darkrai looked at her blankly.

" **WELL XERNEAS. YOU START LATER TODAY!"**

Azelf just grumbled as her idea got no recognition as did Darkrai, who was really against the idea of being watched all the time.

Everyone there suddenly heard a small crying. Everyone turned their attention to a teenage Mew.

"Mew? Why you crying?" Arceus asked with very little sympathy.

"I don't wanna be a teenage! I liked being a kid!" the teen Mew whimpered.

" **SHE WON'T STOP UNTIL SHE GETS HER WAY, WON'T SHE?"**

"Yep." Arceus replied.

" **UGH. FINE!"**

A second lightning bolt hit Mew as she turned into a little girl no older than probably 12 or 13. All she wore was a pink shirt, a small pink tutu around her waist and pink stockings that ended at her knees, with ballet shoes. Light pink hair, tied up into pigtails.

"Yay!" Mew celebrated the fact that she got her way via a tantrum.

"So what! She gets her way and I don't!" Darkrai complained.

" **YOUR WAY WAS DEATH! LET'S GO!"**

Suddenly a portal opened up and sucked up all the pokemon gone human and their luggage as they were teleported to their new home.

* * *

(An unknown location)

"I warn you Mr. Anonymous patron of earth. Our line of communications is starting to grow thin! As is my patience's!" Wraith hissed at the computer screen. There no image to identify the human and his voice had been computerized.

"On this planet we got saying. The enemies of my enemies is my friends. You catch my drift?" the human said.

"I too having a saying Mr. Anonymous Patron of earth. I. DON'T. CARE!" Wraith shouted.

The human just stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Get the job done. Find me that Author and his lil pets! And everything will go smoothly as planned."

Wraith just chuckled slightly.

"What's so funny?" the anonymous human asked.

"Oh… nothing. Well… It's just that. To each and every world I have been too, the ones that call the planet home THINK there the centre of existence! Wanting everything to go there way with no problems. Tsk. You humans have NO idea what is truly out there in the greater universe..." Wraith laughed.

"We have a deal. Get us the author and the legends and will give you the information you want."

"Information? As in human intellect? Tsk, I'm starting to question if that is such a thing!" Wraith muttered.

"I'll call you again in a week." The human on the computer spoke as the call ended.

"So? You are a toy for human. Ho-how fucking sad…" Ash swore from a distance. Wraith turned around.

"HEY! You better watch how you talk to the bos-"Harper started squawking until Wraith placed his robotic hand in front of him, signalling for him to stop.

"That will be enough Harper. I'll handle this…" Wraith said as he walked over to Ash.

"I stil-still don't unde-understand why you haven't killed me yet!" Ash croaked. "I'm no-not afraid of de-death. So go on! D-do it!"

"Because I enjoy watching you suffer Chosen one…" Wraith told Ash.

"Who was that before?" Ash questioned.

"I don't know. But what I do know is… you'll soon have some friends. Three in fact!" Wraith told Ash.

"And then what? You'll kill them like you killed my friends!"

"No. Your 'friends' were worms compared to these three humans. They are too close to my targets… And they have information I NEED!" Wraith shouted. Ash just laughed.

"And what happened a few moments ago when you were question human intellect? Huh?" Ash smirked.

"Used my own words against me… Clever chosen one. Only you had been as clever before and I never would have killed your friends." Wraith said before turning away and walking out the room.

* * *

" **WE'RE HEEEEEEEEREEEEE!"  
** Everyone but Deoxys fell flat on their faces. Deoxys being Deoxys landed on his feet.

Everyone groaned but then stopped at the sight of their new home. They were inside a giant (and I mean GIANT) glass sphere. Outside the sphere was a void with different portals here and there. Now… inside the sphere was a large mansion like building. To the left of it, was a 36 hole, full sized golf field. To the right was a water park and amusement park. And out front was some really well trimmed, hedges.

"Wow! This is beautiful! We really get all of this!" Latias claimed, shocked by the sight of their living location.

"… **YOU DIDN'T TELL THEM, DID YOU ARCEUS?"**

"Never got the chance…" Arceus groaned.

"Tell us what Lass?" Lugia asked.

" **OK. I SHOULD HAVE MENTIONED THIS BEFORE BUT I WAS LIKE NAH. MAN KIND IN THE 21** **ST** **CENTURY, SLIGHTLY MANNERED. MAN KIND IN THE 1** **ST** **AND 2** **ND** **CENTURIES, PEOPLE KILL CUZ WHY NOT! YEAH…"**

"Fuck you…" Giratina grumbled as he and the rest of them walked to the house.

" **YOU ALL HAVE ASSIGNED ROOMS, SOME WITH PERKS. SUCH AS MELOETTA GETS A RECORDING STUDIO. DARKRAI AND SCEPTILE GET A 5 STAR KITCHEN BECAUSE WE** _ **ALL**_ **KNOW HOW GOOD SCEPTILE IS AT COOKING. MEW GETS A TOY ROOM. XERNEAS GETS AN ARCHERY ROOM AND COUPLES GET LARGER ROOMS. IF THAT ISN'T YOU, BOO WHO."**

* * *

Everyone went to their rooms ASAP except for Xerneas, who went with Darkrai.

Sceptile shot gunned the room closest to the kitchen, not that it bothered Darkrai, who wanted the room closest to the bathroom.

Xerneas looked around the room. Darkrai dump his bags just on his bed.

"You got quiet the nice place Darkrai." Xerneas complemented.

"Uh Huh. Yeah. Xerneas, you really don't have to do this." Darkrai complained about being watched. Xerneas just frowned at him. "You should really go unpack." Darkrai said to her.

"I can do that later. Besides, our rooms are right next to each other!" Xerneas told the former nightmare Pokemon.

"Oh fantastic…" Darkrai grizzled as he turned the TV on. Xerneas took off the bow and quiver attached to her back and placed it down as she sat down next to Darkrai.

"I really don't understand why someone would want to take their own life." Xerneas pondered.

"Because all I'm good at is causing chaos. Nightmares to anyone asleep that's near me! Hell, I can't even live alone on my island after I let Cresselia live there after I trashed hers. And no! I won't go into detail why I trashed it. Humans see me as a monster. Then there is the bad luck…" Darkrai muttered.

"Well, I want to help you. As my duty as the Life Pokemon, I want to help you re-learn the importance of living!" Xerneas said. "I'm going to unpack. Please, don't do anything rash." She said before leaving the room.

* * *

"Nuclear bombs, assault rifles, gunpowder, atomic bombs, grenades, at least one type of every gun in existence. My, my Author, you out did yourself on this one!" Azelf grinned at her 'toys'.

"Soooo many options… But what to use first…" Azelf muttered to herself as she placed her finger on her chin.

"Hmm. Doubt I'll be able to escape the radius of the Nuclear and atomic bombs in time. A gun or two and maybe a grenade or a flashbang."

* * *

(Meanwhile with Mew)

Mew was currently playing in her toy room

"TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS,TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS, TOYS!" Mew chanted over and over again as she played in the ball pit.

* * *

Eevee offered to unpack all of Deoxys stuff as she told him to relax. She was not use to having 'female' human features. Could she use them to her advantage to swoon Deoxys? Maybe she'll have to try later. Had yet to walk into her room and to her surprise she found a black and white maids clothing.

"What the?" she muttered to herself as she picked it up. "Hey Deoxys? Did you place this on my bed?" she yelled out.

"Place what on your bed?" he yelled back.

"I guess that means no…"

" **I DID."**

"Why may I ask?" Eevee asked with a confused look.

" **DUH. SUPER SEXY, SLUTTY MAID. I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU WANT DEOXYS INSIDE OF YO-"**

"OK! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Eevee yelled in embarrassment.

" **UH HUH. WHAT EVER YOU SAY."**

* * *

"Right! Clothes all unpacked. Everything is in place. Darkrai is being looked after. No Lugia in sight! That means Giratina…" Arceus said seductively to the former renegade Pokemon, who himself had just finished packing. He sweat dropped slightly because of his fiancée desire for sexual pleasure.

"And Last time, we got interrupted which led us into this mess." Giratina told Arceus.

"I guess…" Arceus muttered.

…

…

…

"Eh, fuck it." Giratina swore as Arceus grinned. They were on the verge of striping until…

" **HOLD YEA SEXUAL DESIRES. FUCKING EACH OTHER CAN WAIT! CUZ WE'RE GOING TO ANCIENT ROME!"**

"GOD DAMMIT!" Arceus cursed, furious that she was interrupted. The something popped into her head.

"Shit. I didn't tell Dialga she was in charge! Hold on, be right back. Asshole, how long till we leave?" Arceus asked.

" **FIRST OFF, PLEASE RESPECTFULLY CALL ME BY MY NAME OR THE AUT-"**

"Does this face look like I give a flying fuck?!" Arceus said whilst pointing to her face.

"… **NO."**

"That's correct. When do we leave?" Arceus demanded as Giratina sat on the bed and chuckled as the so called powerful author was getting bullied by his fiancée.

" **ABOUT 10, MAYBE 15 MINUTES…"**

"That'll be plenty of time!" Arceus said as she dialed the Dialga's number in the phone.

 _(RING) (RING).  
"Hello? Who is this? I don't know who this is but!" _Dialga spoke on the other side of the line.

"It's just me Dialga." Arceus told her daughter.

" _Oh. Hi Mum. How is things going so far?"_ Dialga asked.

"Splendid! Absolutely Splendid…" Arceus hissed, still pissed the Author denied her from Sex. "Just wanted to call and say you're in charge again."

" _Sweet! You know where your first trip is yet?"_ Dialga asked once more.

"Some place called Rome. Author said it was ancient or something… I got to go. Please no parties!" Arceus told Dialga as she hung up.

(The Hall of Origins.)

Dialga placed down the phone and hummed to herself. Diancie and Kyogre came by and saw this.

"Hey Dialga? What's up?" Kyogre asked the temporal Pokemon.

"You guys keen for a party. Arceus said we are allowed!" Dialga lied as the other two girls talked about the idea.

* * *

 _Authors Note: Righto ho! A few things I want to address. These first few chapters have been short. NOW, they will become longer as the action is going to start._

 _And a few Bulletpoints here and there._

 _ **1)** **I DO NOT SUPPORT THE IDEA OF SUICIDE**! Stating that now. The gag will end soon with Darkrai (however, his injuries won't :P). If this offends you, I'm sorry._

 _ **2)** I **DO** accept chapter ideas if they fit in. They can be a unique challenge at the home or a Historical event for them to fuck up. If they fit, I'll write about it. If they don't, I'll Private message you saying 'hey soz'. If your guest inputting a idea and it doesn't fit, well... I don't know how to tell you privately._

 _ **3)** OC's. I Primarily want Human OC's UNLESS it is like mythology. I will make an acceptation or two. I'm LETTING people have up to TWO OC. And I want them in ASAP so I can plan._

 _ **4)** I May stop doing **Darkrai's injury of the day** _ Unless you guys want me to keep doing it, I'm going to start doing a **Question of the Day** instead. I'll give my answers. For you lot, do you want it at the top or the bottom instead? And by the end of each chapter, I'll select what I found the best and place it in the next chapter. You can have the same answer as me if you want, and could make it better.

 **5) WARNING THIS IS SUM SERIOUS SHITE! NEVER, I REPEAT NEVER!** Search Gardevoir in google Images. I was trying to find the shiny mega sprite. I knew what was coming, so had to make it fast. The shiny was surrounded... So if your still innocent and have **NO** idea what I'm talking about. Good. DON'T SEARCH GARDEVOIR IN IMAGES.

 _And that's the rant over Lel._

 _I FOUND THE REAL NAME OF DARKRAI X MELOETTA:_ OrationShipping (yep, that's it :L)

 _As always review, suggest or PM me. Poke_Spectre Out!_

* * *

 _QUESTION OF THE DAY!_

What could be the most Yandere Pokemon or Trainer that comes to your mind? Yandere means in Japanese 'Love sick'. In other words, psycho bitch.

 **Mah Answer:** Gardevoir. Hear me out. Willing to protect it's own life to protect the trainer that it loves...

'Its power peaks when it is protecting its Trainer.' - Y pokedex entry. And in Heartgold Soulsilver: 'Its power peaks when it is protecting its Trainer.'

Yeah thats all I got Lol.

BE CREATIVE FOR THAT I CARE :P


	7. 1st Century: Roman Chaos!

**LEGENDS LOST IN TIME: Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :(

* * *

All the legends assembled at the front of the house where Nohail and the Author were waiting.

"About time." Nohail muttered as the 13 pokemon gone human were in front of him.

" **OK NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR A FIGHT. AHEM, DOES ANYONE KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ITALY?"**

"Pizza." Giratina said. Nobody else suggested anything. "Yeah, that's all we got!"

" **SERIOUSLY? THAT'S IT! SHIT, WAS REALLY HOPING ON MORE. WELL, LET'S SAY YOU LOT AREN'T WALKING AROUND DRESSED LIKE THAT!"**

"What wrong with how we dress!" Latias questioned, slightly hostile.

" **NOTHING IS WRONG. I FRANKILY DON'T GIVE A SHIT HOW YOU DRESS HERE! IT'S THE FACT THAT ITALY IN 1** **ST** **CENTURY AD DOESN'T HAVE VANS SHOES OR BENNIES! YOU LOT ARE GOING THERE STYLE!"**

The room flashed slightly as the legends in the blink of an eye, changed clothing.

The majority of the boys were in togas, traditional clothing for upper class males. However, Darkrai and Sceptile weren't so lucky and were in old, ragged leather tunics. Deoxys also was in a tunic, but his was brand new and was acting like a vest as it revealed the large scar on his chest. They all wore old shorts on and had roman sandals on as well.

The girls minus Azelf, Mew and Nurse Blissey (Who was not coming), were all in roman styled dresses with roman sandals on. Mew had a female new tunic on also wearing roman sandals. Whilst Azelf was in a toga that ended at her knees and showed a little bit of cleavage. She had a belt on with multiple bags connected to it.

" **ALL DONE!"**

"That wasn't too bad." Rayquaza exclaimed. Nohail chuckled.

"Laddie. What appears to be so funny?" Lugia asked Nohail.

"Azelf that's what!" Nohail cackled. The author also realized why Nohail was laughing and he joined in to.

" **BWHAHHAHAHAHA!"**

Everyone was just confused at what the hell was happening, as Azelf was growling.

"Ok. Spill what's so funny!" Arceus demanded.

"In ancient Rome, if a women was wearing a Toga, nine times out of ten there a prostitute!" Nohail told everyone. There was a few giggles here and there. But Azelf a conducting a plan.

"Hmm. See those horny bastards will see me as a sex slave. I can use this to my advantage so I can blow them all to smithereens!" Azelf said out loud to herself, and when she means 'blow', she means explosives. But there were some that thought something else.

" **HAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"HAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nohail and the author roared, as Nohail was clutching his stomach cause of laughing too much. Azelf realized her mistake.

"Grr! Not like that, you immature immobilise!" she cursed.

" **HAHAHA… OH GAWD! YEAH, WHATEVER YOU SAY HAHA… OK THEN. SELECTING LANGUAGE… AND DONE!"**

"What do you mean by selecting language?" Xerneas asked as she also fiddled around with the roman dress as she was not use this (or clothes in general).

" **RIGHT. THEY SPEAK ITALIAN. YOU LOT DON'T. YOU LOT SPEAK ENGLISH. THEY DON'T. SO WHEN YOU SPEAK, THEY WILL HEAR ITALIAN. AND WHEN THEY SPEAK TO YOU GUYS, YOU'LL HEAR ENGLISH. THERE MAY THE ODD ITALIAN THAT WON'T TRANSLATE. BUT WHAT CAN YOU DO!"**

A large portal appeared outside. Everyone hesitated except one.

Deoxys started walking towards. Eevee saw this and chased after him as the two of them entered it. Everyone followed after that as the portal closed.

* * *

(Unknown location)

"Urg… my he-head…" a male human moaned, as he clutched his head, feeling dizzy. His vison was still fuzzy as his eyes slowly opened, blinking rapidly. He could start to hear voices.

"….H…d….!"

"H….yd…!"

"Hay…den!"

"He is up!" a girl called out.

"That voice… why is it so familiar…" he mumbled to himself. What happened...

"Sir! The final prisoner is awakening!" another voice shouted.

The male looked in his late 20's, maybe 27 or 28. He wore a blue leather jackets with a grey under shirt. He had black pants with white tennis shoes. He had dark blue eyes with just as dark blue hair.

The women looked about in her mid 20's, around 25 or 26. She had raven black hair, crystal blue eyes, a light red lipstick on and also blue eyeliner. She wore black jeans with leather knee boots. A black under shirt with grey cardigan over top.

The final one was a lot younger than the other two. He was about 17 or 18. He wore maroon jeans and wore a Chelsea kit as a shirt. He had light hazel eyes and a mixture between black and brown for hair colour.

"Hayden! You're awake!" the teenager said. The man now identified as Hayden finally figured out who this was.

"Kimi? Moon? Is that you guys?" he groaned as he was still feeling the effects of being knock out.

"You have any idea where the hell we are?" Moon asked.

"No clue…" Hayden muttered but looked around inside of cage. He could see dried up blood on the floor of it. "But it must be related to them…"

"And so you are correct!" a 4th voice shouted.

"Oh no! He is back!" Kimi muttered in fear.

"Who? Who is back!?" Hayden demanded.

"That would be me!" Wraith said emerging from the shadows. "So… you're Hayden Spence. I've heard a few things about you…"

"Who… are you?" Hayden asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Wraith. You can say… I'm a collector of some sort." Wraith said to Hayden. "And when I mean collector, I mean the most feared inter universal bounty hunters. However… you three are not my targets!"

"Then why are we here!" Moon pleaded.

"Simple. You're all just pieces in the puzzle. You all contribute to the final product." Wraith told them.

"In other words you're his toys!" a voice called out from a cage that was on the other side of the room. The three humans and Wraith looked at the cage as the man inside stood up. The three humans recognized who it was.

Ash Ketchum.

"A-A-Ash Ket-Ketchum!" Kimi stuttered. Every young Pokemon fan Pokemon hero was bounded in chains inside a cage, looking dreadful.

"Oh? So you are familiar with him." Wraith muttered.

"Every Pokemon fan knows who he is!" Moon backed up Kimi up.

Ash just grunted at what his existence was too them. Wraith returned his attention to Hayden.

"You've stayed in touch with one of the legends over the last few years. The whale was it?" Wraith taunted.

"Her name is Kyogre!" Hayden barked.

"Details aside, I need you to call her." Wraith told him. "And this is me asking nicely."

"And what's you NOT asking nicely." Hayden asked.

"Simple. I'll just abduct your friends and families and kill them off one by one till you do what I say! Worked well on the chosen one!" Wraith snarled as Hayden paled. Kimi and Moon both gulped.

"… Fine. Just leave them alone!" Hayden muttered as Kimi and Moon sighed in relief, but Ash on the other hand gave off a small gasp.

"Very wise. See chosen one? Why couldn't you've been this cooperative?" Wraith asked Ash, who stayed silent.

The three humans, Wraith and in fact all of Wraiths minions were now staring at the Pokemon worlds chosen one.

Who started smiling…

… Which evolved into giggling…

… Which turned into full on laughter.

"Hehehehe… Hahahahahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHA! Oh… you three are pathetic… You just played right into his trap… I resisted and lost EVERYTHING! Too protect them! You said you care for the legends… they are as good as DEAD NOW!" Ash snapped. Wraith muted Ash's cage.

"You've said enough. Let's get started…" Wraith muttered to Hayden.

* * *

(Ancient Rome, Roman Empire, August 79 AD)

 **BANG.**

The legends fell on the ground, except of course Deoxys, who ended up catching Mew in his Arms.

"Ouch… my back. SCEPTILE! GET OFF ME!" Darkrai cried as Sceptile landed right on his back. His companion did as told.

Rayquaza was helping up his wife, as Deoxys let Mew go as he scanned the area.

" **WELCOME TO ROME BITCHES!"**

Everything was so stone… stone here and stone there.

"So this is Rome?" Arceus questioned.

" **YEP. NOW GO DO ANYTHING FOR ALL THAT I CARE. JUST DON'T KILL ANYONE IMPORTANT UNLESS THEY HAVE TO BE KILLED. I SUGGEST YOU STAY IN GROUPS OF 2 OR MORE! WE HAVE TO BE OUT OF HERE BY TOMORROW FOR THE NEXT EVENT IN ITALY!"**

"Sceptile, let's go…" Darkrai said to his companion as they planned to ditch, just in case Deoxys doesn't get them wounded up in some sort of battles or something.

All the girls except Eevee and Azelf went off to explore the city, whist Azelf went off in the opposite direction.

That just left Rayquaza, Giratina, Lugia, Deoxys and Eevee.

"So now what?" Rayquaza asked the group.

"Dunno. Author said the lot around here are vile and savage and are wanting to kill just for the hell of it. Sounds like it could be fun!" Deoxys smirked, wanting to pick a good fight. Rayquaza rolled his eyes.

"And what about you, British prick!" Giratina snarled at Lugia.

"Lad. Calm yourself. I think we are going to have more interesting matters to handle." Lugia spat back, then pointing off into the distance. A large crowd of people were heading to a giant stone colosseum.

"You fellows like to investigate?" Lugia asked the group of boys and Eevee.

As much as Giratina hated Lugia, he was a little curious in the colosseum. Little did the legends know that they were being watched.

"Eh. I'll catch up in a bit." Deoxys muttered. Eevee wanted to stay by his side, but she knew by the tone in his voice he wanted to be alone.

Is that kind of stalkerish?

"Suit yourself." Rayquaza said as the rest of them walked off to go to the colosseum, leaving Deoxys to observe his surroundings.

"So bored… Ugg. I wish there something actually fun to do!" Deoxys complained to no one but himself.

This was the perfect timing to gain his attention…

"Psst!" a voice called out to Deoxys as he turned around.

"Psst! Over here!" the voice yelled again. Deoxys walked over. He then felt someone grab him by the shoulders to pull him around the corner.

"What!? HEY!" Deoxys yelled.

"Shh! Shh! Any of the guards see yah?" the male said to Deoxys. He was reasonable young, maybe 16 or 17 with blonde hair, an olive white skin tone and dark green eyes.

"I dunno. Why?" Deoxys asked, curious who this young man was.

"Good. Names Jay." The young man introduced himself. Deoxys squinted his eyes at him.

"That's not a very Italian name now is it?" Deoxys countered.

"Neither is Deoxys." Jay said back.

"Well played. So I guess you know the high overlord douchebag AKA the author?" Deoxys asked.

"Yeah, let's say I'm his apprentice."

"I feel sorry for you." Deoxys said, giving Jay his sympathy.

"Eh. It's fun. I can mess up stuff all the time. Now you want to have 'fun' correct?" Jay asked.

"I'm listening…" Deoxys smirked, liking this new kid already.

"What if I was to say I can smuggle you into…" Jay started only to look around, checking for guards and then whispered in Deoxys ear, who was grinning away.

"I think you and I are going to get along just fine! I'm in!" Deoxys said the Jay.

* * *

Azelf was walking down the streets and unfortunately, due to the clothes she was wearing she was getting quiet a lot of perverts staring at her and shouting things.

"Hey bambino! How much you cost?" a middle aged man shouted out to Azelf.

"How about I make you exploded!" Azelf hissed under her breath. "AND NO! Not. Like. That!"

She just continued to walk down the streets, until something caught her eye.

A tunnel going down under with a couple of men standing in front. She was interested at could be there. As she could set off some explosives under in the tunnel ways, causing the roofs to collapse, destroying what is ever on the surface!

' _Ugh. I'm going to hurl saying this!'_ Azelf moaned in her head, as she walked towards the tunnel.

"Halt civilian! What brings you to the ratway of Rome!" the guard said. "Do you have permission from the emperor himself?"

"Oh yessss..." Azelf said in a very seductive voice. "I was... assigned from the brothel to give the emperor a…" Azelf continued before hesitating, not wanting to say the next bit. "A good time!" she hissed through her teeth.

"Very well then! We shall escort you down!" the guard said. This was not a part of the plan.

"Uh, I can find my own way." Azelf insisted.

"Well, we can't have a pretty Ragazza like you getting lost, now can we?" the guard said grabbing Azelf by the arm.

' _As badly as I want to stab you right now..."_ Azelf hissed in her mind as she and one of the guards walked down the tunnel.

* * *

"Ah! The finest wine in all of the Roman Empire! This isn't so bad!" Arceus said to the other girls. Arceus, Latias, Xerneas and Meloetta were all drinking wine they got given, while Mew was drinking a grape fruit juice. Some men offered all the girls a few free drinks in a fancy looking shop.

"It's weird though." Latias said the others whilst sitting down, while swirling the drink around in a circle.

"What's weird?" Xerneas asked.

"Why would these complete strangers give us this expensive wines for free?" Latias said the others quietly.

"Who cares? Free drinks!" Meloetta said to the others.

The four roman men that give them the free drinks came walking over.

"Ah! I see you beautiful Ragazza's are nearly finished your drinks! Would you like us to get you a top up?" one of the men said to the females.

Arceus and Meloetta were keen, but Latias was a bit suspicious of the men. Arceus and Meloetta received their top of wine as mew also got a new grape juice.

"Thank you!" Mew thanked.

"Hey? Why are you doing this? We don't even know you, and you guys are just willing to give us free wine?" Latias said, standing up.

"Latias! Stop!" Arceus yelled at the eon Pokemon.

"Well, it's simple actually. 4 handsome men and 4 beautiful women." Another one of the men said.

"Thanks but I'm taken." Latias said with a furious look that she was being used. Her fault to listening to Arceus saying free drinks.

"That's a shame Ragazza. I thought we would have had such wonderful kids. Oh, and you don't get an option if you like it or not!" the third man spoke up. Latias started to back up slightly.

"That's it! I've had enough! Arceus, Xerneas, Meloetta. I'm going to go find Rayquaza!" Latias shouted with a red face. As she turned around she felt a hand grab on to her to her arm.

* * *

"Ugh. I spy with my little eye something beginning with… S." Sceptile said to Darkrai as they walked the down the street filled with roman people.

"Stone?" Darkrai said with a bored tone.

"Wow! How you guess?" Sceptile asked, pissing of Darkrai in the process.

"We've been playing this game for the last 15 minutes! EVERYTHING IS MADE OF STONE AROUND HERE!" Darkrai yelled, getting some looks from the crowd of romans. He hung his head down in embarrassment.

"Ugh. This is ridiculous." Darkrai moaned.

"LET GO OF ME!" a girl screamed in the distance, a voice both Darkrai and Sceptile knew very well.

"Was that Latias?" Sceptile asked, pointing up to the scary building. "Come on!"

"No way am I going in there!" Darkrai protested, until Sceptile grabbed him by the collar of tunic and dragged him over slightly. "Ok! Ok! Sheesh…" Darkrai whispered as there stared through the window.

"Let go of me, you creep!" Latias shouted, hitting the man in the chest as the other three males surrounded Arceus, Xerneas and Meloetta with Mew hiding in the corner of the building. The man holding Latias got her in a headlock.

"Listen you cagna! Stop struggling otherwise, I won't be so gentle…" the man hissed at Latias. Sceptile gave off a silent gasp as he and Darkrai ducked down.

"We have to do something!" Sceptile said to his master.

"Eh." Darkrai mumbled.

"What do you mean 'eh'? Your EX is in there!" Sceptile argued.

"And she despises my very existence." Darkrai argued back.

"She is about to be raped!" Sceptile hissed.

"And she wishes I was dead."

"That's what she thinks, sure! But. This. Is. Reality!"

Darkrai just glared at him.

"Ok then. Would you jump in front of train for a person that really doesn't give a shit about you?" Darkrai asked.

"No? What does th-"

"Yeah, that's what I thought" Darkrai mumbled.

"Well, think about like this. If Arceus and Latias was to be raped and Rayquaza and Giratina find out YOU just sat there in watched." Sceptile said before making a cutting motion on his neck.

"I hate it when you're right…" Darkrai grizzled as he grabbed a rock off the ground, as did Sceptile.

"On three. One. Two. THREE!" Sceptile yelled as the jumped out hiding as he and Darkrai were prepared to throw the rocks…

…only to find the 4 men out cold and on the ground, with Xerneas making sure they had no weapons.

"Wait wat?" Darkrai blurted out as the girls noticed them.  
"Oh? It's you." Meloetta hissed.

"Darkrai? How long have you been there?" Xerneas asked.

"Uhh. Was just passing by. What exactly happened?" Darkrai asked as he was getting an odd look or two from the girls.

"Pretty much these four tried to rape us, I grabbed the metal cup and smash it on his head. Kneed one in the crouch and stomped on face, knocking him out. And just gave the third one a good sucker punch under the chin." Xerneas explained.

"I thought you were passive except when Yveltal is attacking?" Darkrai asked.

"If I have to get my hands dirty to protect the people around me, then so be it." Xerneas admitted.

Darkrai and Sceptile just looked at each other with an awkward look. Something popped up in Sceptiles mind.

"Wait? But what about the one that had Latias in a headlock?" Sceptile asked.

"Girl power, that's what." Mew said waving her arms in the air.

"And if you two were just passing by, how did you know that Latias was in a headlock?" Meloetta asked with some hatred in her tone, as she cracked her knuckles.

"Shit…" Darkrai and Sceptile cursed.

* * *

Giratina, Rayquaza, Eevee and Lugia sat down in the giant colosseum. Rayquaza and Eevee agreed to sit in between Giratina and Lugia to prevent conflict between the two.

They all saw the crowd chanting and cheering. Giratina decided to ask the person next to him what was going on.

"Um? Excuse me. I am not from these parts, what exactly is going on?" Giratina asked the middle aged women.

"Don't know? Bwwwhhaa! Have you been living under a stone for your whole life?" the women laughed.

"Pretty much sums up the distortion world…"

"These are Gladiator VS Slave battles! Simple. Slaves have to beat emperors Gladiators for their freedom and the owners of the slaves if they win, get mega money and any prostitute they want from the brothel!" the women explained.

"The winner gets all that?"

"Yeah. Probably because no slave has ever won their freedom. Every slave that has walked down there has left the colosseum dead. The Emperor of the Roman Empire has all ways won! Oh look the show is starting.

A man in was now standing in a tower as the crowd quietened down.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! Welcome to this months Gladiator BATTLE!" the man roared as the crowd roared back. "I present to you! Your emperor! EMPEROR TITUS!"

(Play John Cena theme)

A middle aged man walked out from the curtain. He was white and had short curly hair. The crowd roared even louder than before

"Thank you! Thank you!" Titus yelled as he gestured to the crowd to quieten down. "What a day it is! Sunny! No clouds! A bice breeze! A perfect day to shed blood!" Titus yelled as the crowd yelled back once more.

"Something happened today. Instead of having a slave picked to battle the 8 fierce gladiators, we had one that offered to battle! What a fool!" Titus laughed as the crowd laughed.

"I don't get the joke." Eevee said to Rayquaza. Rayquaza didn't reply as he had a stern look at the field.

"Yo ray? What's up?" Giratina asked.

"Indeed lad. If you keep that face, it will stay like that." Lugia added in.

"Look around us. Who is not here? Darkrai and Sceptile went off as did the girls. Azelf went in the opposite direction to us and who did we leave behind. Who did we leave behind that loves a good fight, death threating action, adrenaline rushes…" Rayquaza explained as Giratina and Lugia's jaws dropped as they realized were this was going, as Eevee panicked.

"TODAYS SLAVE! DEOXYS!" the mc yelled as Deoxys walked through one of the many gates to the centre of the colosseum.

"Wait? Where is your weapon?" Titus shouted down to him.

"Don't need them. A good fist fight should do the trick, tittyus." Deoxys Joked.

"What did you call me!?" Titus roared, as this fool mixed up his name with a slang word for the female breast.

"Aww? Don't like that name? Are you going to cry? Don't worry, I won't call you that again." Deoxys said in soft voice. "Cause I have plenty of more names where that came from!"

"BRING IN THE GLADIATORS!" Titus roared as 8 gates lowered. 8 men, armoured and with weapons walked out surrounding Deoxys.

"Author!" Deoxys shouted.

" **YO?"**

"I want my headphones." Deoxys demanded as his wireless headphones appeared in front of him. He closed his eyes as he adjusted the headset on his head. Once in place, he opened up his eyes and smirked.

"Show time."

A gladiator with spear came charging at Deoxys. Deoxys ducked down out of the way as went running pass. Deoxys Karata chopped him in the back of the next, forcing the gladiator to lose composer as he ripped the spear out of his hands and stabbed him in the back.

"Erk, lucky chance." Emperor Titus muttered to himself.

Another one came charging at Deoxys with a one handed battle axe. Deoxys ripped the spear out of the body and threw it in to the leg of the charging Gladiator as he collapsed to the ground. He rushed up towards him and smashing his head into his knee. Deoxys ripped the battle axe out of his hands and slashed him across the face. He then threw it in to the head of another gladiator.

"Now this is more like it!" Deoxys yelled in excitement.

"He is unbearable…" Rayquaza muttered. Eevee was blushing furiously at the fighting skills of the former DNA pokemon, her master and her crush.

Most of the Gladiators backed off slightly, purely in fear of Deoxys. One decided to be brave and rushed towards him with a mace as he threw it. Deoxys caught it in his hand and threw it back, faster, piercing through the chest of the man.

Only four gladiators remained as the crowd was roaring with excitement. Titus however…

"This slave is not human! How is my best men getting killed like bugs!" he roared at the MC, who had no idea.

Three of them were now cowering against a wall, whilst the fourth one rushed at Deoxys with a sword. Deoxys ducked down under the swing and grabbed him by the neck, smashing his head down on the ground. He grabbed the sword and slit his throat.

The three remaining gladiators were begging at the gates to let them back in.

"Hey boys! Do believe in god?" Deoxys asked, slowly walking towards them.

They all just shook their head in small motions, signalling yes.

"That's good. Why is that good? Because your god is standing right here…" Deoxys muttered. "And oh boy, is he fresh out of mercy…" Deoxys said quietly as in one big motion swing, he sliced across the chest of three out the cowering men.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE IT! A SLAVE HAS WON!" the MC shouted uncontrollable. The crowd joined as they showering pieces of gold and other jewels down on Deoxys. Emperor Titus stormed out of the colosseum with his personal guards, wanting to leave ASAP.

The gate for Deoxys to leave opened as he saw Jay standing there with a bag full of loot.

"So? How was that?" Jay asked.

"Pretty good. A tad short. Wish could stay longer at Rome." Deoxys said as the two walked down the tunnel.

"So spilt the loot?" Jay said.

"Nah. You can keep it, I wasn't in it for the prize, I was in it for the fun." Deoxys explained.

"Well this may or may not be goodbye. If we do see each other again, be ready." Jay said walking down the opposite corridor.

* * *

"Behind this door is the Emperor of the Ratway! The true emperor of the Roman empire!" the guard explained to Azelf. He opened the door to reveal a middle aged man with woven bag over his head sitting on a throne with guards surrounded.

"Greetings civilian to my kingdom! My name is Emperor Platypus! State your business!" the man on the throne said to Azelf.

"I'm from the… brothel." Azelf hissed. She hated that word so much.

"Strange. I don't remember requesting someone from the brothel. Did anyone requested anything from the brothel? Please raise your hand!" Emperor Platypus said. Nobody did.

"Uh? Hate to ask questions, why don't you take that bag off so you can see the people?" Azelf suggested, despite no actually put their hand up.

"Well, I can't see anything." Platypus said again.

"Then take the darn bag off!" Azelf yelled slightly.

"No, I mean I literally can't see anything. I'm blind, I was born with no eyes." Platypus explained.

"Well that explains a lot…" Azelf Muttered.

"I'm still a virgin, cause nobody likes having sex with a man with no eyes." Platypus said standing up off the throne.

"Uh, on second thought, I might be on my way." Azelf said, backing up only to hit a guard. She turned around fast and punched the guard in the face and made a dash for the door. The Guard that escorted Azelf in pulled out a dagger and slashed Azelf across the face, making a diagonal cut across her right eye.

"AAAARRRGRHHHH!" Azelf screamed in pain as she fell to the ground clutching her eye.

"Ar-Ar-arg. Fu-fuck…. Ahhhhh!" she moaned in pain as blood poured down her face.

"Guards, restrain her! Tie her up as we have business in Pompeii!" Platypus demanded as he pointed at towards the throne.

* * *

Deoxys met up with everyone else, who were all waiting outside.

"Deoxys! What the hell were you thinking?!" Arceus yelled at the former DNA Pokemon, who rolled his eyes.

Deoxys looked behind Arceus.

"I'll tell you what I was thinking if you tell me what happened to them?" Deoxys asked pointing at the bet up Darkrai and Sceptile.

"Meloetta went a bit over board and beat the live shit of them." Arceus said as Meloetta chuckled.

Deoxys shrugged his shoulders.

"Met a guy. Said he could get me in to the fight." Deoxys explained.

"Hey guys? Where is Azelf?" Latias asked everyone.

Everyone looked around, except for Xerneas who was helping Darkrai and Sceptile up, feeling bad for the two of them.

"AUTHOR!" Arceus yelled.

" **YOU CALLED?"**

"Can you teleport Azelf here?" Arceus asked.

" **NAH. I'M SURE WE'LL SEE HER AGAIN! WE HAVE TO HIT THE ROAD!"**

* * *

"027-6557-8896! There. That is Kyogre's number!" Hayden read the number out.

"You will call and talk to her. You'll ask were Arceus is and where she is, the author is!" Wraith spat.

"And to make sure you don't do anything funny!" Wraith said, turning his hand into a gun and placed it by Hayden's head.

(RING) (RING).

(Hall of Origins).

Kyogre and Dialga were in there human forms, setting up the room for the party they were doing

"Dialga? Where do you want these cups?" Kyogre called out to the temporal Pokemon.

"Just place them over on the table over there!" Dialga said back. Kyogre placed the cups and was about to go help more until…

(RING) (RING).

"Ugh. It better not be Groudon and Raikou doing prank calls again." She moaned as she looked for her phone. She got it out and saw the caller ID…

… And was blushing furiously, but had a giant smile…

"Hi Hayden!" she said with a perky tone.

" _Hi Kyogre. How you been?"_ Hayden asked.

"Fine. Me and Dialga are setting up a party. I wish you could come but…" Kyogre rambled on.

" _But what Kyogre?"_ Hayden asked once more.

"Oh, it's just that the Author is back and he has taken Arceus and 10 others on another trip! Crazy huh!" Kyogre said.

" _Another trip? Where too this time?"_

"They are going through time in the human world." Kyogre told him.

"A trip through time? Ask where now…" Wraith whispered in Hayden's other ear.

" _Where exactly did they go in time?"_

"I dunno, but I could ask Dialga as she was on the phone with Arceus earlier today!" Kyogre explained putting down the phone.

"Dialga! Do you know where Arceus and the others are heading first?" Kyogre called out.

"Mum said something of a place called Rome. She called it ancient so I dunno." Dialga told her.

"Rome. Ancient." Kyogre told Hayden. She was about to say more but.

(BEEP BEEP BEEP)

The beeping signalled to Kyogre that Hayden had hung up.

"Hayden? Hayden hello? Weird…" Kyogre muttered to herself. She placed down the phone and continued to help.

* * *

(Unknown location)

"You have been very useful to my cause and for that I won't kill you… today…" Wraith said to the three humans. He walked away and sat down.

"Computer drive, scan the earths current history in ancient Rome for any of the legendaries DNA signatures!"

A few minutes passed by and a result was found.

" _SIGNATURE FOUND! RESULTS 11!"_

"Found you… What year and where are they most likely heading next?" Wraith told the computer.

Like before, it took a few minutes to scan but the computer came back with a result.

" _RESULT FOUND. YEAR: AUGUST 79 AD, ROMAN EMPIRE. CURRENT LOCATION: ROAD TO POMPEII!"_

"Set course for Pompeii 79 AD. I have some legendary Pokemon to catch…" Wraith muttered to himself as his ship started to move as it teleported away…

* * *

 _Author's note: I hope everyone had a very happy and safe Christmas and if you don't celebrate Christmas, I hope you had a happy holidays. Got a elite trainer box of breakthrough and pulled mah boi, full art Mega Mewtwo X! And yeah chocolate and money._

 _I have decided to leave Darkrai's injury of the Day as a exclusive to the first story and will be replaced with the Question of the day._

 _Now OC's. I will now start introducing them. Jay was an example and this Chapter was really good timing. I'm saying this now. If you have sent in a OC saying they want to help the author before this chapter, they'll eventually appear as the role said. BUT I can't have every single OC helping the Author. Other than that, everything has been fine. And most people agreed on the Gardevoir being yandere lol_

 _As always review, suggest or PM me. Poke_Spectre out!_

 **Question of the day?**

 _What is your Top 3 favorite Pokemon music from any of the Pokemon games and why?_

 _It can be battle theme, encounter themes, city themes ect. From main series, mystery dungeon, rangers ect._

 _Honorable Mentions:_ Red and Lances theme (Gold and Silver), Deoxys (ORAS), Giratina (Platinum)

3rd) **Ho-Oh's Theme** (Heartgold  & Soulsilver): What I like about this one is it sounds like Japanese music and no, not J-pop. Your fighting a Pokemon based off a Phoenix and to my knowledge, Phoenix is big in Japan, with this Japanese like theme playing, links up all together.

2nd) **Dialga's fight to the finish** (Mystery dungeon explorers of time/darkness/sky): Easily one of the strongest final bosses YOU WILL EVER FACE in a Pokemon game. And back in 2008, when I was like 10, This ass caused me and I think everyone problems. I normally would not listening to the music but then I decided one day why not and I LISTENED TO THIS MASTERPIECE! The theme and the situation your in blends so well...

1st) **Wally's Theme** (OmegaRuby  & AlphaSapphire): Let us be real here. Who really cared about Wally in the originals. Then this came and in 3D, even in petalberg... I still didn't really give a shit about him. Then in victory road... HOLY SHIT! I was not expecting this emotion speech from him with the slow guitar going on. AND THEN THE BATTLE THEME HGHUFGHJG. When this came on I was like, "Ok! I'm sorry I talked shit about you behind your back! I didn't mean it!". His team was a tad still easy... till that Gallade. Didn't even know he was getting one so that was a nice surprise... It screwed at less 3 of my mons forcing me to use Primal Kyogre.

NOW WHAT ARE YOUR TOP 3!


	8. 1st Century: Pompeii's a blast!

**LEGENDS LOST IN TIME: Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon :(

* * *

"So much WALKING! Why didn't you just teleport us there!" Arceus complained to the author as the group minus Azelf walked to Pompeii. Out of all the legends on the trip, Azelf was the most hated, so nobody was really too concerned that she was missing.

" **WELL, YOU LOT NEED THE EXERCISE SO YOU DON'T BECOME FAT PIECES OF SHIT AND ALSO ENJOY THE BEAUTIFUL VIEW!"**

"And when you mean beautiful view, you really mean look at the dead human bodies every 100 metres?" Deoxys blurted out, as Eevee hid behind him, not liking the sight.

" **UH. YEAH, WELL WHAT YOU EXPECT? A TRIP THROUGH CANDYLAND? THIS IS THE FIR-"**

"CANDYLAND!?" Mew screamed out in excitement.

" **SHIT, I SET HER OFF…"**

"Hey Guys! Just a little further!" Giratina called out from a distance, who was ahead of the group. Everyone rushed up ahead except Deoxys and Eevee, with Deoxys taking his time and Eevee not wanting to leave his side.

Just under the Cliffside was a large stone city with a giant mountain in the distance.

" **WELCOME TO POMPEII!"**

"About time…" Latias complained, drained of all her energy as she was hanging on to Rayquaza.

"Sun is setting lads and lasses. I say we should find a place to pack up for the night!" Lugia suggested, pointing towards the setting sun.

"I hate it when you're right!" Giratina grizzled.

" **OK. IF YOU LOT ARE GOING TO FIND A PLACE TO SLEEP, I DO HAVE ONE REQUEST!"**

"Which is what?" Arceus asked with caution.

" **WELL, THERE HAS ALREADY BEEN 1 RAPE ATTE-"**

"3 attempts actually." Arceus corrected.

" **3 RAPE ATTEMPTS. THAT WAS DOING BROAD DAYLIGHT AND NIGHT IS A VERY DODGY PLACE HERE IN THE FIRST CENTURY, AND I CAN'T HAVE ANYMORE LAWSUITS THAN WHAT I ALREADY HAVE, SO A MALE AND A FEMALE MUST SHARE A ROOM."**

For once, Arceus agreed with the Authors idea. Besides, Giratina and her already share a room so the idea didn't really affect her at all.

" **AND JUST TO PREVENT ARGUMENTS, I'LL BE DECIDING THE ROOMS! LET'S SEE…"**

" **RAYQUAZA AND LATIAS. ARCEUS AND GIRATINA. EEVEE AND DEOXYS…"**

A big smile emerged on Eevee's face as she knew it was going to just be her and Deoxys alone…

" **AND BECAUSE DEOXYS HAS CARED FOR MEW IN THE PAST, SHE'LL BE IN THAT ROOM AS WELL!"**

And that smile was now completely gone.

All that was left was Xerneas, Meloetta, Darkrai, Lugia and Sceptile.

" **HMM, LET'S SPICE THINGS UP A LITTLE. XERNEAS AND SCEPTILE WILL SHARE A ROOM AND MELOETTA AND DARKRAI WILL SHARE A ROOM. LUGIA, I'M SURE YOU CAN LOOK AFTER YOURSELF."  
** Neither Darkrai nor Meloetta were thrilled by the idea. Darkrai was shitting himself in pure fear whilst Meloetta was pissed off that she had to share a room with that asshole.

" **HAVE A GOOD NIGHTS SLEEP! YOU'LL NEED IT HAHAHA!"**

* * *

"Uh… shit… my ey-eye stings like a bi-bitch…" Azelf groaned as she was waking up. She shrugged with the pain. She opened her left eye and scanned around the area. She was inside a jail cell with her hands tied up above her head.

"Emperor Platypus! The girl is awake!" one of the guards shouted out.

"Ah! Excellent! We have moved to our base in Pompeii as we plan to over through the government here!"

"Oh god. Please tell me we didn't just do it, while I was out cold." Azelf asked with disgust.

"Well, nobody wanted to help a blind man stick his dragon into your cave."

Azelf grunted. She felt rather cold and looked down, and frowned. She had to stop due to the pain it inflicted on her face.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! Ok! Ok! K! I get why you ordered your guards to slash my eye out to prevent me from escaping." Azelf called out as all the guards and platypus with help turned towards Azelfs direction.

"But why the FUCK did you take my CLOTHES?" she hissed with an immature smirk due to the fact that she was completely naked.

"Simple question, my fair maiden! It is so I! Emperor Platypus, can see your beautiful bar-"

"Blind!" Azelf said with a blunt tone.

"TOO hear your beautiful bare body!" Platypus corrected himself with Azelfs help.

"Ugh… Do you at least have some morphine or something to kill the fucking pain?" Azelf asked.

"What is this morphine you speak of?" Platypus asked back.

"(Sigh) THAT'S RIGHT! 1st fucking century…" Azelf groaned as she now had to deal with the pain.

* * *

"The le'old stone inn? Fitting name." Meloetta grumbled, still not pleased with the idea of sharing a room with her Ex.

"Oh come on Meloetta! Cheer up! At least you don't have to share a roo-"Xerneas started, only to receive a sharp glare from the girl. "Right…"

Deoxys was the last to enter the stone building, but before entering, he overheard something rather interesting.

"You see that blue haired girl the emperor caught?" one guard said to another.

Deoxys started to listen in a bit more.

"A blue haired girl? No? Where is she?"

"Down in the base in deepest part of the sewers! I have to admit, the looked girl was pretty cute despite getting her eye slashed out!"

"Blue haired girl huh? If it's the same person I'm thinking of, Azelf and cute should never be used in the same sentence again!" Deoxys muttered.

"Deoxys hurry up! Doors to the inn close at a certain time and you're still outside!" Arceus hissed at the DNA pokemon. He grunted and walked inside shacking the thought of Azelf off. She could take care of herself.

The legends had got an old stone key for their rooms. Arceus and Giratina retired to their room. Rayquaza wasn't tired yet, but Latias was virtually asleep whilst standing, so he took her to their room.

Darkrai had a plan to make sure he didn't get brutally murdered by Meloetta. He was just going to wait in the feast room and wait for her to go to sleep first then he'll go.

(About 3 hours later. 8:30PM).

Very few legends were still up. Darkrai, Deoxys, Xerneas and Lugia were the only ones still up.

"Well, what you guys think of the trip so far?" Darkrai asked Xerneas and Lugia.

"Hasn't been too bad yet." Xerneas said to Darkrai.

"Key word. Yet!" Deoxys blurted out whilst steering at the door. Lugia noticed Deoxys steering at the door.

"Whatcha lookin at lad?" Lugia asked him. Deoxys turned around to Lugia's way and grinned.

"Cover for me! Thanks!" Deoxys blurted out and rushed out the door, before anyone could say anything.

"Sho-should we go after him?" Xerneas asked Darkrai and Lugia.

"Nah. I've already got a lot to deal with as it is. Probably not going to go to sleep either, so that way I know Meloetta won't strangle me!" Darkrai complained.

Xerneas frowned at him.

"You two should really try to talk it out…" Xerneas suggested, only to earn a sharp glare.

"What you think I've been doing for the last 800 years!" muttered with a minor hostile tone. Xerneas sweat dropped.

"I think I'm going to hit the hay. G'night." Lugia said, getting up and going off to his room.

Darkrai sighed.

"You should probably get some sleep Xerneas. If we run into trouble, at less you can fight." Darkrai complimented her on accident.

Xerneas blushed slightly, but the lounge area was too dark for Darkrai to see.

"Come on! I'm sure you can fig-"Xerneas started only to be interrupted.

"THE END IS NEAR!" an old man screamed out, making the two jump, with Darkrai knocking his head on the ground.

"Arg… shit… You ok Xerneas?" Darkrai asked while holding his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She responded back, wiping off the dust on her roman dress.

"FLEE WHILE YOU CAN BECAUSE THE END IS NEAR!" he continued to shout.

"Hey! It's like 8:30 at night! Why the hell you screaming your head off!" Darkrai snapped.

"BECAUSE THE END IS NE-"

"We get it! The end is near! Why?" Xerneas asked.

"The heavens are angry at us! We humans have defiled the earth and they are angry! I have seen that in a week! Mt. Vesuvius will erupt, consuming the city!" the old man told the two.

"Wait? So that mountain in the distance is a volcano?" Xerneas asked with the old man nodding his head. "Darkrai! We have to get the others in warn them!" Xerneas pleaded.

"Why? We are leaving tomorrow, so it doesn't concern us really! And how do we even know it will erupt? This guy here seems a bit crazy…" Darkrai said, whispering at the end.

"(Sigh) Kay. I'm going to try to get to sleep. I just hope that you're right on this one…" Xerneas said standing up and walking off to the room she was sharing with Sceptile.

Darkrai watched her walk off and sighed.

"THE END IS NEAR!" the man continued to shout.

"Weigh up your options here Darkrai… Stay here and listen to this guy scream for the entire night. Or go to your room and most likely get killed by Meloetta. Tsk, tough choices…" Darkrai grumbled. He stood up and snuck into his room hoping for the best.

He saw that Meloetta was a sound asleep. She looked so peaceful and serene in her sleep. God, she looked beautiful an-

" _NO! DARKRAI! What are you thinking!? She hates you! And I hate her!"_ Darkrai screamed at himself inside of his head. He tip toed over to his side of the room and lied in his bed.

* * *

"Sir! We have arrived in Italy Pompeii, August 79 AD, just as requested!" one of Wraiths minions told his boss.

"Turn the ship invisible and scan the area for the manipulated life sources!"

The ship turned invisible as instructed, but they came into some complications with the scanning.

"Sir! It appears that due to the lack of technology in this era, the scan won't even start, as if something is blocking the scan." The minion told Wraith. Wraith sighed in angry at the failure.

He turned his hand into a gun and shot the minions head clean off his body.

"Aww? Is someone in a bad mood because he didn't get his way?" Ash taunted. Wraith grunted at his comment.

"No matter. If I can't find them digitally. I'll just flush them out…" Wraith answered back before turning his head to the large volcano connected to the main land.

"Chosen one. Humans. If my research into this pathetic planet's history is correct. That volcano over there is Mt. Vesuvius. I'm sure you three are familiar with what happens next…" Wraith hissed.

"I didn't take history at school soooo I'm a blank here!" Kimi chuckled.

"Pompeii… 79AD… (GASP), no! That volcano! It's going to!" Moon gasped in horror.

"It's going to erupt causing one of the earths most destructive volcanic eruptions in its long vast history. Destroying the city completely. In a weeks' time though…" Wraith continued on from Moons sentence. "And I don't have the patience to wait…"

Wraith turned his head to another one of his minions, whom flinched, scared what he might do to him.

"Prepare the bomb to set off the volcano, while I ready myself. NOW!" he commanded as all of his minions ran in to position.

* * *

"Soon I shall strike justice upon this grim government! And I emperor Platypus shall become emperor of the Roman Empire!" Platypus gloated out.

"I see one fault in your 'glorious' plan here." Azelf grizzled.

"And what might that be?" Platypus asked.

"YOU'RE BLIND!"

"My disability will not stop from triumphing this polluted empire! For it is my Ideals to become emperor and make the Roman Empire a better place!" Platypus shouted in rejoice. His guards joined in as well.

"Great! You're starting to sound like Zekrom before we all found out he was fucking his sister…" Azelf grumbled.

"And you my fair maiden, shall be by myside as my wife when I'm empire!" Platypus offered. Azelf gave off a sharp and heavy glare.

"And why the fuck would I join you?"

"You could have anything! Gold! Jewels! The best food in all of the empire!" Platypus told her.

"Explosives? What about them?" Azelf asked.

"What's an explosive?" nearly everyone in the room asked her.

"Right… 1st century!" Azelf grunted at the severe lack of technology.

"And soon everything will be mi-"Platypus started only to be cut off by a guard that was shot through the wooden door. "What the!? Guards attack!" Platypus commanded. Azelf watched in interest. All the guards came charging in, only to be shot backwards, rendering them all unconscious.

"I can't see what is happening! But I will strike justice to this hooligan!" Platypus said charging towards the door only to receive a spear through the chest. "Ow my justice!" he shouted before collapsing on the ground.

Azelf slowly turned her head to the door.

"Out of all the people in the world to save me, WHY did it have to be you?" she asked rudely.

"Well! I could all ways leave you here Azelf!" Deoxys said walking into the room. He whistled at the sight of Azelfs right eye. "Wow, they sure did fuck up your eye."

"STOP reminding me! Every time I think about it, the pain hurts!" Azelf hissed.

"Whatever…" Deoxys said as he explored the room, just pissing off Azelf off even more.

"AND would you hurry up and set me free! I'm kind of freezing my tits off here!" she yelled at the former DNA pokemon, whom rolled his eyes at her latest comment.

Deoxys searched around for a key and found one the fitted the lock on the cage. He walked in and undid the bindings on Azelfs hands that were keeping her restrained.

Azelf stood up and completely showed off her bare body to Deoxys.

"Uh… do you want me to get your clothes?" Deoxys asked, trying his best to not make the situation even more awkward. Azelf grunted.

"No! I can get them for myse-"Azelf started talking as she started to walk, only to collapse in mere seconds.

"And… it appears I'm more crippled than I thought…" she grumbled.

Deoxys went over and grabbed her clothes and lied Azelf's back against a wall as he practically dressed her.

"Not. One. Fucking. Word. To. Arceus. Got it?" she hissed.

Deoxys shrugged his shoulders as he placed one of Azelfs arms around his neck as they started to walk away back up to the surface.

"So aren't you like, you know? Embarrassed that a guy just saw you completely naked like what a normal girl would?" Deoxys asked in pure curiosity.

"First. I'm not a normal fucking girl. Second. I'm a terrorist! I don't give a shit!"

* * *

(Later that night. 10:30 PM)

Darkrai still lied on his bed, waiting for sunrise. Thankfully Meloetta had not woken up once yet to murder him.

He just steered at the cold, stone roof of the building.

"And… we are… here!" an obnoxious voice, which Darkrai recognised as Deoxys called out in the main lounge lobby.

"About freakin time!" another, even more obnoxious voice shouted. Darkrai recognised it as Azelfs.

"So that's what he ran off to do…" Darkrai muttered to himself, only to be stopped by the sound of Meloetta rolling around in her bed. He freaked for a second.

He sighed in relief as Meloetta stopped and lied still in her bed.

Suddenly the ground started to shack rapidly.

Meloetta woke up in a flash from the sudden movement.

"What the hell did you do?!" she screamed at Darkrai.

"Well, it's clearly NOT me!" Darkrai yelled back as she noticed it was an earthquake.

The tremor stopped after about a minute.

Darkrai thought on something.

"Meloetta, I think we need to get the others and get out of here fast!" Darkrai said determined to his EX, who was glaring at him.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because you know that mountain we saw? Surprise! It's a volcano ready to go boom!" Darkrai told her.

"And who the hell told you this!" she asked with hatred. Darkrai realised who his source of info was.

"Uh… some old guy shouting, 'the end is near'." He admitted.

"You're lucky I'm really tired… otherwise I would come over there and strangle you with your own gu-"she threated only for another tremor to shake the ground.

"That's it!" Darkrai said, having enough as he walked out into the lounge lobby area, to find there others. He felt a little sick at the sight of Azelf, due to the large cut across her eye. Meloetta joined everyone.

"What the hell is going on?" Arceus shouted out.

Xerneas and Darkrai looked at each other. Xerneas nodded at him, signalling for him to explain.

"Well, uh here is wha-"Darkrai started.

Suddenly the tremor increased, as quite a few of the legends fell over. A man slammed opened the door, panting.

"EVERYONE! (Pant) LEAVE THE CITY (Pant) NOW! Mt Vesuvius! Smoke is arising out of her!" the man panted.

"Author!" Arceus yelled in panic, wanting to get out of here fast.

" **(YAWN) WHAT? IT'S LIKE 10:30 AT NIGHT, OK THAT ISN'T EVEN LATE! WHAT IS IT?"**

"That volcano! Mt. Vesuvius is going to exploded! We need to get out of here fast!" Giratina added in to Arceus's sentence.

" **HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT YOU GUYS GOING ON ABOUT? MT VESUVIUS DOESN'T GO BOOM TILL NEXT WEEK! WHAT YOU GUYS ON ABO-"**

The earthquake intensified as the roof started to collapse.

"You were saying lad?" Lugia asked.

"We have to get out of here now!" Latias shouted as she and Rayquaza ran out of the building as did everyone else. Lugia and Deoxys helped carry Azelf as Eevee stayed next to Deoxys side.

As soon as everyone got outside, they could see the lava slowly pouring out and down the sides of the volcano.

The city's guards were directing people to where to go to safety.

"We have to leave NOW!" Arceus shouted to everyone as the volcano roared slightly louder. Xerneas noticed the old man from before shouting and rejoicing.

"I was right! The end is now! HAHA! Fuck all the people that said I was wrong! Woo hoo!" he shouted in happiness.

Small car size pieces of Molten rock started to shoot out of the volcano and one was heading there way.

"EVERYONE! BACK! NOW!" Rayquaza shouted as everyone ran backwards in a rush. As the molten rock hit one of the buildings, a large bang caught a few off guard. Rayquaza fell with Latias falling on him. Lugia and Deoxys dropped Azelf and Eevee smashed her head on the ground, knocking her out. A large black smoke came out of the building that had the molten lava.

All the guards were back up standing as they were shouting at the legends to move.

"Civilians move!" a few of them yelled.

Everyone got back up and continued on, however Deoxys noticed Eevee was out cold, so he grabbed her and supported her on his back. The earthquakes continued as sky was now a blood red.

All the legends were now hiding away in alleyways between buildings.

"AUTHOR. Get us out of here!" Arceus hissed.

" **ON IT. JUST GIVE ME A FEW MINUTES! DUE TO IT BEING 1** **ST** **CENTURY THIS COULD BE AWHILE…"**

The guards noticed a shadow of a human like figure walking through the ash cloud that was consuming the street.

Once the figure was finally out of cloud, the guard's jaws dropped at the sight.

It stood about 6.5 feet tall, its body was completely made out of metal. It had a large cross on its chest, a square box on its backside and with ammo strapped along its upper left arm. Its eyes glowed a bright green as a cut in the metal, almost like a scar ran across its face, it had small devil like horns on top of its head.

A lot of the guards backed off in pure fear of this metal creature.

"Wh-what is that thing…" Arceus mumbled to Giratina.

"I don't know…" he softly mumbled back in confusion.

"St-st-stay b-back fiend!" one guard bravely shouted as the creature just continued to walk forwards.

His right hand turned into a long gun with the entire arm glowing bright as it shot a can like bullet out. The can broke in halve to create a large blue, electric like wall, that was moving at a rapid pace towards the guards. When in contact, the guards were burned leaving there bodies black and charred. Some fell over, resulting in the body to smash and shatter.

The metal creature looked over his work and looked up to the volcano.

" _Master Wraith. Any news?"_

"The Author is smarter than I thought. Most likely moved them out of this century already. No matter. I got to have some fun hearing the screams for help. That thing is going to go boom in a matter of minutes. We leave when I get back to ship. Wraith out" the robot said.

He pulled out a hoverboard like device and flew on it through the sky.

"Is the coast clear?" Sceptile asked.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOM!"**

The volcano had finally had enough as it erupted lava and molten rock out of it as ash clouds were covering the sky.

"SHIT!" Giratina cursed. "EVERY MOVE!"

The legends were running as fast as they could. Despite carrying Eevee, Deoxys was at the front of the lot.

Xerneas stumbled over and fell on to the ground, chest first and spraining her ankle in the process. Darkrai and the other noticed this.

"XERNEAS!" Latias cried in fear for her friend, as Rayquaza held her back.

A large piece of molten rock was heading her way, as she looked at in fear.

"GO! Run!" She cried in pain.

A portal opened not far, revealing the home.

" _Ugh. Don't play hero Darkrai… Don't play hero! Don't play he- Dammit!"_ Darkrai thought to himself as he dashed towards her.

"DARKRAI!" Arceus yelled in disbelief at what the former Nightmare Pokemon was doing.

He ran to the side, while having to avoid all the dangers.

Xerneas closed her eyes, knowing this was the end as the rock was only a few seconds away.

Darkrai dived in and spear tackled her as the two rolled away. Xerneas was on the ground as Darkrai was on top of her. He quickly covered his body as shield over her as the rock smashed into the ground causing, hot pieces to hit him on the back.

"AHHHH!" he yelled in pain. "Yo-you ok?"

Xerneas was blushing furious at what Darkrai just did.

"My ank-ankle, it's sprained…" she told him.

"Get on my back!" Darkrai told her, despite he was just recently burned there from the hot rock.

"But your back is burnt!" Xerneas said.

"Just do it!" Darkrai shouted. Xerneas didn't like the idea of inflicting anymore pain to him. But there was no way she was going to be able to walk. She grabbed on to his shoulders and lifted herself up on to his back, despite hearing him hiss a little from her touching the burnt patches of skin.

"Sorry…" was all she said.

They made a dash for the portal as a giant wave of ash came crashing in consuming.

"Darkrai!" Xerneas cried at the sight.

"I'm going to jump! So get ready!" he yelled back.

3

2

1

"JUMP!" he yelled as he thrusted himself forwards through the portal, landing on the ground of the home. The portal closed after the two jumped through.

"What! The hell! Just happened!" Arceus screamed.

" **I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED. HISTORY JUST GOT REWRITTEN!"**

"Wait what?" Latias said in disbelief.

" **YEP. I'LL READ IT FOR YAH. GOING TO TRY TO MAKE THIS SOUND AS EPIC AS POSSIBLE. EHEM!"**

" _ **AS THE QUAKES AWAKEN POMPEII AT NIGHT, MT VESUVIUS IS SET TO SHOW ITS TRUE WRATH AS THE GODS ARE ANGRY WITH US HUMANS. MOLTEN ROCK IS SHOT EVERYWHERE. AND OUT OF AN ASH CLOUD, I SAW A TALL METAL MAN. IT SHOT FIRE OUT OF ITS HAND AS THE GUARDS WERE ALL BURNT TO A CRISP!"**_

" **THE END!"**

"What happened to Pompeii in the end?" Mew asked.

" **SIMPLE. IT GOT SHAT ON. PLACE IS NOW JUST A GRAVEYARD OF LOST HISTORY AND MEMORIES!"**

"Wait? But isn't if you change the past, the future will be affected as well?" Meloetta asked this time.

" **EH. I MADE A BACK UP COPY OF JUST INCASE YOU LOT DID ANYTHING TOO BAD."**

"That robot thing. It said its name was Wraith…" Rayquaza said out loud.

" **WELL, WHATEVER. NURSE BLISSEY IS GOING TO BE BUSY!"**

" **SPRAINED ANKLE"** the author referenced to Xerneas

" **A KNOCKED OUT EEVEE, SHOULD CHECK FOR ANY BRAIN DAMAGES!"** the author referenced to Eevee

" **BURNT BACK"** the author referenced to Darkrai

" **AND LITTLE MISS TERRORIST OVER HERE GOT HER EYE SLASHED OUT!"** and lastly referencing the currently hissing Azelf.

"Well, I'm going to my room for a deserving long hot bath…" Arceus moaned as everyone split up.

* * *

"Hehe… Hahahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHA! You failed to catch them…" Ash taunted Wraith, in which the three other humans sighed in relief.

Wraith chuckled.

"But what if today wasn't my goal to capture them…" Wraith told them, making all the humans frown.

"What do you mean? You destroyed the entire city just for fun!" Hayden yelled.

"Frankly, I had no Idea who I was looking for! So today was to collect footage and images. And we did so!" Wraith told them all with a picture of Darkrai and Xerneas going in to the portal.

"So next time. I know who to look for…" **  
**

* * *

_Author's note: AND WE ARE IN 2016!_

 _Hope everyone had a happy new year and this is the biggest Year for Pokemon! 20 years!_

 _And in 5 (6 for America) days, it would been 3 years since XY was announced. Don't quote me on this, but me predicting the third Kalos game (Z, XZ, YZ, X2, Y2, XYZ catch my drift) will be announced later this month._

 _Pokemon Go hype as well._

 _AND NEW ZEALAND IS GETTING SUPER MYSTERY DUNGEON IN FEBRUARY! Yep, this side of the world still doesn't have it..._

 _And about the Question of the day last chapter, about the music. HOW THE FUCK DID I FORGET XYZ ANIME THEME!?_

 _As always review, suggest or PM me. Poke_Spectre out!_

 **Question of the day:**

 _Who is the Character with the best character development and the one with the worst?_

Best: **Wally:** For me Wally in the original's was more of a side guy that you could barely call a main. But in ORAS, I sort of see it as if he looks up to you as a mentor and is trying his best to impress you. You eventually see that he completes most gyms before you do. Is at victory road before you do and has a better battle theme than you. The fact he went from a sick, frail, kid that everyone saw as a pushover to a kid that is no longer sick, has got heaps of confidences and has mastered Mega evolution. Determined to make a point to you that the apprentice can master the master.

Worst: **Trevor and Tierno** : For XY had to many rivals. These two when I first played the games, I could not stand them. They to me (like what Wally was in the originals) were extras. Reason Shauna is excluded is because she appears more frequent and has development with the player. If had of just been the Player, the opposite Gender and Shauna then yeah.


	9. Walk in my shoes

**LEGENDS LOST IN TIME: Chapter 7**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :(

* * *

"Ugh… I think the pain killers are wearing off…" Azelf moaned to herself as she waited for Nurse Blissey to assess her eye. As a punishment for getting captured, she was forced to be assessed last despite having the worst of all the injuries that occurred in Pompeii. She was given some pain killers to help whilst she waited and Azelf grabbed a terrorist eye patch to cover up the cut so nobody would puke their guts.

"Why the hell are they so concerned over a sleeping Mon, while the one that got her eye slashed is waiting here…" Azelf grizzled.

"Well because people actually like Eevee lass." Lugia said who was passing by and overheard the former willpower Pokemon complaining.

"Oh shut it you prick... not in the mood for your bullshit…" Azelf hissed at Lugia.

"Hohoho! Quiet a foul mouth you have for such a younging!" Lugia taunted.

"Oh go hit on Arceus already and get out of my sight…"

"Just trying to give you company lass. Cheerio." Lugia said to Azelf before walking.

* * *

"Ah… m-m-my he-head…" Eevee groaned slowly.

"Blissey! Eevee is awakening!" Arceus called out.

"Wh-what? Wha-what happened?" Eevee asked trying to lift herself up but failing.

"Eevee relax kay? You suffered a severe concussion" Nurse Blissey told her.

"But… I have to wo-work for Deoxys to-today. Cl-clean and stu-stuff…" Eevee pleaded, hoping she could get off so that way she didn't disappoint her crush. But to her surprise.

"No. You're staying right here and recovering. I refuse to see you get yourself in worse condition." Deoxys, who walked over from a side Eevee could not see. She was now hiding her blush.

"Uh… Yeah. I still have assess Azelf and we only have the one examining table. Do you think you could take her to your room or something Deoxys?" Nurse Blissey asked. The former DNA pokemon shrugged his shoulders and grabbed Eevee bridal style, making her blush even harder now and the fact she was fantasying something else.

Deoxys and Eevee walked out of the nurses room as Azelf entered, receiving a bad glare from Arceus.

"What?" Azelf asked.

"Nothing cyclops. Sit down and Let Nurse Blissey examine the damage!" Arceus joked about Azelfs condition. She wanted to snap at Arceus but her eye was killing her so she did as told and went over to the examining table.

Nurse Blissey removed the eye Patch Azelf placed over the cut eye. Blissey flinched at the sight and condition of her eye.

"Jeez Azelf. How the hell you been handling this?" Blissey asked.

"It's called handling the pain! Am I Right? Hahaha… No but seriously, I'm screaming in the inside right now…" Azelf grunted.

"Well Arceus, Azelf. I'm afraid the only thing I can do to prevent it from getting worse is simply by removing the eye." Blissey admitted as Azelf good eye pupil went small. Even Arceus was surprised.

"Wait!? WHAT!" Azelf shouted, slightly frightened.

"Don't worry! You won't feel a thing!" Nurse Blissey said as she placed a mask over Azelf mouth, who was trying to resist but failing as she feel unconscious.

"Arceus, this is going to be messy so I suggest you leave…" Blissey suggested. After hearing Azelf was having her eye removed, she had no second thought about leaving.

Arceus left the room as Blissey locked the room and placed a blind down the window on the door.

* * *

"Urk. Where is my healing powers when I need them!" Xerneas complained. At first, she thought it was just a sprained ankle, but it turns out it was much more damaged than thought, forcing her to use crutches.

"I'm sure when Nurse Blissey is finished with Azelf, she'll have another look at your ankle." Latias said to her friend as they sat down in the main room to watch TV.

"How is the egg?"

"No movement yet. Heck, Rayie and I still don't even know if it's going to be a boy or a girl yet!" Latias said with a smile.

"What are you hoping for?" Xerneas asked. Latias had never really thought about it.

"Dunno. Regardless of its gender, I'll still love it to pieces!" Latias chirped. Then something flew across her mind. "Hey Xerneas? How come you don't have a boyfriend?" Latias asked.

Xerneas was now blushing furiously.

"I mean you're one of the prettiest Legends in the hall. And nearly all the single boys are head of heels in love with you?"

Xerneas just sighed.

"That's the issue. I don't want to date someone if all he cares about is how I look. I want to date someone that will listen to me, be there for me, love me for my personality etc." Xerneas muttered.

"Sorry, just something that crossed my mind. Uh, let's change the subject. How is Darkrai's suicide watch going?" Latias asked.

"I think he is getting better. I mean he didn't run off and do anything rash…" Xerneas explained.

"Other than risking his life to save you. But I mean that's not rash at all!" Latias said, sweat dropping slightly when she realised her choice of words.

* * *

"Vodka… Ugh. Bourbon… meh. Whiskey?" Darkrai read as he grabbed all the bottles and sat down in the bar room of the mansion. Sceptile was with him, but had no idea what was happening.

After his check up with Nurse Blissey, his entire back had been wrapped up to cover the severe burns, forcing him to wear a light, cool singlet over top.

"Uh, Boss? Can I ask what might you be doing with all that alcohol?" Sceptile asked with caution.

Darkrai grunted.

"Drink myself to death… not hard to do."

Sceptiles jaw dropped.

"Aw, Come on Boss. I thought we were pass this?" Sceptile whined.

"I just had to get Xerneas off my back!" Darkrai grunted as he poured himself a few shots.

"But what about all that training you did?"

"What training!? All we did was talk!" Darkrai snapped as he started to take the shots.

"Yeah, but if you die, think about how everyone else will feel?" Sceptile talked to his boss.

"That a loud of bullshit. All I do is give nightmares and what not. Besides, none of the other legends would give a shit if I was dead or not. Just like I don't give shit about them!" Darkrai slurred. He must have a really low tolerance range.

"If you don't give a shit about anyone else THEN why did you risk your life to save Xerneas?!" Sceptile demanded an answer. As soon as he asked that Rayquaza and Giratina walked into the room.

"Because I wasn't just going to let her die!" Darkrai said before taking another drink.

"Darkrai?" Rayquaza asked.

"Whaaat?" he slurred in response.

"Since when do you drink?" Giratina asked rather rudely.

"Since when did you care?" Darkrai answered back.

"Can you guys restrain him while I go get Xerneas?" Sceptile asked the two legends.

"SCEPTILE! I thought you were my friend?" Darkrai blurted as Giratina and Rayquaza held him down.

"Sorry boss, but it's for your own good." Sceptile told him while walking off.

* * *

"Deooooxxxys! My head hurts…" Eevee whined, as he was caring her to their room. Whilst acting completely pathetic, she was really just complaining so that way she could get 'closer' to Deoxys as her hand was on his right chest pic.

"And we are here! I'll place you down in your room so you can get some sleep." Deoxys told the girl.

" _NO! Stay!"_ she thought to herself as she felt like screaming that but didn't have the guts to do so.

"Oh… k…." she said quietly. Deoxys placed her down.

"If you need anything, I'll be watching TV in lounge." Deoxys told her. "Get some rest."

"Dammit!" Eevee muttered to herself.

" _Oh what do you call that?"_ A feminine voice called out, giving Eevee a bit of jump.

"Wh-Who is there!?" Eevee muttered, rapidly looking around the room, only to find it was just her.

" _Come on Eevee! We have known each other for like forever!"_ the voice called out again.

"Then show yourself!" she demanded.

" _Behind you princess!"_

Eevee turned around to find the source of the voice… a human…

… That looked exactly like her.

This human had all her facially features. Her bust was slightly bigger as was her ass. Top it all off, just above her ass was an Eevee tail and on top of her brown hair, she had some Eevee like ears on top.

Eevee just blinked in pure confusion.

" _Names Eva. I'm like you except better. I have a bigger ass. I have bigger boobs! You know? Wonder if that cutie Deoxys would like my features…"_ Eva said to Eevee.

"Ok Eevee… calm down. You hearing things because of the concussion and your looking in to a mirror!" Eevee muttered to herself as she stepped forwards. However, this clone of her also moved out of the way, freaking Eevee out.

"GAH!? Wh-what a-are yo-you?!" she asked.

" _Hahaha, god you're so stupid! When you smacked that noggin of your in Pompeii, I was created. Only you can see me, only you can hear me! And it looks like we are going to be the best of buddies!"_ Eva explained.

"So in other words, I'm going insane… What were your created out of, if I could ask?" Eevee asked.

" _So many questions ugg. Good news is you are not going insane. I was created out of your dirty thoughts, potential insanity and jealousy of other girls!"_ Eva explained again. _"As much as I would love to have Deoxys and get rid of all those whores that dare look or breathe on him! I can't. But you can…"_

"This is a bad dream…" Eevee muttered once more to herself.

" _Well, to bad! I can show up there as well. I can be anywhere I want!"_ Eva taunted. _"Tell me? How many times have you wanted Deoxys inside of you?"_

Eevee's face erupted into a very dark red.

"GAH!? Not so loud!" Eevee muttered at a fast pace.

" _Looks like I took the brains as well. No one can hear me but you!"_ Eva explained. _"Come on! Answer the question. I won't judge…"_

"Well… I… uh…. Maybe a…."

" **I NEED EVERYONE TO COME TO THE MAIN LOBBY ASAP! UNLESS YOUR NURSE BLISSEY OR CYCLOPS THE TERRORIST! I HAVE SOME PEOPLE YOU NEED TO MEET!"**

Eevee looked back and saw that 'Eva' was gone.

"Just my mind playing tricks on me…" Eevee said as she exited the room. She saw Deoxys just leaving.

"You didn't hear anything weird? Right?" Eevee asked.

"No? Aren't you meant to be in bed getting rest?" Deoxys countered with a Question himself.

"Uh… Author said everyone needed to come par those two!" Eevee blurted.

Deoxys shrugged his shoulders and walked out with Eevee.

* * *

Everyone was at the lobby. Rayquaza and Giratina were holding a drunk Darkrai as he was receiving a sharp glare from Xerneas, whilst Meloetta was pissing herself laughing.

" **OK! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO WAIT FOR DARKRAI TO SOBER UP. SOOO!"**

Darkrai was hit by a bolt of lightning.

"AHHH!?" he screamed in pain.

"Why would do that?" Arceus questioned as Meloetta was holding her stomach now because she was laughing too much.

" **IT WAS A SPELL TO REMOVE ALL ALCOHOL IN HIS BLOODSTREAM. OK NOW TO THE POINT WHY I CALLED YOU ALL HERE! MY REVIEWERS FOR THIS TRIP!"**

"Your what?" Lugia asked whilst leaning against a wall.

" **RIGHT. LAST TRIP I HAD THREE MAIN PEEPS ALONG SIDE NOHAIL. HAYDEN SPENCE, KIMI JONES AND MOON LOCHNER!"**

"Why do you need new ones? I thought those three were really good! Hayden turned Kyogre's life around, Kimi entertained Darkrai and Moon made Groudon slightly less of a pervert!" Giratina asked.

" **I JUST COULD NOT FIND THEM. PRETTY SURE THEY COMMITTED SUICIDE CUZ THEY HAD TO WORK WITH ME. EH, WHAT ASHAME. MOVING ON! JAY GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"**

A male about 16 with blonde hair, olive skin and dark green eyes wearing a black woollen jacket and jeans appeared in the mansion.

"Jay?" Deoxys asked as a grin ran across his face, as did one across Jay's

" **WAIT? YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER?"  
** "The name is Jay guys. Let's say back in Rome, I told Deoxys where he could get some action. He did not disappoint!" Jay explained. "I'm an Author in progress and Spectre is my mentor!" sounding proud of himself.

"You poor soul…" Arceus muttered.

" **HEARD THAT. NEXT UP IS CONOR!"**

Another male about 14, maybe 15 appeared. He had short black hair with a fair complexion. He wore a Bayern Munich football shirt on with a black and blue Nike jacket over top. And with brown short on with Nike sneakers.

"Hi there! My name is Conor! I know up to 18 different languages, I have a black belt in martial arts, I've got 14 noble awards, got offered a knighthood but declined and lastly found the location of the holy grail! And my dream is to become a world known tour guide so Mister Author offered me a job with you lot!" Conor explained.

"Your 14 years old and you've done all that? Yet you want to be a tour guide?" Rayquaza muttered with a little bit of disinterest in his voice.

"Well I don't tell you how to live your life, now do I?" Conor countered.

" **ROASTED! UGH, NO, THAT WAS SO LAST YEAR! LIKE I SAY! NEW YEAR MEANS NEW MEMES!… AND LASTLY! LADY DAINE SERPENA!"**

"It's Diane you twat!" a women hissed at the author.

The women was about 21 and had brown hair that was braided, a fair complexity and ocean blue eyes. She wore hunting dress and deer skin boots. Like Xerneas, she had a bow and quiver attached to her back, but she also had a sword on her waist. Around her neck was an emerald pendant.

" **RIGHT. ON THE APPLICATION, YOU NEVER STATED IF YOU WERE A GIRL OR A BOY. GOING TO ASSUME YOU'RE A GIRL CUZ YOU LOOK PRETTY GIRLY. NO OFFENSE IF YOU'RE A DUDE…"**

"I have a girl's name, I wear a girl's attire and have boobs for noreason! Of course I'm a fucking girl!" Diane snapped.

" **WELL I MEAN LOOK AT BRUCE JENNER…. OH WOW! I'M SO SORRY! NEED TO LEAVE 'THAT THING' IN LAST YEAR AS WELL! LET'S MOVE ON!"**

" **RIGHT. HOW MANY OF YOU HAVE HEARD OF THE QUOTE, 'DON'T JUDGE ME UNTIL YOU'VE WALKED A MILE IN MY SHOES?'"**

No one including the helpers put up there hand.

" **WHAT? REALLY! SHIT… IT MEANS YOU HAVEN'T EXPERIENCED SOMEONE ELSE LIFE TILL YOU STEP IN TO THEIR SHOES…"**

"Oh god… I don't like were this is going…" Giratina moaned with caution.

" **TODAY IS A LITTLE ACTIVITY. EEVEE, SCEPTILE. JAY, DANE AND CONOR. STEP TO THE SIDE. THE REST OF YOU STAY!"**

"It's Diane!" Diane snapped as she did as told.

Within a Flash, the room brightened up as there was a few yells and screams.

"Oh shit, that hurt." Mew swore…

With Arceus's voice.

"Why does my chest feel a lot heavier?" Giratina called out from somewhere. Conor walked over with a mirror to where Giratina's voice came from.

Giratina looked in the mirror as his jaw dropped.

He was inside Xerneas body…

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" he or she, ah fuck I don't know many more, swore.

"So are these… things like extra fat or something?" Deoxys in Latias body asked as he poked the breasts on his new body chest.

"HEY! Don't touch those!" Latias in Deoxys yelled.

" **SURPRISE! AFTER POMPEII, A VIEWER SUGGESTED THAT YOU LOT SHOULD BOND MORE BY SWAPPING BODIES! YOU'LL BE LIKE THIS FOR THE NEXT, OH LETS SAY 30 MINUTES!"**

" **AND TO HELP THE VIEWERS KNOW WHO IS WHO! HERE WE GO!"**

" **ARCEUS AND MEW HAVE SWAPPED!"**

" **GIRATINA AND XERNEAS HAVE SWAPPED!"**

" **LATIAS AND DEOXYS HAVE SWAPPED!"**

" **LUGIA AND RAYQUAZA HAVE SWAPPED!"**

" **AND LASTLY! DARKRAI AND MELOETTA HAVE SWAPPED!"**

Darkrai in Meloetta's body turn his head slowly as he saw a disgusted look on his old body's face.

"I REFUSE TO BE IN MEWS BODY FOR HALF AN HOUR!" Arceus screamed.

" **WELL TO BAD! HAVE FUN!"**

* * *

"Ugh… th-that bitch…" Azelf cursed as she slowly woke up.

Through her left eye, she saw nurse Blissey looking at a jar with a damaged eye in it.

Any guesses whose it is?

"You did not just cut my eye out!" Azelf slurred slightly, still feeling the effects of the knock out gas.

"Well it wasn't going to heal and it was only going to get worse. You should be thankful that you didn't pick up any viruses!" Nurse Blissey said, placing the jar down on a table. "I put a glass ball in place so people don't throw up every two second at the sight of a hollowed out eye socket!"

"And why couldn't the author just heal it himself?" Azelf asked.

"I tried. He said you have to deal with it and he said your pain will bring humour content! Here!" Nurse Blissey explained as just passed over a box. "Inside is a contact lens that is replica of your iris. Just put it in place and it will look like you never got your eye slashed!"

Azelf opened the box to find the contact lens staring at her.

"Stop staring at me!" she yelled at the contact lens.

"Just put it in your god damn eye!" Blissey blurted out.

Azelf turned around and fiddled around with it. She turned back with her right eye closed.

"SO…? How do I look?" Azelf asked with her right eye opening slowly as the contact lens was looking down in the bottom corner of the eye.

Blissey didn't want to offend the terrorist incase she did anything rash.

"Uh… you… look… wonderful." She told her with a forced smile.

"Good to know!" Azelf said as she placed the terrorist eye patch back over top as she adjusted her hair.

"You have a new eye? So why you still wearing the eyepatch?" Blissey asked in pure confusion.

"It makes me look badass! That's why!" Azelf said with a smirk as she wobbled off the table.

* * *

"THIS IS STUPID! I'm god of the Pokemon world stuck inside of a 12 year old girl's body!" Arceus screamed.

"ARCY? Where are you? I'm so tall now! Oh hi me!" Mew in Arceus's body, still not figuring out that they switched bodies.

Giratina in Xerneas body fell over, face first on the ground. Didn't help that Xerneas ankle was fucked...

"Jeez Xerneas! How the hell do you walk around in high heels all day?" Giratina complained, adjusting around on to his bum, trying to shoe that merged into a stocking. Due to him lifting up his leg, he didn't realised that in Xerneas body, he was wearing a skirt. He lifted up his leg, revealing the panties that Xerneas wore.

Xerneas in Giratina's body, face went completely red as she dashed down placed her hands on the skirt forcing it back down.

"Hey! What gives?!" Giratina snapped.

"You are in MY body. I WEAR a skirt. You LIFTED UP your leg! Catch me drift?" Xerneas hissed at her body that Giratina was residing in.

"Oh…" he said, finally catching on.

* * *

"Meloetta! Please! I'm begging you! Don't do anything to extreme!" Darkrai in her body begged.

Meloetta in Darkrai's body looked at him with a grin. She placed her arm on a bench and Karata chopped her arm at a fast pace, with a large snapping sound echoing.

"Oh no! It… looks like I broke your arm Darkrai! What a shame that is…" she hissed as she held up the awkward looking arm.

"How are handling the pain?" Darkrai asked.

"Simple. I'm not a little bitch like you! Now what is something ELSE I can break in your body!" Meloetta laughed as she ran off.

"NO! COME BACK!" Darkrai chased after her, fearing what she might do to his body.

* * *

"Ugh. No offence Latias, Your clothing is kind of tight on the chest…" Deoxys complained. "The pressure is killing me! Maybe if I?" Deoxys muttered to himself as he grabbed the bottom off the tank top and started to pull it and the singlet up.

"GAH!?" Latias in Deoxys body screamed. "DEOXYS! DON'T PLEASE!"

"Why not?"

"I know you don't really care for females!" Latias said rather loudly, not knowing Eevee was now moping on the ground. "But we have these 'private parts' that we like to keep protected thanks to a shirt! Please for the decency of me! LEAVE THE SHIRT ON!"

Deoxys looked at Latias blankly and reached back down for the tank top and started to pull up as Latias went and grabbed it as well and pulled down in struggle.

"RAYIE HELP!" Latias screamed at Rayquaza.

"You called lass?" Rayquaza said, as Lugia was now inside of his body.

"Right… the body swap" she said sweat dropping.

"Deoxys! Just leave the shirt on. Only like 10 more minutes are left!" Rayquaza in Lugia's body came over to talk to the former DNA Mon in the former eon pokemon body.

"Indeed lad. Only a few left of this torture and we'll go back to normal." Lugia said to Deoxys which earned him a glare.

"Did I ask for your input Lugia? Go back to hitting on Arceus. But seeming she is in Mew's body that would make you a paedophile!" Deoxys smirked.

"At least I still have my male genitals!" Lugia smirked back leaving a blank look on Deoxys face.

"What is that meant to mean?" he asked.

"Are you really that oblivious to girls? Go on, feel down there!" Lugia said, chuckling.

Deoxys placed his hand down there on the outside of Latias biker, as it felt like a flat surface. He started to panic as he screamed a little, which was still Latias scream. He quickly moved his hand, down his pant and through the panties Latias would have been wearing as he felt around the area.

Latias in Deoxys body yelled in embarrassment while Lugia was pissing himself laughing as Rayquaza hit him across the head.

"There is like… some sort of opening down there. I wonder what would happening if I place my finger there—"Deoxys said to himself as he made a rather high pitched noise. His other hand cover his mouth, terrified because of the sound he made. "W-wa-was tha-that…me?"

Latias grabbed his arm and pulled out his hand out from his pants. She was growling slightly.

"Lat-Laitas? Wh-what was th-that soun-sound?" he asked, mortified.

* * *

"Arceus! I'm here!" Azelf called out walking in to the room.

"Azelf? How was the surgery?" Mew walked up to Azelf, but she possessed Arceus's voice. Azelf lifted her eyebrow.

"Ok, I really hope this is the drugs fucking with my mind. If not, what the hell happened!?" Azelf asked.

"HI Azelf!" Arceus shouted, running over while waving. However she had Mew's voice.

"Author the douche did a body swap. EG: me and Mew." Arceus in Mew's body explained. Azelf grinned as she picked up Mew's body with the back of her shirt. "AZELF! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Can't let this chance go to waste!" Azelf said grinning as she placed Arceus in Mews body on a hook.

"GET ME DOWN!" She demanded.

"Nah. I'll pass. I need some rest and all this yelling is giving me a headache!" Azelf said walking off to her room.

* * *

"AZELF! GET BACK HERE!"

"MELOETTA! PLEASE! You've broke my arm, burned my legs, and skinned my other arm! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT TO DO TO ME!?" Darkrai cried out as his body was pretty fucked up.

"Hmmm… Oi, reviewers!" Meloetta called out as Diane walked.

"Greetings. May I be of service?" Diane said to Meloetta in Darkrai's body.

"Salt. A large pot of Salt. NOW!" she demanded as Diane spawned a large pot of salt.

"Why may I ask?" Diane asked.

"Salt to fresh wound hurts like a bitch? Doesn't it?" she smirked as Darkrai in Meloetta body trembled.

"Please have mercy!" Darkrai begged.

"Have mercy? HAVE MERCY!? YOU BETRAYED ME! I GAVE YOU MY HEART!" she screamed.

"I NEVER STOPPED!" Darkrai yelled out as everyone turned their attention to the two

An awkward silence emerged in the room.

"…What?" Meloetta asked.

"I never stopped loving you… But all it is words to you…" Darkrai hissed. Meloetta in Darkrai's body frowned. Did he mean it? No… he is cheating bastard… HE DESERVES THIS!

" **TIME IS UP! SWAP BACK NOW!"**

Another large flash in the room, and everyone was back to normal, to the relief to a few.

" **AND CUZ I FEEL BAD, I'LL HEAL YOU DARKRAI BUT LEAVE THE BURNS ON YOUR BACK"**

All the injuries that Meloetta inflicted on him were gone.

"Boss your back to normal!" Sceptile said as he ran over.

Deoxys was staring into the ground as Eevee walked over.

"Deoxys? Are you ok?" Eevee asked.

"Eevee. I never thought this day would come… The day I figured out my biggest fear…" Deoxys muttered.

…

…

…

…

"I'm afraid of being a girl" he confessed as everyone sweat dropped.

" **WOW! REALLY? JEEZ. AND THE AUTHOR'S IN THE BERGMER UNIVERSE, 400,000 CHROMOSOMES AWAY, GAVE ME SHIT ABOUT MY FEAR OF CLOWNS. BUT! YOU KNOW WHO HAS AN EVEN BIGGER FEAR THAN US? JOHN CENNNNNA… WOW I NEED TO STOP WITH THE REFERENCES!"**

* * *

 _Authors note: Funny story why this Chapter is late..._

 _My country (New Zealand) suffered a severe storm and I lost power at home for two days (I live in country side so it's harder for power to fixed there). I needed to get this done so I went to a public library and plugged a USB in and did it!_

 _And then lost the fucking USB... FML!_

 _And yes. Many of you have asked what is Deoxys afraid of? Being a girl._

 _And i'm pretty sure this is my most sexual chapter yet over the two stories, but eh, can only go up from here :P_

 _And yes! More OC Debuts! Eva is the Latios of this story, minus the gay part. and the fact she is only in Eevee's mind._

 _And next Chapter! It's to the second century which I still have to find an event for Lol._

 _And I just realised as typing this I started the last 6 sentences in this authors note with the word And._

 _(And) As always review, suggest or PM me. Poke_Spectre out!_

 **Question of the day/Competition!**

Ok, it's obvious one of the shippings is Deoxys X Eevee

With some research, I can think I can confirm that this shipping is 100% original. Seriously? Who would want to pair a mutant space Virus with a fluffy little fox thing! ME!

But I can't think of a shipping name!

That is right! A competition to name Deoxys X Eevee.

The competition will run over this Chapter and the next.

You can enter multiple Entry's. More the merry!

THINK AWAY!


	10. 2nd Century: Sceptile's cooking

**LEGENDS LOST IN TIME: Chapter 8**

Disclaimers: I don't own Pokemon :(

* * *

The author had called everyone par Nurse Blissey to meet him in the main lounge room as they were all preparing to head off to the 2nd century.

" **UGH. AFTER THE FIRST CENTURY, LITERALLY SHIT ALL HAPPENED IN THE LIKES OF THE 2** **ND** **AND 3** **RD** **CENTURIES! I FOUND SOMETHING AND AFTER THE LITTLE POMPEII ACCIDE-"**

"AND the rape attempts." Arceus butted in.

" **YEAH I FORGOT ABOUT THAT. I DECIDED TO GO A LITTLE MELLOW ON THIS ONE. SO YOU MAY FIND IT FUN OR BORING AS FUCK. ANY QUESTIONS?"**

Azelf raised her hand.

But the Author already knew what she was going to ask.

" **NO AZELF. THE SECOND CENTURY DOESN'T HAVE BOMBS OR GUNS. THEY HAVE LOW KEY STUFF LIKE SWORDS AND SHIELDS. ANY REAL QUESTIONS?"**

Azelf grumbled and cursed to herself as she lowered her hand.

Latias, Darkrai and Mew raised their hands.

" **RIGHT. GOING TO GUESS LATIAS IS THE ONLY ONE WITH A GOOD QUESTION AS DARKRAI'S WILL PROBABLY BE ABOUT SUICIDE AND MEWS WILL BE ABOUT CANDY. LATIAS GO ON."**

"Where are we going?" she asked straight forward.

A large flash in the room, rendered everyone blind for a few seconds.

"Ah! My eyes!" Giratina complained, rubbing his eyes.

Everyone was in the roman clothing they were in before. And to save you from going back and checking what they wore, here you go!

The majority of the boys were in togas, traditional clothing for upper class males. However, Darkrai and Sceptile weren't so lucky and was in old, ragged leather tunics. Deoxys also was in a tunic, but his was brand new and was acting like a vest as it revealed the large scar on his chest. They all wore old shorts on and had roman sandals on as well.

The girls minus Azelf, Mew, and Nurse Blissey (Who was not coming), were all in roman styled dresses with roman sandals on. Mew had a female new tunic on also wearing roman sandals. Whilst Azelf was in a toga that ended at her knees and showed a little bit of cleavage. She had a belt on with multiple bags connected to it.

" **AH! THE MAGIC OF COPYING AND PASTING!"**

"Really? Are going back to that shit hole?" Rayquaza cursed.

" **RUDE. YOU JUST OFFENDED LIKE A LOT OF PEOPLE!"**

"Shut up." Rayquaza snapped.

"Ugh, I'm bring a hand gun and some C4 with me just in case any horny males thinks I'm prostitute!" Azelf muttered to herself as she placed the small gun and the bombs in the bags attached to her belt.

"That was your own fault. You know that right?" Deoxys smirked as Azelf just gave him the middle finger.

" **RIGHT. SO I KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN BUT YOU LOT DON'T. YOU'VE ALL BEEN ASSIGNED AS HELPERS IN SOME SORT OF WAY TO THE EMPEROR OF ROME HIMSELF, COMMODUS!"**

"Define helper. As in what content?" Arceus demanded an answer.

" **GOD. CAN'T YOU SAY PLEASE FOR ONCE? JEEZ. STUFF LIKE CLEANING, COOKING, BEING HIS SEX TOYS ETC."**

Nearly all the girls paled at the last part, but Sceptile eyes grew into stars. The chance to cook for the emperor of Rome! He could cement his name in history!

" **LET'S GO!"**

As soon as the author said that, a large portal opened up in the middle of the room. One by one everyone jumped in as they taken away to the second century.

* * *

(December 31st 193, Rome.)

Everyone appeared inside the main room of a giant building.

" **RIGHT. I'VE ALTERED EVERYONES THOUGHTS TO THINK THAT YOU LOT HAVE BEEN HERE WORKING FOR LIKE FOREVER. END OF THE DAY, I'LL TELEPORT YOU LOT OUT SEEMING THERE IS JACK SHIT TO DO HERE! LATERZ!"**

"Sooooo. Now what?" Rayquaza asked everyone as they waited for something to happen.

Suddenly walking around the corner, was a man in fancy looking roman robes.

"Oh! You lot must be the new staff for Emperor Commodus!" he said to the group.

Arceus stepped forwards and started to talk.

"Indeed. We are here to work under Emperor Commodus." She said.

"Excellent! The Emperor has been waiting for your arrival! Come! Come!" the man said as the group followed.

He escorted the group to a room were a middle age was resting on a throne with a bunch of women around him.

"Percival, who are these bunch of baffling buffoons?" the man asked.

"Emperor Commodus. These are the new workers." Percival told the man, who was now identified as Commodus. He grinned.

"Ah. So you are the new workers that were bought from Milan!" Commodus said, standing up and walking towards them.

"Bought?" Mew asked innocently.

"Indeed. You were all slaves ready to be purchased. I only demanded the best of the best. And it appears I have gotten just that!" Commodus spoke as he stared at the likes of Arceus, Xerneas, Azelf and Latias breasts. Arceus, Azelf and Latias picked up on it however Xerneas didn't.

"Damn you Author…" Rayquaza muttered in hatred, the fact he made them slaves.

"And if you refuse to work or fail to live up to expectations, I'll throw you in the dungeon and you'll be forced to fight in the gladiator battles. If you're female, well…" he smirked with a dirty grin. "Let's say you'll still be sent to the dungeon, but my guards there will have at it at you!"

Deoxys was grinning at the thought of partaking in other gladiator battle. Azelf, however, had an evil smirk on her face.

" _Hmm. If I can somehow get in that dungeon, I could force all those prisoners to become suicide bombers! YES! Blow this joint sky high as history remembers the worst terrorist attack EVER!"_ she thought to herself.

Azelf had obviously forgotten that her first attack in the 1st century didn't go to plan, costing her an eye.

"Any questions?" Commodus asked politely for someone living in the 2nd century. Azelf raised her hand. The other legends saw this as Arceus face paled as she saw the grin on her face.

"Yes blue haired girl?"

"Fuck you!" Azelf grinned as she gave him the middle finger.

"AZELF!? What are you doing?!" Arceus screamed at the former willpower Pokemon.

"Telling this cocksucker to go fuck himself!" she grinned.

"Take. That. Back. NOW!" Commodus yelled as a few guards stepped forwards.

"Make me."

"Guards! Throw her in the dungeon! Have to it that she gets treated well!" Commodus yelled as the guards grabbed Azelf, who did not struggle at all.

"Well, she sure is doing a good job in attempt to get her other eye slashed out." Darkrai muttered to Sceptile.

"Anyone like to be like her?" Commodus asked calmly. Everyone shook their heads sideways, signalling no. Deoxys was tempted to go to the gladiator battles, but even he didn't want a potential repeat of Pompeii. "Good. Now your roles."

"Giratina, Rayquaza and Mew. Cleaning!" Commodus commanded as he gained a grumble from the two males and no real complaint from Mew.

"Deoxys and Lugia. You two shall be in the forge making weapons!"

"Darkrai and Sceptile. I have been informed you Sceptile are an extremely good cook. So you two shall cook for tonight!" Commodus announced. Everyone had a look of fear on their face as Sceptile was buzzing because he had the chance to cook for royalty!

"Now go!"

Everyone that had their names announced went off. Leaving Arceus, Latias, Meloetta, Eevee and Xerneas standing still in the presences of Commodus.

"And what about us?" Xerneas asked with caution, not like the signs they were singled out.

Commodus grinned.

"Glad you asked beautiful!" he said, walking towards them. Xerneas blushed slightly but was quickly shaken off as she was use to this.

"The emperor of the Roman empire had grown bored with the women he currently has. The Emperor of the roman empire likes the ladies in this group of slaves…" he said seductively.

"However… As much as I would like you for myself. My commander, Talon just won a war with our army and deserves a reward. Question name is who? All of you stand still were you are!" he said as he walked behind them. What the girls didn't know was that he was assessing their asses. During his speech, he kept his eye on Xerneas.

Maybe…

Xerneas felt her entire body stiffen up as her face turned red in a flash. She looked down to see Commodus hand from behind was on her breast. She tried to squirm away. She turned around in a flash and back handed slapped him in the face, as he fell to the ground.

"YOU JUST GROPED ME!" she screamed as two guards came over and restrained her.

"Xerneas!" Arceus cried until she received a sharp look from the guards.

"She sure is a feisty one. I'm sure Talon will love that! Take her to his room and lock her in there!" Commodus commanded.

"GUYS! HELP!" Xerneas shouted as she tried to break free.

"You four!" Commodus yelled. "Go clean the torture room! I WANT EVERY SINGLE DROP OF BLOOD GONE! NOW! Once done, come for the feast! You friend though, may be absent."

Latias, Arceus, Eevee and Meloetta were escorted to the torture room to go clean as they feared for Xerneas.

* * *

"Y'know. You were pretty stupid to say that to the emperor." One of the guards told Azelf.

"Eh." She merely said with a smirk as everything was going to plan.

The guard to Azelf's left went over to unlock a wooden door.

" _Now or never…"_ she thought to herself. Azelf quickly grabbed the hand gun that was in her belt bag and shot the guard to the right of her in the face.

"WHAT TH-" the guard opening the door shouted until Azelf aimed it at his chest and shot him 3 times there. The guard by the door was still alive but struggling to breathe.

Azelf just stood over him and played with her hair, twirling her finger around in it.

"Sorry. Nothing personally but those prisoners in there belong to me now! I'll leave you to do your own thing…" Azelf said smirking as she walked down the door, reloading her gun in the process in case anymore guards were down there.

Once down stairs, she poked her head around the corner of the door to find about 20 to 30 people caged up with only one guard, who was sitting down on a chair. Azelf aimed the gun up and…

BANG! She hit him straight in the forehead. All the prisoners freaked out as Azelf walked out of hiding.

"Hehe. Headshot." She chuckled to herself. She noticed that all the prisoners were cowering. Azelf decided to play innocent girl act.

"Hohoho. What do we have here? A bunch of men cowering at the feet of a little girl. Humph." Azelf laughed as she walked over to one of the cells. The man in the cell was sitting in a chair and had no legs. Azelf bent over, pretty much putting her ass in the air as many of the men tried their best to look up her toga skirt. Due to the prostitute like clothing she was showing a lot of cleavage, and due to her bending over, that was in the line of sight for the man.

"Ca-can I he-help y-you?" the man stuttered in fear, but his face was burning red due to the sight. He wouldn't take his eyes off Azelfs chest. She groaned and pulled out her gun and shot him in the face.

"Yeah. My face was up here!" Azelf talked to the dead man, pointing up to her face.

"AND! If you want to join him, I suggest not staring at my assets. I was forced to wear this! Now. You all belong to me now. Got it?" Azelf yelled as they all shook their head in agreement. "Good boys. Here is what you're going to do for me…"

* * *

"Tomatoes with salt and pepper plus a little bit of lemon juice AND into the salad you go!" Sceptile chirped to himself. Darkrai just grunted.

"What's wrong with you?" Sceptile asked blandly.

"Whut? Oh… Just…" Darkrai mumbled.

"Just what? It better not be about my cooking!" Sceptile snapped slightly.

"It's not about your stupid cooking! It's… I want to make amends with Meloetta bu-"Darkrai said.

"Darkrai. Seriously? You've tried, Time and time again! She won't listen. Unless there was a way you can show her the truth but that is so stu-"Sceptile started.

"Show her the truth… that is it! Sceptile! You're genius!" Darkrai blurted out.

"Uh? Ok? Try this will yah?" Sceptile said confused, passing a metal bottle over to Darkrai that had a cork over it. Darkrai undid the cork and got hit by the fumes on the content inside. Darkrai placed the bottle on the table and puked into a basket nearby.

"How was it?" Sceptile asked.

"(Cough) (Cough) Ho-horrible…" Darkrai spat as he wiped off a bit of vomit on the side of his mouth. "What is that?"

"The Emperor's stew." Sceptile answered. "A combination of mushed up mushrooms, fresh olive oil, cut up cow eye, a few prickles for texture and slowly cooked horse meat!" Sceptile told his friend. "Come on! We can't keep him waiting!" Sceptile said as he pulled out another bottle of the stew and poured it in to a bowl.

"Probably should not leave this lying around." Darkrai said, putting the bottle away in the bag.

* * *

"Got to find a way out…" Xerneas muttered to herself.

However she knew there was none.

A sound coming from the door caught Xerneas attention as she span around to see the door opening, hoping it was another one of the legends.

Instead, it was her worst possible fear…

A tall bulky, white man, cover in lots of battle scars walked in the room, grinning at the sight.

"Well, well, well. Commodus has rewarded me." The man said.

"You must be Talon? Right?" Xerneas asked backed up now against the wall

"Smart one aren't yah? Yeah. Names Talon. I have to admit, he has out down himself this time."

"Listen. Let me go and there won't be any issues." Xerneas said, issuing a threat to the large man who was walking towards her.

"ohhoo! So scared. Brave too. Nice." He said getting closer. He was now a metre away from her.

" _A little closer… come on…"_ Xerneas thought to herself.

"So?" he said placing his hand on the wall, next to Xerneas face. "Shall we get this done and over with?" he asked.

"Yeah. I have another idea. Sorry." Xerneas said. She rammed her knee in to his chest and punched him in the face as she made a dash for the door. Despite the force she used, it was only enough to stun him. Xerneas was near the door until she felt something trip her up. She looked behind to find he had dived to ankle tap her. Talon started to drag Xerneas towards him.

"COME HERE YOU BITCH!" he shouted as he literally chucked her against a wall as she fell on to a bed. Talon pressed his hand on her neck, enough to restrain Xerneas. With his other hand he began to rip Xerneas roman dress.

"When I'm done with you, you shall be wishing you took the easy way!" Talon hissed as Xerneas feared for her life.

* * *

Everyone minus Xerneas and Azelf that had finished their jobs and were just waiting on Darkrai and Sceptile. A few of the males looked around.

"Latias? Where is Xerneas?" Rayquaza asked his wife, who flinched. Latias shrugged her shoulders.

Sceptile and Darkrai walked into the room. Sceptile smiling away as Darkrai looked at the group of human version Pokemon.

Xerneas was not there.

"Here you go Emperor Commodus! Hope you enjoy!" Sceptile said giving him the stew that was radiating toxic fumes. Sceptile bowed politely as he and Darkrai joined the others.

Commodus took a sip of the stew broth and then munched on some of the meat.

"How bad is it?" Arceus asked Darkrai.

"You know… bad…" Darkrai replied.

The conversation was interrupted by a loud coughing. The coughing was coming from Commodus himself.

"Wha-what (cough) did you (cough) (Cough) DO!?" Commodus roared as he fell off his throne on to the ground where he began coughing up blood. That cough turned into him spewing rapidly as his body began to shake. All the guards ran over to him

The legends looked in horror, especially Sceptile. Everyone began moving around. Darkrai had other things on his mind.

"Xerneas! Where is she?!" Darkrai asked the person next to him, which he didn't realise was now Meloetta.

"Why do you care?" Meloetta snapped.

"DAMMIT! Where is she! We don't have time!" Darkrai barked. Meloetta was slightly stunned.

"Only saying because I care for her. Commodus said something about a room belonging to a guy called talon! Now get out of my sight!" Meloetta confessed.

"Meloetta. Thank you." Darkrai thanked as he slipped out of the room.

Meloetta looked at him run off. Was it wrong for her to hold a grudge for this long?

She felt an odd feeling… something she hadn't felt for a long, long time. She placed her hand on her cheeks as they started to warm up slightly.

Was… she blushing because of him?

"THE EMPEROR! H-he i-is d-d-dead!" one of the guards shouted as there was panic now in the room. Sceptile dropped to the ground and started to cry. His cooking just killed someone.

"He has been poisoned! SOMEONE TRIED TO KILL HIM!"

Percival turned his head to the legends.

"It must have been them!" he shouted as he pointed towards the group.

"Now lad. Let's not jump to conclusions, shall we?" Lugia shouted.

The guards drew their swords as they walked towards the legends.

"Deoxys! What do we do!?" Eevee asked in a panic

"Too many off them to fight.

Eevee started to gain a few tears in her eyes.

" _Well, if you're going to die now, might as well tell him how you feel?"_ a familiar voice rang in Eevee's mind. She looked around to find Eva (also in roman clothing) standing there. _"Go on. DO IT!"_

"H-her again!?" Eevee muttered to herself.

"Watcha say?" Deoxys asked. Eevee looked up at him.

"Deoxys… The real reason I asked to be your maid is because I l-"Eevee said talking with her eyes closed until she interrupted.

"TO HELL WITH ALL OF YOU!" a group of people standing at the giant entrance to the room. About 15 people in rags stood there all with boxes strapped to their chests. In the middle of the group, grinning away was Azelf.

"Boys… go play with the guards." Azelf said to them as the men charged towards the group of guards.

As they got closer, Giratina recognised what was attached to their chests. Something Giratina had confiscated from Azelf many times before.

C4 bombs.

"GUYS MOVE!" Giratina shouted. The legends all dodged out of the way as the men ran straight towards the guards with no fear.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

The first C4 exploded as the rest were later set off, shacking the entire building. Azelf stood at the doorway, with her arms in the air, laughing away like a manic.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she cackled away as she watched the destruction she had caused. The others moved over towards her without any really injuries.

"And once again, explosions are the answer to everything! Hehe!" she laughed as Arceus slapped her in the back of the head.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US AS WELL!" she yelled.

"Well I didn't, now did I!" Azelf snapped.

* * *

Darkrai fell to the ground as the entire building shook.

"Either that was an earthquake or Azelf…" he muttered to himself. He saw a women cowering on the ground, covering her head with her hands.

"Excuse me! Talons room? Where is it!?" Darkrai demanded.

"Just down the hall here! What is happening? Is the gods angry at us?" the women told Darkrai and then asked him.

"Thanks and sadly, I wish it was the gods angry at us." Darkrai told the women, as he was 99 percent sure this was Azelfs doing.

Darkrai checked all the rooms until he reached one with a black door. He tried opening it but it failed.

"Breaking and entering at its best. Great!" Darkrai muttered to himself as he ran back to gain a run up ready barge through the door.

Talon just had finished ripping off the top of the dress, revealing Xerneas breasts (about C size cup).

"Look at them…" Talon, said licking his lips. Xerneas moved her head away, closing her eyes yet tears still escaped them. Only thing that could save her was a miracle.

And that miracle was coming in 3, 2, 1…

Darkrai slammed through the door as Talon and Xerneas looked up to find Darkrai on the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" Talon shouted. "Get out of my room."

"Get off her! NOW!" Darkrai shouted. Talon growled at him as he grabbed his sword. Darkrai stood his ground, with a minor touch of sweat dribbling down his head. Xerneas eyes widened.

"DARKRAI! Move! Don't just stand there! RUN!" Xerneas screamed as Talon got off her and charged to Darkrai. Darkrai dodged the first swing of the sword and pulled out a bottle. He didn't get so lucky the second time as the sword made contact with his side, cutting slightly. Darkrai pulled the cork off the bottle and splashed the content into Talons face.

Talon screamed in pain as his face started to sizzle away due to the content burning his face away. He fell to the ground, dropping his sword. Darkrai went into the swoop, grabbed the sword and stabbed Talon through the chest.

Darkrai now panting, fell to the ground. He was clutching his side as blood was flowing out, but not at a rapid pace to be a serious threat.

"Sceptile… Your cooking for once came to good use…" he panted out words.

"Darkrai…?" Xerneas asked.

Darkrai turned his head to find her with both arms covering her breast. His face turned red slightly as a little bit of blood dripped out of his nose.

"Did he do anything?" he asked. She just shook her head. Darkrai sighed as he removed the used leather tunic he was wearing and chucked it over to her.

"What about you?" Xerneas asked the former Nightmare Pokemon. Darkrai turned around so she could put the tunic on.

"I'll be fine. We need to go before Azelf completely blows this place up!" Darkrai said, still panting. He tried taking a step before falling to his knees.

"Shit… my side…" Darkrai cursed, now feeling the full effects of the wound. Xerneas, now decent ran over and helped him up, carrying him on her back.

* * *

The two joined up with the others in the main room with all the guards, prisoners and practically anyone else dead on the ground.

"XERNEAS!" Latias shouted rushing over to her friend as did everyone else. They saw the condition Darkrai was in.

"Shit! What happened to him?" Lugia cursed.

"He saved me. Again. He needs medical attention. Now!" Xerneas said.

"AUTHOR!" Arceus yelled.

" **YO"**

"Let's go. Azelf and Sceptile killed everyone here and Darkrai needs to see Nurse Blissey now!" Arceus told him.

" **OK THEN…"**

The portal opened in the middle of the room. Rayquaza and Giratina took Darkrai off Xerneas and carried him over. They all entered the portal and now was back at the house.

Rayquaza and Giratina took Darkrai over to Nurse Blissey to get the cut looked at.

"Hey Eevee? What were you going to tell me before? About being my maid?" Deoxys asked as the two of them walked back to their room.

"I… uh… just want to say um… How fun! Yeah! How much fun it is to be your maid!" Eevee improvised.

Deoxys smirked at her answer.

" _Weak Eevee. Weak!"_ Eva hissed at Eevee.

* * *

(Later that night.)

Darkrai had the wound stitched up and was walking with Xerneas back to their rooms.

"Hey. I just want to say thanks… for saving me… again." Xerneas said with embarrassment. "Before you handed me the tunic, did you see much of my?" Xerneas asked with an embarrassed look.

"I didn't see anything. And It's fine. But I want to ask you something…" Darkrai asked.

"Ask away then." She said as they were now standing outside of their rooms.

"Why?" Darkrai asked with his hair no longer in its gelled position and instead was over Darkrai's eyes.

"Why… what?" Xerneas said in confusion.

"If this whole suicide issue happened in the first trip. Everyone there would have let it happened. But now, you. You won't let it go…"

"I don't understand…" Xerneas asked in confusion.

"Of course you don't… NONE OF YOU DO!" he yelled not at Xerneas, but at the ground. "Sorry, I wasn't yelling at you… just needed to yell."

"None of you understand what it is like to be hated by humans, the fact all you can do is cause nightmares, you are some sort of injury magnet… Yet you won't give up on me!" Darkrai asked.

Xerneas was dumbfounded.

"Because I want to help and change all that…" Xerneas said to him. Darkrai grunted.

"Sorry if it seems I was yelling at you. Just had a lot on my mind… Night" Darkrai said before walking in to his room.

"Hey boss? Heard some yelling. Everything ok?" Sceptile asked as he was baking a cake. Darkrai looked back at the now shut door. Should he go back and apologise for snapping back there.

"…"

"It's nothing." He merely said before heading his room to catch up on sleep.

* * *

Xerneas stood there standing still outside her room with her hand on her heart.

All the male legends have been hitting on her for centuries.

Her heart was broken when she found out Latios was gay… she had been looking for that link.

She walked in to her room and locked the door. She slid her back against the door till she was on the ground, still with her hand on the area of her heart.

She started to mutter to herself…

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Do… I like… Darkrai?"

* * *

 _Authors Note: I shit you not, This is the best of the second century. All the fun stuff is later :P Oh well, I'll just have to make fun then._

 _Yeah. So I'm not entirely happy with the chapter but it has development in it so got that out of the way._

 _A few weren't happy with Deoxys fear. Lol, I thought it would be funny to give the invincible, badass a really weak fear._

 _Love all the entrees so far for the name the ship competition. Next Chapter I'll announce the winner._

 _20 ANNIVERSARY HYPE! TCG! MYTHICAL LEGENDS! PUSHIES! RED, BLUE AND YELLOW ON 3DS! MAYBE POKEMON FUCKING Z! #HYPETRAIN!_

 _Z is a no hope in January. So I believe February is the month!_

 ** _NOW:_** _I'm debating if I want to ever write a lemon in this series, cause right now, it's heading there. So I want your opinion. A poll is up soon..._

 ** _LEMON_** _or **NO LEMON?**_

 _As always review, suggest or PM. Poke_Spectre out!_

 **Question of the day:**

WHAT are you most hyped about for the 20th anniversary? ONLY PICK ONE THING! Can't say everything ;)

Cruel I know. One thing.

I want to say Z. But I'm not.

For me it has to be the exclusive TCG (Trading card game) packs coming. All those promo cards. I NEED DARKRAI, ARCEUS AND GENESECT. If I get them, i'll die in peace.

But I'm probably going to buy as much as possible!


	11. Meloetta's backstory

**LEGENDS LOST IN TIME: Chapter 9**

Disclaimer: I don't Own Pokemon :(

* * *

"Ugh… This is the worst…" Azelf moaned as she was tied up in rope in Arceus's and Giratina's room. The girls were having a night to themselves. It was simple. They took up one side of the mansion and the boys head the rest.

Did I forget to mention it was compulsory for the girls to go? Just girly things, nails, gossip, movies etc. Arceus set up a second TV for Mew to watch the SpongeBob Movie on. Arceus didn't want to leave her out as she would not hear the end of it.

BUUUUTTT… she had worse problems to deal with than Mew…

"I hate you all…" Azelf spat at the other females in the room. Latias, Mew and Eevee giggled at the terrorist outbursts while the rest ignored her. Arceus spoke up

"Azelf. Please. Enjoy yourself with the other girls or shut up. Choose wisely" Arceus told the former willpower pokemon, but she already knew what the terrorist would pick. If it wasn't for her feminine features that stood out like a sore thumb, people at first glances could mistake her for a male.

"Burn in hell…" Azelf muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. Arceus sighed.

"Yuno? If legends could die naturally, Azelf you do realise you would be going to distortion world?" Xerneas told the blue haired girl who just sighed.

"Eh. Means I can see my heroes such as-"Azelf started only to be cut off by Arceus.

"We shall not be saying any of those names! They are forbidden because of the terrible deeds they did. Anywho, I still have to think of a punishment." Arceus snapped.

"What for?" Azelf hissed.

"Well one, you nearly killed us! And two, you blew up a holy building! Do you know how disrespectful that?" Arceus told her.

"So? Besides, you can't break me!" Azelf smirked.

"And why so confident about that?" Arceus smirked back.

"Please. I've had to listen to Dialga's whiny voice since the beginning of existence! Isn't that enough of a torture as it is?" Azelf laughed.

" **ROASTED!"**

"That was so last year Author! Get with the picture!" Meloetta yelled.

"I'll make a deal. I'll be quiet if you give me some Morphine. My eye has been stinging like a bitch ever since we got back from Rome!"

"Ugh. Fine! Blissey, go get some please." Arceus said to the nurse who took off.

"You know Azelf? You could try and be girly for once. It's not that bad." Latias told Azelf.

"That sentence is going to make me hurl… I would rather have my other eye slashed out before I do any of this bullshit." Azelf reacted. Latias frowned.

"Save it Latias. She is a lost cause." Xerneas said, putting her hand on Latias shoulder. She just sighed as Nurse Blissey re-entered the room with the injection of morphine. Azelf grinned at the sight.

* * *

"HOW! DO. I. . !" Darkrai yelled as he threw scrunched up pieces of paper.

Sceptile shrugged his shoulders.

"You could get in contact with Reshiram? It's she like the embodiment of Truths or something like that?" Sceptile suggested.

Darkrai thought about the dragon of truths. Someone that was so sexually desperate she was willing to fuck her own bro-

"Wow. I'm not getting that image out of my mind now…" Darkrai moaned as he rubbed his temples. "Reshiram wouldn't work either. Meloetta won't listen to her anywho. I need to show her!"

"I got nothing then… You want to try this casserole I'm making?" Sceptile suggested as he pulled out a grey and green looking casserole. Darkrai shuddered at the sight. He then remembered something.

"Thanks but no thanks. I remembered I'm going with Rayquaza and Giratina to go play pool in the bar room. You want to come?" Darkrai told his friend.

"Hmm. Nah. I'll stay here. I'm going to make a banana split later on!" Sceptile said as Darkrai walked out of the room. Thanks to Nurse Blissey, the slit on the side of his ribs healed in rapid speed, so he could walk perfectly fine.

" _I just hope he doesn't make too much of a mess…"_ Darkrai thought to himself.

Darkrai walked over to the bar room to find Rayquaza and Giratina already drinking slightly and playing pool as said.

"Hey Darkrai! Why yah late?" Giratina asked as he used the cue to hit one of the pool balls.

Darkrai hesitated as he lowered his head to hide the blush.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Darkrai said to the two, who both stopped what they were doing to look at them. Rayquaza and Giratina looked at each other.

"We won't." Rayquaza said.

"(Sigh) I… still want… Meloetta to forgive me and we go back to being friends…" Darkrai admitted.

"Dude. Because we are your friends we will say this. She is too stubborn to listen! You have to face the facts!" Rayquaza said softly to Darkrai.

"Whatever… Let's play some pool." Darkrai said grabbing a cue.

Little did they know, Nohail was listening in on the conversation…

* * *

"Right… Meeting started…" Spectre started as everyone else moaned. Spectre in his void, was holding a meeting.

"Right. Call yes when I say your name…" Spectre said.

"Jay."

"Yo!" Jay called out.

"Connor."

"Present." Connor replied.

"Landlord."

"YES! And my name is lady!" Lady screamed at Spectre who rolled his eyes.

"Right. And the amount of fucks given are?" Spectre said with minor hostility.

"Uh…" Lady mumbled.

"Yeah. Next up… Ross!"

Also at the table, was a man. He had bluey- green grey eyes. Golden hair that was all over the place. He had a grey under shirt on with a white and golden button up shirt over top. Grey jeans. Instead of a normal belt his was golden.

"Here!" the man known as Ross said. He was not a helper, but he still had an important role in all of this. He had worked with Nohail before in the past and worked as a time traveler for him. When hearing Spectre was taking the legends through time, he could not pass the opportunity…

Did I forget to mention he had minor multiple-personality disorder? Perfect for this story!

"Nohail." Spectre said.

"Nohail? Ugh, where is he?" Spectre said again. Just at that moment, Nohail appeared.

"Here!" Nohail said sitting down next to Ross.

"Good. Everyone is here… Let us start!"

"So… we have a robot on this trip… We think its name was Wraith… Naturally Pompeii was set to explode. But we are thinking he somehow sped it up!" Spectre said as a few took notes.

An image of Wraith in Pompeii appeared on a digital screen.

"Interesting… I have never seen anything like this before! Judging by the lumps on his back, it has a dual spinal cord meaning if anything happened to his back, it would just be replaced just like that! I have to asses this further…" Connor rambled out loud.

"Right. 1st and 2nd Century are out of the way. We need to keep track of time as I don't want Valhond breathing down my neck cuz I'm not doing my job. Ross, do we have anything for 3rd or 4th century?" Spectre asked.

"Not… yet. Rather Bland.

"Right. Get on with it soon. 12th through to 20th century all sorted. This might be a quick meeting. Nohail. You've been rather quiet. Not like you. What is up?" Spectre asked.

Nohail chuckled as everyone looked his way.

"Darkrai still wants to make amends with the musician girl. While she wants him dead in a ditch…" Nohail smirked as Spectre groaned.

"Aww. That's so sweet of him!" Lady said.

"Well, I say good luck to him!" Connor said as well.

"Eh. I'm keen to help him in any way or form poss-"Jay started only to be interrupted by Spectre yawning loudly.

"(YAWN). Listen, this story is not a fairy-tale. For some people, they won't have a happy ever after! I swear, if I hear one more fucking love song played on the radio from the likes of Taylor swift or Mariah Carey, I'm going to be sick…" Spectre complained.

"And what does that have to do with Darkrai and Meloetta?" Lady asked with an agitated look because of Spectre's claim towards love.

"Look, my point is, not everyone is going to be happy in the end. Darkrai fucked up BADLY! And look where he is! Meloetta is too stubborn to even listen to me!" Spectre said.

"Then what if we were to find the Delcotte Mirror?" Connor suggested. Everyone went silent and paled.

"Connor! It is forbidden to talk of the Delcotte items! They were hidden for a reason!" Lady scowled her associate! Jay looked confused.

"Yeah… I must of skipped this class." He admitted sweat dropping.

"All of you! Shut. Up. I'm in Valhonds bad books enough as it is after the Oliver inncident! You all 'should' know to not talk about the Delcotte items!" Spectre hissed.

"This meeting is over…"

* * *

Azelf had finally shut up as agreed she would do when she got the morphine.

"So Arceus? Who is going to design your wedding dress?" Latias asked the former god.

"Never really thought of it… Dunno. But I will have jobs for everyone!" Arceus said as they all cheered but Azelf, who groaned under her breath.

"Xerneas. How is Darkrai going? Has he stopped trying to take his life?" Arceus then asked the former life Pokemon. A blank look appeared on her face.

(Flash back)

" _If this whole suicide issue happened in the first trip. Everyone there would have let it happened. But now, you. You won't let it go…"_

" _I don't understand…" Xerneas asked in confusion._

" _Of course you don't… NONE OF YOU DO!" he yelled not at Xerneas, but at the ground. "Sorry, I wasn't yelling at you… just needed to yell."_

" _None of you understand what it is like to be hated by humans, the fact all you can do is cause nightmares, you are some sort of injury magnet… Yet you won't give up on me!" Darkrai asked._

(Flash back over).

Xerneas just blinked her eyes a few times.

"Um. He seems to getting better! I'm pretty sure the only thing that will kill him is now Sceptiles cooking!" Xerneas rambled on.

"Meloetta. Can I ask something?" Xerneas questioned. Meloetta squinted her eyes in suspicion.

"Go ahead…" she said, not fully trusting Xerneas.

"Why is it so hard for you to move on? It's been centuries since that night! Hell, even Virizion admitted a couple of years back that she started on Darkrai!" Xerneas asked.

Meloetta dumped her head to the ground as everyone including Azelf looked at her.

"I just… I gave him my heart… I would have done anything for him! And then he showed such little self-discipline! He should have known what Virizions plan was! And yet he still put his hands on her ass!" Meloetta spoke angrily.

"He would die for you!" Xerneas replied back angrily.

"Well if he would die for her, can I at least strap some C4 on him and send him into Pewter city?" Azelf spoke up as Arceus tied a cloth over her mouth and a smack to the head.

There was tears dribbling down Meloetta's face.

"Melly? Are you crying?" Latias asked. Meloetta looked with tears going down her face.

"I try to ignore him! I try to forget the pain he caused! But… but… he is a COWARD!" Meloetta yelled. "There is something else… I've been hiding…"  
Eevee raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon?" she said.

"I… was… going to forgive Da-Darkrai." She muttered but loud enough to hear. "I should have known it was Virizion… I then found out Darkrai was in critical condition after being attacked in Kalos. I lied when I said I was traveling around Unova…" Meloetta confessed.

"No… You didn't…" Latias gasped as did all the other girls.

"I went to Kalos to find what hurt Darkrai…"

* * *

 _(October 11_ _th_ _1270\. Route 18, Kalos)_

" _Am I doing the right thing… he cheated on me… so WHY am I out here!" Meloetta yelled to herself. There was a part of her telling Darkrai was manipulated and a part saying that he was a cheating bastard._

" _Terrakion said this is where they found him… Route 18." Meloetta said as she flew looking around the area. She saw a large entrances in the side of a cliff. Looked scary. She continued on to the location where he was attacked._

 _However, a set of glowing white eyes looked out of the cave._

 _She landed on the ground to find the destroyed area of forest. All the dead Pokemon had been removed as did all the trees that got ripped out of the ground._

" _Darkrai… What happened?" she mumbled as she walked around on foot._

 _She encountered a large footprint._

 _Meloetta had never seen anything like it before…_

 _She then heard a twig snap. She turned her head around fast as she saw a dragon pulse. Just in the nick of time, she used protect to counter the dragon type move. She then used relic song to transform into her Pirouette and got into an aggressive stance._

 _Emerging from out of the bush were the dragon pulse was shot from was a pokemon the size of Houndoom. The majority of its body was black except for half of its legs which was a lime green. Around its neck area was also green but in the centre was a red hexagon. A long green like ribbon was flying off the neck area as well. It didn't have normal eyes as all that was there was white hexagons. The hound like figure was growling loudly at Meloetta._

" _Grrrrrrrrr!"_

 _Meloetta sprinted forward and slammed a brick break into the side of the hounds face._

 _But it barely moved, it just glared at her and growled even more._

 _Using all its force, it defied the force of Meloetta's brick break, sending her back._

 _The hound sprinted at her and bite on to her arm. She grunted in pain as she kicked the dog in the face._

 _It didn't let go._

 _With Meloetta in his mouth, the dog slammed her into a rock as it jumped back a couple of metres._

 _Still growling at Meloetta, a green see through sphere appeared over its head as Hexagons began to glow on it. Spears of light shot out of the sphere at a rapid pace. Meloetta danced around, dodging all the spears, using a few attacks to counter them. All was going well till one landed right in front of her sending her flying back. The spears once on the ground, turned back into a hexagon and returned to the body of the hound._

" _YOU DARE COME ON TO MY TERRITORY!" the hound roared over Meloetta. She looked around to find the entire area found thousands of small holes in them. Meloetta tried to escape…_

 _But for some reason, she could not fly… as if it had been disabled…_

" _Please! I didn't know! I was looking for my boyf- Friends attacker…" Meloetta pleaded. The hound backed down a little but was still heavily growling._

" _Explain."_

" _His name is Darkrai, my Ex… he came out this way after we got in a fight and we broke up in result… he was then attacked by a pokemon! Dragon claw was the attack!" Meloetta told hound._

" _Darkrai huh… name… rings a bell. Yea. I remember someone talking to him not to long ago… around these parts…" the Hound smirked._

" _WHO!?"_

" _Can ask you something? Is your name… Meloetta?" the hound asked with a purr._

" _YES! NOW WHO!"_

" _Sadly Meloetta, I don't know. But I overheard some of the conversation…"_

 _Meloetta froze in fear._

" _Darkrai cursed at your name… blaming you for his injuries…" the hound told Meloetta as her eyes watered up. "He screamed and shouted saying this was all your fault… He yelled saying you were worthless and he wants you to burn in the distortion world… he claimed he wasted his time with a pathetic little girl that could not stand up for herself!" the hound told the girl._

" _SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Meloetta cried as she fell to the ground._

" _The last thing I heard… the last thing I heard that he yelled at on the top of his lungs…" Hound said to the whimpering Meloetta._

"… _That he never loved you…"_

" _No… No… no…n-no…N-NO! Th-tha-that's a l-lie!" Meloetta cried._

" _I have a unique power… you can listen to it for yourself then if you don't believe me…" the Hound said to the girl._

 _A green blob appeared and started to play a message._

" _MELOETTA! YOU FUCKING CUNT! This… THIS is all your fault! You drove me to this point! Ark, shit my side… I never should have wasted my time with you, you worthless, stupid bitch! All you did was slow me down! MAKE ME! THE GOD OF NIGHTMARES LOOK WEAK! GO BURN! Go burn in the distortion world for all that I care… AHH!" the message with Darkrai's voice as it ended with what sounded like Darkrai being thrown around. "Meloetta… I'm probably going… to die… I never loved you…" the message from the green blob said. The green blob disappeared._

 _Meloetta felt lifeless… all she felt was angry…_

 _She then felt the ribbon from the hound wrapped around her neck as she was slammed against a rock._

" _You will tell. I REPEAT! Tell no one you saw me and I gave you this info. Not even your legendary buddies. You never know who is out there to get yah! If you do tell someone, I will hunt you down and kill you… Got it?" the hound barked orders. Meloetta didn't even care anymore…_

 _She nodded her head in agreement as she flew off to leave the strange hound along. Tears ran out of her eyes as she screamed swear words to the sky as she flew off to Unova to get away from everyone._

 _The hound watched her fly off._

" _Ha…Ha…Ha… Hahahaha! HAHAHAHA! She didn't even recognize me…" the hound chuckled to itself as it ran back to the cave. "Just had to show her my idea of the fight…"_

* * *

(Flash back over)

"Finally… I can get that off my chest…" she whimpered as she cried into her hand.

"A move that shot spears out in to the sky causing colossal damage and somehow disabling your flight. A move that made the user exploded into particles and crashing in like a wave, preventing the foe from escaping…" Arceus wondered.

No one knew what the truth was now.

Xerneas felt bad that she brought up the topic.

"Meloetta, I-"Xerneas tried to apologise only for Meloetta to glare at her.

"I've want to tell someone that story for a long time. I was afraid that hound would hunt me down…" Meloetta admitted.

"I doubt it's anywhere here." Eevee said, placing her hand on Meloetta's shoulder. She just sighed.

"I'm going to get some sleep. Night." Eevee said to the other girls as she headed off to hers and Deoxys room.

* * *

" _Wow! Talk about drama bomb!"_ Eva laughed.

"Shut up! She is my friend, making her your friend as well!" Eevee hissed.

" _(sigh) You still don't get it do you? I'm you but better! We both want Deoxys right?"_ Eva asked.

"Well – I…"

"You ok Lass?" Lugia asked, poking his head through his door.

"Oh! OH! Lugia, Um, I'm fine."

"Heard you chattin away to some other fellow. Where is the bloke or lass?" Lugia asked looking around.

"I was talking to myself yeah!" Eevee improvised as Eva (who Lugia could not see) pulled the fingers at her.

"Not a good sign Lass. First steps into insanity." Lugia assured her.

"Well! I got to go, need to go do things for Deoxys! Bye!" Eevee rushed as she sprinted off.

"Cheerio to you to then." Lugia scoffed at Eevee's patience's.

* * *

"Ugg… my gut… I think (Hic) I've had too much to drink…" Darkrai complained as he wandered off back to his room. He opened up to find Jay throwing up into a bin.

"J(hic)-Jay?" Darkrai slurred.

"Darkrai!" Jay said looking up before throwing up again. "How do you eat this!?" he demanded.

"I don't. Oven pizza's" he answered with some self-control.

"HEY! My cooking is not that bad!" Sceptile yelled.

"I got a scoop saying you want to hitch back up with Melo-" Jay started but was cut off as Darkrai threw up on the ground.

"I think… You mentioning… her (hic) name made me sick…" Darkrai complained.

"No that's the alcohol kicking in." Sceptile called out as he washed some dishes.

"I heard you wanna get back with your EX? Well, let's say I'm in to help…" Jay told the drunk legend, who was on the verge of passing out.

"Yaaaaay…" Darkrai slurred before falling over and passed out in his own pool of puke.

"Uh, should we have him?" Jay asked Sceptile.

"Ah, Nah. He gets shitty when others mess with his sleep. I'm sure he'll get out of it!" Sceptile said to the human who shrugged his shoulders and walked out.

* * *

"Scan now. 3rd century." Wraith demanded from his computer.

" _Scanning 3_ _rd_ _century. Scanning. Scanning. Scan complete. No DNA found of legendary Pokemon in third century…"_

"So… spectre is playing the safe game huh." Wraith muttered to himself.

"I think tomorrow will be a grand day. I'll have my first eye to eye meeting with the legends…

Ash growled at him.

"They'll still stop you!" Ash yelled as he gained support from Moon, Kimi and Hayden.

"Pfft. Such a high hoper O'Chosen one. Preparation is best. You lot should know that after playing those RPG games…" Wraith taunted.

"Computer. Narrow down the search to potential places…" Wraith said out loud.

" _Scan may take a while! Scan may take a while! 1 percent…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _2 percent…_

* * *

 _Author's note ( **LONG BUT IMPORTANT** ): By now you should have notice that in between Centuries I do fillers in the house._

 _If you couldn't tell, this was a big filler but it had story line shit..._

 _AND THE REAL REASON! Why Meloetta truly hates Darkrai's guts! Who was that Hound (COUGH) Zygarde 10% form (COUGH)._

 _Now uploads will start getting slower as I have school coming up Wooo... (sarcasm). Nah, I like school, final year and then I have to do something with my life :L_

 _Shout out to anyone that can find the Maroon 5 'Payphone' reference I left in the story._

 _NOW! **The lemon**. It was mix results and I've decided against it for now. If i was going to do a Lemon in this story I would make it a separate story._

 _Now... **Deoxys X Eevee**. Wow. Over 17 entrees! I just want to thank you all! But I had to pick one... In the end it came down to two names... But I have selected the winner._

 _..._

 _..._

 _The winner was DNAloversShipping by Link Noon Paradox._

 _The runner up was MultiShipping by JustinThePokemonMaster._

 _A FEW HAVE ASKED FOR FRIEND CODE: Here it is 3093-8528-6247._

 _ **SHOUT OUT TIME:** These folks have used to some of my characters (With permission) in there stories! Check them out:_

 _ **Doodledish0** : Awesome dude. Many of the legends primarily Deoxys have featured in this crazy as war that's happening with a god like main character called Raven._

 _ **Ultra Princess Luna:** She (assuming a she If not I'll didn't this) does short stories featuring some of her own shiny legends with mine. Really nice! Also some side stories there solo focusing on others._

 _As always review, suggest or PM. Poke_Spectre out!_

 **Question of the Day:**

Mega Mewtwo X or Mega Mewtwo Y?

For me I have Pokemon Y so I got Mewtwo Y. I know Mewtwo Y stat and movepool wise is better, But I'm with Mewtwo X on this one.

It is more Mewtwo and just became even more of a deadly looking Pokemon by adding muscles to him.

Adding a fighting type was nice as well.

Imagine. Swords dance, Aura sphere Mega Mewtwo X!


	12. 3rd Century: Sol

**LEGENDS LOST IN TIME: Chapter 10**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :(

* * *

"The signs of the egg is looking Healthy Latias. I don't know why you are stressing so much?" Blissey told Latias, who sweat dropped.

"Sorry. Just the nerve of being a parent. Always on edge." She admitted.

"Don't worry. I've got my eye on it. The author needs you a lot to get ready for the next century!" Blissey reminded Latias.

"Right…" she said a little disappointed as she wanted to spend more time with her egg. She walked off to find Rayquaza.

* * *

"Right. I was too pissed last night to remember a lot. What did Jay want?" Darkrai asked as he was drying his hair with a towel as he just had gotten out of the shower after spending the night sleeping in his own puke.

"He wanted to help you and Meloetta get back to being friends." Sceptile told him.

"So I have the author's assistant on my side. Well, hopefully we don't have another Oliver scenario…" Darkrai muttered to himself. "We should get going." Darkrai suggested as he opened the door.

As soon as the two walked out of there room, just in sync, Xerneas was walking out of hers.

"Oh… Morning Xerneas…" Darkrai said with some regret as the last time the two interacted with each other was when Darkrai shouted at her.

"OH! Um, Hi." She said slightly flustered.

"Sceptile go ahead to the main room." Darkrai told his friend who did as told.

"Darkrai? Is something the matter?" Xerneas asked.

"(Sigh) Listen about the other night when I raised my voice. I'm sorry, I wasn't yelling at you. I just had a lot on my mind." He apologized. Xerneas blushed slightly but Darkrai thankfully didn't notice.

"It's fine. I understand. At least you aren't still thinking about taking your life. Right?" Xerneas asked.

"Haven't had one of those thoughts in a while" Darkrai told her as he had a goal to live for now.

Xerneas smiled.

"Come on! We are gunna be late!" she said as she and Darkrai walked to the main room.

The two rushed in to the room to already find Azelf cursing at the Author.

"You're shitting me… Italy AGAIN!" Azelf yelled.

" **BRUH. EVERYTHING IN THESE FIRST FEW CENTURIES HAPPENED IN ITALY!"**

"What now?" Arceus asked with a bored tone as she was sure that everyone else was getting sick of Italy.

" **THE PEOPLE NEED YOUR HELP! HELP THEM FINISH THERE RITUAL TO THERE GOD! AND THEN YOU CAN LEAVE! TRUST ME, NEXT CENTURY WE ARE OUT OF ITALY!"**

Again for the third time, a white light engulfed the room as everyone was now wearing there roman clothing's. Because I'm nice, I'm put there descriptions here again.

The majority of the boys were in togas, traditional clothing for upper class males. However, Darkrai and Sceptile weren't so lucky and was in old, ragged leather tunics. Deoxys also was in a tunic, but his was brand new and was acting like a vest as it revealed the large scar on his chest. They all wore old shorts on and had roman sandals on as well.

The girls minus Azelf, Mew, and Nurse Blissey (Who was not coming), were all in roman styled dresses with roman sandals on. Mew had a female new tunic on also wearing roman sandals. Whilst Azelf was in a toga that ended at her knees and showed a little bit of cleavage. She had a belt on with multiple bags connected to it.

The only thing that wasn't roman was Azelfs eyepatch.

Azelf walked forward only for Giratina to stop her as he ripped the around her waist.

"HEY! What the fuck!?" Azelf screamed at the former devil like Pokemon.

"Yeah. Remember last time we were in Rome. You had a few toys in here that you didn't need." Giratina told Azelf, referencing to Azelf terrorised attack in the 2nd century.

"Let's go!" Giratina moaned as the author opened a portal for everyone to enter.

* * *

" _SCAN COMPLETE! LOCATION NARROWED DOWN!"_ the computer blasted out to Wraith, who was chuckling a little.

Ash was growling as everyone else had a concern look on their face.

"Where." Wraith asked bluntly.

" _LOCATION: Rome. YEAR: 221. MONTH/DAY: March 18_ _th_ _."_ The computer told Wraith all the details he needed. He stood up and turned around to Ash and the other humans.

"Send us there!" he spoke as he walked towards them. "This time! The legendary Pokemon and their pathetic Author WILL be mine…"

"What do you gain out of all this!?" Moon asked.

"My patron that has requested me to capture the legendary Pokemon and the Author has offered me something as a reward. Something I need. Something I need to finally get my revenge…" Wraith told them.

"Re-Revenge?" Kimi muttered as Ash glared at Wraith.

"What would you need Revenge for? You're just a psychopathic tin can!" Hayden hissed. Wraith chuckled.

"Have you lot ever heard of the quote 'More than meets the eye'?" Wraith asked the humans as they all gave puzzled looks.

"Yeah…" Ash coughed. "What are you getting at here?"

"Your species are judgmental pigs!" Wraith hissed as he walked out the room, going who knows where.

* * *

(March 18th 221. Rome)

The legends and co appeared as they all fell face first on the ground. All except Deoxys.

"I hate time travel… How does Celebi and Dialga do it?" Arceus complained as Giratina helped her up.

" **AH! ROME. ALMOST LIKE WE WERE HERE NOT TO LONG AGO!"**

"We were here not too long ago!" Rayquaza shouted up at sky.

" **RIGHT. ALL YOU LOT HAVE TO DO TODAY IS LISTEN! I'M SURE THAT'S NOT TOO HARD TOO DO? WALK UP TO THAT TEMPLE, LISTEN FOR ABOUT 2 HOURS AND I'LL TP YOU ALL OUT! CLEAR? GOOD!"**

"Ugh… I can barely listen to Arceus for a minute compared to two hours!" Deoxys complained.

"I hear you there…" Azelf muttered as she was readjusting the toga she was wearing.

As told, they all walked up to the large temple on the hill. A large crowd was formed around the centre as there was some statue with a human like figure on it. Below it was items such as gold, flowers and even human remains.

An elderly man was standing on a podium.

"Fellow people of Rome! Today! We celebrate a day aimed to Christianity. A day were we praise a god! A god that give us warmth! Light! Growth! Today, I believe we can summon the roman god of the sun! Sol Invictus!" the man explained. The crowd rejoiced as the legends stood there lost.

"We have to do this?" Darkrai and Sceptile moaned.

"Arcy! My feet are sore, can I sit down?" Mew complained to Arceus, who sighed in annoyance.

"PRAISE LORD SOL! PRAISE LORD SOL!" the crowd shouted as some men banged some drums.

"Ugh. This is a waste of time." Deoxys groaned as he walked forwards. Eevee started to follow but he turned around.

"No. Stay." Deoxys told her as a saddened look appeared on Eevee's face.

" _Weak girl. Weak."_ Eva told Eevee in her mind.

Deoxys continued to walk forward as he was in front of the statue. It was only till then, Arceus noticed he was there after being preoccupied with Mew.

"WHAT TH- Why did nobody stop him!?" Arceus yelled.

Giratina shrugged his shoulders as did everyone else.

"Peasant! Do you have something to give or say to Lord Sol Invictus?" the old man asked Deoxys.

"Yeah I got something to say to this god of yours." Deoxys said with an evil smirk.

"We are going to die…" Rayquaza muttered as he saw the look on Deoxys face.

"Fuck you Sol Invictus." Deoxys said loudly as the crowd stopped shouting and the men stopped banging the drums. Instead it turned into a roar of anger.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO LORD SO-"

"Nah, its fine. Everyone has their own opinion!" a new voice called out as a ball of fire shot down from the sky, crashing down on to the ground.

Out of the fireball was a man. He was really well tanned, with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and White long pants with no shirt to display his abs.

Deoxys looked confused as did everyone else.

"And you are?" Azelf called out rudely to break the silence.

"Oh. The name's Sol Invictus or just Sol for short. God of the sun in roman eyes. Eh, it got boring on the sun and when I heard someone curse my name. So decided to investigate and here we are now" Sol explained to everyone. The roman crowd rejoiced.

"WE DID IT! WE DID IT!" the old man shouted.

"What they all happy about?" Sol asked Deoxys.

"Got no clue. You said you were bored right?" Deoxys asked this time.

"Yeah. The sun is a boring place after a few billion years." Sol admitted.

"You every wrestled before?" Deoxys said with a grin.

"Ooo. Sounds fun!" Sol said back.

"Oh god. There is two of him now…" Arceus moaned as it looked like she was about to break down into tears.

"Yay! Double Deoxys fun!" Mew yelled.

"What to wrestle though… Oh! How about Bear wrestling?" Sol asked. "I'm sure there is some on the outskirts of the city."

"Fuck yea!" Deoxys cursed as the two slipped off into the crowd and ran off. Eevee saw this and panicked.

" _Well? Don't just stand there! GO AFTER HIM!"_ Eva shouted at Eevee as she ran off to catch up with them.

"Now what?" Meloetta asked Arceus and Giratina.

"Author said this would take two hours. Deoxys just had to swear at him and he appears…" Arceus moaned for the millionth time.

"I spy with my little eye…" Sceptile said out loud as everyone groaned. Little did they know, they were being watched.

* * *

Up on the top of the temple was Wraith's personal spy, Harper scanning the area. His eyes were locked on to the area were the humanoid legends were.

"Master Wraith. I think I have a visual. Sending photo image over now…" Harper said out loud to himself. A few pigeons landed next to him and looked at him funnily.

"Watcha'all lookin at?" Harper spat at the birds

Wraith was staring at the computer screen with the image of Xerneas and Darkrai from Pompeii on the screen. After a few minutes of waiting, a second image appeared next to it. The one Harper had taken.

Wraith's eyes scanned around the newer photo as he tried to link it all up.

In the new Photo, Darkrai was with Sceptile and Xerneas was by herself. Wraith laughed.

"Hahahaha! Excellent work Harper. Report if they move at all. I'm preparing myself." Wraith told his metal bird. "It's all over now… for them at least." Wraith said. "Ready the cannons and fire in 10 minutes!" Wraith commanded his minions.

* * *

Eevee reached the top of the hill, panting to find Deoxys and Sol wrestling some bears.

"Lock your arms under the bear's arms!" Sol explained. "Slam your knee in to its chest!" Sol said then slamming his Knee as said with the bear grunting. "Use your strength to throw it in the air!" Sol said, throwing the bear in the air as it roared in fear. "Annnnd SET IT ON FIRE!" Sol shouted as a ball of fire appeared in his hands as he shot it at the bear, burning it in to a crisp. "Ta-da!"

"Nice." Deoxys complemented. "My turn."

He ran up to a bear and just grabbed its neck and smashed it in to a rock on the ground.

"Too easy." Deoxys said calmly as the bear was groaning in the background.

Eevee's mouth was open in shock. But it also looked like she was drooling. She noticed the imaginary figure in her mind dancing next to her.

" _Go Deoxys! GO! If he can't do it, no one can!"_ Eva chanted in support, wearing a cheerleader's uniform with pompoms in her hands, waving them around.

"What are you doing?" Eevee asked in confusion.

" _Duh. Supporting our man! Come on get into it!"_ Eva told the now annoyed Eevee.

"I do not support animal cruelty!" Eevee yelled slightly.

Sol and Deoxys noticed her yelling.

"She ok?" Sol asked.

"Got no clue. Hey? What's that in the water?" Deoxys told him as the ground started to shake. Emerging out of the lake next to the area was a large serpent. At hissed the two males.

Eevee paled at the slightly.

" _Soooo? Animal cruelty huh?"_ Eva said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah on second thought… KILL THAT THING!" Eevee screamed as she ran over to a large boulder to hide.

* * *

"ARH! Where the hell is he! He should of Teleported us back home by now!" Arceus complained.

"Lady Arceus. You really should calm yourself." Lugia said in a calm tone, gaining a glare from Giratina.

"I… spy with my (Yawn) little eye someth…ing beginning with… I got nothing!" Sceptile said in a bored and tired tone. Darkrai groaned in annoyance.

Xerneas and Latias were having a small conversation.

"So? You see nurse Blissey this morning?" Xerneas asked the soon to be mum. Latias nodded her head.

"Estimate 2 or 3 more months it should hatch. We still don't know what gender though." Latias told the former life Pokemon, who sighed quietly. However, Latias noticed this.

"Xerneas, what is the matter?" Latias asked.

"Oh! Nothing! Nothing. Just wish… I could have the chance to be a parent… But I'm too busy with work. You know? Protecting the forests, keeping Yveltal under control etc. Besides, I have to find the right man first!" Xerneas said to the former eon pokemon. She was trying her best to ignore Darkrai.

Latias smiled warmly.

"When we get back, we are going to find you the perfect Mon for you two to live happily ever after!" Latias told the former life Pokemon.

" _Too bad he is on this trip less than 50 meters away from us…"_ Xerneas thought. Latias continued to talk but to Xerneas, it was a mute.

" _Just the thought of him smiling…"_ Xerneas thought.

" _Could… I? Could I actually get with Darkrai? No, no, no! That's just silly. God of Life and god of nightmares together? Pffftt. Well… Look at Arceus and Giratina, Xerneas. God and Satan. Maybe…"_ Xerneas thought.

"Uh? Earth to Xerneas? You still with me?" Latias questioned as Xerneas shook her head, snapping out of her day dreaming.

"Huh? Yeah. What were you saying?" Xerneas asked blushing slightly.

"Well! As I was saying about my perfect plan. We shou-"Latias started only to be cut off by an explosion.

 **BOOOOOM!**

The front of the temple on the hill shattered completely as the building collapsed.

All the roman people panicked in fear. The legends on the other hand…

"AZELF!" Arceus screamed on the top of her lungs.

"What? It wasn't me. Giratina took all my explosives remember? Have to admit. It was a nice explosion…" Azelf told everyone.

"But… if it wasn't you… then who was it?" Meloetta said. Just as that was said, a large metal ship in the sky appeared. All the roman people freaked as they rushed to flee the scene. Jumping down from the ship landing on the debris of the temple was a tall humanoid like figure.

The same tall humanoid like figure that destroyed Pompeii.

It was that robot.

The robot walked slowly towards the legends, who were yet to flee.

"I've finally found you lot…" the robot spoke.

"Wh-who are you?" Rayquaza asked.

"My name is Wraith. I could be considered a collector or a sheriff. Or both…" Wraith told them.

"What? Like a bounty hunter?" Lugia asked.

Wraith laughed.

"Correct. You lot are smarter than you look." Wraith mocked, gaining a few growls from the legends. "Where is that pathetic excuse of an author you lot have?"

"No clue…" Arceus said, backing up slightly.

"Well… he can't hide for forever. Tell you what? We can do this the easy way or the hard way? Make your mind up." Wraith offered the legends.

"Easy or hard way?" Mew asked confused.

"The easy way. Come with me with no resistance. The hard way, I'll leave that a surprise." Wraith told them.

"New option. RUN!" Arceus screamed as everyone ran in different ways. Wraith grunted.

"A chase scene. Alright…" Wraith muttered, running after them all.

* * *

"And the serpent is dead! A few good blows to the head, its braindead and now neck has been slit. Yawn, at lease I got a bit of fun out of this…" Deoxys admitted. Eevee was now sitting on the boulder, grizzling about a few things. Sol was next to her.

Suddenly, they all heard and felt the ground shake.

"Whoa! What was that?" Sol questioned.

"Probably just our friend, Azelf. A bit of psychopath, that one is…" Deoxys joked.

Eevee's pupils in her eyes went small in fear.

"Wait!? Giratina took all Azelf explosive before we got here! Remember?" Eevee told Deoxys, who flinched.

"Wait… Your right… this is not good. Come on! Time to test our wrestling skills a bit more Sol!" Deoxys shouted as Sol and Eevee stood up as the three ran back towards the city. They could all see the giant black smoke cloud emerging from the city and the just casual ship in the sky.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" Eevee screamed. Deoxys smirked.

"Dunno. But it looks like fun!" Deoxys said running even faster than before.

* * *

All the legends had split up into groups. Arceus, Giratina and Mew. Darkrai and Sceptile. Rayquaza, Latias and Xerneas. Lugia, Azelf and Meloetta were the ones being chased by Wraith.

"AUTHOR! AUTHOR!" Arceus screamed.

" **YO?"**

"Yo? FUCKING YO! We have been shouting for you to come! AND NOW! WE ARE BEING HUNTED DOWN!" Arceus screamed. Giratina was carrying Mew.

" **UH. RIGHT. WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?"**

"RUNNING! LIKE US!" Giratina yelled this time.

" **SO TP OUT NOW?"**

"YES!" Arceus, Giratina and hell, even Mew screamed.

The three ran into a large open street as they saw everyone else minus Deoxys and Eevee already there. Walking down the street was Wraith.

"You know? You shoudn't have run. I was asking nicely…" Wraith muttered as he pulled a grenade out of somewhere.

"Shit…" Giratina cursed.

"Whoa! That is a cool Grenade!" Azelf complemented.

"Arceus? I question your power. I really do…" Wraith taunted with a smirk.

"What is that meant to mean?" Arceus asked with caution.

"Your god of the pokemon world. Yet you can't even detect if your chosen one is missing…" Wraith told them with Arceus's, Latias and Lugia's eyes bulging open in shock.

"You? Have Ash?" Latias muttered.

"You killed those poor lasses didn't you!?" Lugia asked in outrage. Wraith nodded his head.

"The chosen one was not giving me the info I wanted. So I had to give him consequences. Then he broke and told me what I wanted." Wraith told them as he readied his gun. "This won't hu-"Wraith started only to be blasted with Fire. Running around the corner was Deoxys, Sol Invictus and Eevee. Wraith grunted as the blast of fire did minimal damage.

"Deoxys!" Rayquaza yelled.

"Hey Deoxys. Nice known yah! I'll hold him off while you flee!" Sol told him as Deoxys looked shocked.

"What!? NO! I'm not letting you have all the fu-"Deoxys shouted only to be cut off as he and all the others disappeared, leaving just Sol and Wraith.

"YOU FOOL!" Wraith yelled as he pulled the pin on the grenade and throw it. The explosion spread this bead like substance, burning the area down.

Sol jumped out of the way and shot a fire ball at Wraith.

"Fire beats metal!" he said confidently. The next thing shocked him.

Wraith was completely fine.

"Wh-what?! Ho-how!" Sol questioned as Wraith aimed his gun.

"Not the first time I've been attacked by a fire attack…" he muttered as he fired the gun.

* * *

All the humanoid Pokemon appeared in the entrance room of the mansion.

" **I DID IT! WOO!"**

"Dammit! He got all the fun! I wanted to beat the shit out of that tin can!" Deoxys raged, storming off to his and Eevee's room. Eevee chased after him.

Latias stared at the ground and was very pale. As if she had seen a ghost.

"That bastard! He will pay!" Lugia yelled.

Arceus looked at her hands with a confused look. Giratina noticed this.

"Arceus? What is wrong?" Giratina asked with great concern.

"I didn't even know… I didn't know. My power… didn't even detect… I didn't even know…" Arceus mumbled.

"Great… We have another crazy one in the house…" Darkrai muttered to Sceptile as he received a glare from Meloetta.

A few tears ran down Latias face.

"Latias you're crying?" Rayquaza asked.

"Before you…" she muttered as everyone in the room listened in.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Before my brother's death. I met Ash… I loved you and yet… I loved him as well…" Latias confessed. It didn't really affect Rayquaza that much as he knew this was before they became a thing.

"Latias. We will save him. I promise." Rayquaza said as Latias dived into a hug.

"Re-really?" she cried.

"I promise…"

* * *

 _Author's note: I'm extremely sorry this is really late. My curiosity got the better of me and I watched something really distressing that I regret and didn't really feel like writing for a few days..._

 _My Country New Zealand FINAL FUCKING LY got a Hoopa event in January 2016. YET, still no Super Mystery Dungeon. That's February... fml._

 _Legends met and talk to Wraith for the first (Sort of second)._

 _Next chapter will be fun... as you should know between each century is a filler. This one we will see some old faces :P_

 _As always review, suggest or PM. Poke_Spectre out!_

 **Question of the Day:**

Favorite Champion of the main series games and least Favorite champion of the main series games. Or just listed them all from favorite to least.

 **1st)** Steven. Love Mega Metagross. One of the most interactive champions. Helps you stop the primal. His theme. All round, the best for me.

 **2nd)** Red. Some can argue that he is not a champ. But I always found him tougher than Cynthia. Plus that theme.

 **3nd)** Asshat (AKA Blue or what ever you want to call him.) The faggot always one step ahead. Pushing you to be the best. And you crush his dreams in the process. Plus his Theme is my favorite champion theme.

 **4rd)** Lance. He needs his own theme. But Dragon type is one of my favorite types.

 **5th)** Cynthia. Diamond was my first game. Cynthia is one of the toughest yet I always (Even at the age of 10) destroyed her. I just don't like her that much. I like controversy

 **6th)** Alder. Eh, wasn't great. But liked his personality.

 **7th=)** Diantha and Wallace. Diantha is piss easy to beat. And Wallace I just don't like. Hoenn champion will always be Steven in my eyes.

 **9th)** Iris. I FUCKING HATE HER. She uses dragons like lance does that make her one of my favorites? NO! WHY? THE FUCKING ANIME!


	13. Family Issues

**LEGENDS LOST IN TIME: Chapter 11**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon :(

* * *

" _911\. What is your emergency?"_

" _HELP! He-HELP! M-my Wi-wife and so-sons are DEAD! There is s-so mu-much blo-oo-ood!"_

" _Sir stay calm. Unovan police shall be on their way, I need your address though."_

" _58A Waterlock Road, Nimbasa City! Please hurry…"_

" _Don't worry Sir, Police are on their way."_

* * *

Today started just like any other normal day. Wake up, get yelled at by another heartbroken female, eat, work, and return home to either the hall or to my villa in Undella town, sleep. Rinse and repeat. I want to correct the mistakes of my past…

Yet, I felt like I didn't fit in…

To be a creation of some god, with my only original purpose was to watch…

I wanted to help…

So I decided to become a detective. Arceus created me a back file as Detective Layton Tiós. A rookie detective with a grand reputation.

I did wonders in Hoenn and the Unovan FBI offered me a better deal…

Now I'm the best in all of Unova.

I feel more natural as a human then a pokemon. I'm someone that has escaped Death's gasp not once, but twice.

Then the-

"LATIOS!" a female screamed, breaking the male eon Pokemon out of his day dream.

"Yes Reshiram? An inside voice would be nice." Latios replied back.

Reshiram grumbled quietly to herself before speaking up.

"In about a week or two, were all planning a summer vacation. As your _Friend_ I wanted to see if you wanted to come. Letting you know earlier so you can get time off!" Reshiram spoke, reluctantly saying the word friend.

Latios smiled.

"Sure I'll just have to check fir-"

Latios phone began to vibrate. He used his psychic powers to levitate it in the air as in his Pokemon form, all he had was stubby little paws. He read the message and sighed.

"A case?" Reshiram said blandly. Latios nodded.

"By the sounds of the message, it's bad. Better get to it then…" Latios said, flying past the dragon of truths.

Latios flew into a room with a portal and a flash Lamborghini Aventador. He turned into his human form. He wore a long white sleeved shirt with a light blue tie. He wore black jeans and black leather shoes. Over his eyes was a pair of glasses.

He jumped in the car and drove in the portal.

Reshiram watched him drive in the portal and scuffed.

"I bet half of the girls still want him even if he is gay. Such a waste." Reshiram muttered to herself and left to a new room in the hall.

* * *

(Nimbasa City, Unova)

Driving down the street, Latios saw a house surrounded by police and ambulance vehicles. He parked and dumped out as a large man in a police uniform walked over to him.

"Detective Tiós. It's messy in there." The man said.

"Walk and talk. What do we have?" Latios said to the man.

"A husband returned home from work to find majority of his family dead. His wife, 7 year old twin sons and 14 month daughter all dead. He found his 5 year old daughter hiding away in her closet. There eldest, a 16 year old daughter is currently missing." The police man said to Latios.

"I got to see this for myself." Latios said as he entered the house.

He entered to find the bloodbath. He winced at the sight. The mother had her head slashed off and multiple stab wounds in her chest.

"No sign of sexual assault. Get the job done and get out. That is what it is currently looking like…" Latios said as he examined the scene. "We may have to consider this a robbery gone bad. Get some men to look around to if anything has been stolen."

"On it." The policeman said as he walked off and away from Latios. Latios continued to look around the main room. He noticed a picture on the wall about 7 metres away with a bloody handprint on it. Yet there was no blood anywhere else in that area.

"Interesting…" Latios muttered to himself.

He walked up stairs to find the twins room, completely painted in red. They had both been stabbed. Judging by the size of the wounds, by the same knife.

Latios didn't even want to see the corpse of the infant.

He walked out of the house to groan at the sight of the media. Reporters drooling for details.

"Detective! Is it true that-"a woman started asking before being cut off by Latios.

"No comment. Go away." He said blandly as he continued walking.

He walked up to an ambulance were the father and his 5 year old daughter that hid during the attack.

"Wh-who are y-you?" the man asked shakily.

"My name is Layton Tiós. Head detective on your family's murder." Latios told him.

"Plea-please… Help us." The man begged.

"What's your name?" Latios asked pulling out a pad. The man looked confused.

"I thought you lot did everything digital these days?" the man asked.

"I like the old ways. Your name?"

"Niko. Niko Frost. This is my daughter, Riley."

Latios got down to Riley's eye level and smiled.

"Hello Riley. My name is Layton and I'm going to help you and daddy out!" Latios said in a calm tone. Riley clutched on to her dad's shirt.

"Mummy's gone…" she whimpered.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Latios asked. Riley stopped for a second and looked back at Latios.

"Tommy yelled from his room. Mummy ran up and came back and told me to hid." She told Latios, who noted it done. "Daddy then found me later."

Latios stood back up.

"Right… I promise to find this vile creature and bring him or her to justice." Latios told Niko.

"I want to know how they were all killed…" Niko demanded. Latios flinched, but he deserved to know.

"Right now it's looking like your wife was decapitated or she was stabbed and bleed out."

"The twins were only stabbed and judging from the wounds, they were killed in a matter of seconds…"

"And the baby was suffocated via a pillow. It looked like the murder had remorse…" Latios told Niko.

"Oh… oh god…" Niko cried.

"I'm sorry, but I will find the person that did th-"Latios started to be cut off.

"My family is GONE! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! SHE HAD HER HEAD CUT OFF!" Niko screamed, frightening Riley.

Latios pupil went small as he thought back to that moment.

* * *

 _(5 years ago, human world)_

 _Using whatever energy he had left, he picked himself up and limped up the rubble._

 _Zekrom inspecting Reshiram saw this…_

" _Latios?" Zekrom said, with Reshiram turning around to see Latios holding on to an upstanding rubble, with his gasping for air._

" _(Cough) (Cough) (Cough) (Cough)" he tried to speak but all that came out was blood._

" _My throat is to… damage to speak. But I can still show him the truth…" he thought, pulling out his phone again and holding it forwards as he walked towards the two with the message from before on screen._

 _Reshiram broke out of Zekroms grip, pulled out her knife and ran towards him._

" _RESHIRAM! He isn't a threat!" Zekrom cried._

" _AHHHHHHH!" She screamed in rage._

 _It was a clean cut, with an object flying through the air._

 _Zekrom looked on in horror, with his eyes going wide and tears started to fall as he trembled at what he just saw._

 _The legends and humans in Oliver's castle were stunned with some crying. Mew and Kimi closed their eyes after what they just saw. But it replayed over again in their mind._

 _But Latios persevered on._

" _If… this… is my… deletion. Th…en so be… it. As long… as Zekrom is… safe.." Latios thought. He continued to walk on with his entire body struggling to move, with Reshiram smiling at what she had done. Blood was pouring out of Latios as he was now in front of Zekrom, with Zekrom going pale and full on crying. He read the message._

" _Reshiram is under Oliver's control. Run and find Rayquaza! She is going to kill you!" the message read._

 _Latios head finally landed on the ground as his headless body collapsed and went limp._

* * *

(Present time)

"Trust me. I know what you're going through." Latios told him.

"HOW!?" Niko screamed.

"I had a friend. All he wanted to do was to protect the one he loved. Even if it meant his own life. He had the same gruelling death that happened to your wife. I promise. I'll find this snake and make sure he pays…"

* * *

(Undella town, Unova. 10:30PM)

Over the years, Latios bought a villa in Undella town be the sea shore, a place where he could get away from it all.

He was examining the crime scene photos.

" _A brutal death to a mother of 5. A pair of twins that most likely saw the killer first. The murderer took no chances and was even soulless enough to murder an infant, the sick bastard…"_ Latios thought to himself.

"And yet… one piece of the puzzle doesn't add up."

"The 16 year old daughter… The father showed no concern of her. He didn't even mention her… perhaps a strained relationship between the two… her body nowhere to be found in the house, meaning the murderer took her." Latios talked to himself, now fearing for the worst.

There was a knock at the front door of the villa. Latios doesn't normally get visitors out here.

He walked over to the door and opened it and found a surprise to who it was.

Reshiram.

Over the years, like all the others, her human form had changed. She now wore a white undershirt and had a light grey skirt top over it. Around her neck was a fire colored tie. She wore grey stockings and just regular shoes. Her hair was still tied into a ponytail but with a red bow in it.

"Reshiram? What are you doing here?" Latios asked.

"You never showed up for dinner at the hall and all the other arseholes thought it would be funny to nominate me as the one to go find you." She grunted. Latios sweat dropped.

"How did you find me?"

"Please. I know Unova like the back of my hand, or paw." She hissed. "How bad is the case?"

"A mother of 5 dead with 3 out of the 5 kids dead. One missing and the other traumatised. The mother had her head sliced off. Remind you of anything?" he joked slightly.

"I said I was sorry, Ok! Jeez." Reshiram muttered. Suddenly, a burst of thunder erupted in the sky. Reshiram jumped at this.

"You don't like storms?" Latios asked.

"Fire type dumbass." She hissed. "I better move and fast."

"You could always stay here for the night. You can have my room and I'll sleep on the couch." Latios suggested. Reshiram became flustered at his offer but then recomposed herself.

"Fine and thanks…" she muttered.

* * *

About an hour later, Latios lying on the couch trying to get some sleep, but the murder case was playing over his mind. So many questions, so little answers.

"Hey Latios? You still awake?" Reshiram called out. Latios got up and saw Reshiram stood in the door frame in just a bra and panties. Her bust had grown over the years. He just stared at her.

"Uh, Reshiram." Latios stuttered. "Your kind of…

"What? Your acting like you've never seen a pair of boobs before." She teased the homosexual man who just grunted. "Didn't have anything else to wear in my sleep and no way am I sleep naked. So just striped down to these."

"What is it or are you just here to taunt me?" he asked.

"Still acting like you've never seen some tits before. Any who, it's been bugging me, but who was this missing person in the case.

"The family's eldest kid, there 16 year old daughter. Why?" Latios asked. Reshiram came down and sat next to him. Latios was still staring.

"Ok, seriously quit it. I could tolerate you at first seeming I know you won't try anything funny. But now stop. Right, when you explained to me the people that were killed, you never seemed too interested in the one that was missing. Why?" Reshiram said to Latios.

"Because all I know is that she is missing. Father never said the name and none of the other cops said anything."

"Well, if I had kids and I knew they were missing, I would be worried sick. Just a thought. Night." Reshiram said getting up and back to the room she was sleeping in.

Latios pondered over the thought. He quickly got dress and rushed out of the house, despite the storm.

* * *

(Nimbasa City, Unova. 12:00 AM)

Latios entered the crime scene with a flashlight. The place was still a mess and was not allowed to be cleaned up until this was all over.

He walked on up to the teens room and entered it. He saw some books on the table with the name Debra scribbled on it.

"I've got my name… Now where are you Debra?" Latios spoke to himself. For a good solid hour, he searched the room, trying to find just anything that would shed some light on this case.

"There has gotta be something…"

Something shiny underneath a pile of teen clothes caught Latios eye when he flashed the flashlight over in that direction. He went to remove the clothes to find a laptop.

It was on.

Latios sat down on the bed and lifted the screen up and removed it out of sleep mode. The background was of a girl who Latios assumed was Debra kissing some boy on the cheek as she took a photo. He closed it back up and returned to his villa in Undella town.

* * *

(A few hours later.)

Latios was fast asleep on the couch.

Reshiram walked in the room with her clothes on to find this. She smirked. So many opportunity's on what she could do to him. But she decided against it in the end as he did let her stay the night.

Latios however, was groaning and whimpering in his sleep. Reshiram raised an eyebrow. She walked over and started to shake him.

"Hey Latios! Wake up!" she said shaking him on the shoulder. He was still fast asleep.

* * *

(Latios mind)

"Urg… Where am I" he moaned. The room was completely pitch black.

"A place you should be familiar with by now…" a voiced boom. A voice Latios knew too well.

The darkness around the room lifted as Latios found himself in the worst place possible.

Valhonds admin room.

Valhond the admin stared down on his creature.

"Hello my son…" he said in his loud, god like voice.

"I'm no son of yours! Just some freak creation!" Latios spat.

Valhond chuckled at the outburst of his creation.

"You know Latios, you are one of my favourites. Only because you defied me."

"Why am I here? I'm busy with work!" Latios yelled.

"You are incomplete. You may be a program in a physical form. Yet you lack something… you tried but failed." Valhond told him. Latios just growled.

"My brothers, the other admins laughed at me when I said I was outsmarted by a creation of my own. Something that developed a will of its own. When they saw you, they feared you. But still you lack a simple component of life… Love"

"Why do you question my sexuality? Is it because it was the reason I successfully defied your judgement!?" Latios roared. Valhond stared down.

"No. Because I don't want you to be alone. Consider this more of a setting change in your digital coding." Valhond spoke calmly as a green mist, shocked Latios.

"What did you do?" Latios questioned as he winced from the pain.

"Instead of being a complete homosexual. I've changed you sexual preference to bisexual… You can choose yourself who you want to be with. Good bye." Valhond spoke.

* * *

(Reality)

Latios gasped, as he jumped up, off the couch. Reshiram jump in a fright.

"Jesus Latios! What the hell was that about!?" she yelled.

"Uh sorry?" he said. She just grunted.

"Whatever. I'm going back to the hall. Later." She said only for Latios to stop her.

"Wait. I want you to look at this!" Latios told the girl as she groaned. Reshiram followed Latios back to the couch as he opened the laptop.

"This is Debra. The girl that is missing."

"Guessing the guy is her boyfriend." Reshiram muttered.

"This folder here has diary entrees in it." Latios said, clicking on one of the entrees.

 _Feb 23_ _rd_ _: Dad is home later again. I'm starting to get suspicious. Probably nothing. Anyways, Nathan promised to take me on a double date with Kate and Shane. Going to see the new star wars. Been fan since forever hahaha._

"Interesting…" Latios muttered.

" _Mar 6_ _th_ _: There fighting again. Mum and dad once again. I cried myself to sleep last night because dad told me he wished me and my siblings were never born… he came and apologised. My younger siblings accepted it. But I hate him for it._

"Well this father sounds like a great guy. What an ass." Reshiram spat after reading the entrée.

 _Mar 18_ _th_ _: It's my birthday. And my fucking cunt of a father got me a stupid mirror for my birthday. It's not even a makeup mirror! I told him I hated him and rushed off to my room to_ cry."

"Father of the year" Reshiram said sarcastically once again.

 _Apr 2_ _nd_ _: I've been hearing voices. Ever since I got this stupid mirror. They won't leave me alone! I feel like I now I have no privacy!_

 _Apr 3_ _rd_ _: I don't believe it… The voice said my dad was cheating on mum… I caught him red handed. Mum kicked him out. Is this my fault?_

"Niko never mentioned anything about an affair, but this is starting to get weird…" Latios muttered.

 _Apr 17_ _th_ _: I can't take it no more. I want to get rid of this mirror, it has to be the source of these voices. But for some reason I just can't! It's telling me to kill before it's too late…_

 _Apr 19_ _th_ _: My life just went to shit… Nathan used me for my body. A few months ago he asked for nudes and now, there all on Facebook. Mum is furious. All cause of one stupid mistake!_

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Reshiram said with some sympathy.

 _Apr 30_ _th_ _: All my friends hate me now… people tell me to kill myself, go drink bleach! They call me a whore! They say I'm crazy! Because of these voices… I just want to die…_

Latios felt uncomfortable reading these entrees, but it he had to.

 _May 1_ _st_ _: I was considering suicide. But then a met someone. And he said he knew how to get rid of the voices… but all my other problems will still be here. He said the only way to get rid of the voices is to find something satisfying enough._

"This is the last entrée…" Latios said, clicking the last one.

 _May 3_ _rd_ _: What will satisfy me? Sex? Money? Girl's day out with whatever friends I have left? No. I want to get rid of the one that gave me the mirror. I want my father dead. I had no clue where he lived now, so I have to make him come to me. Wonder if killing my family will work?_

Latios had his murderer.

"Wow. That's fucked up." Reshiram scoffed. She then noticed the look on his face. "Ugg, Go. I'll show myself out."

* * *

(Later that day, at the Unova Police headquarters. 7:00PM)

"Mr. Frost. Or Niko, I think I know the identity of your family's murderer." Latios said to Niko in the questioning room.

"Oh! Great, please tell me!" he begged. Latios waved his finger.

"Hold on their tiger. I have some questions." Latios said as Niko paled. "Let's start off with your daughter Debra. You forgot to mention her."

"Her…" he spat.

"By the way you said her name, you too have a strained relationship. Most likely because she discovered the affair you were having, didn't she?" Latios asked.

"H-how do y-you know ab-about that?" he stuttered.

"She kept a digital diary. Recording days off the year with only major events left. Like her birthday, and how you gave a mirror. Pretty poor parenting. Now. Tell me, what really happened when you discovered the murder scene." Latios demanded in a bland tone.

Niko sighed.

"I received a phone call from her, I mean Debra. She was claiming that she had killed the rest of the family and if I told anyone, she would come after me next! Regardless of where I was, she said she would find a way to me and end me! I swear that's the truth!" Niko cried as tears dripped. "She is insane, a psychopath or sociopath! She mentioned that May the 5th at 9:00PM at the tallest building in Unova, the voices will finally be gone! Please I swear that's all I know!"

"May the 5th, 9:00 PM? That's tonight! The voices will finally be gon- Oh no. This could mean she may been planning suicide!" Latios yelled. Niko whimpered.

Latios rushed out of the room and started yelling.

"EVERYONE! Get to Castelia City! A girl is planning on committing suicide on the tallest building!"

* * *

(Castelia City. 9:00PM)

The city was beautiful at night. I wish I could live here instead of stupid Nimbasa city! All that hell hole brings is pain.

 _Is this…. The…. Truth you desire…?_

"I'll soon be free. Free of these voices!" the girl spoke to herself. In a blanket was a black hand held mirror with weird patterning around the handle. "I'll soon be away from you!" she screamed at the mirror.

 _Ha…Ha… even in death… You'll… never be…. Freeeee…._

"DEBRA FROST!" a loud voice called out. "THIS IS THE UNOVAN POLICE. PLEASE, THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" the policeman using the megaphone. "PLEASE! COME DOWN!"

"They don't understand… NONE OF THEM DO!?" Debra screamed at the mirror as she shakily walked towards the edge of the building.

"Debra! Please! Stop!" a male called out. Latios rushed up to the top, panting.

"Who are you?!" she yelled.

 _Killll him…_

"My name is Layton Tiós. I'm with the Unovan police. I want to help you." Latios said walking

Forwards.

Debra started to whimper.

"STAY BACK! Or or or I'll jump!" she yelled. Latios stopped in his tracks.

"A stranger said that if I did what satisfied me, the voices would go! I killed them! And guess what? THEY ARE STILL HERE!" she roared. "A-and m-my family is de-dead…" she cried.

Debra placed the blanket on the ground.

 _No… Kill him…_

"You can no longer tell me what to do voice!" Debra screamed. "Layton. Tell my father to rot in hell!" Debra spat as she fell off the edge.

"NO! DEBRA!" Latios said rushing over to find her already on the ground, lifeless…

Latios walked over to the blanket and unwrapped it and found the mirror.

He could tell it was not a normal mirror. He didn't want to touch it, so he re-wrapped it.

Down on the ground, Police were trying their best to keep the crowd from growing, but it was failing. People that saw the event were traumatised. A teenager was watching, long jet black hair that covered his glowing red eyes as he had a large scar running over his face. A red cap, a Red and white vest over a black shirt and black jeans that were ripped by the knees.

"She got rid of the voices…" he spoke to himself as he turned away into a dark alleyway.

* * *

(Hall of origins).

Some of the other legends heard about what happened. Shaymin was asking about the event while eating some chocolate chip cookies.

"So (Munch) you just watched (Munch) he jump? (Munch)" she asked as she munched away.

"Yes. And Shaymin you really outta cut back on the cookies. Starting to become a lil chubby." Latios joked about the small girl's size.

"HEY! It's just (Munch) my land form (Munch). That's all!" she said offended as she stormed off. Latios sighed and flew off himself only to run into Reshiram in the hallway.

"We really should stop meeting like this Latios." She said sarcastically.

"Hehe. Hey, just want to say thanks. For helping with the case." Latios thanked the girl. "Must be something I can do in return."

"I know. How about dinner?" Latios offered. Thanks to Reshiram thick fur, it covered her blush.

"What!? Like a date!?" Reshiram snapped. "I thought you were gay!"

"I never said it was a date. But if that's what you want to call it." He said slyly.

"Grr. Fine. But I'm only going as friends!" Reshiram said.

"Whatever you say!"

* * *

 _Author's Note: Again, I'm extremely sorry about this being late. Personal issues got in the way and school too Haha._

 _Now your thinking, Why is this filler so random and is about Latios? It will all be revealed soon..._

 _And we have hit February, the month of Mew. And hopefully, Pokemon Z or whatever will be announced._

 _As always, review, suggested or PM. Poke_Spectre out!_

 **Question of the Day:  
**

Who is your favorite Pokemon you tuber (If you don't watch them, then Favorite You tuber)

For me, It is a guy called Patterrz. He is amazing. He is really funny, social with his fan base and with other Pokemon Youtubers. He is amazing at Nuzlockes and has nuzlocked Darkrising and Neo Y, and is currently nuzlocking Dark rising 2.

FAVORITE YOUTUBER: So many, but only one. TVFilthyFrank. His motto. The worse show on the internet. And he has a PHD in internet retardation. If you get offended easy, don't watch him...


	14. 4th Century: Spanish standoff

**LEGENDS LOST IN TIME: Chapter 12**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon :(

* * *

It was late in the night and the next morning the legends were departing for the 4th century. Most of them were asleep but a few.

Meloetta was twisting and turning in bed, trying her best to get some sleep. She was relieved that she had finally gotten that gigantic lie off her chest, but now sort of feared that the hound like Pokemon would stay true to its word and would hunt her down.

She sighed. She heard her belly rumble.

"Huh. Still hungry…" she muttered to herself. She turned the lamp on beside her and threw a dressing gown over top of her as she made her way to the kitchen.

The mansion was a lot different at night. Creepy yet relaxing at the same time. Meloetta made her way to the kitchen, only to be stopped by a sound. Someone was inside.

All she saw was the light emitting from the fridge. She silently grunted to herself as she reached for the light switch.

Flicking it on, she heard a large moan from a male she knew oh too well.

"Arg! The light…" Darkrai moaned as he squinted his eyes, trying to adjust to the light.

"Darkrai." She spat with hatred. Darkrai paled at the voice.

"O-oh! Uh, Hi Meloetta…" he stuttered. She grunted.

"What are you doing here this late at night?" she asked, still with her guard up

"I was gaming and got the munchies. You?"

"Couldn't sleep, I had a lot on my mind. Wanted to grab a bit to eat."

"What do you mean 'A lot on my mind'?" Darkrai asked. Meloetta grunted.

"Doesn't matter. Please tell me you haven't raided the last of the pizza?" she asked, tired of this conversation with her ex.

"Uh well… There is one piece left. I was going to have it for myself, but I guess you could have it." Darkrai offered.

Meloetta frowned.

"Thanks I guess."

Darkrai stepped out of the way as she grabbed the piece of Pizza and devoured it on the spot.

"Well, goodnight…" Darkrai said to her as he returned to his and Sceptiles room.

On the way back to Meloetta's room, she passed by Arceus and Giratina's and heard a phone ringing.

"Huh, weird." She muttered as she continued on back.

* * *

 **RING RING RING**

The phone kept ringing, despite how many times Arceus declined the call.

"Arceus, for petes sake! Can you just answer the god damn phone?!" Giratina moaned. She also moaned.

She picked it up and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" Arceus groaned.

"MUM! MUM! IS THAT YOU!?" Dialga screamed on the other side, irritating Arceus.

"DIALGA! This better be good!?" Arceus screamed.

"It is! You know Volcanion? He rescued a Pokemon none of us have ever seen before. Her name is Magearna. She was created by humans about 500 years ago and has been trapped in this place called the Azoth kingdom in Kalos." Dialga told her mother over the phone, whose eyes widened.

"WHAT!?" she screamed.

"No jokes! Here is a pic of her!" Dialga said as Arceus received a picture of this new Pokemon that she had never seen before.

This Magearna thing was defiantly a steel type as her entire body was made of steel. She had a metal skirt, designed like a pokeball with two small metallic legs poking out under. She had a small body with a small hole in the chest area with two arms coming off it. Her head was shaped like a gear with two large ear like structures hanging off the top.

Arceus raised her eyebrow at the new Mon.

"Let her stay at the hall till I come back, then I'll assess the situation from there. Goodnight Dialga!" Arceus told her as she hung up and groaned.

"Soooo…" Giratina asked.

"Don't want to talk about it. Go back to sleep." Arceus commanded.

* * *

(The next morning)

All the Pokemon morphed humans were lined up in the main room.

"Ugg. It's too earlier in the morning for this bullshit…" Azelf grizzled, rubbing her eyes.

"Agreed." Both Darkrai and Sceptile said.

" **WELL, YOU BETTER WAKE UP FAST THEN! BECAUSE WE ARE HEADING OFF TO THE 4** **TH** **CENTURY. WE ARE HEADING FOR SPAIN!"**

"And what on earth are we doing there?" Xerneas asked the author.

" **SIMPLE. YOU'RE GOING TO HELP VANDALS CROSS THE BORDER FROM SPAIN TO NORTHERN AFRICA! CATCH IS YOU'RE BEING HUNTED DOWN BY SPAINISH GUARDS!"**

"So pretty much everything is normal. We help out and are being chased down by someone or something!" Rayquaza said sarcastically, referencing to Wraith.

" **WELL IF YOU PUT IT LIKE THAT…"**

The entire room flashed white as everyone's appearance changed and for once, it was not the roman attire they had been wearing since the 1st chapter.

All the boys were wearing a murky green tunic and the girls were wearing a brown tunic like knee dress.

" **LET US BE OFF!"**

As usual the portal that would suck the legends up to the new century appeared and as usual sucked them up.

* * *

(October 329, southern Spain)

The portal dropped everyone in a vast wilderness.

"I hate time travel…" Eevee complained.

"Imagine Celebi and Dialga though." Azelf commented with a smartarse look.

"Shut it Azelf!" Arceus snapped.

"Jeez who shat in your cornflakes this morning?" she grizzled.

They all started to walk for about 5 minutes till they came across a large camp with men, women and even children scattered across the grounds.

"Where are we?" Latias said out loud.

"You are in our campsite! Now who are you!" a large muscly man shouted from behind.

"How did you get behind us?! You know what… Never mind." Darkrai yelled but then mellowed down.

"I saw you approach the camp. Now, are you friend or foe?" the man said.

"Now, Now. What might be the consequences if we say foe, Lad?" Lugia asked.

"Do you not see the giant battle axe on my back?" the man snarled.

Lugia was about to speak again till Arceus rushed over and pushed him to the ground, before starting to speak herself.

"No! No! No! We are defiantly friends, Yeah! Ha-ha, we are all friends here! RIGHT GUYS!?" Arceus spoke with hostility at the end. Deoxys was about to comment, but stopped due to Giratina placing his hand on the former DNA Pokémon's mouth.

"Yeah, everyone is friends here!" Latias said, helping Arceus out on this one.

"Some of us are even more than friends!" Giratina commented in, while restraining Deoxys.

"None of us could live without friends here!" Darkrai and Sceptile said, sweating slightly.

Azelf just grunted.

"I like candy!" Mew yelled, gaining a look from everyone but Arceus, who had a 'we are fucked' look on her face.

"Ok… So I'll just assume your friends. I will take you to my leader, King Genseric." The man said as he started to walk. Giratina let go of Deoxys.

"Asshole…" Deoxys grumbled to himself as Eevee returned to his side.

Inside a large tent was a white large man with lots of guards around him. He was covered in armour with fur attached and swords and weapons attached here and there. He was staring over a large map while stroking his large ginger beard.

"THAT'S IT! If we cross through lower parts of the Roman Empire and try to keep low, we should be able to leave this damn hellspot!" the man in a Hungarian accent spoke.

"King Genseric? May I intrude?" the large man spoke.

"What? Who is there?! Ah! Vazquez, what it the matter?" Genseric asked.

"This lot claim they are friends and are here to assume help us get to northern Africa. We are hunted down by a group that the emperor of Rome have commanded!" Genseric said.

"Great… MORE RUNNING!" Arceus yelled.

"What?" Genseric and Vazquez asked.

Arceus just simply groaned.

"Doesn't matter…" she said storming off and out of the tent. Lugia slipped on over to Giratina.

"Yah lass seems rather stressed out. A shame seeing the beautiful face so angry all the time, right lad?" Lugia taunted Giratina.

"You're SO lucky I'm a changed Mon! If it was the old me, you would have been rotting in the distortion world a long time ago!" Giratina hissed before going out after Arceus.

"Lovey talking to you too." Lugia muttered.

Vazquez took the others outside and pointed over to a tent.

"You lot shall be staying there for the night till we depart in the morning!" Vazquez told them. "I suggest getting some sleep, we leave early! Say? Can ask you lot something?"

"Go ahead I guess?" Rayquaza said.

"You guys ever seen that lot before?" Vazquez asked, pointing over to a group of about 4 men, all in armour and weapons everywhere. "They showed up just before you did."

"No, never seen them before." Rayquaza answered.

"Huh. Ok. Well remember to hit the hay early.

* * *

All the other legends took Vazquez advice and went to bed. All the girls got beds while Ray and Latias shared one as did Arceus and Giratina. The single boys got the short straw. Eevee couldn't get to sleep.

"Ugg. I hate this stupid bed! So uncomfortable!" she complained.

" _Stop yah whining and admire that dreamboat sleeping over there!"_ Eva said to Eevee, referencing to Deoxys,who was sleeping shirtless due to the heat.

" _Eevee. Ever come to mind that perhaps any of your so called 'friends' or as I like to call them, whores are going to steal him from us? One day you'll wake up and BAM! He has a girlfriend and all you are to him is a maid!"_ Eva spat. Eevee had tears nearly running out of her eyes.

"MURDER!" a women screamed from outside, waking up everyone.

"What the?" Darkrai muttered.

"OH GOD! MARCO! NO!" the women continued to scream.

All the legends ran outside to find the horror show.

Some men were found dead on the ground. Two of them had severe claw marks on their faces, which looked like the final blow.

"Oh god…" Vazquez cursed. The women that cried pointed to the legends.

"They did it! They were sent here by the emperor of Rome to kill us!" she cried. Most of the men pulled out there weapons and pointed it at the former pokemon.

"Woah, Woah, Woah! Calm down! Let's talk about this!" Darkrai yelled as he and Sceptile trembled in fear.

"The lot didn't do! I saw everything!" a new voice yelled out. An old man, wobbled over. He piece of cloth over his eyes.

"Blind man Carlo…" Vazquez said.

"What? If he is blind, then how the fuck did he?" Azelf started only to have her head slapped by Arceus.

"Shut. Up." She told the terrorist.

"It was terrible. Roman spies! Blood everywhere! There guts being torn out!"

"Uh. Actually, the only real damage to them was there face." Xerneas piped up.

"… Ok, I HEARD the sounds… They were after the scroll! If the roman empire get it, THE END IS NEAR!" the old man shouted.

"Ugh. Shit, this 'the end is near' bullshit is reminding me of Pompeii. Ah fuck, my eye is starting to twitch." Azelf complained.

"No one is getting the scroll over my dead body!" Genseric shouted. "Now everyone get back to sleep!"

"What is this scroll?" Meloetta asked.

"It is said that God himself trapped one thousand demons inside of it. The roman empire wants it to rule the world!" Genseric told everyone. "We leave early tomorrow." Genseric said as he walked back to his tent as did everyone else but one. Watching in the distance in shadows.

"A shame that's far from the truth…"

* * *

(The next morning. 6:00 AM)

"It's too early!" Eevee complained.

"Quit your whining! We have been doing this for the last 3 months!" a man shouted out.

" _Don't listen to him Eevee. Ignore the men here but watch the ladies closely"_ Eva said to her.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning S." Sceptile said to Darkrai and Xerneas.

"Sand?" they said in sync.

"How did you know?"

"Not like there is much else around…" Darkrai said.

"Sooo Baby names Rayie. We kind of need to name our kid." Latias said to her husband.

"Why don't I just leave the naming to you…" Rayquaza muttered.

"I want you to have some input. But I was thinking Latiaza." She said.

"That's just a mix of our names…" Rayquaza replied.

"Gotta start somewhere."

Mew was walking next to Arceus and Giratina, when she saw that a strange man was staring at them.

"Hey Arcy. That guy over there is looking at us funnily." Mew told the older women. Arceus looked over to find no one looking at them.

"Mew, stop with your tricks seriously!" Arceus said.

"But it wasn't a trick!" Mew protested.

* * *

The rest of the day was practically the same. Talk, complained, repeat. They set up camp and everyone practically went to sleep.

Everyone but Eevee, who couldn't get to sleep.

"Aw, this the worst!" she complained.

" _Hey! I suffer as well, so can you please go to sleep already!"_ Eva yelled, thankfully only Eevee can hear her.

Eevee was about to say something but she suddenly saw a human shadow outside the tent, being illuminated by the camp fire outside. Eevee's eyes widened when she saw what appeared to be a shadow of a knife in his hand. She started to freak. Thankfully the shadow walked right pass.

"Phew…" she said to herself, but then realised. "Someone else is going to be murdered!"

Eevee jumped out of bed and woke up Deoxys.

"Wh? Huh? Eevee what is… it?" he tiredly asked.

"I think I saw the guy that murdered those men!" Eevee said. Deoxys frowned as he went to wake up some of the others.

"I just want to sleeeepp!" Giratina complained.

The legends tip toed out of their tent and scattered out around the camp as quietly as possible.

Eevee walked along by herself as she soon approached little specs of blood on the ground which led to Genseric's tent. Eevee gulped and went inside to find the horror show.

Genseric was fatally injured and slowly bleeding out.

"Oh my god!" Eevee yelled as she rushed down by his side.

"Girl, run! (Cough) H-he is behind you… He wa-want's the scroll…" Genseric croaked. Eevee was eventually pushed ground with a man holding her to the ground via her neck.

"Tell me your name…" the man said.

"E-Eva!" Eevee lied using her consciences name.

"No… Your other name. Your real name!" the man smirked. Eevee was frightened. "Your Pokemon name…"

"E-Eevee…?" she muttered.

The man's body completely morphed and changed into a metal bird with now its claws pinning Eevee down.

"Ohohoho, your pretty, I give yah that. But yah ain't so smart toots" the metal bird taunted.

"Wh-What ar-are you!?" Eevee screamed.

"The name is Harper. Your kind have met my boss, Wraith. Ring a bell?" the bird now known as Harper smirked. Eevee started to breathe heavily.

"Why are you doing this!?" Eevee yelled in fear.

" _We are so fucked…"_ Eva commented.

"Jeez, you are organic life forms are so stupid! That old geezer over there had something I needed. He wasn't willingly going to give it up sooo." Harper chirped.

"The scroll. This demon (Cough) is going to un-unleash the demons within!" Genseric croaked.

"Pfft. Do you really believe that's true? HA! No… Something far worse is locked inside!" Harper admitted as his tail wrapped around the scroll like object. "Now… I can't have any survivors!"

Eevee closed her eyes in fear…

…But felt Harper release her as he screamed in the background. She opened her eyes to see the wounded Genseric holding him down as he dropped the scroll.

"RUN!" Genseric shouted as Eevee dashed for the scroll and sprinted out the door of the tent. Harper used his tail to impale Genseric through the chest, forcing him off as his body went limp.

"Mother FUCKER! Drones, attack!" Harper yelled. A few men bodies changed to reveal robot like forms. They pulled their guns out and started to shoot.

"What's happening!?" Arceus yelled as an explosion behind her occurred.

"I don't know!" Giratina shouted himself.

Eevee approached them.

"We need to go! LIKE NOW!" Eevee demanded.

"Why?" Giratina asked as another explosion went off.

"THAT'S WHY!" Eevee shouted.

A drone appeared behind Eevee and spirted towards her at rapid pace with a sharp knife out.

"EEVEE!" both Arceus and Giratina screamed. The drone was about 5 meters away till a loud bang went off and it stopped in its tracks as the body fell to the ground.

Behind Arceus and Giratina was Azelf with a handheld gun, smirking away.

"First that roman building and now this. Ha-ha, where would you guys be without me?" Azelf smirked. Arceus just growled at her.

"I thought I took everything off you?" Giratina asked.

"New costume dumbass. So? Is one of you going to call that pathetic accuse of an author to come save our asses?" Azelf asked.

* * *

"Running, Running, Running, Running, Running, Running!" Darkrai screamed as him and Sceptile were being chased by Vazquez.

"THIS YOU'RE FAULT! YOU LOT DID THIS!" Vazquez screamed.

Darkrai and Sceptile hit a dead end as they ran into a bottom of a large cliff and with nowhere else to run, they were as good as dead.

"Shit…" Sceptile cursed as Vazquez charged at them screaming this is your fault! They both held on to each other and closed their eyes.

 **CLING!**

They heard a loud cling sound, like when metal hits another piece of metal. They opened there eyes to find Xerneas, who must of slid down the cliff, with a sword in her hands as she deflected Vazquez attack.

Did I forget to mention that she had an extremely, pissed off look on her face.

"Leave. Them. Alone." Was all she said as Vazquez jumped back slightly and went back into a battle stance. Xerneas just sighed.

"Your funeral." Xerneas insisted as she rushed forward and swung at Vazquez hand that was holding the sword, chopping it off completely. He screamed in pain as she punched him in the side of the face, forcing him to his hands and knees. She grabbed him by the shoulders and rammed her knee into his chest and then kicked him in the face as he lost conscious.

"Let's go!" Xerneas said to Darkrai and Sceptile, who stood there speechless.

"Remind me to NEVER piss her off." Darkrai muttered to his friend.

Everyone regrouped over where Arceus, Giratina and Azelf was.

"Kay! Is everyone here?" Arceus asked. They did a roll call and everyone was there.

"AUTHOR!" Arceus yelled.

" **SUP?"**

"Things went to shit here so, get us out NOW!" Arceus demanded.

" **UGH. FINE YOUR ROYAL BITCHENESS!"**

Just like that, everyone disappeared. Eevee saw Harper just before and pulled the finger at him.

" _Harper. Report. Did the mission go as planned?"_ Wraith contacted Harper.

…

…

…

"Lost a few drones, but they took the bait. Very thing went fine!" Harper said.

" _Good. You know what will happen if you had of failed. Wraith out."_

* * *

All the legends appeared in the main room of the mansion.

"Once again. I hate time travel…" Eevee complained. She saw that the scroll had been undone and had text on it.

"What the? Hey, guys look at this…" Eevee called out.

"BAH!? The demons are coming!" Mew screamed as she hid behind the closest person, which so happened to be the irritated Azelf.

"Writing?" Rayquaza said as he picked it up and cleared his voice as he started to read.

* * *

 _Once upon time, there was a happy little world._

 _Nearly every single thing on the world was happy._

 _Even all the happy little flowers and the smiling lil bunnies_

 _The manliest of men were always smiling_

 _Women and men all ways got along. No arguments in marriage at all._

 _Only time some on is sad is when someone dies_

…

 _Goldie the leprechaun was giving out free gold to make everyone happy!_

 _Olly the unicorn got free gold_

 _Olaf the snowman got free gold!_

 _Dandy the dandelion got free gold too!_

 _By the time of night, everyone had free gold_

 _You are awesome Goldie!_

 _Everyone was really, really happy!_

…

 _Susan the snake was sad…_

 _Umar the hippo saw she was sad so he got some friends to cheer her up!_

 _Rex the t-rex tried to make her laugh._

 _Vik the human danced silly._

 _Ivan asked what was wrong. She replied her dad died and she was sad._

 _Vik and Rex gave their condolences and sat around and talked as Susan was happy again._

 _Everyone was really, really happy!_

…

 _Olly saw that everyone was happy and smiled._

 _Rex, Vik, Ivan and Susan laughed away happily._

 _Don't worry. In this world, happiness is everywhere._

 _Ivan and his group met up with Ollie's group and they all watched the sunset together._

 _Everyone was really, really happy!_

…

* * *

"YAY! Lots and lots of happiness!" Mew chanted.

"Too much happiness! It's giving me a headache!" Azelf complained as she stormed off.

"This is weird…" Latias said with some fear.

" **I'LL GET ONE OF MY BRAINIACS TO LOOK AT IT. PROBS NOTHING THOUGH."**

* * *

 _Author's note: I NEED TO BE MORE CONSISTENT! ARGH._

 _School is a bitch when it comes to writing XD._

 _So I was away for three days on a prefects school trip, without internet thinking nothing is going to happen... AND BAM!_

 _MAGEARNA! Is it 7th gen or 6.5?_

 _AND STILL NO Z!_

 _After the 5th century will the first Q and A of this story. THESE are the following characters you can ask._

 _Arceus_ _Darkrai_

 _Deoxys_ _Rayquaza_

 _Meloetta_ _Latias_

 _Lugia_ _Giratina_

 _Mew_ _Xerneas_

 _Azelf_ _Sceptile_

 _Eevee_ _And Wraith_

 _As always review, suggest or PM me. Poke_Spectre out!_

* * *

 **Question of the day:**

If you could make a legendary mascot trio, what role would they have (Dialga =Time. Reshiram = Truths) and what type? Name them if you want.

My answer: A legendary Knight trio. Each representing Positive, Negative and Neutral energy. War long ago, two sides. Positive knight side and Negative Knight side. They fight and it's a standstill, legendary knights go into slumber. Neutral knight banished into the forbidden forest for it's crimes.

Voltsiege (Positive knight): Electric/ Steel

Chillvale (Negative Knight): Ice/Steel

Phandragiss (Neutral Knight): Ghost/Steel

Your turn!


	15. The Sun and The Moon

**LEGENDS LOST IN TIME: Chapter 13**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon :(

 **ALSO! HAPPY 20TH ANNIVERSARY POKEMON! LETS GO 40 NOW!**

* * *

"WHAT! YOU DID NOT!" Arceus screamed to the computer screen as everyone (yes, even the douchebags) was crowded around the computer. Dialga was taking her mother's full wrath, as she gave off a nervous smile and sweat dropped.

"Yeah… remember Magearna? She told me about this new region and I went to look into it. Sadly, I must have been spotted when I travelled there and now all the attention is in this new region now seeming a 'wild Dialga appeared'. Um, opps?" Dialga admitted. Giratina was holding back Arceus from smashing the computer who was thinking Dialga was really there.

"So? How is this bad?" Latias asked.

"It means… It means… Oh for fuck sakes, Spectre get your ass in here now." Arceus cursed.

" **YO"**

"You hear this big news? Dialga fucked up badly." Deoxys joked as she groaned in annoyance from the screen.

" **HOW COULD I NOT? THANKS TO THE ARMOURED DINOSAUR, NOHAIL HAS SENT THIS INFO TO THE PEOPLE IN HIS WORLD THAT CALL THEMSELVES GAMEFREAK AND THUS GEN 7 IS HERE AT FUCKING LAST! POKÉMON SUN AND MOON!"**

"I hate you all…" Arceus grumbled.

"Why is this a bad thing Arcy? Shouldn't we be happy we are getting new legendary friends? **"** Mew called out.

"Besides. I don't think we can get any lower than what Kalos provided. Xerneas and Volcanion are cool, but bacon wings the death bird? That loner snake that mopes all day in his cave? Diancie, who thinks she is better than everyone? And don't get me started on Hoopa! No offence to your fellow Kalos legends Xerneas." Giratina explained.

"None taken. I look at this on the positive side. New life forms will be living in the hall!" she inputted.

"Ugh. OK! Some of you know the drill with new legends. I'll take Groudon and Kyogre for key example! Some idiots awaken then, they fight, nearly destroy the world and either Rayquaza or somehow a 10 year old stops them. Same goes for Dialga and Palkia, Reshiram and Zekrom and hell even Kyurem! Plus I have to do paper work which I haven't done since Volcanion and that was like 3 or 4 years now!" Arceus explained her frustrations. She turned her head back to the screen. "Oh, you are so luckily I'm not there right now…"

"Nice talking to you too mum…" Dialga rushed as she turned off the skype call. Arceus hands were in her face as she stumbled in anger to her and Giratina's room.

"Well that went better than last time…" Darkrai commented, gaining a look from Xerneas.

"What do you mean 'last time'?" Xerneas asked.

"Well, at least she knew of yours, Yveltal and Zygardes existence due to your importance's to the world, but when Kalos gained a lot more attention and was announced that the world championships would be there, she knew new legends would be coming to the hall. In anger, Arceus kinda stole Azelfs one nuclear bomb and blew up some poor town on an island. Don't get me started on Unova, you don't want to know…" Darkrai explained to Xerneas.

"And she could have at least asked for the bomb! I might have considered it!" Azelf snarled.

"Azelf, regardless of what you would say, Arceus would just take it." Giratina said to the terrorist.

"You should probably go see if your lass is fine Giratina. If you won't, I will." Lugia spoke gaining a glare from the humanoid satanic like Pokemon. He walked off to his and Arceus room to go and check on his fiancée.

"So… Now what?" Sceptile blurted out.

"Games? Assassin's creed? COD? Netflix and chill?" Darkrai said walking off with Sceptile back to his room. Xerneas saw this and followed to her room next door.

Everyone else just went off to go do their own thing. Meloetta went to go record some music, Azelf wandered to her room to polish her guns, Deoxys went to his room to relax whist Eevee cleaned, Mew turned on the TV and Lugia went to the kitchen to cook.

* * *

(Meanwhile in the Author's void…)

"This text makes no sense!" Connor yelled, slamming his hand on the table. For the last 4 days, he had been heavily examining the text that the legends found in the scroll. Sadly, Connor was yet to figure out what it all meant.

"Bro. Your looking into it too hard, it's probably nothing! You should use your time better and help me get Darkrai back with Meloetta! You know? Have a happy ending for once!" Jay said to Connor.

"NO! I must figure out the secrets of this text! Even it's the last thing I do!" he yelled.

"Well, looks like your spending the rest of your life there cause that nothing but some dumb poem." Jay told him. Suddenly his phone started to go off.

"Who is it?" Connor asked.

"It's just a text from Spectre. It says 'Going to be out for the day, old man Valhond wanted to see me. Lots of love – Spectre'" Jay read. "PS – 'don't take that last part seriously'"

"Well he is in trouble. Rip Spectre." Connor joked as he turned his attention back to the script.

* * *

(Valhonds realm)

The two were inside a royal like room with a large king size bed, buffet, giant bathroom. Valhond was in a human size form with Spectre sitting down in a chair with a cup of coffee.

"You know what? You should really spill your beans on how you make such great coffee." Spectre joked to the admin. He stayed silent as he continued to brew himself a cup of tea instead.

"Ugg. I was joking to lighten up the mood! Really tense in here! What have I done now!?" Spectre asked in a bored tone. Valhond walked over to him and sat down in another chair and sipped at the tea.

"Nothing…" he muttered with his eyes at the ground.

"Then why am I here?" Spectre asked, drinking at his coffee again.

"Nothing yet… But what could occur is why you are here." Valhond told him, now staring into his soul.

"You lost me."

Valhond stayed silent, but Spectre noticed a few sweat drops dribbling down Valhonds skull like head.

"You were one of my most successful students. The other admins or my brothers did everything to try and persuade me to let you be taught by them. Nothing they said would make me let you go." Valhond muttered as Spectre listened carefully.

"I fear everything is in grave danger."

"How so?" Spectre asked, now interested in the conversation.

"You heard of the Fragikin planet in the northern crisp universe?" Valhond quizzed.

"Yea why?"

"An assistant of the author there is on trial. Death row. He claims…" Valhond started only to stop for a few seconds. "...He claimed he found a Delcotte relic."

Spectre's pupils went small as he paled, dropping his coffee on the ground.

"No… H-he has to b-be lying! HE HAS TOO!" Spectre screamed, jumping out of his seat.

"Regardless if he is telling the truth or not, he will be killed. You can't have another Oliver incident. Tell them all!" Valhond shouted at the end as Spectre stepped back slightly in pure fear.

"Th-there not ready!" Spectre cried. Spectre felt his neck being grabbed by an imaginary force as he was forced back on to the nearby wall. It was Valhond.

"This is not me asking as your teacher… This is me ordering as the admin! If he has one, this is not a game anymore. Existence itself will be in grave danger!" Valhond said in a dark voice.

"The legends? My assistants? Even the viewers?" Spectre asked as he was gasping for air. Valhond let go, letting Spectre drop to the ground.

"All of them… None of them are safe anymore…" Valhond muttered.

Spectre nodded in agreement. He may seem a dick to the legends all of the time, but he does truly care for their safety.

"The worst thing in the world is the brutal truth itself…" Valhond muttered.

"Why me? Surely there are better authors than me!" Spectre asked.

"Because I know I can trust you. They all deserve answers…" Valhond spoke.

* * *

Arceus and Giratina were passionately kissing on their bed as Arceus you could say was in a 'better' mood. She was lying on the bed as Giratina was over top of her.

"I love you Giratina…" Arceus spoke as the two broke away. He gave a soft smile.

"I love you to Arcy…" Giratina said as he continued to kiss her.

"Arceus. This whole new region attention thing and new Legendaries, I promise. I promise I'll be by your side the entire time…" Giratina said to her as she gave him a warm smile. She wrapped her arms around her neck to pull him down so there bodies were touching.

"Thank y-"Arceus started only for the door to be opened.

"Yo Arceus. Nohail sent a pro-"Rayquaza said walking on in not realising to the last second what was happening. "Shit… Uh I'm so sorry! I uh…"

Arceus just groaned.

"Just because it's you, I won't snap. What is it?" Arceus asked in irritated tone as Giratina hopped off her.

"Uh… He sent us a profile on Magearna, who is confirmed to be from this new region. You want it?" Rayquaza asked awkwardly. Arceus got up and snatched it off the former sky high pokemon.

"I'll look at it later. I've got to use the bathroom." Arceus said walking off to the toilet.

"So…" Giratina muttered as Rayquaza tried to slip away. "Ray. Come here."

" _I'm so dead…"_ he thought to himself. "Y-yes Giratina?"

"What is it like?" he asked.

"Wait? What do you mean?"

"To know you're going to have a child to look after? To be a father soon?" Giratina questioned.

"Frankly, it's the scariest thing that has ever happened to me… Will the kid turn out like the old me? What species will it be? What gender?" Rayquaza admitted, listing off his fears of the kid. "Yet, it's the most exciting thing in my life since Latias and I started to hang out and the rest is history. Why you asking Giratina."

"What do you think the chances are?" Giratina questioned.

"With Arceus? Dunno, sadly slim. Would she be able to handle the stress? I got to go. Catch you later." Rayquaza said leaving Giratina alone.

"Is there a chance?" he asked himself.

* * *

"Ugg… I'm stuffed…" Darkrai moaned. Xerneas invited herself over and offered to make dinner for the night for herself, Darkrai and Sceptile. She had made a full Kalos meal. The time was about 9: 30 at night.

"You didn't have do this Xerneas." Darkrai said to the former life pokemon, who was still eating. She just smiled.

"Well… Never got to re-pay you for saving my life a little while back now!" Xerneas insisted.

"I still don't see why you wouldn't let me help?" Sceptile complained slightly, as the other two sweat dropped.

"Darkrai? Can I ask something without you snapping please?" Xerneas said in a soft tone. He just stared into her eyes as he nodded. "Have you… Have you had any of those thoughts lately?" Xerneas asked.

"The suicidal ones? No. I haven't!" he said in a cheerful voice. Xerneas had a large smile on her face. The fact that she helped stop him from taking himself out…

…and now, she had to find a new way to spend time with him.

(Knock) (Knock)

"Huh? Someone is at the door?" Sceptile said.

"Probs just someone like Eevee or Mew. Either there here to say Deoxys is doing something stupid and Mew because she wants candy." Darkrai said, getting up from the table and opening it to find a familiar assistant at his door.

"Sup Darkrai! How you been?" Jay said walking in the doorway as him and Darkrai gave each other a fistbump. Xerneas looked confused.

"I didn't know you two got along this well? Since when?" Xerneas asked.

"Well since Jay offered to help me try and get back with Meloetta!" Darkrai admitted sheepishly. Sceptile clapped in supported as Xerneas smiled…

… But inside, she felt her heart shatter in to a thousand pieces. The smile was forced. He still wanted to be with her…

"O-oh that's gr-great!" Xerneas lied as she was holding back the tears. "Well… I think I'll take my leave for the night. Goodnight!" Xerneas said, rushing out the door and into her room next door. She opened up and locked the door. She ran to her bedroom and jumped on the bed as she let the tears all go…

"(Sniff) N-no… What am (sniff) I doing? I should be (Sniff) happy for him" she cried to herself. She cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

"ARG! THIS STUPID TEXT!" Connor roared as Lady, Ross and Nohail chuckled in the background at his frustrations. "You three! Stop laughing! I don't see you guys doing anything to help!"

"Connor, you're taking this too seriously. It's nothing." Lady insisted.

Spectre appeared at this pointed as he had an emotionless look on his face.

"Boss… What's wrong?" Ross asked as he flipped through a history book, looking for good locations for future challenges.

"Nothing… just tired. You know? One of Valhonds lectures… that's all!" Spectre lied. He wasn't watching where he was going as he walked into the table Connor was working at, knocking the table to be on an angle now

"HEY! WATCH IT!" Connor yelled as placed his hands on the table, trying to reposition the text straight again.

…Then it caught his eye. His eyes jolted over the text once more… and finally found it.

"Wait a minute…" Connor muttered as he grabbed a pen and paper and started to write something down.

 _Once upon time, there was a happy little world._

 _Nearly every single thing on the world was happy._

 _Even all the happy little flowers and the smiling lil bunnies_

 _The manliest of men were always smiling_

 _Women and men all ways got along. No arguments in marriage at all._

 _Only time some on is sad is when someone dies_

…

 _Goldie the leprechaun was giving out free gold to make everyone happy!_

 _Olly the unicorn got free gold_

 _Olaf the snowman got free gold!_

 _Dandy the dandelion got free gold too!_

 _By the time of night, everyone had free gold_

 _You are awesome Goldie!_

 _Everyone was really, really happy!_

…

 _Susan the snake was sad…_

 _Umar the hippo saw she was sad so he got some friends to cheer her up!_

 _Rex the t-rex tried to make her laugh._

 _Vik the human danced silly._

 _Ivan asked what was wrong. She replied her dad died and she was sad._

 _Vik and Rex gave their condolences and sat around and talked as Susan was happy again._

 _Everyone was really, really happy!_

…

 _Olly saw that everyone was happy and smiled._

 _Rex, Vik, Ivan and Susan laughed away happily._

 _Don't worry. In this world, happiness is everywhere._

 _Ivan and his group met up with Ollie's group and they all watched the sunset together._

 _Everyone was really, really happy!_

"What do you see?" Lady asked as she, Ross and Nohail gather around the table as he frantically wrote down words.

"How was I so stupid to overlook this! The entire text itself is fake, but if you take the first letter of each line…" Connor shouted in excitement. He paled at what he wrote down.

"No… Oh my god…" he muttered.

"What is it?" Nohail asked.

 _One two…_

 _Goodbye…_

 _Survive…_

 _Or die…_

"This is the first verse in the song of death…" Connor muttered. "Death, the creator of the Delcotte relics…"

"And that bird thing worked for Wraith… just gave up like that?" Lady spoke.

"No… He want us to have it…" Spectre spoke as he realised what Wraith was up too.

"He wants to find the Delcotte relics…"

* * *

 _Autho- WHO HAS TIME TO WRITE AUTHORS NOTE! HOLY SHIT! POKEMON SUN AND FUCKING MOON! 7TH GEN! I DON'T CARE THAT'S NOT Z, NEW MAIN SERIES GAMES! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! TOTS WORTH STAYING TO 4AM TO WATCH THE DIRECT! (4am in the morning for me, fml lol.)_

 _I had a chapter already to be posted and saw yesterday the trademarked thing on serebii and thought, I'll wait for tomorrow. Scrapped that chapter and made this one all today (That's why it's short)._

 _Ok now that's over with. Yes that weird text in the last chapter, you took the first letter of each sentence, you would get the result._

 _What are the Delcotte relics? And why is Spectre and Valhond freaking about them? What does Wraith want with them?_

 _Also after the next chapter is the Q and A. Ask as many as you want and all will be answered, regardless how stupid the question is._

 _Another edit that I forgot to put in cuz I don't know why I forgot. Anywho, as most of you know in the first story, there was a lot of future diaries references. ChibiSaph27 has started a future dairies story were you can input your own character (as I will when I have time) and they will fight to the death! Suggest to go check it out!_

 _As always review, suggest or PM me. Poke_Spectre out!_

 **Question of the day:  
** (Edited)

 _Team Sun or Team Moon?  
_

Mah Answer: #TeamMoon


	16. 5th Century: Greek Mayhem

**LEGENDS LOST IN TIME: Chapter 14**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon :(

* * *

It was night as Spectre was walking towards a building. Tomorrow, he was sending the legends to the 5th century, but before that he was going to the local Authors city. This was a city that Valhond and the other admins created for the authors to go and relax and feel like a normal human.

The whole situation of the 'Delcotte relics' has been on Spectres mind for the last week or so.

He needed a drink to take his worries off the whole issue.

But however, this was his first time going drinking in a bar, so he was kind of nervous.

He entered the bar to find it nearly at full capacity, but there was a stool at the bar table. Spectre swallowed his nerves and walked over and sat down. A bar tender walked over to him.

"New face. Whatcha like?" the man asked.

"Dunno. First time. Something to take my mind away." Spectre groaned as he ran his hand through his hair. The bartender placed a beer in front of Spectre.

"What is on your mind?" he asked. Spectre hesitated before replying, needing to choose his words carefully.

"Oh, it's a pretty fucked up story…" Spectre said.

"Trust me, you're not the first. Besides, the night is not getting any younger. Say, I never got your name?" the bartender asked.

"Spectre. The poke Spe-"Spectre started only to be cut off.

"WOAH! THE SPECTRE!? The one that got his author rights removed and then given back! Dude, you're like a legend around these parts!" the bartender yelled.

"Ok! Cool, keep your voice down, you're going to cause a scen-"Spectre said to him but it was too late.

"HEY EVERYONE! The Poke Spectre is in THIS BAR!" the bartender yelled as Spectre pinched his nose in pure annoyance. The crowd of fellow authors flooded towards him until…

"BREAK NEWS! Valhond the Admin has come to his final verdict!" the TV roared as the crowd instantly forgot about Spectre and focused on the TV.

"The assistant of the Author, Roy O'Neil has been found guilty! Marcus Longhem has been sentenced to death as a consequence for a crime that we are yet to get details on!" the reporter on TV said.

" _Good Job Valhond. Tell me to tell my lot yet you don't tell the entire Author community!"_ Spectre hissed in the inside.

"What do you think he did?"

"Jeez, must have been bad."

"Valhond is scary when he is mad…"

"Not a single bit of info and he is on death row?"

Spectre watched and listened as all the questions built up.

"We have been told that Lord Valhond the admin wishes to talk live and has said to listen carefully…" the reporter said before switching over.

"Hello all my students. I hope you are all doing well…" Valhond announced. Spectre watched the TV.

"As you know in schools, there is a teacher's favourite. Now as all you know, I was your teacher once and I like to play fair towards you all. But my favourite… You know what I'm about to say…" Valhond started off normally to end in a vile tone. Spectre looked away as that last message was towards him.

"The reason for Marcus Longhem death is because he claimed he was in the possession of a… of a Delcotte relic." Valhond said with some nerves.

The bar was dead silent. So silent you could hear a fly land on the table. All in pure fear.

"If you ever find one of these cursed relics, contact me ASAP. Otherwise you'll face my wrath…" Valhond said before the screen switched back to the reporter. Spectre at this point turned back to the bar.

" _I don't remember it all word for word. But what matters is there…"_ Spectre thought.

" _A sword that can never be bested in battle…"_

" _A mirror that will show only the brutal truth…"_

" _A ring that allows you to see the dead..."_

" _And a book. A book that turns nothing into a reality…"_

" _What unthinkable damaged the relics could cause is scary… (Sigh) I better go now…"_ Spectre finally thought as he paid for his drink and left to return to his void to get some rest before tomorrow morning.

* * *

(The next morning)

All the legends assembled in the main room as they normally do on adventure day.

"Right… the fifth century today. Wonder what hell of an experience were going to go through today!" Darkrai said to Sceptile. Sceptile grunted and turned his head to look around. All he spotted was Xerneas standing by herself. Normally she would say hello in the mornings, but over the last couple of days, she had made close to no contact with the two.

"I have to admit, having all this time off has been good. I've been able to finally wrap my head around the whole new legendaries coming." Arceus said to Giratina, Rayquaza and Latias.

"I wonder what they'll be like." Latias pondered.

"I'm sure we can worry about that later Lass. Think about now and where that bastardly Author is sending us." Lugia butted in, gaining a glare from Giratina.

" **ALL ANSWERS WILL BE ANSWERED SOON!"**

"Oh great! You're here." Azelf snipped.

" **OUCH. ANYWHO, WE ARE GOING TO GREECE!"**

"The movie?" Arceus asked.

" **NO! THE COUNTRY GREECE! WELL, THE ROMAN BYZANTINE EMPIRE WHICH IS MODERN GREECE."**

As usual when going in time, a large white flash of light illuminated the room as everyone's appearances changed. However, they returned to the roman robes as they wore in the past.

The majority of the boys were in togas, traditional clothing for upper class males. However, Darkrai and Sceptile weren't so lucky and were in old, ragged leather tunics. Deoxys also was in a tunic, but his was brand new and was acting like a vest as it revealed the large scar on his chest. They all wore old shorts on and had roman sandals on as well.

The girls minus Azelf, Mew and Nurse Blissey (Who was not coming), were all in roman styled dresses with roman sandals on. Mew had a female new tunic on also wearing roman sandals. Whilst Azelf was in a toga that ended at her knees and showed a little bit of cleavage. She had a belt on with multiple bags connected to it.

"Oh great! I'm back in this whore like clothing…" Azelf groaned, readjusting the area around her bust.

"Azelf, stop putting yourself down like that!" Deoxys commented with his usual playful grin. Azelf as usual walked off grumbling at his name.

" **RIGHTO. THIS ISN'T A 'GO HAVE A WANDER AROUND' CENTURY. NO. I HAVE SPAWNED IN A FEW MONSTERS THERE FOR YOU LOT TO KILL OR GET RID OFF. DEPENDS IF YOU LIKE SPILLING A BIT OF BLOOD. THAT LAST MESSAGE WAS TARGETED AT DEOXYS AND AZELF".**

Deoxys grinned at the opportunities whilst Azelf just pulled the finger at the author.

" **SHALL WE BE OFF?"**

"Let's go and get this over with…" Arceus groaned as the portal appeared where it normally would. As soon as Arceus walked in, the rest followed.

* * *

(July 23rd, 479 AD, Athens, Roman Byzantine Empire).

The author decided to be nice and land the legends on the ground instead of the normal, 'just drop them out of the sky'.

" **RIGHT. SO THIS IS TAG TEAM COMP. THERE IS ENOUGH MONSTERS FOR EACH GROUP TO KILL. FIRST TO KILL ALL OF THEM WINS. THERE ALL SCATTERED ACROSS ATHENS! ANY QUESTIONS?"**

Nearly everyone raised their hand.

" **NONE? EXCELLENT! NOW THE TEAMS!"**

" **DEOXYS AND AZELF"**

" **RAYQUAZA AND M-"**

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Really? You put the adrenalin junkie AND the psychopath/terrorist together in the same group!? A little biased if this is a competition!" Arceus complained.

"Awww, is somebody pissed she isn't going to win? Is she going cry? Although, thanks for the complement!" Azelf taunted then thanked.

"It wasn't a complement…" Arceus hissed under her teeth.

" **OOOOKKKK…. AS I WAS SAYING… RAYQUAZA AND MEW"**

" **ARCEUS AND LUGIA."**

"Oh fuck off…" Arceus cursed.

"Such foul language for such a pretty face." Lugia flirted.

Rayquaza and Sceptile were holding back Giratina from killing the former diving Pokemon.

" **STOP WITH THE INTERUPTIONS GOSH… NEXT IS LATIAS AND SCEPTILE"**

" **DARKRAI AND MELOETTA."**

" **AND DUE TO ODD NUMBERS, GIRATINA, XERNEAS AND EEVEE!"**

Xerneas just grunted will Giratina and Eevee looked at the former life pokemon, wondering what her problem was. A sword appeared in front of everyone.

"Soooo? I'm pretty much doing all the work seeming I'm with Mew?" Rayquaza asked but was not answered.

" **FIRST TO KILL ALL 5 MONSTERS WIN! THE WINNING TEAM WILL BE REWARDED! GO!"**

Each team except Arceus and Lugia, raced off in different directions in the city of Athens. It was just as bland as Rome. Stone here. Stone there. God damn Stone everywhere!

* * *

"Is there much point in us participating? Its clear Deoxys and Azelf are going to win. Would not be surprised if they haven't already got a kill!" Giratina spoke out loud as Eevee listened. Xerneas was in her own little world. Eevee noticed this.

"Hey Giratina? I think something is wrong with Xerneas. She isn't acting like herself." Eevee expressed her concern.

" _Stop worrying about the bitch and worry about your own problems! Like getting in Deoxys pants!"_ Eva chirped in Eevee's mind.

"She has been awfully quiet over the last few days. Maybe something happened?" Giratina replied back.

Eevee moved over to the side.

"Hey Xerneas? You uh… Ok?" Eevee asked.

"… Yeah… I'm fine…" she replied keeping her head to the ground.

"You don't sound fine. What's up?" Giratina inputted. Xerneas looked up with glassy eyes.

"Why can't I… ever find love? All the single males just like me for my looks. Not for me…" She cried.

"Well I-"Giratina started to be cut off be a roar.

"ROAR! I am the mighty Minotaur! You shall all feel my wrat-"The minotaur roared at the three, swinging a club in the air. The Minotaur could not even finish his sentences as Xerneas dashed forward, pulling out the sword and slamming it in to the Minotaur's neck, cutting at least half way through.

Giratina and Eevee looked in pure shock at what the depressed girl had just done.

"Arg, Urg… Ah!" the Minotaur groaned as he looked down at Xerneas, who was glaring right into his eyes.

"I. Was in the middle of a conversation… You Interrupted It! You. Shall. Feel. My. Wrath…" Xerneas muttered to the Minotaur as she pulled out the sword, with the body going limp.

"Eevee, make sure we don't piss her off while she is in this mood. Got it?" Giratina whispered.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" she squeaked in fear.

The three continued to walk forward to find the next monster.

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"ARK! Damn snake won't stay still! DEOXYS! Will you actually do something instead of riding that thing like a Tauros!?" Azelf yelled as she changed the clip on the hand gun she was using.

Deoxys and Azelf had found a hydra, snacking on people by the lake it lived in. When given the chance, Deoxys had jumped on one of the heads and was clinging on as it smashed his head all over the place.

"Hell no! This is the most fun I've had this entire trip! Wahoo!" Deoxys cheered as the Hydra waved its head and neck around, trying to free itself of Deoxys grip.

Azelf just groaned.

"I'm not about having FUN! I'm about winning and world domination…" Azelf muttered to herself.

She then sighed.

"Whelp, Looks like I've got to bring out the big guns. Or should I say…" Azelf said to herself, pulling out a grenade. "The big grenade! Hahaha!"

"Wasn't funny!" Deoxys yelled. Azelf groaned. She pulled the pin off the grenade and threw it at the beast. Due to the hydra having 9 heads, it saw the object coming towards it and just merely slapped it back at Azelf. The grenade landed in front of her.

"SHIT!" Azelf cursed as she sprinted away. That sprint was cut off short as the explosion sent her flying. She hit a boulder that was stuck in the ground, back first as you could hear the bones snap.

"Well, this is going to hurt like a bitch later…" the terrorist moaned as she picked herself up despite the broken bones.

Suddenly something caught her eye.

She saw the human version of Sceptile jump off the cliff above and stab one of the hydra heads straight through to the brain. The head went limp as it crashed into the ground. Latias was waiting at the ground as the two high fived each other. The stabbed head began to rot away as a new started to grow. The duo saw this and ran off.

"Wait!? Why are they celebrating!? They killed only one hydra head! Not the whole lot!" Azelf complained.

" **I SAID THERE WAS ENOUGH FOR EACH GROUP AND WITH THE HYDRA, EACH HEAD COUNTS AS A NEW MONSTER. SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT, HUH LIL MISS TROUBLE?"**

Azelf growled as she grabbed her sword that was given to her and just threw it at the hydra. It stabbed the neck of the one Deoxys was one as it blood dribbled downwards. The neck and head crashed to the ground as Deoxys fell off. The new one was starting to grow.

"Let's go…" Azelf grunted as she cracked her back.

"(Sigh) Whatever. Party pooper…" Deoxys moaned.

* * *

"You know Arceus? Were never going to win this challenge if we don't even leave the starting point?" Lugia said to the women. He tried stepping forwards.

"AH! NO! 15 meter space between the two of us! Back! Back!" Arceus yelled at Lugia.

"Very well lass. I'll play your little game." Lugia said sarcastically as he sat down on a stone ground.

"What did I ever do to make you hate me this much lass?" Lugia asked.

"Let me listed some things for you, you Johto ascent prick! You won't leave me alone! You have had a womanizing past! You hit on me despite I'm engaged with Giratina! AND OH! Don't get me started on your rivalry with him!" Arceus shouted.

"Rich coming from the lass that always called the bastard vile names before the spear pillar incident." Lugia said calming. Arceus growled.

"I know what you like. You had Ho-oh and you cheated on her with both Virizion AND Diancie! Not to mention the other relationships you've had with other Pokemon! And let me guess? I'm next!? Guess what bud? It ain't happening!" Arceus yelled.

" **AND CUT! OH BOY! THIS WILL MAKE A GOOD INTERNET FILM!"**

"WERE YOU FILMING US!?" Arceus screamed.

"Calm yourself lass. You'll get your knickers in a twist." Lugia joked as Arceus redirected her rage at him and began screaming again.

* * *

(Meanwhile, on the cliff above)

Darkrai and Meloetta were sitting on the cliff top looking down on the two arguing.

"Haha… Look at them. Reminds me of us…" Darkrai said with a chuckle. Meloetta glared at him.

"Whatever… I'm acting civil because I want to win! That's all…" Meloetta replied.

"Right… Sorry, dumb comment as usual." Darkrai said scratching his head awkwardly. Meloetta turned head away from the commotion.

" _It is… Why I'm I not yelling at him! I shouldn't even be here with him! It doesn't make sense!"_ Meloetta thought.

Darkrai noticed something was on her mind.

"What's up?" Darkrai asked. Meloetta was broken out of her thought and turned back, with a faint blush.

"Um… It's noth-… No. It's not nothing. Darkrai. I want the truth. Cold and honest." Meloetta demanded. Darkrai's pupils went small.

"Like I've said, I was with Terrakion and Palkia playing darts. Cue Virizion, she sweet talks me to do something I regret. And then you walk in. And yeah." Darkrai told her.

"The same story." She merely said.

Darkrai wanted to tell her the other part with the titan and the whole origin with the bad luck.

But not today.

"Listen, we should keep our heads in the game. So far we have a Minotaur kill, a cyclops kill and a Hydra head. We need two more! Any ideas?" Darkrai suggested then asked.

"Dunno. Let's just look around." Meloetta replied. The two got up and it didn't take long for them to find something.

Harpies.

Three were flying above to figures the pair knew too well.

Deoxys and Azelf were already down there.

"Argh!" the Harpie screeched.

"I see. So your demands are to eat my brain?" Deoxys said.

"Argh! Argh!" the second Harpie screeched.

"And you want the blue haired girl to mother your hatchlings? Well, we could see?" Deoxys spoke.

Darkrai and Meloetta were now down and by a resting Azelf.

"He knows what they're saying? How?" Meloetta questioned the moaning Terrorist.

"I gave up trying to answer that question a long time ago. Now? Can you please be quiet, my head is killing me…" Azelf moaned.

"Argh!" a Harpie cried.

"NO! I don't think Chicken McNuggets are made out of Harpies. There tots made out of griffon meat!" Deoxys spoke to the beast.

"So either he can speak Harpie or he is insane." Darkrai pipped up.

"I'm questioning both." Azelf commented before groaning again.

"Right. I will offer my brain if one of you follow me behind this large rock!" Deoxys told the harpies as one flew forward with him and behind the rock. A loud gunshot bang occurred as the humans sweat dropped. Deoxys appeared.

"Come on cyclops! We have a cyclops to go kill!" Deoxys commented.

* * *

"A garden?" Eevee said to the other two. They ha- Well, Xerneas had killed the Minotaur, a Harpie, a Hydra head and cyclops. They trio entered the garden to find a beautiful range flowers and statues everywhere. Giratina and Eevee admired the sight while Xerneas stayed still and observed the area.

" _Something is not right…"_ she thought to herself.

"All these flower are so beautiful! And these statues are so realistic!" Eevee commented. "Giratina! You should get these flowers at your wedding!"

"Well, it's down to Arceus. I'm just doing as told…" he admitted scratching his head sheepishly

" _The flowers are nice… I wonder what ones Darkrai would li- NO! Forget him! He doesn't need you! The statues are all the same… they are all modelled to look like they are running away…"_ Xerneas thought.

A women with a blindfold around her eyes and a larger cloth over her hair walked around the corner.

"Oh? A customer? I don't get many of those! Welcome!" the women said. Xerneas glared as Eevee walked up to her.

"How!? These are so beautiful!" Eevee referenced to the flowers. "Although the statues are a tad creepy."

"It's a shame I'm blind. I would _love_ to see them." The women said.

"You blind?" both Eevee and Giratina said. Xerneas stayed in place, not trusting the women.

" _A few days before the 4_ _th_ _century, I read that book on Greek mythology. Think Xerneas! These statues of people in horror… attracted by the sight of beautiful flowers. She is blind and her hair is covered. Blind… WAIT!"_ Xerneas thought as she realized the horror of a situation they were in. She found a rock on the ground and threw it at the women, knocking her to the ground.

"XERNEAS! I know you pissed and all, but!" Eevee ranted.

"She is a monster. She is known as Medusa, a Greek monster that turns people into stone if you look into her eyes! The statues are victims of hers!" Xerneas yelled as she tore a piece of cloth of her toga and wrapped around her eyes.

The cloth and blindfold on Medusas face was gone as it revealed she had snake like hair. She just hissed at the trio and Eevee and Giratina ran away to cover.

"Let's get this done and over with…" Xerneas muttered as she ran forward and slashed at the area Medusa was last at, hoping for a hit. She was failing badly. Giratina found a piece of glass on the ground and used to watch. He had to help.

"Xerneas! Left slash!" he shouted. She heard this and slash towards the left as she heard medusa hiss in pain. "Down and stab!"

She did so and punctured medusa through the chest. Xerneas sighed in relief as that was the last one. The last monster for them.

"Let's get out of here." She said walking as she ripped the cloth off her eyes.

* * *

(Back at the starting point)

" **WELCOME BACK GIRATINA, EEVEE AND XERNEAS! YOU GET YOUR FIVE KILLS?"**

"Yep. Did we win?" Eevee asked.

"No. They did." Arceus commented as she pointed at Rayquaza and Mew.

"WHAT!? How!" Giratina demanded.

"Pretty much Mew used her puppy dog face and the monsters found it adorable. She want to hug them all only to hug them all so hard, they ended up suffocating." Rayquaza explained.

"Hooray for the power of adorableness!" Mew cheered.

"How did it work on medusa?" Eevee asked.

"Don't question it. Besides, there has been way too much death in one century!" Rayquaza explained.

" **YEA WAY TOO MUCH…"**

* * *

 _One two…_

 _Goodbye…_

 _Survive…_

 _Or die…_

* * *

" **YEAH, I'LL TELEPORT EVERYONE IN."**

Within a few minutes everyone was back at the starting point.

" **WEAK BY TEAM TROUBLE AKA DEOXYS AND AZELF. RAYQUAZA AND MEW WON. THE REWARD IS ONE FREE FACE CALL TO ANYONE YOU WANT!"**

The portal to return home appeared as everyone entered. Xerneas was lasted. She looked back on the 5th century and then looked down on her hands. So much blood she had split. So many life's, regardless of what they are… gone thanks to her. She shook off the thought and walked into the portal.

* * *

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _. It's so cold…._

* * *

 _AUTHORS NOTE: Yes, I'm a piece of shit for not uploading in sooo long. School is a bitch but here it is! I had to make up this one due to shit all in the 5th century. I may just skip to the interesting centuries from now on._

 ** _Q AND A:_** _Questions people. I need questions. They can be completely random. All will be answered.  
_

 _And yeah. No major Sun and Moon news yet and according to Corocoro, won't be getting any till April. Wooo..._

 _As always review, suggest or PM me. Poke_Spectre out!_

 **Question of the day:  
**

Submit questions for Q and A.


	17. Q and A

**LEGENDS LOST IN TIME: Chapter 15**

Disclaimer: I don't Pokemon :(

Disclaimer two: I don't own any of the songs in this chapter :(

* * *

"Really? A Q and A already? Jeez. And you would think they would have already run out of ideas." Arceus moaned.

" **SHUSH NOW! EHEM. FOR THE NEWER LEGENDS AND THE RETARDED ONES, YOU ALL HAVE BEEN GIVEN QUESTIONS TO ANSWER! WE GOOD TO GO? SWEET!"**

"That's all? I could be using my time better to create the perfect plan to rule the world!" Azelf yelled out.

Everyone just sweat dropped at the terrorist outburst.

" **ANYWHO, THIS IS THE ORDER! ARCEUS, GIRATINA, AZELF, RAYQUAZA, LATIAS, DEOXYS, DARKRAI, XERNEAS, MEW, MELOETTA, LUGIA, EEVEE AND SCEPTILE! THEN YOURS TRULY! AND I HAVE A LITTLE SURPRISE LATER ON! LET'S ROLL!"  
** Arceus just groaned once again and walked into the questioning booth.

* * *

 **To Arceus: How are liking this trip so far?**

"The fact I haven't murdered somebody yet is a good sign I guess… At least the likes of Groudon and Celebi aren't here. Then again, I got stuck with my stalker and an even bigger psychopath than Celebi AKA Azelf. What makes her worse you may ask? The god damn Author let her have weapons of mass destruction!" Arceus explained.

 **Arceus- If you can have a wish, what would it be?**

"One wish huh. I wish this god damn trip was over!" Arceus shouted.

" **NOT A GOOD ENOUGH ANSWER!"**

"What the!? Ugh. Fine! I wish that half of the legends weren't as stupid as they are. OR just get rid of them full stop!"

 **Arceus: are there any gay legendaries in the hall since we don't know much about the others, also I know you might ask why did I come up with this question well I just asked something random so yeah just answer it.**

"I hate the fact that Spectre asked for random questions…" Arceus moaned.

" **MAKES IT MORE INTERESTING!"**

"Well, the obvious one is Latios after the whole Zekrom thing. Funnily enough, people give Zekrom shit for that one kiss. Any others? Um. Oh, Articuno. She is total into some of the female legends. Sadly, she gets quiet the harassment about from the likes of her brother and sister, Raikou, Groudon, Tornadus and Thundurus and disgustingly enough, Lugia despite him meaning to be a fatherly figure. Ho-oh and Entei are very supportive of her sexuality. Latios doesn't receive shit because there all afraid of him after the whole well you know. Gay psychopath murder spree thing!" Arceus explained.

 **Arceus: Can I be invited to the wedding?**

"I don't even know who you are." Arceus said straight forward.

 **Arcy: Cuz you're my Fav legend have cookies... What do you think of the FNaF Community? (I'm part of it...) And what do you think of the new region?**

"Thanks for the cookies. Better eat these before Mew finds them. Five night at Freddie's huh? I don't mind them. A lot of laugh seeing people shit themselves over a jump scare! And the new region… Ugh. As soon as I get back. Paperwork. Lots and Lots of paperwork!" Arceus groaned for the billionth time.

 **Arceus: Also... Don't get mad, you're my second favourite legendary Pokemon, I hate seeing you stress, but I kinda give my favourite legendary her wish. I gave Mew a room filled with candy...**

Arceus just placed her face in her hands and cursed as loud as possible into them.

* * *

Arceus walked out of the booth as Giratina walked in. He noticed an agitated look on her face. Her just gulped and braced himself for the questions ahead.

 **Can't you send Lugia to the Distortion World?**

"I would if I could. But as 'guardian of the seas', I can't. Humans would be mortified if they found there precious guardian rotting in the distortion world, I'm trying to change my look on them and doing that won't help. And he claims he has to parent Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno. Look how all three of them turned out! Zapdos is a douche, Moltres is a stuck up bitch and Articuno is a lesbian. I would be doing them favour!" Giratina ranted.

 **Giratina: um... hi? Why are ya so awesome?**

"Thanks! After that little rant, I needed to be reminded that I'm awesome!" Giratina gloated to no one.

 **Giratina: If it wasn't for Xerneas, you would have been turned to stone! What do you think about that?**

"Huh. Never really thought about it like that. I really should thank her or repay her somehow… but she is still in kind of a shitty mood. Still don't know why." Giratina thought out loud.

 **Giratina: can I have a threesome with you and arceus.**

Giratina raised an eyebrow at this question.

"Uh… Are you a boy or a girl? If a boy, no. Girl though… we could arrange something." Giratina said with a dirty look.

* * *

Giratina left. Cue our favourite Terrorist, Azelf!

 **Have you checked out the Al Jazeera channel? It's 24 hours of news about syria attacks and shit.**

"Are they the guys that went around with a pretend bomb throwing it at people? If so… NO! Bunch of pussys! They don't have the balls to cause a chain of destruction like me!" Azelf shouted and bragged about herself.

 **Azelf: Honestly, even though Darkrai is my bae, your my favourite of this story so far.**

"My goal was world domination! NOT TO BE SOME ANT'S FAVOURITE! When I find you, I swear I'll make you fear me and beg for mercy!" Azelf screamed!

 **Azelf: You became the new Celebi in my opinion... So where do we go from there...?**

"Ugg. Ok! I get this a lot. Celebi is lil 'girl that thinks she is tough. She only targeted certain people in other words Deoxys and Darkrai! Well sorry to burst your bubble, she is a fake! Me though… I don't pick out people, I just throw a bomb and see how many fish I can kill!" Azelf shouted. "Besides! She wasn't allowed to keep bombs in her room, now was she?"

 **Can I used your weapons for... A experiment...? Let's say that... Just give me some of your weapons and no one gets hurts. Well, not exactly "no one".**

Azelf squinted her eyes, not trusting the question.

"Say who and then we can arrange something…" Azelf said with a handheld gun in her hand.

 **And Azelf: Have a nuclear bomb, who do you like?**

"I do not normally say this but thank you for the bomb. Who do I like? I like all the people that scream for mercy and hearing them cry as they watch there families burn and blow up!" Azelf cackled.

* * *

Azelf left the booth and Rayquaza entered a few minutes later.

 **Ray: how does it feel like to be a father? I have a name for the egg if its a girl, Talia.**

"Kind of nervous. I can handle Groudon and Kyogre's bullshit, I survived Oliver and his psychopathic ways, me and the rest of the legends are being hunted down. Yet, I'm more scared on being a dad. Talia huh. I like it. I'll add it to the never ending list of names." Rayquaza said.

 **Ray- How nervous are you in a scale of 1-10. 1 being not-so-much and 10 is oh-my-Arceus-I-think-I-will-die (literally).**

"Nervous about being a dad? Uh about an 8 or 9." Rayquaza admitted.

Latias entered and sat down next to Rayquaza as she placed her hand on his.

 **Latias and Ray- I have two baby names. Colton for a baby boy and Jasmine for a baby girl!**

"Oh! I like the name Jasmine. Colton is good as well!" Latias chirped.

"And like I said before, two more to be added to the never ending list of names." Rayquaza said sweat dropping.

 **To Rayquaza and Latias: It's been a while, how's the baby coming a long?**

"Nurse Blissey says the egg is in perfect condition. She actually admitted out of all the eggs she has seen, ours has been the best! It's because we are legendary!" Rayquaza gloated as Latias chuckled.

 **To Rayquaza and Latias: So, how well have you two prepared for the baby?**

"I'm not getting any sleep for the next couple of nights when it hatches. That won't help with Groudon and Kyogre pushing my buttons. But it means I get to hurt them even more." Rayquaza said with a bland look.

"I'm more than prepared! I'm pumped for this. I've got a room all sorted out back at the hall! Baby books, toys, a cot. I even once caught Mew in there." Latias laughed.

* * *

Rayquaza gave Latias a quick kiss and left to leave her to answer her questions.

 **Latias: How does it feel to be an mother? I got an name for the egg if its a boy, Xavier**

"It's SO exciting! I mean, I've acted like a motherly figure to orphan Pokemon that live in the secret garden back in alto mare, but this! This is completely different! My own kid with mine and Rayies DNA! Xavier is a nice name! I'll talk to Rayie about it!" Latias rambled on.

 **Latias- How long until the egg hatch?**

"About 3 months now! It's getting so close!" Latias said with a big smile.

 **Why did you do it!? I was this close to beating my cousin at Smash, then you came out of nowhere and killed me with your bisexual brother! No! I was about to win the tourney!**

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa? I killed you in smash? I'm sorry even though I don't remember this, but you must be mistaking as my brother is… Gay. There I said it!" Latias said. "Anything I can do to make up for it, just ask!" Latias said once more.

 **Latias: Plans for a second kid?**

Latias sweat dropped at this question.

"Yeah… Me and Rayie will see how the first one goes first and then we will plan. I mean I wouldn't mind having a second kid. The two can play together while I'm doing things at Alto mare and while Rayquaza is brutally keeping Groudon and Kyogre in line!" Latias confessed.

 **To Latias: Will the kid have a godfather or godmother?**

"Hmm. Never actually thought about this. For a godfather maybe Zekrom, considering how Rayie and him are fairly close friends and became even closer friends after the Oliver incident. As for a godmother, we'll probably get Ho-Oh to be it, seeming she has had past experiences with raising the beast trio." Latias explained.

 **Did you know your brother is bisexual?**

Latias raised her eyebrow at the question.

"No… No I didn't. When did this happen?" she questioned.

Deoxys walked in to the booth.

"Time is up. My turn to get this done and over with."

"NO! I need answers! Since whe-"Latias shouted while being dragged out.

* * *

 **Deoxys: Hey Mr. Baddass! I know a secret of Eevee's, do you know about it?**

"Not particularly." Deoxys said with a smirk.

 **Deoxys: I have to say this: everyone was born different. We're all unique and special in on our way... Except you, Deoxys. You came out like a badass!**

He smirked at the question.

"I have gotten A LOT of stupid questions/ fan mail over the last 5 years. Yet, you're already my favourite." Deoxys confessed.

 **Deoxys: Please, don't tell me that you're as dense as Ash. Please, don't tell me you don't know there's a certain Mon who likes you.**

Deoxys had his headphones with music on till he realized the question was being asked.

"Huh? What was the question again? Are we done yet?"

As Deoxys left the booth, he saw Darkrai approaching it.

He just smirked.

He grabbed Darkrai be the arm and whispered something in his ear.

"Warning yah. You have a lot of questions to deal with. Have fuuuun!" Deoxys sang at the end, as Darkrai gulped.

* * *

 **Darkrai: Please tell me you found another reason to live. You are one of the coolest designed looking Mon in the world! My cousin really admires you! He says you're his favourite legendary Pokémon! Are you not done yet?**

"Well, after the whole life coaching with Xerneas, it has helped me re-find the motivation to make amends with Meloetta and hopefully sort out that whole cheating thing once and for all!" Darkrai explained. "Also tell your cousin that he has a good taste in legendaries."

 **Darkrai: *hugs Darkrai* I feel like if you listen "Rolling Girl" English Cover by Hatsune Miku, you'll be crying by the dark meaning of it.**

Darkrai put on a set of headphones and searched the song up and listened to it for a few times.

"I searched up the lyrics and I have to admit, some of it is depressing. Poor girl." He confessed. "And I'm not crying. I uh have something in my eye!"

 **Darkrai: Hey, do you still have suicidal thoughts? If no then have some Cookies...**

"Like I said before, life coaching and the motivation to fix my past has helped. Although, I'll still take the cookies if that is ok!" Darkrai explained while grabbing a cookie jar.

 **Darkrai: How is it going?**

"Suicidal thoughts gone. I haven't been killed by anything yet. I haven't been killed by Sceptiles cooking yet. I think it is going pretty well. Sure, there were a few times were I nearly pissed my pants but that's a different story…" Darkrai muttered towards the end.

 **To Darkrai: Did you know about what really happened in Unova with Meloetta and wat she was doing at the time while you were hurt?**

"All I know is that she travelled for a while. That's all I'm getting until we see each other fully eye to eye." Darkrai said with a slightly sad look.

 **Hey Darkrai, I think you should tell your story about you-know-who, preferably with Meloetta. Trust me on this.**

"You mean…? The titan of Kalos… I want to but… I'm afraid that she'll think I'm making it up and there goes all the work down the drain if she takes it the wrong way." Darkrai muttered once again.

 **Darkrai: if you were to choose to be with anyone besides Meloetta and you have to choose someone who is single, who would you chose and it can't be Meloetta because you still love her and that would be to obvious.**

"Uhh… this is awkward because I'm trying to fix a relationship! What if she hears this?" Darkrai complained.

" **STILL HAVE TO ANWSER THE QUESTION."**

"Uh… I don't know. Kyogre was kind of pretty in human form. But she was with that human. Reshiram is free I guess and I do have to admit, she is kind of hot. Pun untended." Darkrai joked at the end.

 **To Darkrai: bro you need to wake up because right now Meloetta is only acting civil, and besides don't you think you should go get-**

" **AH SHIT! THE QUESTION MACHINE FUCKED UP. UGG, ANWSER THIS ONE AND MOVE ON."**

"I'm Kind of offended by your claim of Meloetta only acting civil! I want to fix it and maybe move on or who knows!" Darkrai said with a little hostility.

 **I have a question for Darkrai once the 5th century hits: What would you rather prefer, a Mega form or a primal form. Personally I would go with Primal as you are using the energies of the planet. If used properly, you could beat a lot of people pretty easily. Also, you are my favourite of this story.**

"Quite frankly, I'm not fussed if I get a form. I reckon a primal form would look cool but it means Cresselia will get one most likely and I don't want to turn out like the weather trio with someone like Rayquaza kicking our asses every 5 minutes. Mega Darkrai has a nice ring to it." Darkrai gloated.

* * *

Darkrai slipped out and noticed Xerneas coming towards the booth. He gave an awkward wave, but she just walked past, completely ignoring him.

 **Xerneas: can you please try harder to get Darkrai.**

 **To Xerneas: when are you going to get with Darkrai!**

 **Woah :O Xerneas, you better hurry up if you want Darkrai.**

 **To Xerneas: Soooo, you gonna tell Darkrai bout your feelings?**

 **Xerneas- Will you ever make a move on Darkrai? If not, you should do it now!**

Xerneas just placed her head in her hands.

"Is it really THAT obvious that I like him?" she said.

" **WELL, YOU DID ADMIT IT NOT TO LONG AGO."**

 **Xerneas: I think you have a chance with Darkrai, make a move!**

"He only has eyes on Meloetta. (Sigh) I should at least be happy I prevented him for taking himself out." Xerneas confessed.

 **Xerneas: Heyo! Nice sword skills. And good luck with Darkrai, I hear Meloetta's rage is ceasing. You have limited time left before they get back together! Take a chance while you still have it!**

"IS EVERY QUESTION ABOUT HIM!?" she shouted.

 **Xerneas, are you on your period?**

Xerneas just squinted her eyes.

" **WELL, YOU ASKED FOR A NON-DARKRAI RELATED QUESTION!"**

"Am I on my period? You want to find out? Come meet me here at the mansion and we'll get to know each other better. Have coffee, maybe some biscuits! And then I'll go and do what I did to that Vazquez guy and all those Greek monster to you!" she said with a dead look.

 **To Xerneas: what are you going to do now?**

"Honestly. I don't know. Be a side figure now I guess. I have no reason to star anymore. He doesn't need me!" she cried

" **SHIT. DARKRAI WAS SUPPOSE TO BE HERE FOR THIS QUESTION. OH WELL, YOU REACT TO IT BY YOURSELF INSTEAD XERNEAS!"**

 **Xerneas and Darkrai- Like the picture I drew! *shows a drawing of Darkrai carrying Xerneas bridal style as if they were married-oh wait; they are supposed to be married in the picture* You two should recreate this image! Please! You both want it, I know it~!**

Xerneas just started to cry again as tear drops fell on to the paper.

 **To Xerneas: If u were allowed to make a choice between any of the guys in the hall of origin who would you pick. Not anyone in a couple though.**

"(Sniff) I don't know! (Sniff) Zekrom! He is bulky, funny, caring and smart. Despite the incest relationship with you know, his sister." Xerneas confessed, referencing to Reshiram towards the end.

* * *

Xerneas left the booth clutching the picture as Mew skipped to the booth.

 **Mew: You're my favourite legendary! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! Have some candy! *gives her a room full of it***

"OH MY GOD! WOOO HOOO! Thank you BlazingBlueFire14! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY!" Mew chanted over and over again, barely containing her excitement over the room filled with sugary treats.

 **To Mew: I bought you and island of candy to take you and Arceus to. Only Arceus. And she has to come or no candy.**

"MORE CANDY! Thank you JustinThePokemonMaster! Don't worry! Me and Arcy will have a great time!" Mew shouted while waving her arms around.

" **How do you have so much energy!?"**

"I don't know." Mew said, shrugging her shoulders.

 **Mew: What's your opinion on Sun and Moon?**

"MORE FRIENDS! And more people for me to share my candy with!" May cheered.

* * *

Mew skipped out and Meloetta entered.

 **Meloetta: Give Darkrai a chance! It wasn't his fault! That slut did it!**

"Look! I've been getting this a lot lately… OK! The last 800 years that it was Virizions fault! But he should have disciplined himself. Though I'm starting to forgive him…" Meloetta said.

 **To Meloetta: You seriously think Darkrai and everyone else would lie for 800 something years? Newsflash, He's not!**

"Ugh… Ok I may have over reacted… badly! How would you reacted if you walked in on the person you gave your heart to making out with another girl. And he is not drunk!" Meloetta snapped.

 **Meloetta, I found a bunch of pictures of you with Darkrai. Have some!**

Meloetta looked through the photos and these were times before the incident. She stored them away in her pocket.

"Yeah… thanks."

 **Meloetta: I can rant about how stupid you are, but I'll feel bad later on so... Yeah. My question is do you love-or used to love-Darkrai? If so, why did you listen to freaking Zygarde instead of your love? Again, I can rant on how stupid you are and make me really upset, but you know, can't. Consider yourself lucky.**

"I don't know how I feel about Darkrai. One moment, I think he is a nice guy and then reality hits me and makes me want to sometimes strangle him. And what does Zygarde have to do with this? He was in his cave the entire time!" Meloetta yelled.

* * *

Meloetta left, scanning some of the pictures. Lugia sat down and waited for his questions.

 **Lugia: Sorry, But I really don't like you.**

Lugia shrugged his shoulders and grunted.

 **Why are you over-obsessed with Arceus?**

"The lass is perfect in every way. Her fiery attitude, her beautiful body, her random outbursts that makes you laugh. Her human form is even better. Then that bastard Giratina came in!" Lugia listed only to slam Giratina at the end.

 **Thanks man for killing my cousin in smash. I got to beat him this time!**

Lugia grabbed the end of his top hat and tipped it downwards and back up.

"Anything to help you with lad." He said.

 **Did you know Arceus is my second favourite legendary? That means every move and word that comes out of your mouth will have either a good, bad, or ugly consequence.**

"I would say you have a good favourite legendary. But she is mine. And you're threatening me? Remember, you're the one that needed my assistance to beat your cousin in smash. Cheerio to you to!" Lugia snapped.

 **When will you stop "loving" Arcy?**

"Never. We were to be." Lugia said and then left.

* * *

Eevee sat down with Eva next to her.

 **Eva spread rumours about how you want to get into Deoxys pants (reminds me of Cobalion). Is it true? Besides, the only authors know it.**

Eevee's face burnt up.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" she screamed at Eva.

" _Oh relax dumbass. Nobody can hear me. Remember? But we are working on finding a way down under!"_ Eva joked as the blush continued to burn Eevee's face.

 **To Eevee: Soooo you gonna tell Deoxys your feelings.**

"Talking to Deoxys about feelings is like telling a brick wall to go play fetch." Eevee groaned.

" _Nah. She just sucks at talking to boys!"_ Eva joked again.

"SHUT UP!" Eevee roared.

 **Eevee: If it wasn't for Xerneas, you would have been turned to stone! What do you think about that?**

"Scary thought huh." Eevee said with a wary look.

" _If she had of been turned to stone. Means she would have failed to have successfully carry Deoxys babies!"_ Eva laughed once more as Eevee groaned in misery.

* * *

The two left as Sceptile entered.

 **Sceptile: What would your restaurant be called?**

"Hmm. Le'Hoenn. No, no, no! Um, the Geckos hood? I don't know ha-ha!" Sceptile laughed.

 **Sceptile: What's the recipe for disaster?**

"Forcing Arceus and Lugia to stay in the same room for more than 10 minutes." He joked knowing he won't get beat up.

 **Sceptile: I know we both know about Darkrai's... Conditions... Can you tell me why you let him stay like that? Talk to him.**

"I'll try. BUT trust me. It is not easy talking to a walking emotional train wreck." Sceptile confessed.

 **Sceptile: I tasted your cooking... I've tasted worst. I give your cooking a 5/10. Good job!**

A tear or two appeared in Sceptiles eyes as stars grew in them.

"It… (sniff) is? 5 out of 10! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sceptile yelled.

He would have continued, but Spectre came along and threw him out as he sat down.

* * *

 **Spectre, please tell you are going to ship Xerneas and Darkrai because it has never been so yeah I really want it to happen.**

"Not saying! You'll have to find out later!" Sceptre said.

 **Ayyyyyyyy lmao. I like your story, but you know what would make it better? Some guy rowing a boat. That would be pretty lit, amiright? XD**

"Chur" was all Spectre said to that.

 **To Spectre: Why have you not told them?**

"… Not yet." He muttered.

"Ok… time to move on to the whole group questions!"

* * *

(Meanwhile, on Wraiths ship)

"Sir. You have been sent some sort of text from creatures known as 'fans'. Shall I terminate the source ASAP?" one of Wraiths drones said to him.

"No. Read them to me."

 **To Wraith: Ok, so are you working for Oliver, or are you Oliver?**

"That's classified information." Wraith said.

 **Why did you have to kill May and Pikachu!? They are my favourite anime characters!**

"I do not care if they are your favourites or not. They were simply just tools for me to break the chosen one. And it worked. Very well!" Wraith explained.

 **Why did you break Ash's mind!? He's so broken!**

"Information is more valuable than a simple ants mind!" Wraith hissed.

 **Is it true that Drew used May for her body? If so, get your weapons ready; we're going to pay a visit. NO ONE MESSES WITH MY FAVORITE POKEGIRL AND HETS AWAY WITH IT! And I mean no one.**

"The green haired boy used the Hoenn native for her body. In fact, before disposing of her body, we detected sources of life inside of her… You can figure the rest out. And I don't take orders from a human. We are done here." Wraith said walking off.

* * *

(Meanwhile, back at the mansion…)

 **All: Favourite champion theme?**

 **Arceus:** I'll just say Sinnoh.

 **Giratina:** Sinnohs. Gotta go with the home region theme

 **Azelf:** Red's theme. So menacing! Just like me!

 **Rayquaza:** Mah boy Steven stones theme.

 **Latias:** I really like Hoenns but my personal favourite has to be Iris's theme. Just feels like you're in space.

 **Deoxys:** I could care less but I'd have to say Johto's theme.

 **Darkrai** : Uh. Sinnoh I guess. Seeming I'm from there.

 **Xerneas:** Kalos… whatever

 **Mew:** I LIKE ALL OF THEM!

 **Meloetta:** They are all very good pieces of music, but I must say Johto and Sinnoh's stand out.

 **Lugia:** Johto. Got to go with the lads back home.

 **Eevee:** I have to admit, I like the second champion theme of Unova.

 **Sceptile:** The original Kanto theme.

 **Spectre:** Recently it's been Blues theme.

 **Wraith:** I don't care.

* * *

 **All: Favourite Elite four theme?**

 **Arceus:** Unova.

 **Giratina:** The Unova elite four is the best as much as it kills me to say.

 **Azelf:** The Unova theme also is really menacing!

 **Rayquaza:** I once thought Hoenn was good, then Zekrom made me listen to Unova's theme. Wow.

 **Latias:** I heard Unova's theme live once and oh my god! It was amazing!

 **Deoxys:** Unova. Enough said

 **Darkrai:** I heard there is a dark type elite four member in the Elite four of Unova.

 **Xerneas:** Reshirams region, Unova. Hands down the best. It's going to take something to top that!

 **Mew:** Dun Dun Dun Dun, Bam Bam! Unova's theme! I can sing it!

 **Meloetta:** My region back home, Unova has the best theme

 **Lugia:** Unova theme is Tip top.

 **Eevee:** Unova is really good.

 **Sceptile:** I really should say Hoenn because that's my homeland, but Unova is out of this world.

 **Spectre:** Unova without a doubt. The Hoenn is good but no where near Unova!

 **Wraith:** I heard from a scout that Unova is good.

* * *

 **To everyone: What is your favourite sport?**

 **Arceus:** Netball.

 **Giratina:** I like a bit of American football.

 **Azelf:** Does human hunting season count as a sport?

 **Rayquaza:** Football or Soccer. Whatever you want to call it!

 **Latias:** Soccer. I went to the world cup final between Hoenn and Almia. Sadly, Hoenn lost 2 -1.

 **Deoxys:** Anything that will give me a good boost.

 **Darkrai:** Anything non-contact.

 **Xerneas:** Netball.

 **Mew:** Anything that's fun!

 **Meloetta:** Netball or golf

 **Lugia:** Good old game of Cricket or Football.

 **Eevee:** Netball.

 **Sceptile:** Tennis is ok.

 **Spectre:** I'm a soccer/football nerd! Ok there I admit it!

 **Wraith:** I don't do Sport

* * *

 **All: Fav Song?**

 **Arceus:** A calm song like you and me by Lifehouse.

 **Giratina:** Nirvana, green day, Nickelback! I could go on, but I love basket case by Green day.

 **Azelf** : The screams of my victims is music to my ears.

 **Rayquaza:** How you remind me by Nickelback. Love that song

 **Latias:** Love yourself by Justin Bieber.

 **Deoxys** : New divide by Linkin park

 **Darkrai:** My life would suck without by Kelly Clarkson

 **Xerneas:** Me and my broken heart. By Rixton

 **Mew:** Hot potato by the wiggles.

 **Meloetta:** Anything, I'm not fazed.

 **Lugia:** Classical

 **Eevee:** Girlfriend by Avril lavigne.

 **Sceptile** : Whatever is up at the top of the charts.

 **Spectre** : As of now, I've been listening an old favourite. Payphone by Maroon 5.

 **Wraith:** I really don't care about music.

* * *

 **Who do you hate the most in the hall?**

 **Arceus:** It's a tie between nearly all of them.

 **Giratina:** Lugia.

 **Azelf:** Dialga. Trying to act like a mother to me!

 **Rayquaza:** Groudon and Kyogre. Do I have to go into details?

 **Latias:** I don't really hate anyone. Hate is a strong word.

 **Deoxys:** Celebi.

 **Darkrai:** Uh… I don't know! Kami trio are kind of douchebags.

 **Xerneas:** … no comment.

 **Mew:** I LOVE EVERYONE!

 **Meloetta:** Virizion and slightly still Darkrai. We are getting there though.

 **Lugia:** The bloody bastard Giratina.

 **Eevee:** Eva pushes in front. _"Anyone that tries to take Deoxys from us!"_

 **Sceptile:** I'm a chilled guy. I don't see why I should hate anyone.

 **Spectre:** Azelf with her explosions! Oh, and Oliver even though he is dead.

 **Wraith:** Anyone that stands in my way.

" **THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY FOLKS!"**

* * *

 _Authors Note: And it didn't take 12 years for this to be update WOW!?_

 _OK, I think it's obvious what Elite four theme is my favorite Lol._

 _AND we have to wait till april 15th for Sun and Moon news... LONGEST WAIT OF MY LIFE! Although, it means we can speculate for longer._

 _AND first gameplay of Pokemon GO! It looked so good :D_

 _I've decided to skip to the 11th century because that's when the fun stuff happens and between 5th and 11th, shit all happens._

 _Now... I have to plan for the future. My next story which will be Pokemon related, as everything will on this profile. I need your guys input. Here are the options so far._

 _ ***** A third story of this series, yet to decide on a theme._

 _ ***** A hunger games/ Pokemon thingy where you guys can input your characters._

 _ ***** Pokemon/ Sword art Online. You and millions of peeps trapped inside a Pokemon game. Its like a nuzlocke. If your Pokemon faint, they dead. If all of them are dead, you die in game and in real life. Only way to escape the game is to beat it. You can input characters._

 ** _A POLL IS UP ON MY PAGE! PLEASE VOTE!_**

 _As always review, suggest or PM me. Poke_Spectre Out!_

 **Question of the Day:  
**

What idea out of those three appeal to you? Continuing this series OR a brand new series?

Mah Answer: I don't know yet lel.


	18. 12th Century: Nothing is True

**LEGENDS LOST IN TIME: Chapter 16**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :(

Disclaima 2: I do not own the other video game in this chapter :(

* * *

"On the road to Viridian city! Me my friends along the way!" Darkrai sang out loud as Sceptile covered his ears.

"Boss. Hate to tell you this, but you have no career in singing." Sceptile told Darkrai, who scratched his head sheepishly.

The duo were on their way to meet up with the others in the main room, to get ready to teleport to the next century.

"I heard a little rumour that the author has something to tell us." Sceptile said again, with Darkrai replying back with a mere shrug of the shoulders.

The two entered the main room to find everyone else waiting on them.

"There you two are! We have been waiting for 10 minutes! What the hell took you two so long?" Arceus yelled at the pair.

"Darkrai wanted to search up the lyrics of a song as soon as we walked through the doorway." Sceptile admitted.

"Jackass has some news for us." Azelf blurted out.

" **THANKS FOR THAT AZELF… I GUESS. AHEM. NOW THAT EVERYONE IS HERE! I WOULD LIKE TO ANNOUNCE THAT WE ARE-"**

"Cutting the trip early and we are going home!?" Arceus shouted out.

"Getting more candy!" Mew yelled out, who had already finished all the candy she received from the viewers.

"Getting a new Author?" Deoxys snickered.

" **NO, NO AND FUCK YOU DEOXYS. WE ARE SKIPPING A FEW CENTURIES DUE TO SHIT ALL HAPPENING DURING THE 6** **TH** **THROUGH TO THE 11** **TH** **CENTURY. SO WE ARE HEADING TO THE 12** **TH** **CENTURY NOW!"**

"So in a way, the trip is getting cut slightly shorter? Thank my name!" Arceus cheered.

The room illuminated a white light as everyone magically changed clothes. All the males were in peasant like clothing. The females were in robes that's was a shirt and a long skirt down to their ankles.

" **WE ARE HEADING TO THE HOLY LAND, WHICH NOW DAYS ARE AROUND SYRIA, ISRAEL ETC. LET US BE GONE!"**

A Large portal appeared and everyone entered it, ready to endure the fate that awaits them in the 12th century.

* * *

(Wraith's ship)

" _Day 28… or 29? Argh! I've lost count, but who cares! I'm sure the legends are on their way right now to save us! I… I hope…"_ Hayden wrote in the book Wraith actually gave him. He was fascinated watching Hayden write.

"Yet again you use the book I supplied to you for counting the days you have been here for? Interesting…" Wraith mumbled as Hayden looked up.

Kimi right now was sleeping on the cold hard ground on his cage. Moon just sat in the corner, looking up at the roof. You could tell that she had been crying. They all had been crying…

… Except one.

"You all hope your legendary 'friends' are coming to save you!? HAHAHAHA! Friends? Pfft, who needs them?!" Ash screamed out. This woke Kimi up. He looked at his TV show idol and what he had become. Some broken monster that has no hope in the future. "I could have caught every single one of them! But I didn't? Why didn't I? BECAUSE I WAS WEAK! There! I said it. I was weak! I thought I could be strong without them, because I thought they were my friends?"

Wraith muted Ash's cage. You could tell he was still screaming thanks to his mouth.

Kimi just whimpered and tried to go back to sleep.

"Why are we still here?! We gave you all the information you want! Why don't you just kill us already!?" Hayden yelled at Wraith. Kimi eyes busted open after hearing this as Moon gasped.

"Hayden! Why would you say that? We have to have hope!" Moon shouted.

"Hope?" Wraith muttered. He slowly walked over to Moons cage and kneeled down. "There is no such thing as Hope in this ship…" he whispered as he got back up.

Harper flew into the room.

"Yo boss. We got a signal! Legendary twats are currently in the 12th century!" Harper told Wraith.

"Where?"

"Holy land. Modern day Africa! Shall we send a crew?" Harper asked, only for Wraith to put his hand in his face.

"No… I'm going instead." Wraith said, walking out the room, to leave the humans all along.

"Is… there such a thing… as hope?" Moon questioned herself as a tear or two ran down her face.

"O-of cou-course there is! There has to be! There just has to!" Kimi yelled out to her.

"Sadly, that ship sailed a long time ago." Hayden muttered. "And we weren't on board." He said again as he started to cry, as he finally came to grips that he and the others, were most likely going to die on this ship, either by Wraith or themselves.

* * *

(March 10th, 1191 AD, Damascus, Holy Land)

Everyone appeared and as usual fell straight on their face, except Deoxys and surprisingly enough, Xerneas.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to that…" Latias moaned, as Rayquaza helped her up.

Everyone looked around in the area they were in. The streets were filled with people, carrying around pots and vases around. A few small children were seen running around on the street as if they were playing, yet what was there to play in this age. And to the legends horror, there appeared to be a few lifeless bodies on the ground.

" **WELCOME TO DAMASCUS AKA THE CAPTIAL OF MODERN DAY SYRIA! WE HAVE MADE IT JUST IN TIME FOR THE THIRD CRUSADE! IN A FEW DAYS TIME, THIS PLACE IS SET TO BE RAMSACKED WITH ENGLISH KNIGHTS THAT ARE TRYING TO CLAIM THE HOLY LAND. SO ENJOY IT WHILE YOU CAN! CIAO!"**

"Wait! Wait, Wait!What are we meant to do then?" Arceus shouted out but got no response. She just growled as Giratina went over to hug.

"Why don't we all just walk around the city and have a look at it, before this place gets destroyed?" Giratina suggested.

"What a fan-bloody-tabulous idea Giratina." Lugia spat as Rayquaza jumped in between the two of them, before conflict between the two occurred.

"Me and Sceptile are going to go this way. We'll meet up with you guys later!" Darkrai said as the two walked the opposite direction.

"Those two do know that splitting up is the worst possible thing to do?" Meloetta said blandly, irritating Xerneas slightly.

* * *

Sceptile looked around at the kids playing on the streets.

It was just a simple game of tag.

Yet, by the look on their faces, they were having a blast.

"Weird to compare kids here and in the future. We have all these consoles and digital tech while there outside having fun.

"Your point?" Darkrai questioned. He also looked around and saw lots of beggars on the street. They were so malnourished you could see there rib cages. Mothers on the streets, begging for food for their starving kids is just not right.

The two walked past an alleyway and saw two guards, both fully suited in chainmail armour, beating up an elder man.

"You dare try and cross into the rich border you filthy scum!" one of the guards yelled as he kicked the man in the stomach.

"Ple-please! Have mercy!" he cried, but nobody came to his aid. This made Darkrai and Sceptile feel sick inside to watch. The elder man saw them.

"Please! Help, I don't want to die!" the man whaled.

The guards saw the two.

"What are you two lookin at? GET OUT OF HERE!" one of the guards yelled.

The two continued to walk with heavy stomachs as they continued to listen to man scream for mercy…

… Until two screams came from the alleyway.

"What was that?" Sceptile questioned as the two ran back to find the shocking scene.

The two guards were dead…

"A man in white robes… saved me!" the elder man shouted.

One guard had been stabbed in the neck by what looked like a dagger. While the other had his head smashed on the wall and stamped on.

Darkrai and Sceptile ran through the alleyway to find a large town centre. On the other side of town centre was a building with its door opened. Inside was a man in white robes. He was reading a scroll and talking to another man inside. The two shook hands as the man in white robes left the building and merged into the crowd on the streets.

"Who was that?" Darkrai said out loud.

"Dunno. But he looked scary…" Sceptile muttered.

"Come on! Let's follow the way he went!" Darkrai shouted as he ran off with Sceptile in tail.

* * *

Mew ran around with some of the children playing tag. She asked if she could join in and they happily accepted. The rest was walking around the area and examining the place.

"Despite the living conditions, at least the kids are having fun I guess." Latias said Rayquaza. He just shrugged his shoulders. Latias looked at him funnily.

"What's up?"

"Our kid is going to be a mix of our species. We'll need a name for it." Rayquaza said referring to the egg.

Latias just sighed.

"I hate this god damn century. It's way too hot!" Arceus grizzled. Giratina and Meloetta who was there, sweat dropped at her outburst.

"Well there is nothing we can really do to fix that. We are in a dessert like city." Giratina stated, gaining a fierce glare from Arceus. "Okay, not helping got it."

Giratina looked at the distance to see Xerneas sitting by herself. He sighed.

"She still in her shitty mood. I'm starting to get concerned for her." Giratina said to Arceus.

"Hey what's that over there?" Deoxys called out pointing at a large crowd of people.

"No clue." Eevee replied.

The duo walked up to a poor looking women walking towards the crowd with a large grin on her face.

"Hey? Um what's happening?" Eevee asked the random stranger.

"Lord Abu'l Nuqoud is throwing a party for the poor and middle communities Damascus. All you can eat and drink! Such a blessing for us beggars!" the women explained. Deoxys grinned at the line of 'all you can eat' while Eevee's face lightened up.

The two rushed back to the others and told them the news.

"All you can drink?" Arceus yelled. "Why are we still here? Let's go!" Arceus said running off.

"But I wanna play a bit more…" Mew moaned as she forcibly waved good bye to her new friends.

* * *

"I can't see him anymore… Dammit we lost him!" Darkrai cursed.

"Good. He looked like trouble and was scary." Sceptile added in as the continued to walk forwards. They had reached the port of the city.

But something caught both their eyes.

Not one! But two men in white robes were standing by the edge of the dock.

"Come on!" Darkrai said to his friend as they walked up to the two.

"Urg, where is he! He should have been here 10 minutes ago! We may already be too late!" one of the white robed men said.

"Agreed. The grand mentor will not be pleased if we fail this mission. We have a reputation to live up to! Then again, he knows all about failure ha-ha." The other said.

Darkrai approached the two.

"Hey have you seen-" he started only to trip on a loose piece of wood. He fell over pushing one of the men into the water. The man falling in tried to regain balance by grabbing the other ones shoulder, but ended up pulling them both in. The thrashed around in the water as they sank to the bottom.

"Uh, what?" Darkrai muttered.

"Oh god! They drowned!" Sceptile yelled.

"Excuse me, have you two seen two men in white robes like myself?" a voice said behind the two. They both spun around to their shock to find the man from before standing there.

"Shit…" Darkrai muttered. "Uh, I say them fall in the water…" he lied. The man's eyes opened up as he rushed to the edge and looked down to search for the two in the water. He found nothing.

"Dammit. Are you sure that's what happened?" the man yelled angrily as he placed his hand on the handle of his sword.

"Uh, I may of accidently tripped? Ha-ha?" Darkrai muttered. The man sighed.

"I never did like those two. Because of their deaths, you too will do. My name is Altair ibn la ahad. A Levantine assassin. You two are now my workers because you killed those two." He introduced himself and explained. "Piss me off and you'll end up like them!" he growled.

"Can I ask something? That water is like 5 meters deep? They can't swim?" Sceptile questioned.

"Assassins can't swim. Follow me, we need to get you two proper gear" Altair said as they walked off.

* * *

"Here it is! The all you can eat and drink party! Courtesy Lord Abu'l! Please enjoy!" The guard said to a few of the homeless people.

The legends were nearly at the entrance as guards greeted people.

"Come on! Move it people!" Arceus yelled.

"Here it is! The all you can eat and drink party! Courtesy Lord Abu'l! Please enjoy!" The guard said to the legends as Arceus ran inside, straight passed the guard cheering and stuff. He just gave the rest of them a strange look.

"She is an alcoholic." Giratina told the guard.

"Ah! Well, again, please enjoy the party! It's going to be _to die_ for." The guard said as the rest entered.

Looking down on the crowd was man with a glass of wine in his hand.

"Has the poison been placed?" He asked.

"Yes sir. All the wine and other drinks have been infected. At last, we can get rid of these minors and scum off the streets at last!" one of the guards said to the man.

He smiled and took a sip at his drink.

"Excellent… I paid A LOT of money for the wine. Better not let it go to waste…" the man said once again before laughing out loud.

* * *

"I don't know how you survive in these things all day! I'm cooking alive in it!" Darkrai complained as he adjusted the assassin robes on himself.

"You get used to it. Trust me." Altair replied.

"So why do you need us?" Sceptile asked.

"It is three-man job. Frankly, I think I can handle it on my own. But since the Masyaf accident, I've been demoted from a master assassin to a mere novice!" Altair explained with hostility.

"The Masyaf accident?" both of them asked.

"I don't want to go into detail to much… but because of my ignorance and selfishness, our headquarters of Masyaf was attacked and hundreds lost their lives." Altair muttered with remorse.

"And what was the job again?" Sceptile asked.

"An associate of the Templars. A man that lives in the higher community of Damascus by the name of Abu'l Nuqoud is planning to poison residents of the poor and middle communities of the city. He sees them as a waste of time and he thinks they should be removed from the streets for good. He has planned to invite a bulk of them and has planted poison somewhere. We need to eliminate him before the poison is found." Altair explained.

"Wait? By eliminate him, do you mean kill him?" Darkrai asked with a panicked look.

"What other context does eliminate go under. Yes. His death is for the better though and anyone else that tries to stop me." Altair said to the former Nightmare Pokemon. "Our motto the creed says is this; Nothing is true. Everything is permitted. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Darkrai replied with a scared tone.

A few minutes later, they were near a large castle structure. At the entrance was a guard greeting people inside.

"We are here. Lower your head and stay behind me." Altair told the two and did as told. The trio went to the back of the crowd and were the last ones in. Once at the front, the guard said his usual line.

"Here it is! The all you can eat and drink party! Courtesy Lord Abu'l! Please en-" the guard started only for Altair to shoot out a dagger like blade out of his bracer and slammed it into the neck of the guard.

"Shh. be quiet now…" he said to the guard as he closed the guard's eyes and entered the building.

"What the hell was that thing?!" Darkrai whispered to Altair.

"It's known as the hidden blade. The assassin's signature weapon. We had to sacrifice our middle finger to wield it, but it is our best weapon for surprise attacks. Keep a low profile and we'll strike when Nuqoud makes an appearance." Altair told the two as he went and sat down on a bench. "Try and figure out where the poison is."

"This is nuts! Why are we here!" Sceptile complained to Darkrai.

"Darkrai? Sceptile? What are you two wearing?" a feminine voice called out. The duo jumped and span around to see Meloetta behind them.

"Oh god! It's just you Meloetta. Jeez, please don't do that again." Darkrai pleaded.

"What is with the robes?" she questioned as she picked up an apple from the table nearby.

"Uh… We lost our other clothes." Sceptile lied.

"How?"

"Uh… Brothel?" Sceptile lied again.

"Not buying it. But whatever, why should I care." Meloetta grunted.

"What are you doing here then?" Darkrai asked his EX.

"We heard news that an all you could eat and drink party was happening and here we are. Pretty shit food if you ask me, but the wine is on point." Meloetta explained.

On the balcony a man appeared. He looked in his mid-50's, had murky white skin, black eyes and no signs of hair. He wore royal like robes, but due to his obesity, they didn't fit fully around the man.

"Ehem? May I have all your attention please?" he called out in large deep voice. Every turned to him and cheered.

"Who is that?" Lugia said out loud.

"Lord Abu'l Nuqoud the merchant king! Saviour of us all!" a dirty old man told him and the others.

"Thank you! Thank you! Ohoo! I welcome you all to this wonderful party. Please drink as much wine as possible! You all deserve this as you all live harsh and poor lives! So please enjoy!" Abu'l shouted out as the crowd rejoiced. Close to everyone grabbed a glass and drunk some of the wine.

" _What is he planning…"_ Altair thought to himself.

"Hey Altair? Wanna try some of this wine? For the 12th century, some damn good wine!" Sceptile said walking over to him. Altair snatched it off him and looked at the glass.

"Something is off about this…" he muttered as he sniffed the liquid. His opened up widely and smashed the glass on the ground.

"How much have you consumed?" he demanded.

"A sip or two. Why?" Sceptile asked back.

"The Wine is contaminated! The poison is in the wine! Shit, we are too late. We need to stop everyone. Think Altair. Think!" he muttered.

A loud scream suddenly erupted the palace.

A women was on the ground as her body started to thrash around as blood foamed out of her mouth. A couple of more people started to do this.

"What is happening!?" Latias yelled with a freaked out look. Rayquaza was next to her as Mew hide behind him.

"Dunno. Don't care! This Wine (Hic) is awesome!" Arceus said with a slur. Sceptile rushed over and smacked the glass out of her hand. "Hey (Hic)!"

"The wine has been poison! We are all going to die!" Sceptile yelled with tears flowing down his eyes.

Everyone else started too looked freaked out until they heard Xerneas laughing.

"Now is not the time to laugh lass." Lugia said with hostility.

"You guys are soo stupid. Thanks to Darkrai's suicide attempts in trying poisoning himself before the trip, the author made us all immune to poisons. Remember?" she told them.

"Oh yeah, that's right. But still!" Sceptile yelled.

Abu'l was laughing on his balcony.

"Hahaha! All you poor maggots disgust me! TO HELL WITH YOU ALL! GUARDS! Kill them all if the poison hasn't already…" Abu'l demanded.

The guards pulled their swords out and began swinging them at the helpless people that were suffering from the effects of the poison.

One charged over to the legends ready to swing, until Altair jumped out and stabbed him in the neck with his hidden blade.

He then pulled out a few throwing knifes and threw them at the guards, either injuring them or killing them.

Abu'l saw this.

"ASSASSIN! Forget the civilians! Kill him!" Abu'l roared.

The guards came running towards Altair. With the guards distracted, the legends used the chance to escape. Except for Darkrai and Sceptile.

"What are you two doing? Come on!" Deoxys yelled out.

The two ran over to Altair.

"We are not leaving a fellow Assassin brother behind!" the shouted.

"Fine then. Your funeral." He muttered.

The guards corned the trio.

"Why did you two stay when you had the chance to run!?" he shouted.

"Ok… maybe this wasn't a good idea." Darkrai muttered as they reached the back of the wall with the guards forming a circle around them. Abu'l started to chuckle.

"Kill them." He merely said.

"Oh god! How can this get any worse?!" Sceptile screamed.

Suddenly, the building next to the balcony exploded. The blast destroyed the balcony as Abu'l fell to his death. The explosion erupted over the city as the force of it sent everyone to the ground.

Appearing out of the smoke, clutching onto the broken walls was none other than Wraith.

The guards all panicked at the sight of the metal man.

"Sceptile. You and your big mouth. RUN!" Darkrai muttered as he, Sceptile and Altair dashed to the exit.

Wraith grunted.

"Playin hard to get huh. We will see about THAT!" Wraith shouted as he fired a missile through the door way. It missed the trio just, but hit the building in front of them. The rubble created a wall, splitting them up to Darkrai on one side and Sceptile and Altair on the other.

"Crap…" Darkrai cursed as he ran away as he saw Wraith standing in the doorway. He chased after him.

"We gotta run away!" Sceptile yelled, about to sprint off until Altair placed his hand on his shoulder.

"No. We are not leaving a fellow brother behind. I have a plan but we have to act fast. Come on!" Altair yelled as the two sprinted.

* * *

"Running! Running! Running! Running! Running! Running! Running! Running! Running! Running! Running! Running! Running! Running! Running! Running! Running! Running! Running! Running!" Darkrai chanted out as he tried to run through a crowd of people that were also running.

"Darkrai just give up!" Wraith called out from a distance. He pulled out a gun which shot out two metal spheres. As soon as they went pasted Darkrai, a rope came out of them both and tied around his legs. He fell to the ground with a large grunt as Wraith walked to him slowly.

"At last… one down. Many more to co-"Wraith started, only for something to drop down on top of him. Darkrai looked to see an Assassin on top of home, hanging around his neck. One jumped down as, pulled out a battle axe and slammed it in to Wraith's leg, wedging it in there. A lot of sparks shot out everywhere as he grunted and fell down to one knee.

Sceptile and Altair came over to Darkrai and cut the rope to free him.

"Never leave a brother behind…" Altair said to him as they sprinted away.

Wraith grabbed the assassin on him by the head and slammed him into the grabbed. He then smacked down the other with the back of his hand. He pulled out the Axe and threw it in to him as he got up gingerly only to find that they had escaped.

"No! NO! NOOO!" he roared.

* * *

A few kilometres away, Darkrai, Sceptile and Altair were now resting under a tree after escaping the city.

"Don't know what that thing was. But today taught me something. Never leave a brother behind. I realized that now. Thank you." Altair said to the duo.

"Altair, a couple of days from now, this place will be ram sacked with English knights. You need to get out of here." Darkrai told him.

Altair nodded.

"I don't know how you know that, but I'll take your word for it." He said. "This I guess is where we part ways." Altair said as he gave the two a bro hug.

"Remember. Nothing is true…" Altair started.

"Everything is permitted." The duo said as suddenly they disappeared.

* * *

Darkrai and Sceptile fell on to the cold hard floor of the mansion.

"Ow." Was all Darkrai said. The other saw they were here. Meloetta rushed over and hugged him.

"Thank god you're alive! Jesus, I was worried sick when I found out you weren't with us!" she screamed at his face but showed general signs or worriedness.

"Uh… Opps?" he said sheepishly.

"Damn that was some good explosions though!" Azelf yelled out, earning a hard slap thanks to drunk Arceus.

" **AND WRAITH FAILS AGAIN. BOY OH BOY, HE MUST BE PISSED."**

"What of Altair? Did he live?" Sceptile asked.

" **HE DIED 1257 AT THE AGE OF 91. SO HE LIVED A LONG LIFE. EVERYTHING IS FINE. WELL FOR US TEEHEE."**

* * *

(Wraith's ship)

Wraith limped inside to the room with the human prisoners in it as robots began to work on the deep cut into his leg.

"Well, Well, Well. Looks like not everything went to plan? Proves you can be touched and you're not so invincible anymore huh?" Ash taunted.

Wraith snarled at him.

"Hayden, Kimi and Moon. That lil cut in Wraith's leg. That. That is your hope." Ash announced.

* * *

 _Author's note: Assassin's creed is my second favorite franchise other than Pokemen. All though, I'm yet to play Syndicate._

 _ **BUT HOLD THE PHONE! IN a few hours from this chapters posting, we will have the first Gameplay of Sun and Moon.** I hope for Starters and cover legends._

 _ **Edit: I want to murder something right now... i watched the lives stream and TURNS FUCKING OUT THE FUCKING FOOTAGE WAS THE SAME GOD DAMN TRAILER! Serebii! You lied to me!**  
_

 _And that's the Author's note lol._

 _As always review, suggest or PM. Poke_Spectre out!_

 **Question of the Day:  
**

No relevance to the chapter at all but, if you listen to 90's music, what are your three favorite 90's song?

3rd: **Basket Case By Green Day.** A very fast and upbeat song, gotta love the tune.

2nd: **Gangsta's paradise by Coolio Featuring L. V.** One of the very few rap songs I like cuz It's not about drugs, alcohol, money, women.

1st: **Smells like Teen spirit** **by Nirvana.** I think everyone has heard at least the tune to this song. Easily the best song of 90's and one of the best in history #RipKurt


	19. When Dates go wrong

**LEGENDS LOST IN TIME: Chapter 17**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :(

* * *

"HI TWO!" Mew screamed at the computer screen, which had the restrained Mewtwo on the other side.

"Somebody, please cut my ears off!" he moaned.

Due to both her and Rayquaza winning the Greek monster killing challenge about a week ago, they both got one free face call.

And of course Mew would pick her favourite legend in the hall, Mewtwo.

"How you been!?" she asked goofily.

"Author, if you're listening. Please just kill me now and put me out of my suffering…" he muttered to himself.

"Wutcha say?"

Mewtwo just glared at the young girl. This is not what he planned for his Saturday afternoon.

"How is the other Mewtwo going?" Mew asked.

"Fantastic! Would you rather talk to her instead?" Mewtwo asked, trying to trick the young girl and gaining his freedom.

Mew thought about it for a second.

"Nah. I like you better!" Mew said cheerfully.

" _DAMMIT!"_ Mewtwo yelled in his head, whilst keeping a straight face.

"Oh! Oh! I know, we went and saw a volcano go boom!" Mew told her clone, who groaned in boredom.

"Mew. Answer this honestly. DOES IT LOOK LIKE A CARE!?" Mewtwo yelled.

Mew was playing with her own hair.

"Wut?" she said dumbly.

Mewtwo yelled in pure annoyance.

"Oh yeah. A big scary robot is playing tag with us! And we are in!" Mew told him.

Mewtwo raised an eyebrow at this and questioned Mew slightly.

"Playing Tag with a robot?" he questioned her. "Mew, who told you that?"

"Giratina." She replied back.

" **TIMES UP!"**

"Oh, thank god…" Mewtwo said out loud as Mew gave him a silly wave goodbye. He was let go by the strange force that was restraining him.

"I feel like I have lost 10 billion brain cells after this conversation!" he complained before rushing out of the room to get as far away as possible from the computer, before turning off.

"Bye Two!" Mew said to the blank screen as she skipped away.

* * *

Rayquaza entered the room with Latias. Rayquaza had no reason to meet up with the likes of Groudon or Kyogre, so him and Latias were going to talk to Latios.

They both sat down in front of the screen and waited.

"Wonder how he is doing…" Latias pondered.

"He should be fine. My question is I wonder if he has found a boyfriend yet." Rayquaza replied.

Latias hit him in the arm.

"Be nice." She said with a minor scowl.

About 5 minutes later, Latios in human form appeared in the skype call.

"Brother!" Latias cheered.

"Hey Sis. Ray." He responded.

"How you been?" she asked him.

"Eh. Ok, work has been shit. You?" he asked back.

"If the word hasn't already spread around the hall, we are being hunted down." Rayquaza told Latios.

"Interesting… is it more serious than the whole Oliver fiasco?" Latios asked.

The couple both nodded their heads.

"The thing hunting us down who goes by the name of Wraith, actually has encountered us a few times already. Brother? Can I ask what you went about your work?" Latias replied and then asked.

Latios sighed.

"I had a case about a month ago now. Nearly an entire family killed with the father and daughter still alive. Turns out the daughter killed them all with the father next who was having an affair at the time. A night or two after the killings, the daughter committed suicide right in front of me, as I stood there and did nothing…" Latios told the story as Latias and Rayquaza both looked shocked.

"That's terrible! How are you holding up?" Latias asked with great concern, scared that the murders could affect her brother's mental health.

"Sis. I wouldn't be doing this job if I knew I could not handle a bit of blood. But the whole killing isn't the bizarre part…" Latios told his younger sister.

"What do you mean?" Rayquaza spoke up.

"She killed them all because she met a guy that told her to. She was insane because supposedly she could hear voices coming from a mirror." He told them.

"A mirror? That can talk?" Latias said sounding amazed.

"I have it with me right now. I was thinking of having it sent to you lot as it would be safer there." Latios told them. "I've contacted one of Spectres assistants, who has come to pick it up and deliver it. Now change of subject, how is my future niece or nephew?"

"Soon! Be patient." Latias teased her brother.

He smiled at his sister.

"Well, I've got to go now. Things to do. It was nice talking to the two of you. Tell ever one else I say hi. Later!" Latios said before the screen turned blank.

* * *

 _(Hall of Origin)_

Latios sighed as he walked out of the room and back to his as he got ready for his little dinner with Reshiram. He asked about due to her help with the case. And surprisingly accepted.

And due to them being legendary, he book a spot at one of the best restaurants in the world, the Kalos restaurant, Les' Pilariem.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the hall was Reshiram and Shaymin. Despite her obsession of eating cookies and other junk food, she was a fashion expert. She had designed a couple of dress for Reshiram to pick out and wear.

"Alright… I'm coming out now…" Reshiram groaned in a tired voice. She stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a low cut red dress that finished at her knees. She wore dark red stockings and red high heels with them. Her hair was resting on her shoulder as she had a little make up on.

"I feel stupid." Reshiram complained as she adjusted the dress around her breasts.

"You look gorgeous!" Shaymin shouted as she admired the beauty of the dragon of truths human form.

"I feel like this dress gives more signals for men to stare at my tits." She hissed slightly.

"Oh you will be fine!" Shaymin said to her. She then looked at the time.

"Crap! You've got to go soon! Here! Take this cookie to eat on the way!" Shaymin said, passing the human version of Reshiram a chocolate chip cookie with her paws. Reshiram only took the cookie because she didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Thanks Shaymin…" she said as she walked off to meet up with Latios.

Latios was waiting at the entrance of the hall. He was just wearing a long black sleeved shirt with a red tie and black jeans. He was contently checking the time on his watch.

"Ugh. Where is she…" he groaned at Reshiram lack of time management skills.

Reshiram appeared around the corner and started blushing at the sight of Latios.

" _Dammit! Why are you so handso- NO! Don't think like that Reshiram!"_ she argued with herself in her mind.

"Uh? You ok?" Latios asked with some concern.

"What? Oh! Yeah. I'm fine." Reshiram said back.

"Right shall we be off?" he asked as she nodded her head. A portal opened up as the two walked in it and got zapped away.

* * *

 _(9:30 PM, Lumious city, Kalos.)_

The two appeared as if they had just walking normally. The streets were busy and nobody noticed. It wasn't a long walk from the restaurant. About 5 minutes or so.

When there, they entered. Reshiram was blown back by the fanciness of the place.

Latios went up to a counter and to sort things out.

"Reservation for a Layton Tiós?" he asked. The employee looked at his list.

"Right this way sir." He said as he walked into the restaurant. Latios offered his hand to Reshiram, who begrudging accepted it.

The duo sat down and looked at the menu.

"Hmm… The calamari sounds nice." Latios said as he scanned through the menu. Reshiram grunted now regretting agreeing to this.

On TV, was Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia and her Mega Garchomp VS Kalos champion, Diantha and her Mega Gardevoir in a friendly charity match.

" _Garchomp! Hyper beam!" Cynthia commanded as the land shark let out a black beam which hit directly at Gardevoir, knocking it out._

" _I don't believe it! Despite the type advantage, Diantha has lost the match! Cynthia wins!" the commentator roared._

"And that shows how weak Kalos is… A fairy losing to a dragon." Reshiram commented on the match.

"Well we Dragons are the superior race." Latios joked.

A waiter walked over to the table they were seated at.

"Are you two love birds ready to order anything?" the waiter asked as the duo both blushed furiously.

"First off, we are not a thing. Just friends. Um, I'll have a chardonnay and for food uh, the steak Diane." Reshiram said, ordering the Kalos cuisine.

"I'll just have the Calamari and a lemonade. I don't drink." Latios said to the waiter.

"Ok, your drinks will be here soon. Hope you two 'love birds' have a nice night." The waiter said before walking off.

Reshiram glared at her as Latios gave a small chuckle. She then turned her attention to him.

"What is so funny?" she questioned.

"You when you make the face when you want to kill someone. As a detective, I see it all the time. Although, yours is rather cute." He complemented.

"I hate the fact Valhond changed your sexuality. It's obvious you're hitting on me." Reshiram said with a hostile tone.

"Did I mention how beautiful you look?" Latios asked just annoy the girl.

"Stop please." She said with a blush this time.

"Ok, I might as well make this night slightly interesting, what you wanna talk about till the food gets here?" Reshiram asked.

"How is Zekrom doing in the dating field?" Latios asked.

Reshiram grunted at her brothers and former lover's name.

"Before Spectre took them away, he admitted he gained a little crush on Xerneas, surprise, surprise! But now, I think he has taken interest in Suicune. The two have been getting really close lately." Reshiram admitted just before there drinks arrived.

She took a sip of her chardonnay before placing back on the table.

"My turn. The mirror. Any crazy theories on it yet?" Reshiram asked.

"Nothing. In fact I don't even have it anymore. I sent to Arceus and Co. It would be safer there than with me." Latios explained.

Reshiram's eyes widened as she took another drink of the chardonnay.

"Relax. It was one of the Authors assistants. So they should already have it by now." Latios said, calming her down slightly.

"You scared me there for a second. Don't do that. We don't know what could happen if it got into the wrong hands. Another murder? Or worse…" Reshiram said as she finished off her drink. Latios wasn't even a quarter of the way through his.

The duo didn't know this, but someone else was heavily listening in on their conversation.

" _They don't have the mirror anymore! NO!"_ the male yelled in his head as he slammed the table he was sitting at.

About 30 minutes later, there dinners arrived. Reshiram ordered another two glasses of Chardonnay before they arrived and one that arrived with her dinner.

"Yay! Food!" she said with a slur. Latios chuckled at the drunk girl's outburst. She was a lot less violent when drunk.

"I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Latios said as he got up to go toilet.

"Can I come (Hic)?" Reshiram asked with a loud voice, gaining a few looks from other people.

* * *

Latios walked in and did business as usual. He heard the door open and heard footsteps come in and then stop. Latios did his fly back up and unlocked the door.

He saw the teenager that entered the bathroom. He had jet black, glowing red eyes and a large scar running across his face.

"Sorry all the rest are full. Just waiting on that one, Latios." He said.

"Uh huh…" Latios said as he walked past the teenager, only to grab him by the shirt and slam him against the wall. "First off, none of the other stools are taken. Second, how do you know my name!? Thirdly, why have you been stalking me!?" Latios questioned.

The teenager's eyes opened.

"The Mirror! Where is it!" he shouted. "The Delcotte Relic is only safe in my hands! You have no idea what chaos it will cause!?"

" _Delcotte relic?"_ Latios questioned in his head. Latios threw him to the ground. "Stay away from me or else!" he warned him as he walked off.

Latios sat back down at the table.

"Welcome back." Reshiram said as Latios digged in to his food, deciding against telling Reshiram about the little encounter he had.

It was about 11:30 PM. Latios payed the fee as the two walked out of the building and into the streets. Latios was completely fine. Reshiram on the other hand…

"Why the fuck don't we do (Hic) this more often?" she drunkenly asked her date. Latios just laughed once again, as she shrugged to stay in a semi-straight line.

"Well, first off you hated me. Secondly, we-"Latios started but was cut off by Reshiram, who crashed her lips on his. Catching him completely off guard as his eyes widened fully. Latios didn't know what to do as Reshiram tried to make out with him. He softly pushed her off and grabbed her arms.

"Not here. Ok." Latios said as the two teleported back to the hall.

* * *

 _(Hall of Origin. Latios room)_

The two reappeared in his room as he landed his feet but Reshiram fell on the ground. Then Latios got put in an even more awkward position than before. Due to her falling on to the ground, he could see up her dress, revealing her white panties to him. He blushed furiously and was not comfortable with this considering she was wasn't even sober.

Then again, a drunk Reshiram wandering around the hall at night probably isn't the best of ideas.

She got up and pushed him on to his bed as she got on top of him and started to kiss him again. He returned it slightly, but not as much as she would like. But he was enjoying the feeling had not experienced.

She released after a couple of minutes and looked him straight in the eye.

"So are you (Hic) protected?" she asked drunkenly.

"Wait… WHAT!?" Latios virtually yelled.

"I thought (hic) we were going to do it?" she asked.

"And why would you think that?!" he whispered with a hostile tone. Latios then realized the situation he was in. He saw his tie on the ground and the first three buttons on his shirt were undone. Thanks to the moment, his hands were on her back and ass retrospectively. Her breast were barely being contained inside her dress and her dress was so far up, Latios could see her panties again.

"Shit…" he cursed as Reshiram got off him. "Reshiram why don't we call it a night? Please?" Latios asked.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I'm not going to take advantage of you when you're drunk!" Latios told her. Latios didn't want to cause anything. If it had of been any other guy, then that would be a whole different story.

She got up off the bed and tripped over, ripping the dress in half on the side. Getting back up, all she had on herself was the white panties and the dark red stockings. Her full features were on display for Latios including her curves and DD breast.

Latios blush intensified as a little dribble of blood ran out of his nose.

"Oppsy he-he!" she said, waving her arms around. Latios got up and sat her back down on the bed as he went and grabbed one of his shirts to place over top of her.

"Right you're going to sleep here for the night. You can have my bed. I'll sleep on the floor!" Latios said sternly.

"But you (Hic) gave up your bed last (Hic) time. Come onnnn! I won't do anything (Hic) funny! Somebody might come and get (Hic) me! You'll be there to protect me!" Reshiram promised.

"No." he told her. Reshiram pulled out a girl's ultimate weapon, regardless of how drunk she was.

Puppy dog eyes.

"Stop that." He said.

She kept going.

"No!"

She kept going.

"I refuse to!"

And she kept go-

"Fine! Just stay on one side of the bed and I'll stay on the other. Deal?" he negotiated.

"Yay!" she said as she was removing the stockings off and went for the shirt, flashing Latios again and nearly getting it off.

"The shirt stays on. Good night!" Latios said before turning the light off.

* * *

 _The next morning…_

"Oh fuck… my head!" Reshiram moaned as she clutched her head and sat up. "Where am I?"

She saw that she had a shirt on and last remembered being in a dress Shaymin designed

She then noticed who was still asleep beside her. Latios.

" _OH GOD! No! NO! We didn't fuck, now did we?!"_ Reshiram freaked.

She lifted up the sheets to see he still had pants on to her relief.

Latios groaned as he was waking up. The two looked each other in the eyes.

"Uh… Morning?" Reshiram asked awkwardly.

"Good… you're sober. Jesus…" Latios complained.

"Please tell me we didn't do it…" Reshiram begged.

"Relax. I'm not Groudon. No we didn't, I wouldn't take advantage of you whilst you were drunk. Although, you did flash me three times. Twice breast and once panties." Latios told the girl who sighed in relief. "All though, you nearly succeed until you asked if I had protection."

Reshiram's face lit up red.

"Can we not let any of the others know about this? Please?" Reshiram begged.

"Trust me. I won't say a word." Latios reassured her. "So, you want to have another dinner date again?"

* * *

 _(The legends mansion. Void unknown.)_

(Ding-Dong)

The doorbell at the front of the mansion went off as Ross walked in with a package.

"Hello? It's me…" he sang.

" **I CAN NOT STAND THAT SONG. SHUT UP!"**

Meloetta walked around the corner and saw Ross.

"Um? Hello?" she said.

"Ah! A legendary Pokeman!" Ross said.

"Women, thank you very much!" Meloetta said with a pissed off tone.

"Don't care! Merry Christmas!" Ross shouted, throwing the package at Meloetta and running off.

"It's April! And who is this for?" she called out, but got no answer.

Meloetta just stood there. She looked down and opened up the box and saw a blanket with something inside of it. She unwrapped it and saw a weird looking mirror.

"A mirror?" she said grabbing the handle.

It all went dark at that point.

A sharp sound blasted in her head as she fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

 _(Meloetta's mind)._

"Urg… Where am I?" Meloetta groaned.

" _ **The darkest depths of your mind…"**_ a voice called out.

"Wh-Who is there!?" Meloetta called out with a scared tone. She suddenly saw herself.

" _ **I am you. Well, what could have been you. So I'm going to change you."**_ Meloetta said.

"What do you mean change? What is going on!?" Meloetta asked herself.

" _ **I'll show you the truth. To prove it wasn't his fault."**_ Meloetta told herself.

She snapped her fingers as an image on the black background appeared.

* * *

 _A certain green gazelle like Pokémon was listening on the conversation._

 _Enter Virizion, the Hall slut._

* * *

"Virizion!" Meloetta said with hatred.

* * *

" _Hello boys…" she said in a seductive tone. Terrakion rolled his eyes at his sister's attitude. She was addicted to sex. New male one week, a new one the next._

 _She had her eyes set on Darkrai. His very confident 'I can do anything' attitude is what she liked in a man. But Meloetta the baby was in her way._

" _Say… can I join and play darts with you boys?" she asked in an innocent voice._

" _I'll pass. I'ma go find Cobalion. Palkia didn't you have to find Arceus? And Darkrai, Meloetta is probably looking for you?" Terrakion suggested, trying to make sure his friends didn't fall for Virizions trick. Palkia, being an idiot, fell for it. He just groaned and walked out. Darkrai was about to, until Virizion started moaning._

" _Aww, I really wanted a game…" she said with a sad face._

"… _I'm sure one game won't hurt?" Darkrai suggested, not wanting to make Virizion sad as he turning his back on Terrakion and proceeding to set up the game. Terrakion just snorted at Darkrai's choice and closed the door._

" _Right you can be the green darts and I'll be the bl-"Darkrai started to explain until he found himself being thrown on to the couch._

* * *

" _ **He was forced. She mislead him! He was going to play a game of darts!"**_ Meloetta told herself.

* * *

" _Say… I have a new game in mind…" she said with lust in her voice. Darkrai was scared as Virizion jumped on top of him._

'What… the… fuck…!? What am I doing!?' Darkrai thought.

'You're about to banged by a smoking hot legend' a new voice in Darkrai's head called out.

'NO! I'm in a relationship! With Meloetta! I can't just betray her?!' Darkrai thought.

'She doesn't need to know about this?' the voice twisted Darkrai's mind.

" _For the moment, let's pretend I'm your girlfriend and you're my boyfriend. You know what? I've like you for a long time Darkrai… just give me 5 minutes? Please?" Virizion pleaded._

 _Darkrai was a paralysed state. Virizion smiled as she started to kiss him on neck and got closer to his body._

* * *

" _ **It wasn't his fault. It never was…"**_ Meloetta told herself.

* * *

'Why Aren't I doing anything!?' Darkrai thought with little resistance on what the grassland Pokémon was doing to him. He started to moan slightly.

'There we go! See Meloetta doesn't need to know about this…" the voice inside his head said.

 _When Virizion reached the area of his mouth, Darkrai started to return back the pleasure to Virizion. Darkrai placed his ghost like hands on certain places on Virizion. The lust was kicking in._

'Meloetta never showed you anything like this! She always took it slow. Virizion is just straight to the point! You to like that don't you?' the voice overpowered Darkrai's own mind.

" _Hey Darkrai, you in here?" a voice called out as the door opened. Virizion released her tongue out of Darkrai's mouth as both her and Darkrai stared at the Pokémon that had just walked in._

 _Meloetta._

 _She stood their lifeless, with only one emotion visible on her face._

 _Betrayal._

" _Oh look Darkrai. It's your girlfriend." Virizion said loudly._

" _Ex." was all Meloetta said before slamming the door shut._

 _Darkrai eyes jumped open as he realised what had just happened._

" _MELOETTA! WAIT!?" Darkrai yelled as he pushed Virizion off him and on to the floor as he dashed out the door._

* * *

"Wa-was that real?" she questioned.

" _ **Yes. And now for the rest…"**_ Meloetta replied. _**"A couple of hours later, he was attacked and then his bad luck began. He chose to live with bad luck and try and make amends with you!"**_

* * *

 _A large titan like figure, standing taller than the treeline was looking down at Darkrai. He could not identify the creature as it was too dark and it was hiding in the shadows of the night but It's eyes were illuminating minor light as the creature was growling at him._

" _ **ZZZzzZz-DDDddD-AAAAaAAA!"**_ _the titan roared as it fired Dragon pulse at Darkrai._

 _Darkrai had to think fast, so he fired a dark pulse at the figure. But the monsters power was too much as the dragon pulse ripped right through Darkrai's attack. He barely dodged the incoming attack as it caused a bunch of trees to explode._

 _The titan barged through the treeline and hit Darkrai directly in the chest with a Dragon claw, sending him flying into a large rock. Darkrai examined his injuries; two large claw marks, deeply cut through his chest. He was going to die. Either bleed out or this monster will kill him._

* * *

Meloetta gasped in fear at the sight. This must have been the figure attacked him.

" _ **Keep watching…"**_ Meloetta demanded.

* * *

 _The giant titan smashed his hands on the sides of the rock, leant over to move its face in Darkrai's face and proceeded to growl at Darkrai. He managed to get a better but not perfect look at the titan. It four wings sticking of its shoulders, two on each side. A large crown like thing on top of its head and some sort of mouth structure on its chest._

" _t_ _ **H**_ _E AM_ _ **oU**_ _Nt OF NEGATIVE EN_ _ **ERGY**_ _YOu ARE RadIAting is th_ _ **roWINg**_ _off the_ _ **balance**_ _of positive and negative energy! I_ _ **wIll**_ _have to re_ _ **sto**_ _re or-oORder b_ _ **y**_ _eliminating yOU!" the titan roared and spat at Darkrai, as it raised its fist in the air, ready to crush him._

" _Meloetta… I'm sorry…" Darkrai whimpered. The titan heard this and started to growl again. It eventually leant back up and started to talk._

* * *

Meloetta had tears in her eyes. This isn't what she got told by the hound. He was on the verge of death!

" _ **Even so close to death, he still thought of you…"**_ Meloetta muttered.

* * *

" _T_ _ **HE**_ _SOUrce OF THIs_ _ **ENERGY IS**_ _OVER A fe_ _ **mA**_ _LE. INteReS-Sti_ _ **n**_ _g-g !" it roared in it distorted voice. It proceeded to roar._

" _ **ZZZzzZz-DDDddD-AAAAaAAA!"**_

" _YOU BETRAYED SOMEONE CLOSE?"_

" _Ho- urg, How did y-you know…?" Darkrai said weakly._

 _The titan snorted and cleared its voice enough for it to become sort if clear._

" _ **LEGENDARY**_ _POKEMON. NON-LEGEND_ _ **ARY**_ _POKEMON. YOU'RE ALL_ _ **THE S**_ _AME. LITTLE CHILDREN THAT CAN'T DECIDE WHO IS RIGHT AN_ _ **D**_ _WHO IS WRONG. AND I HAVE TO BE T_ _ **HER**_ _E TO CLEAR UP THE_ _ **MESS**_ _… YOUR KIND IS AL_ _ **WA**_ _YS MAKING A MESS WHEN IT COMES TO ORDER… I'LL GIVE YOU TWO OPTIONS; DEFEAT ME_ _ **AND FLEE**_ _WITH YOUR LIFE_ _ **OR**_ _BE_ _ **CURSED**_ _FOR THE NEXT 1000 YEARS. PICK WISELY…"_

" _I… Choose… the cu-(cough)curse…" Darkrai muttered._

" _PATHETIC… YOU'RE A COWARD…"_

" _BY T-the POWER OF OR_ _ **DER**_ _! F_ _ **o**_ _r THE NexT T_ _ **HO**_ _USanD YEArS YOU SHALL RECeivE bAD L_ _ **UCK**_ _!" it roared. The titan then started to glow shades of green and white. The monster then exploded into a thousand particles and came crashing in like a wave, knocking Darkrai out._

* * *

"DARKRAI!" she screamed when she saw the attack.

" _ **That is all I have to show. You now know the truth. YOU were the one that was wrong!"**_ Meloetta shouted at herself.

"That hound lied to me… He said he hated me. Darkrai thought about me even close to death…" she pondered.

" _ **That's how much you mean to him. Go now and fix it all. They are all awaiting for you!"**_ Meloetta said as a white flash sudden engulfed the place.

* * *

"Meloetta wake up!" Darkrai shouted.

"Darkrai. Shouting at her won't work!" Arceus said.

Azelf had been walking around the place and found Meloetta unconscious on the ground with the mirror. That was over 6 hours ago.

"She is not waking up…" Eevee muttered as she hid behind Deoxys.

Xerneas looked at her crush worry over the unconscious girl.

"Uh… Whe-where Am I?" Meloetta groaned as her eyes flickered open.

"Meloetta! Thank Arceus your awake!" Darkrai said out loud.

Nobody expected the next bit.

She got up and kissed him on the lips as and hugged him.

"I'm S-s-so-sorr-sorry! I'm Sorry!" she whaled while tears were pouring out of her eyes. Darkrai was just stunned by the kiss.

"Sorry about what lass?" Lugia asked.

"I let my emotions take over and I blocked you out of my life! I wouldn't believe you! I know now! I'm Sorry!" she cried into his chest as he hugged her back.

"It's ok… We all make mistakes…"

Sceptile began the applause as everyone else joined.

Xerneas clapped, but was crying in the inside. But she shouldn't let jealous take over.

Darkrai and Meloetta finally had made up.

However, nobody questioned one thing…

…Why did she suddenly believe Darkrai?

* * *

 _Author's Note: Well, HOPEFULLY In the CoroCoro for this month they, leak the legends and starters._

 _And Yes, Latios and Reshiram go on a little date that nearly ended awkwardly for the both of them._

 _And Darkrai and Meloetta have finally made up and are now a thing... with the help of the mysterious mirror._

 _Who was that Teenager that Latios encountered in the bathroom and why he wanted the mirror?_

 _As always, review, suggest or PM. Poke_Spectre out!_

 **Question of the day:  
**

In the two stories so far, what has been your favorite shipping.

(Here is a list)

Rayquaza X Latias **(Dracoshipping)**

Arceus X Giratina **(GodmodeShipping)**

Arceus X Lugia **(5thSymphonyShipping)**

Zekrom X Reshiram **(ColorlessShipping)**

Groudon X Kyogre **(OrbShipping)**

Darkrai X Meloetta **(OrationShipping)**

Deoxys X Eevee **(DNAloversShipping)**

Groudon X Moon **(Human involved, No name)**

Kyogre X Hayden **(Human involved, No name)**

Celebi X Frank **(Human involved, No name)**

Zekrom X Latios (Original, No name)

Latios X Reshiram (Original, No name)

Darkrai X Xerneas (Original, No name)

Go.


	20. The song of Death

L **eGENn** D **S LOST 1N TiM** E

 **D1** sclaime **r:** I d-do-n't 0wn Poke-

* * *

 _I can't feel anything…._

 _What am I?_

 _Take a guess…_

 _I've been following you before_ _you were even conceived…_

 _Waiting for a moment to strike… A moment to pounce…_

 _And now… Now I feast…_

 _Everything you hold dear will become mine…_

 _And there is… nothing you can do to stop me…_

 _Have you figured out what I am?_

 _It's simple…_

… _I am your_ _ **Death…**_

 _To me, your nothing but a grain of sand within my ever flowing hourglass we call time…_

 _Soon, regardless of what you are, soon you'll fall into my hands._

 _Do you fear me? Do you see me?_

 _All that is around you shall turn to dust, and you shall be the last to turn with it, so that you may witness the depth of your own_ _ **impotence!**_

 _I shall make you know that you are unable to protect anything that you hold dear. Power is everything. And without power, you cannot protect anything…_

… _let alone yourself._

 _I will make you remember your mortality._

 _I shall teach you of your own futility._

 _I shall watch you, as you lay there, defeated, motionless, unable to move, the weight of the world crushing your back._

 _And then, at that moment, when you finally realize that your life was meaningless…_

 _ **I. shall. Devour. You.**_

* * *

"Sir. Your meeting starts in 10 minutes." A women called out, breaking the man out of his daydream.

He was pale, with glowing blue eyes and pitch black hair. He wore a business suit.

He just smirked.

"Tell them I'll be there soon…" the man said as he took a sip of red wine he had as he looked down on the people on the streets that looked like tiny, little ants to him.

"Yes sir." The woman said before leaving the office, leaving the man in complete peace.

The man looked up now to the roof and started to sing.

"One two…"

"Goodbye…"

"Survive…"

"Or die…"

"Fear me..."

"Run from me..."

"But you'll never leave me..."

"Since the day of dawn. When the Yggdrasil bloomed."

"You'll cry out to Death"

"As he answers your final call..."

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Only once…_

 _Was I outplayed…_

 _Outsmarted…_

 _Outwitted…_

 _Beaten in a cheap game...  
_

 _Requeint Elthem Delcotte…_

 _It seems your little mirror has reaped it's next victim..._

 _And Yes. I remember you…_


	21. 13th Century: My people

**LEGENDS LOST IN TIME: Chapter 19**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :(

* * *

"No I love you!" Darkrai said to Meloetta with a goofy grin.

"No, I love you even more!" she replied back.

"No. I love you even more!" Darkrai replied back.

"No, I love you even more!" Meloetta purred to him.

Meanwhile, Sceptile had a set of headphones on as he tried to cook macaroni. He had his music at full blast to ignore Darkrai and Meloetta making verbal love. But the words they repeated over and over again were stuck inside his head.

He just groaned.

"No. I love you even more!" Darkrai replied back.

" _That's it!"_ Sceptile said as he removed the headphones and stormed over to the couple on the couch.

"Hey Darkrai! I think the author wanted to see you!" Sceptile lied.

"Uh huh. That's nice." Darkrai said as he stroked Meloetta's hair.

Sceptile stormed off only to return 5 minutes later.

"Hey Darkrai! Me, Ray and Giratina are drinking later. Want to join in?" Sceptile lied once more.

"Uh huh. That's nice." Darkrai replied as he looked Meloetta directly in the eyes.

Sceptile grunted and raced out. He was back again in 5 minutes.

"Hey Darkrai. The kitchen is burning down." Sceptile lied in a montone voice with his arms crossed expecting the same response.

"Uh huh. That's nice." Darkrai responded as he kissed Meloetta on the lips.

Sceptile didn't even move this time.

"Hey Darkrai. Wraith is here and he is killing everyone." Sceptile virtually shouted.

"Uh Huh. That's ni-"

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN LISTENING!" Sceptile yelled at his friend.

"Sceptile? What are you doing?" Darkrai asked with a mad look.

"Private talk in my room. Now!" Sceptile demanded, storming off to his room.

Darkrai sighed.

"I'll be right back Melly." Darkrai said to Meloetta, calling her by her new nickname he gave her.

Darkrai entered the room, to find Sceptile with his arms crossed.

"What the hell is this about?!" Darkrai shouted at his friend.

"She is replacing me! Your friend!" Sceptile shouted back.

"And she is my girlfriend!"

"You have been ignoring me for the last 4 days!" Sceptile hissed at him.

"So? I'm spending some quality time with her. So what?" Darkrai hissed back.

"Look at Rayquaza and Latias. They still both make time for their friends AND have quality time for each other! Hell, even Giratina and Arceus do as well. But you! You've been treating me as if I was nothing!" Sceptile yelled.

Darkrai grunted at him.

"Are you jealous? I thought you were happy for me!" Darkrai spat at his face.

"Jealous?! NO!"

"Fine! If you don't like it, then get out and find somewhere else to sleep!" Darkrai yelled.

"You know what? FINE! I WILL! I was happy for you! But whatever!" Sceptile said as he started to pack a bag of some of his stuff.

"It was funny listening to you each night, crying yourself to sleep over her!" Sceptile taunted as the argument continued. Steam was literally coming out of Darkrai's ears.

He grabbed Sceptile by the collar and grabbed his bag with the other hand. Kicking the door open, he dragged him and his bag to the entrance of there little flat and chucked them outside, with Meloetta watching from the inside.

"I thought you wanted me to be happy! Sure turns out how good of a friend you are!" Darkrai yelled as he slammed the door.

"What happened?" Meloetta asked with concern.

"It doesn't matter. Did I tell you I loved you more?" Darkrai said with a complete mood swing.

Sceptiles back slid down the wall as he cursed, now realizing he didn't have a place to stay.

"Four hour work out done!" Xerneas said as she walked down the hallway to her room. She was in her gym gear. A sports bra, sports shorts and running shoes. She had to stay fit to make sure she is ready for anything.

Coming around the corner, nearly at her room, she found Sceptile outside his and Darkrai's room.

"Sceptile?" Xerneas said, giving him a little fright.

"O-Oh, hi Xerneas. Fancy seeing you around this part of the mansion." Sceptile said shakily.

"I live next door to you. What happened?" she asked.

Sceptile sighed.

"No point in lying. Darkrai and I had a little fight. When I mean 'little fight', I mean he kicked me out and I have nowhere to stay…" he moaned.

Xerneas gave a look of concern. Sure, him and Darkrai had their little play fights, but nothing to extreme such as kicking poor Sceptile out.

"I have spare room you could stay out until things clear up." She offered.

"Really?" he said.

"Sure. I guess. Do you want me to have a word with Darkrai?" Xerneas offered as she unlocked the door to her room.

"Uh… Nah. I think I'll keep low for a while and leave those two alone…" Sceptile muttered as he entered Xerneas room/flat.

It was better than his and Darkrai's for sure. 6 star kitchen, leather lounge suite with a wall mounted 75 inch TV. An indoor heated swimming pool and Spa. An indoor archery range.

"Jesus… I'm surprised this is the first time I've been here!" Sceptile said in amazement.

"Yeah. Well, I've only been to your place before." Xerneas said out loud.

"True. Why is that anyways?" Sceptile speculated and then asked. Xerneas started to blush.

"Uh… just being friendly! That's all!" Xerneas lied.

Sceptile shrugged his shoulders and thought nothing of it as he moved into the spare room in Xerneas place.

* * *

(Human world 2021. Berlin, Germany)

The helicopter landed on the landing pad on top of the hospital. Two men, dressed in full black suits walked out as a third man stepped out. Pale skin, pitch black hair and a fancy business suit. He removed his sun glasses to reveal his glowing blue eyes.

"Let's do this…" he said ominously as the two bodyguards followed him into the hospital.

After getting down a few floors, the trio reached the medical section. A lot of doctors were racing around. A guard approached the trio.

"Halt! To progress further we need so-"the guard spoke.

One of the bodyguard pulled out a piece of paper and slammed it in to the guard's chest. The trio continued to walk on.

"Room 41A. Room 41B. Room 41C… Ah! Room 41D… You boys wait outside. I'll handle this." The man said to his bodyguards as he entered the room.

Inside was an elderly man.

"Mr. Gerhard Sommer?" the man spoke out loud. The elderly man slowly and shakily turned his head.

"What's it to yah?" he spat. The man closed the door, silencing the room completely.

"What an honour it is to finally meet you…" the man said in a lone tone. "My name is Mors. I'm business man if the suit didn't give it away."

"I don't care! You're just another one of those pest asking for war stories!" Sommer spat as he began to cough loudly.

"Shh. Shh. Save your breath. You're at the ripe age of 100. You need to conserve what's left…" Mors whispered to him. "What was it like in the war?"

"I don't have to tell you squat!" he coughed.

Mors gave a little smirk.

"Your right. You don't. But you have nobody to tell. And at 100 years of age, we never know when the old hourglass will finally stop." Mors said calmly as he took a seat next to the hospital bed.

"You know nothing about me…" Sommer muttered.

"Oh. I know more than you think Mr. Sommer. A Nazi general, killer of over 560 people with a fifth of that being children no older than 12. Your son wanted nothing to do with you and to top it off, you out lived him. Cruel. No parent should outlive their own kid. You don't even know his kids and his grandkids names are." Mors said in an emotionless tone.

"Do you believe in the myth of Death? The hooded figure and the embodiment of death?" Mors asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Sommer croaked as a tear ran down Sommers face.

"Only 18 years old and you listened to one of history's biggest psychopath, Mr. Adolf Hitler. He struck fear into many people's lives. Oh boy did Death have a busy time during than 40's" Mors said once more.

"He was going to make the world a better place! He promised!"

Mors chuckled.

"Whatever you say Mr. Sommer. Unlike that coward, who took the easy way out. I'm not someone you want as an enemy. I. always. Win…" Mors muttered. "That's why I want to set up a little bet with you…"

"What? A bet?"

"Yes, a bet. 9:30 tonight. Death will appear. If it does, I win. If it doesn't, I will give you the names of your grandkids and great grandkids. Good day to you, enjoy life to the fullest, Mr. Sommer. Enjoy it whilst you can…" Mors muttered as he stood up and left the room.

"You're insane!" Sommer roared as he coughed even louder than before.

* * *

(The Mansion)

" **RIGHTY HO LEGENDS! THE 13** **TH** **CENTURY AWAITS TODAY! I FOUND A SEMI CALM EVENT CONSIDERING WE WERE JUST ATTACKED BY WRAITH IN THE 12** **TH** **CENTURY."**

"WE got attacked by Wraith. Not you." Arceus hissed.

"Again. For the third time. Has it crossed your mind yet that, Oh I don't know! TO CANCEL THE TRIP!" Giratina added in as that was the third time Wraith had destroyed a city to find them with previously destroying Pompeii and half of Rome and now adding Damascus to his list.

" **YOU'RE POINT? I'M IN CONTENTION FOR THE AUTHOR OF THE MONTH AWARD THAT VALHOND SET UP! ALL ABOUT THEM VIEWS AND I WILL NOT GET THEM IF I CANCEL! WITH THE AWARD IS A FREE TRIP TO VEGAS, ALL COSTS PAID FOR!"**

Arceus just growled at the author's outburst.

Latias standing next to Rayquaza and Azelf noticed Sceptile and Darkrai standing on opposite sides of the room. Darkrai was with Meloetta and Sceptile was with Xerneas. The two were giving each other death glares.

"Odd. Those two are like inseparable. They are always together. Something must have happened." Latias said with concern as she gained a look from her husband and the terrorist.

"My guess. Our dear ' _friend'_ Meloetta. I heard yelling when walking past there room once." Azelf said, spitting out the word friend.

"And what were you doing in that part of the mansion, you live in the other side of the building?" Rayquaza asked.

"Ugh. Arceus and Giratina took some… stuff off me. I tried to break in and grab my stuff only to walk in silently on Arceus and Giratina trying different sex positions… Thankfully I didn't go blind in both eyes. Walking back and boom. Hear the two arguing." Azelf explained, making the couple feel uncomfortable.

"Ok… Didn't need to know that…" Rayquaza said with a sweat drop falling down his head.

" **OK. ENOUGH TALK AND LETS GET ON WITH IT. THE 13** **TH** **CENTURY EVENT IS THE GOING TO BE IN NEW ZEALAND, MAH HOME LAND. PRETTY MUCH A GAME OF COPS AND ROBBERS. BUT WITH SAVAGE, MAN EATING MAORI PEOPLE. IN OTHER WORDS, DON'T GET FOUND OTHER WISE, RUN FOR YOU LIFE. FIRST MON BACK TO THE TELEPORT PLACE WINS."**

" **TEAMS ARE AS THE FOLLOWING:"**

" **ARCEUS AND GIRATINA"**

" **LATIAS AND RAYQUAZA AND MEW"**

" **DARKRAI AND MELOETTA"**

" **XERNEAS AND SCEPTILE"**

" **DEOXYS AND EEVEE"**

" **LUGIA AND MEW"**

The usual attire swap happened as the room flashed white with everyone changed soon. They were all guessed as sheep.

"Why the hell do I look like a Mareep?" Deoxys complained.

"Yay! I'm a fluffy Mareep!" Mew cried.

" **HAVEN'T YOU SEEN THE INSULTS THAT PEOPLE CALL NEW ZEALANDERS?"**

"No?" Eevee said with caution, as Eva has a more revealing sheep costume.

" **OK… WE WILL LEAVE IT AS THAT… LET'S GO!"**

The portal appeared and sucked everyone up to the 13th century.

* * *

(November 1201, North island New Zealand)

The legends were placed all over the island in their teams. The obvious complaint about dropped from the air and on to their face par Deoxys. They really should be use to this by now.

"Ok. Pretty much we are being hunted down by carnivorous people while racing the others to get to a certain point WHICH WE HAVE NO IDEA WHERE!" Arceus yelled.

" **OPPS. RIGHT SOZ."**

After screaming that, each group got a map. The map said the winning place was about 4 km away.

"Ugh… Walking." Arceus groaned.

"Well when you get tired, I could give you a piggyback I guess." Giratina offered.

"Let's go…" she moaned as she and her fiancée walked through the thick bush.

* * *

"No I love you!" Darkrai said to Meloetta.

"No, I love you even more!" she replied back.

"No. I love you even more!" Darkrai replied back.

"No, I love you even more!" Meloetta purred to him.

" **UH, GUYS…"**

"Hey! Shut up! We were having a moment here!" Darkrai yelled.

" **OK THEN! FINE SHEESH! IT'S NOT LIKE I WAS ABOUT TO TELL YOU THAT A BLOOD THRISTY MAORI IS BEHIND YOU RIGHT NOW AND IS READY TO KILL YOU!"**

The couple turned around to see two dark skinned males covered in pattern like tattoos with large spears and what looked like a greenstone paddle stick.

"Shit… RUN!" Darkrai yelled as him and Meloetta made a gap for it.

" **THE WOODEN SPEAR IS A TAIAHA, A SPEAR/STAFF USED FOR QUICK STAB ATTACKS FROM LONG RANGED. WHILE THE GREENSTONE THING IS A MERE, IN CLOSE COMBAT, IT'S DEADLY AS FUCK. THAT THING WILL LEAVE YOU BRAIN DEAD IF YOU GET HIT ON THE HEAD WITH IT!"**

"AUTHOR NOT HELPING!" Darkrai screamed.

* * *

"Soo. When do you think you and Darkrai will make up?" Xerneas asked as she and Sceptile pushed through the thick bush, disturbing wildlife.

"Dunno. I think we'll give each other a few days to cool off and hope from there. One thing hit me though…" Sceptile said out loud making Xerneas stop in her tracks.

"What is it?' she asked.

"After 800 years of hating him, why now?" he questioned.

Xerneas had never thought about that.

"Hey… your right. It is rather odd." She agreed.

"Do you think that weird Mirror that Latios sent has anything to do with it? We should probably tell the Author." Sceptile insisted.

"Hmm… Maybe later. Right now, we need to focus and not get ambushed by the locals." Xerneas said.

And just like that, a Maori man popped out and charged at the duo.

This caught them both off guard as Sceptile quivered for his life.

But… Xerneas being Xerneas had other plans. She grabbed the bow off her back and quickly placed an arrow in it as she shot it into the heart of the Maori man, with him falling straight to the ground.

Sceptile stood back up.

"Welp. That was to close for comfort." He joked, gaining a little grunt of annoyance from Xerneas.

She sighed.

"Let's keep moving." She insisted.

* * *

"WEEEEEEE YAHOOOO!" Mew cried.

"Mew! Get down from there! That thing looks dangerous!" Latias cried as Mew was on the back of an ostrich like bird. Except bigger.

"Aww Latias. Roger the big fluffy birdy is nice!" Mew insisted.

Rayquaza chuckled, gaining a glare from Latias.

"That thing could hurt her! And you're laughing?" Latias raised her voice slightly.

"Relax. I think Mew is doing more damage to the poor bird then it to her." Rayquaza said, as Mew held on to the feathers of the bird, tearing them out.

" **THAT BIG BIRD IS A MOA. THE BIG LUMP IS A FLIGHTLESS BIRD ONLY FOUND IN NEW ZEALAND. SADLY, MAORI IN THE 1400 KILLED THEM ALL. ALL THAT'S LEFT IN THE MODERN DAY IS BONES."**

Latias felt bad now.

"Gosh… I didn't know." She said with some sympathy. She walked over to the Moa and place her hand on its neck. It turned its head to her and could tell she meant no harm.

"Swaak?" the Moa squawked. The two girls giggled at the funny sound the Moa made.

SWOOSH!

Out of nowhere, a giant ass bird, swooped in and impaled its claws into the Moa as it screamed in pain, flying away with both it and Mew.

"MEW!" both Rayquaza and Latias screamed.

"Yay! I'm flying! Yay whooo!" she chanted.

"Crap! This is not good!" Rayquaza said in a panicked tone.

 **(BANG!)**

A loud bang erupted in the area as the bird, Moa and Mew fell from the sky.

"Yay! I'm falling! Wait… AHHHH!" Mew chanted till she realized the danger she was in.

Out of nowhere, Lugia rushed out of the bush and caught Mew in his arms, clutching on to him for dear life. The dead bird slammed into the ground as did the Moa, with the impact killing it. Also out of the bush was Azelf, who had a sniper rifle in her hands.

"Once again, the terrorist saves the day! Jeez. People always think we are doing bad things." Azelf smirked.

"How the hell did you sneak that in?" Latias asked.

"I can't reveal all my secrets now can I? But I had to do things I'm not proud of…" Azelf muttered.

Everyone else gave her a disturbed look. She started to laugh.

"Nah. I just hid it under the fleece of wool jackass gave us." Azelf explained, making the situation a little less awkward.

"I can't be bothered with this challenge lads and lasses. Keen to just stroll there?" Lugia suggested.

"Yea. This was a pretty lame idea." Rayquaza agreed.

* * *

"Running. Running. Running. Running. Running. Running. Running. Running. Running. Running. Running. Running. Running. Running. Running. Running. Running. Running. Running. Running. Running. Running. Running. Running. Running. Running. Running. Running. Running!" Darkrai screamed as he and Meloetta ran for their lives.

The two Maori's were screaming a strange language at them.

"Kaua e tukua ratou e tiki atu! Ko ratou tina o te po!" one yelled as the other roared.

Darkrai was up to a thin, unstable piece of land. Under it was a 20 meter drop in to the thick bush.

"Melly! Be careful ahead!" Darkrai yelled as he got across.

As soon as Meloetta stepped on the thin bit, the land broke underneath her.

Darkrai's heart stopped at that moment. His eyes widened.

"MELOETTA!" he screamed as she disappeared into the thick bush. The two Maoris gave up on Darkrai and climbed roughly down the cliff to go after Meloetta.

"MELLY! SAY SOMETHING!" Darkrai yelled.

Nothing…

Tears were running down his face.

Meloetta heard Darkrai, but was in too much pain to respond. Two broken legs, a broken arm, most likely a broken back and ribcage. She was as good as dead. She just laid there, defenceless.

"DON'T WORRY MELLY! I'M COMING FOR YOU!" she heard Darkrai scream. He… is not running away in fear. No… Darkrai has changed. He was no longer a coward in her eyes… but a hero…

…her hero.

The two Maori's landed down gingerly on to the ground and saw Meloetta lying there.

"Kai mō te po!" they chanted.

Meloetta closed her eyes in fear, waiting for her end.

" _Let… me… take over. I can… win…"_

She opened her eyes and only saw the Maori's.

" _I can dEfend… yOu…"_

Then it all went blank for her.

Back at the mansion, the Mirror she found the other day started to release a purple and black like mist as the glass glowed a bright violet.

A purple aura consumed Meloetta's body, surrounding it as all her bones snapped back into to place. The Maori's stopped in their tracks and listened to the disgusting sounds.

She got up on her legs, with her back facing towards the Maori's as the purple aura got stronger. She turned her face half way around to reveal that her once blue eyes now glowed a blood like red as she gave off a sadistic smile.

The Maori's back away slightly in pure fear at what they just saw.

She dashed towards them at a rapid pace.

The Maori with the Taiaha thrusted it forward, hoping it would stop her. She stopped in her tracks about 5 metres away, lifted up her arm as the aura went forward and grabbed the Taiaha, ripping it from his hands. The aura twirled it around a few times before stabbing him through the chest with it.

" _You DaRe PoiNt tHAt sticK AT me!?"_ Meloetta roared out with a distorted voice.

She turned her head to the other Maori, who was petrified in place. The purple aura surrounded him as it formed a sphere around him, which slowly grew smaller and smaller. He begged for forgiveness as he heard his own bones snap.

It all went silent as Meloetta, somehow jumped back up. She collapsed after that as the purple/black aura faded away.

* * *

Mors was in a restaurant by himself and was staring at his watch.

"8PM… only hour and a half to go…" Mors mumbled to himself.

He noticed something odd in the air, but couldn't tell what it was…

…No. Surely not.

His phone started to vibrate, signalling he had a text.

He whipped it out and checked the ID

It was Unknown. He still opened up the text.

" _? – I finally found you. Did you feel that?"_

" _Mors – Who are you? And what are you talking about?"_

"? _? – Sigh, it's me. You know? The one that defied Death! Ha-ha"_

" _Mors – Never thought you would use modern day technology…"_

" _? – Drastic times. Listen, did you feel something odd about 5 minutes ago?"_

" _Mors – I don't like where this is going. Yeah."_

" _? – I think a relic has found a potential feeder."_

" _Mors – The mirror was activated the other day."_

" _? – Yeah I know. It's feeding as we speak."_

" _Mors – Listen. We'll talk a bit later. I have work I have to do. I'm investigating something you might find interesting."_

" _? – After being alive for so long, it's going to take something special to wow me. Later."_

Mors placed down the phone and sighed.

* * *

"Just a little further! Hurry!" Darkrai cried.

He had found all the others as they had all reached the location. Deoxys and Eevee won as they had a relatively easy path.

"She fell not so far from he-"Darkrai yelled before stopping in his tracks.

She was just lying there.

"MELLY!" he cried as he slid down to her side as she groaned.

"Uggg… wh…what happened?" she asked as everyone surrounded her. Sceptile just arrived.

"According to Darkrai you fell down the cliff and you didn't respond!" Eevee cried.

" _Oh shush Eevee! She might try and Deoxys off us!"_ Eva whispered in Eevee's eye.

"That drop should have killed you…" Xerneas stressed as Meloetta looked back at the drop.

" **WELL THAT WENT WELL…"**

"MELOETTA NEARLY DIED!" Darkrai screamed.

" **BUT SHE DIDN'T, NOW DID SHE? EHEM. DEOXYS AND EEVEE WENT UNOTICED AND WON A FREE 7 STAR DINNER TO THEMSELVES!"**

"Like a date!?" Eevee cried with excitement as this could be her chance.

Deoxys groaned.

* * *

(Human world 2021. Berlin, Germany. 9:25PM)

Gerhard Sommer was snoring softly in his hospital bed.

Which was soon disturbed by the lights.

"Arg! Jesus, is someone trying to give me a heart attack!?" he yelled.

"Shh. Keep it down." The voice called out.

It was Mors.

"You again?" Sommer questioned. "GET OUT!"

"Are you scared of the next life?" Mors asked.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Simple. Are you afraid of dying? Death? The afterlife?" Mors listed.

"No…"

"Stop lying to me. Only a fool would saw no to that question…" Mors stated. He looked up to the clock which said 9:30PM.

"9:30 at last!" Mors said as Sommer chuckled.

"And where is this Death fella? Huh! You lost the bet! Now gimme those names!" Sommer croaked. Mors chuckled.

"Actually… You lost. You see… Death was been in this room not once, but twice…."

"… and he is standing right in front of you…" Mors said ominously as he snapped his fingers as Sommers body went lifeless as his soul flew out of his body.

"What the…" Sommer spoke in fear.

"Like I said Mr. Sommer. I always win… Mors is Latin for Death. In the world where I reside, Latin isn't a thing." Mors now known as Death spoke to the soul. "Now hell or heaven? Hell of course…"

On the floor a fiery pit opened up as flames shot out. Sommer screamed for his life.

"But, I'll send you to heaven if you let me into your memories…" Death said to the dead Nazi.

"Yes! Yes! Y-y-yes!" he whimpered.

"You're coming with me to re-watch the pain you inflicted. And were going to pay a visit to good old, papa Hitler…" Death spoke as the two disappeared.

They reappeared as the two saw Hitler and Sommer (as a youth) watching people die.

"Sommer… You see that ring?" Death whispered into the ghost. He nodded his head rapidly as he focused on the strange ring on Hitler's finger.

"That is my ring… Where. Is. It?" Death whispered once more.

"I-I-I do-don't kn-know! I don't know!" he whaled as he got a scowled from death.

"Well, hope you enjoy hell…" Death said as the fiery pit reopened.

"NO! PLEASE!" Sommer screamed as death blasted him into the pit which closed up.

Death appeared in Sommers medical room and calmly exited the room. After being 20 meters away, he saw doctors and nurses rush in to the room.

He opened up an elevator and stepped in.

"Gerhard Sommer. Born 24 June 1921. Died. 24 June 2021." Death chuckled as the doors closed on him.

* * *

 _Authors note: GOD DAMMIT COROCORO! WHY! Look on the bright side. We know what the background color of the box art for Sun and Moon is now Hahaha fml._

 _Now I'm going to be away for the next week on a University/holiday trip. So the next chapter may be awhile._

 _I have offically decided to call the Xerneas X Darkrai ship Darklifeshipping credited to JustinThePokemonMaster._

 _And the next story will be a third story in this series! Ideas's have already come to mind._

 *** Survivor Island - Original. Yes I know. But what will make it different than the rest? Voting will be up to the viewers, you have a say on who is in and who is out. You can vote off lets say Darkrai when you can via poll.**

 ***** _Pokemon School - Not to big of a fan of these, but I'll give it a shot._

 ** _*_ _Pokemon Cross the Gone series. Gone is a book series were everyone over the age of 15 vanishes and a giant dome has encased everyone under the age of 15 in. Legends will be characters and normal Pokemon aswell._**

 **SO A POLL FOR THESE WILL BE UP.**

 **Also, I love the theory that Ultra Princess Luna did for the previous mysterious chapter. My favorite review over both stories as of now. If you have a crazy theory, share because I love reading them.**

As always review, suggest or PM. Poke_Spectre out!

 **Question of the day:**

Favorite shiny of all time?

Mah Answer: Mega Gardevoir. It looks SOOO good. The black dress as if it was going to a funeral, then the blue hair! Wish It was it's normal mega color scheme.


	22. When Dates go Wrong V2

**LEGENDS LOST IN TIME: Chapter 20**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :(

Disclaimer dos: I do not own the references from the video used in this chapter.

* * *

"I refuse." Deoxys demanded.

" **YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE…"**

"Come on Deoxys! It's for like just 4 hours! That is it over and done with!" Arceus slammed the former DNA Pokemon.

He just groaned.

"Why? Why do I have to! It will damage my image!" he spat.

"What do you mean?" Arceus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My image of being a badass. This date will make it look like I actually care!" Deoxys spat once more.

Arceus smirked.

"What do you mean by 'actually care', hmm?"

Deoxys raised an eyebrow this time.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

" **EEVEE BASICALLY DROOLS JUST AT THE THOUGHT OF YOU DUDE… KIND OF OBVIOUS. HARD TO THINK YOU HAVEN'T PICKED IT UP YET."**

He just blinked his eyes weirdly.

"What?"

Arceus and the author just sighed out loud, with a tone of annoyance in it.

"Deoxys. Eevee has a MAJOR crush on you." Arceus bluntly told him.

Deoxys felt his cheeks burning.

"Arceus? Why are my cheeks getting hot?" he asked with a worried tone.

She just smirked once again.

"Shocking. Mr. Badass has actually blushed. Only if I had a camera." She purred.

* * *

"Oh my god! Oh my god! We are actually going on a date!" Eevee screamed with excitement.

Xerneas just chuckled at the girl outburst.

The two were in Xerneas flat/room.

"Ok Eevee. Calm down. You don't want to make yourself sick." Xerneas told the girl, who scratched her head sheepishly.

"Soz. Just… Just excited." She replied.

"Yes, I know. You've said you're excited about 20 times now." Xerneas told her.

"Right. How is the Darkrai and Sceptile issue?" Eevee asked, changing the topic.

Xerneas frowned at the change of topic. She was enjoying the girl talk with Eevee only for her to change the subject to something she really didn't want to talk about.

"Bad. They haven't talked, let alone make eye contact in over a week. I'm concerned." Xerneas explained, sighing at the end.

"I'm sure they'll sort it out." Eevee assured. "You think the whole Darkrai and Meloetta hitching back up is the problem?"

"I'm certain it is…" Xerneas sighed.

"Well… I'm not sure. At least the two are happy together…" Eevee said.

Xerneas gave off a silent sigh.

"So… where are you two going anyways?" Xerneas asked, wanting to change the subject away from her crush.

"Oh. The restaurant Les' Pilariem in Kalos. I heard rumour that Reshiram and Latios went there. Hard to believe. I thought Reshiram hated him. Proves anything can happen!" Eevee explained.

Xerneas looked down to the ground.

" _Anything… can happen."_

* * *

" _He-He-He stole mah… POKE-man!"_ Professor Elm croaked

" _Do you remember his name boy?"_ the police man asked gold.

" _Uh… Yeah. It uh was… butt… sex. Buttsex."_ Gold answered the question.

"This is so weird! Who would name there rival 'Buttsex'?" Meloetta asked Darkrai as the two of them were watching the internet video Pokemon Golder.

The two were in the computer room watching the video on YouTube to kill time.

"Uh... ever heard of Blue mother fuckin oat? Or Buttsex, son of Giovanni? Or that annoying neighbour in Sinnoh? No?" Darkrai questioned his girlfriend.

She just shook her head signalling no.

Darkrai just sweat dropped.

"You know what… never mind." Darkrai said.

Azelf walked in the room and towards them.

Darkrai just gulped

"What do you want Azelf?" Meloetta asked with minor hostility. Let's say she and the terrorist don't get along that well…

…then again, not many people get along with either of them.

"Can it goldilocks, I'm here to see the bitch in the relationship." Azelf spat.

"My hair is green…"

"Yeah well you're on the side were I kind of have an eyepatch!"

"You've seen my hair before…" Meloetta groaned as Darkrai feared this was going to escalate.

"Do I look like the kind of person to actually give a fuck about those sort of things? Yeah. No. Darkrai is your bet still in?" Azelf asked.

"Bet?" Meloetta said out loud confused.

"Ok, I may have some explaining to do… Azelf runs a relationship bet system. Legends bet on others to see if there relationship gets anywhere…" Darkrai explained.

Meloetta looked shocked as she spun her head to the terrorist.

"Did anyone bet on us getting back together?" she asked, causing Azelf to laugh uncontrollably for about a minute or 2.

"Did any one bet on you two- HAHAHAHA! Oh god! Meloetta. During your 800 year old period, only one legend betted on you hooking back up! Hell, some legends were betting on Arceus getting with Lugia!" Azelf laughed.

"Who was the person that voted for us?" Meloetta asked.

"He is sitting right next to you. Ask him for yourself." Azelf said with a bored tone, playing with a small pocket knife in her hand. "Anywho, Darkrai voted that Eevee and Deoxys won't hook up after tonight, while I say they will! Chow!" Azelf said as she departed from the room, leaving an agitated Meloetta and a nervous Darkrai.

* * *

"Solgaleo and Lunaala? These are the new guys?" Giratina asked Arceus. Also in the room was Mew, watching TV in the background.

"Supposedly. I won't receive official word for about another month… this is giving me a major headache." Arceus complained.

"Arcy? What types are Mr. Solgaleo and Mr. Lunaala?" Mew asked.

"Mew. First off, we don't know what gender they are. So don't just assume there boys. Their hand writing is rather messy though. Hard to read…" Arceus started.

"Hard to write in Pokemon form. Most of us don't have a thing called a thumb!" Giratina joked.

"Solgaleo has said that it is a fire/rock type. Lunaala put down Dark/Rock. Maybe…" Arceus explained.

"Do you think they'll be nice?" Mew asked once more.

"Or turn out like Groudon, Kyogre, Dialga or Palkia?" Giratina added in, gaining a glare from Arceus and a giggle from Mew.

"I don't know. Hell, I don't even know what they look like!" Arceus started yelling, getting into her god mood.

Suddenly the door flew open with Eevee in the door way.

"Hey Arceus! Deoxys and I are going now! We'll be back later! I'm so excited!" Eevee said.

"We know." Everyone else responded to her.

Eevee rushed downstairs. She was just in a rosy red shirt that merged into a knee length skirt. Black and purple striped socks that went to the knee and leather boots.

" _This is it Eevee! Don't fuck this up for us!"_ Eva in Eevee's mind told her.

"You mean me! He doesn't know of your existence!" Eevee cheerfully said out loud as she raced down the stairs.

" _Yeah. Well, if it was me out there, we'd already be pregnant with his kid."_ Eva said with a pissed off tone as Eevee just rolled her eyes.

There he was.

His back was to her but he was in a leather jacket and jeans.

"Ugg… This is stupid." Deoxys moaned to himself. He didn't know Eevee was there, so she decided to sneak up on him, to make it interesting.

" _What Arceus and the author said… about her liking me? Surely not…"_ Deoxys thought to himself.

"RAWR!" Eevee yelled, placing her hands on his shoulders.

Not even a reaction.

Deoxys just turned his head to the side and saw Eevee, who was grinning away at him.

"Oh… Hello." He merely said.

"Oh come on! Not even a little scared?" Eevee joked.

"Not in the slightest." Deoxys mumbled. Eevee just giggled.

"Well, come on!" Eevee said, placing her hand in his as she ran forward, dragging him along.

* * *

 _(8:00PM Lumious city, Kalos)_

The two sorted out the reservation and were now in the fanciest restaurant in Kalos, Les' Pilariem.

Eevee's head was bouncing around scanning everywhere. Full of life and happiness.

Deoxys on the other hand, REALLY didn't want to be here. And with that certain comment on his mind…

"It's so nice in here!" Eevee said stunned.

A waiter walked over to the two.

"Are you two love birds ready to order for tonight?" the waiter asked. Eevee grinned while Deoxys slid down his chair.

"Hi! Can I have the calamari please! Extra salad! What you going to get Hun?" Eevee said to Deoxys, with him raising an eyebrow.

"Uh. Just a soda for now. Not really hungry…" Deoxys muttered as the waiter walked away. Deoxys watched him walk away.

Eevee took a sip of her water and noticed he wasn't really focused.

" _He is not focusing on us! Do something!? Start a conversation!"_ Eva shouted at Eevee.

"Hey? What you looking at?" Eevee asked as he returned his attention to Eevee.

"Oh… Just that waiter…" Deoxys started.

" _HE IS NOT TURNING GAY ON US! GET RID OF THAT WAITER!"_ Eva screamed in Eevee's ear.

"… He was odd. All the other waiters look in their late 20's, while he looked no older than 16. And those red eyes though… as if I had seen them before…" Deoxys explained, now Eevee raising an eyebrow.

A different waiter was walking passed the duo's table. Deoxys called out to him and he walked over.

"Can I help you sir?" he asked.

"Yeah. That young looking waiter. Who is he?" Deoxys said pointing at him.

"He only started working here two weeks ago. Never had a job before according to his CV, but his skills are as if he had been working for years. He just likes being called R." the man explained before going off to another table.

Deoxys was bored. Eevee was chatting away at him but it was going in through one ear and going out the other.

"I'm going to go get another drink. I'll be back." He said to her.

"Can I-"

"No."

Deoxys got up and headed over to the bar area, the side for people that liked to party. He sat down just wanting 5 minutes alone, he just need to get away from her for a little.

The bartender was in front of Deoxys now.

"Anything that can get me wasted and FAST!" he groaned.

"Hey, come on babe. How much for 20 minutes?" a man spoke in a loud voice.

"I said I'm not interested! Please leave me alone!" a women shouted out.

"Don't worry… I'll be gently." The man said as the area erupted with laughter.

Deoxys finally turned his head to see what was going.

A women, maybe earlier 20's was being harassed by a gang of men covered in tattoos.

"Let go of me!" she screamed out as he grabbed her arm.

Deoxys saw this and jumped out of his chair to push him over, letting go of the girl and smashing his head on the ground

"Hey, leave her alone bud." Deoxy spat. "I suggest getting out of here unless you want trouble…"

Despite out numbering him, they just left like that.

Deoxys turned around to the girl. She had long light brown hair, with it being designed into cat like ears thanks to a bead and the rest just rested on her back. Unlike most of the girls in the restaurant, she was covered up, showing absolutely nothing.

"Um… Thank… you." She said nervously. She had an accent

"Well, nobody else was going to help. You not from here?" Deoxys asked.

She shook her head.

"No… I'm from Johto… um, my name is-"she started to be cut off

"JASMINE!" a girl called out, rushing over. Unlike the newly identified Jasmine, she wasn't holding back on the outfit being very revealing.

And she was very drunk…

She wore a pink skimpy shirt and very short cut jeans, pink sneakers, her hair was pink and hell, her eyes are pink too!

"Whitney? Where… have you been?" Jasmine said quietly, embarrassed by her friends loud and wild personality.

"Hooked up with (hic) some cute guys. (Hic) Clair is still over (Hic) there GETTING IT ON WOO! You should have come!" Whitney slurred while Deoxys just stood there.

Whitney took her attention to him now.

"And who is this hottie?" she purred.

"Um… Uh… I'm sorry… I never asked for your name…" Jasmine said shyly.

"Deon." Deoxys just replied.

"Well Deon (Hic). Have you ever been in a (Hic) threesome?" Whitney slurred loudly, gaining looks in the area. Jasmine shook her head, embarrassed.

"No. And don't plan any time soon."

"Aww. You're no fun! You're like Jasmine! (Hic) Later nerds!" Whitney yelled running away but bumping into things and people.

"Your friend seems interesting…" Deoxys joked.

"I'm… so so…. sorry. Um… about her comment…" Jasmine choked a little.

Deoxys sat down next to her. She gave a confused look.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Staying with you. Question. Why are you here in the bar part anyways?" Deoxys asked.

"I'm here… on a trip with some friends. They said we were here just for dinner. Um, they went here straight away… I followed because I didn't want to be alone. By the time I got here… damage was already done to them. Um, so I just waited here…" Jasmine explained looking down on the ground.

"Is something up?" Deoxys asked her once more.

"I'm sorry… It's not you… I'm just not that confident talking to boys…" Jasmine said shyly.

"Well, do you want to get out of here and join me and my friend in the actually restaurant part. I can pay for food if you haven't already eaten." Deoxys offered.

Jasmine just blushed madly.

"Um… I don't… know. Will your ,um friend? Be ok with it?" she asked with caution.

"Don't know. And I guess we never will until you come over!" Deoxys offered once more.

She looked around and saw both Whitney and Claire making out with some Kalos men. She sighed and got up with Deoxys and followed him.

" _Ugg! Where is he! You should have followed him!"_ Eva yelled at Eevee.

"He is coming. Trust me…" Eevee replied sternly.

" _Wait? Who… is…? THAT!"_ Eva roared, pointing at Deoxys and Jasmine.

Sweat ran down her forehead…

"I don't know…" Eevee said with caution in her voice.

"Eve. This is Jasmine. Is it ok if she stays here with us for the night? I didn't want to leave her by herself in the bar." Deoxys explained, pulling out a chair for Jasmine.

"Sure… it's fine." Eevee said.

" _WHAT!? NO! GET. RID. OF. HER!"_ Eva hissed.

Eevee gave off a forced smile.

"Um… Hello… I'm sorry." Jasmine said quietly.

" _She is fine Eevee. She looks like she wouldn't even hurt a fly!"_ Eevee said to herself till Eva bumped in.

" _Looks can be deceiving. Keep an eye on that whore!"_ Eva spat once again

"So. Jasmine. Where are you from?" Eevee forced herself to speak to the other girl, who was ruining her date with Deoxys.

"Um… I'm from Johto. I'm here for the next 7 days on a trip with my friends. I'm-I'm actually a… gym leader." Jasmine admitted.

This shy girl… is a gym leader?

"Woah! Does that mean you get lots of battles?" Deoxys asked with excitement. Eevee frowned at his change of attitude.

"I guess… sadly most people give up before they get to me. Um… it's all Whitney's fault…" Jasmine admitted once again.

"I won't question it." Deoxys joked, causing Jasmine to giggle slightly.

Eevee kept a straight face, but inside she was fuming.

About an hour and a half later, the trio had finished eating. Just like Deoxys promised Jasmine, he paid for all the food, including Eevee's. Deoxys and Eevee were about to leave.

"I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Eevee said before rushing off to the ladies room.

"Your friend is nice." Jasmine said to Deoxys.

"Yeah well I guess. Hey do you have a phone?" Deoxys asked Jasmine, who was blushing once again.

"Um… Yeah?" she replied.

"Can I have you number maybe? If your friends are going to be like this for the week, you might as well have someone around. I'm sure Eve would tag along as well. Watcha say?" Deoxys said to the shy girl.

"Um… ok." Jasmine said, as she started writing her number on a piece of paper nearby. "Thank you Deon. Um… Hopefully I will see you again. I mean!" Jasmine started only to end flustered. She saw Whitney and Clair at the entrance of the building and walked over to them. She gave Deoxys a wave goodbye.

Eevee returned from the bathroom.

"Oh. Where did our new _'friend'_ go?" she said to Deoxys.

"She left with her friends to go back to where there staying. Though she needed company any time, we exchanged numbers. I'm beat. Let's go." Deoxys said leaving and returning to the mansion.

* * *

 _(The next morning)_

Nurse Blissey had both Latias and Rayquaza in her office.

"Well, I have to report that a first kick from inside the egg was signalled sometime during 3:00AM to 5:30AM this morning. So all the signs look healthy. Really all we can do now is wait." Blissey told the couple.

"That's great news! I can't wait to have my own little bundle of joy!" Latias squealed.

"Blissey! I need some more morphine! Eye is playing up again!" Azelf called out, as she burst into the room.

"Do you not know how to knock?" Rayquaza asked the terrorist.

"Do you realize I really don't care? Hurry up!" Azelf spat out.

"You know Azelf. Having an eyepatch is probably the issue…" Blissey started only to be glared at. "… But seeming I am a normal Pokemon, I'm always wrong. Take your stupid morphine and get out."

"Pleasure doing business with you!"

* * *

Deoxys was lying on the couch in his flat, reading a book till he received a text message.

 _Jasmine – Hey um… this is Jasmine. My friends have gone out and left me. Again. Do you maybe… want to hang out?_

Deoxys blinked at the text.

 _Deoxys – Yeah sure. Where at?_

 _Jasmine – This is a asking a lot… but do you like rollercoaster?_

 _Deoxys – Love them. Anything that gives a thrill!_

 _Jasmine – Really? I have three tickets for the Kalos amusement park. Eve can come to if she wants._

 _Deoxys – Where do you want to meet?_

 _Jasmine – Just at the park. Thanks!_

Deoxys smiled to himself.

And Eevee saw this.

" _He was texting that slut! Stop her."_ Eva screamed.

"Hey Eevee. You remember Jasmine? She has three tickets to the amusement park in Kalos. Want to come?" Deoxys asked his maid.

"Ok then…" she muttered.

Deoxys ran over around the mansion to find Arceus to tell her the news.

"Arceus! I'm going out to Kalos!" Deoxys shouted at her.

"Why?"

"Uh… I'm going on another date with… Eevee." Deoxys lied, causing Arceus's jaw to drop.

"Who are you and what have you done with Deoxys?" Arceus questioned.

"Kay. Thanks bye! Author!" Deoxys called out.

" **YO?"**

"Kalos please!"

" **WHY?"**

"I'm going on another date with… Eevee." Deoxys lied once again

" **WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE REAL DEOXYS!?"**

He and Eevee disappeared to Kalos.

* * *

 _(Super Kalos land, 11:00AM, Kalos)_

Deoxys and Eevee were just in their normal clothing and walked towards the entrance of the amusement park. They both saw Jasmine waiting by herself.

Her hair and face were the same as last night, but she wore a light steel blue knee length dress, with a white unbuttoned blouse over top and a big orange bow wrapped around just under her neckline. She wore white sandals as well.

Deoxys and Eevee walked over to her as she waved in there air. She seemed livelier today.

"Hello!" Jasmine greeted the two.

"You seem happier today, what changed?" Deoxys asked as she giggled whilst Eevee just frowned.

"Bar/pubs aren't my sort of place. Um, I may not seem like it… but I love things like rollercoasters, bumper boats, haunted houses etc. Um, sounds weird eh?" Jasmine admitted sheepishly.

Deoxys eyes widened.

"Hell no! Those all the things I like to do as well!" Deoxys said to her.

Eevee growled in her head at the two interacting with each other.

They started on the roller coaster. In the cart, Jasmine and Deoxys were in the front and Eevee was placed in the back. The ride was going at blistering speed downhill. Both Deoxys and Jasmine had their hands up in the air, screaming with joy. Whilst Eevee was screaming in pure fear.

" _GET RID OF HER!"_ Eevee hissed in Eevee's ear.

They exited the ride. Eevee was shaking madly.

"Nev-never again…" she muttered.

Jasmine and Deoxys were chatting away at the thrill.

The trio next went to the haunted house. Deoxys was in the middle, while Jasmine was on his left and Eevee on the right.

Out of the wall, an actor dressed as a zombie roared out.

Both Jasmine and Eevee clutched on to Deoxys arms as they both screamed while he just stood there.

" _Now is the perfect time to ditch her! Grab Deoxys and run!"_ Eva yelled at Eevee.

The trio went to the bumper boats next. Both Deoxys and Jasmine got the hang of it, Eevee however was struggling. Jasmine was chasing after Deoxys. Deoxys braked and swirled around his pursuer, splashing water all over her. They both laughed.

Coming out, due to her clothing being soaking wet, you could see through the upper half of her dress, revealing a blue bra. Jasmine looked around embarrassed.

"Here." Deoxys offered, removing his jacket and giving it to her, leaving him with just a singlet.

"But…. Um, what about you?" she asked with concern.

"Eh, I'll be fine…" Deoxys said.

" _GRR! Throw that bitch into the water and drown her!"_ Eva commanded as Eevee shook her head.

They were at a prize stand. Simple, knock down the cans and win a prize.

Jasmine's eye light up when she a plush Steelix.

"Hey! Um… Is it ok if I have a go at that stand? I want to win Steelix plush to give to Rusty!" Jasmine said to Deoxys. Rusty was her Steelix.

"Go ahead!" Deoxys said happily, as Eevee glared at her.

She paid and grabbed a baseball. Jasmine threw the ball as hard as she could but only managed to knock over a few cans. She looked down that she failed.

"Oh… what a shame. Come on, let g-"Eevee started only for Deoxys to pay, grab a ball and threw it at the cans, knocking them all down. Jasmine's eyes lit up as he picked the Steelix and gave it to her.

" _He is ignoring you now! DO SOMETHING!"_ Eva roared

It was now the end of the day. Eevee has relieved that they finally were going.

"Thank you so much for today! This is the most fun I've ever had!" Jasmine thanked as she waved goodbye.

* * *

 _(The next day…)_

Deoxys received another text from Jasmine, asking if he wanted to go see a movie with her as Whitney and Claire stayed at their 'friends' house.

He used the whole Eevee date excuse to get out and met her.

Despite Eevee didn't even come this time because Jasmine only bought two tickets.

She was just waiting on a bench inside the cinemas as Deoxys arrived.

"Oh hello Deon." She chirped. Since the two have hanging out, her confidence had grown heaps.

Deoxys just smiled. He had completely forgotten about the whole Eevee liking him situation he was in.

Did he like Jasmine?

They entered the movie theatres as the movie, 'hunt for the wilderpeople' was about to begin.

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Eevee was watching them for her room. She had been crying because Deoxys had used her to get with Jasmine.

" _I told to kill her. Now! Look at what happened!"_ Eva hissed.

"I'm happy for him." She whimpered as Deoxys and Jasmine were laughing away on the TV she was watching them on. She bite into a pillow to silence her tears.

The door opened up with Azelf walking through.

"Weird. I thought I heard someth- Eevee? Aren't you on a date with Deoxys?" Azelf asked the girl while shutting the door.

Eevee spun around in surprise.

"Oh… Azelf. Look at the TV…" she muttered.

Azelf raised her eyebrow and looked. Her eye widened.

"Is that Jasmine?" Azelf questioned.

"Yeah… how do you know her?" Eevee asked.

"Well… let's say I 'paid' her father a little visit about 15 or 16 years. Yeah, she has daddy issues now…" Azelf explained.

Then it hit Azelf.

"Wait? If you're here and he is with her… SHIT! I'm about lose 10K to everyone else in the mansion! FUCK!" Azelf cursed as she left the room fuming.

Eevee turned her head back to the TV and continued watching.

About an hour and a half later, the two were outside and it was getting dark. Jasmine's phone started to ring.

"Hello? Oh Whitney. Uh huh… yeah. WHAT!? I have the rest of today? Bu-but its 6:30 at night! How am I…? NO! I won't go clubbing to find a guy!" Jasmine screamed into the phone, hanging up. She groaned in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Deoxys asked.

"The reason I'm here in Kalos is for a ball that happens every 10 years, dedicated to the legendary pokemon to continue watching down on us and to protect us. Kalos is hosting it this year and all gym leaders, elite four and champs have to go. I'm still yet to find a ball partner and the ball is tomorrow night!" Jasmine moaned.

"Well… I could be your ball partner?" Deoxys offered. Jasmine looked at his face and smiled.

"You… will?" she muttered as he placed his hand on her cheek as their faces got closer.

Eevee's pupil grew small and started to shake around.

" _NO! NO!"_ Eva cried.

Deoxys and Jasmine's lips connected as she placed her hands on his shoulders. When they stopped jasmine was the first to speak.

"So? Is that a yes?" she joked.

Eevee was breathing slow but heavily.

That was the final straw.

"I want her GONE!" she screamed.

" _That is the sprite! I know just who to help us!"_ Eva said as she whispered in Eevee's ear.

* * *

"Ugh. 10K to Darkrai. 10K to Giratina. 10K to Lugia. 10K to me- Why did I let Mew bet!" Azelf groaned. The door flew up as Eevee growled in the doorframe. Azelf got a fright and knocked the table she was at, spilling the money on the ground.

"GOD DAMMIT! This better be good Eevee!? Weren't you balling your eyes out like an hour ago!?" Azelf hissed.

"I. Want. JASMINE DEAD!" she roared.

Azelf grinned.

"Ooooh, is someone jealous?" Azelf taunted. Eevee slammed her hand on the table.

"I don't care how you do it! Get rid of her! There is a ball tomorrow, kill her then!"

"Sorry, I found a fault in your plan. Do you really think Arceus or the author would let me of all people walk around the street alone? Yeah, didn't think of that now did you?" Azelf muttered. "Buuuttttt! Doesn't mean you can't do the job yourself. DYI hmm?"

"Whatever! I want her gone!" Eevee hissed at the terrorist.

"Ohohoho! I like this new side of you Eevee. Hmm, gunning her down is too unoriginal and you'll most likely get caught… how about a car bomb? When she leaves, once she steps in or in range, boom! Gone. Hmm?" Azelf explained.

"Deal."

* * *

(The next night.)

"Wow. Jasmine scored tonight!" Erika said Skyla, referencing to Deoxys.

Jasmine just wore a white dress with a bow about her breasts. Deoxys was just in a plain tux.

For most of the night, it was talking, dancing, eating, praying, dancing, and having photos.

She was with Whitney when not with Deoxys.

"Can't believe you got with that hottie Jasmine!" Whitney commented to her friend. Jasmine smirked.

"Thanks Whitney, but he is off limits for tonight." She joked.

"The ball is nearly over guys. Come on, I'm beat." Claire called out to them.

Eevee was sitting in Azelfs ran as the terrorist entered.

"Right… I sent some of my men and the bomb is planted. Rest is up to you." Azelf said leaving the room.

"You know what they say. First date you have fun! Second you kiss, third you fuck. You have your work cut out for yah. Don't mess up." Azelf joked.

"Wait?! Where are you going!?" Eevee freaked.

"I have to be with the others to get rid of suspicion. Good luck." Azelf said leaving.

Eevee sat nervously. Was she doing the right thing?

" _It's all most time to be the only girl once again that matters in is life!"_ Eva purred.

Azelf joined up with the others in the main lounge room.

"AZELF! Where have you been?" Arceus demanded.

"Would you believe me if I said I was playing with myself?" Azelf joked.

"No. No I would not."

"Good."

"Hey! There is Deoxys!" Mew pointed out.

Deoxys and Jasmine were now making their way to their ride.

A limo for each region had arrived. Johto's already had Bugsy and Chuck in it as Jasmine was about to enter…

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

The car erupted into flames as a giant explosion. Everyone gasped.

Jasmine was sent flying as the force of the explosion sent her back as she was only half way through the door. Deoxys rushed over to her.

"AZELF! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Arceus screamed at the terrorist.

"Yeah. Um Arceus. Newsflash! I AM SITTING RIGHT HERE! HOW COULD I HAVE DONE THIS?" Azelf yelled back.

" _I need an ambulance! NOW!"_ Deoxys cried out.

Eevee ran into the room, sniffing as if she had been crying.

"What (Sniff) happened? I heard a boom?" Eevee lied.

"Bloody hell. You heard that from your room lass?" Lugia said to the former evolution pokemon.

" **WELL THIS WENT WELL…"**

"Author! Take me, Giratina and Eevee to the hospital Deoxys is at! NOW!" Arceus demanded.

" **UH HUH."**

* * *

The three were teleported away to the hospital.

"DEOXYS!" Arceus called out to the wounded man.

"Arceus? Giratina? Eevee?" Deoxys muttered.

"Are you ok?" Giratina asked him.

"No… Jasmine…" he muttered as a tear ran down his face.

"I'm so sorry…" Eevee muttered, only loud enough for her too hear.

The four of them waited for five hours, doing nothing. Reporters have already started making gossip and false accusations about the bombing.

The doctor that took Jasmine away walked into the room. Deoxys got up with a concerned face.

"Is she ok?"

"(Sigh) I'm sorry… she didn't make it." Doctor admitted as Arceus placed her hands on her mouth and Giratina looked away.

Deoxys fell to his knees and started to cry.

"NO! NO! SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND! LET ME FUCKING SEE HER!" Whitney whaled down the hallway, being held back by doctors as she screamed out, demanding to see Jasmine. Claire was being condolence by Lance, her cousin.

"I'm so sorry for your lose. I can confirm the best of the best tried to save her… and the best of the best cops have already started to find the sick person that planted the bomb." The doctor explained as he walked away.

Eevee stood there… emotionless.

" _What… have I…..? Done? No… why did I listen to Eva… NO NO! Look at the pain I have done… Her friends and Deoxys are mourning? I let my jealously take over! FUCK!"_ Eevee screamed in her head, mortified at what she had done. She raced out the room and out of the hospital.

* * *

 _(Sharpedo bluff)_

The cliff that was shape as the head of Sharpedo looked over the ocean as the wave crashed into it.

"I'm… a monster. This world is better without me…" Eevee cried as she stepped closer to the edge.

" _NO! What are you doing! We are now the only thing that matters in his life! He will be all alone if you do this!?"_ Eva cried out.

"No… he is better without me…"

" _STOP! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"_ Eva screamed.

"The damage is already done. No one can change my mind now…" Eevee muttered.

"Not even me?" a male voice called out as Eevee froze in horror.

She slowly turned around to see Wraith standing behind her.

"Wraith…" she squeaked.

Harper flew down and jabbed a needle into her neck, knocking Eevee out. Wraith picked her up as his ship sent down a small shuttle to return him in.

A medical drone was on the shuttle as Wraith dropped Eevee on the table as they flew up to the main ship.

"Scanning her skin coding… blood now… health now… She has been infected." The drone told wraith.

Wraith smiled at his new capture.

"Excellent… this changes the game completely now." Wraith chuckled.

* * *

 _Authors note: AND I'm back. Updates should be back to normal now :D_

 _SOLGALEO AND LUNAALA WERE FOUND! and some others I can't be bothered getting there names lol._

 _Oh Boy, the video Darkrai and Meloetta were watching was Pokemon Golder. probably the best parody of Pokemon ever! I found it when the 2nd part came out. Warning thou, public places probs isn't the best place to watch it and have headphones lol... you'll thank me._

 _I decided to have Jasmine as herself at the beginning and then open up._

 _And as of this chapter now, the third story is set to be total drama island. You can still vote now! But I'm taking down just before the next chapters upload!_

 _As always review, suggest or PM me. Poke_Spectre out!_

 **Question of the day:  
**

Who is your favorite male and female gym leader? FROM THE MAIN SERIES GAMES!

 **Male:** I know this is cheap, but Blue in Gold, silver and Crystal and their remakes. I love that after getting his ass kicked by Red, he becomes a gym leader and level wise, is one of the strongest gym leader around. And that he is still stuck up about himself is awesome too, keeping his character from the originals.

 **Female:** Jasmine. In game, Her shy personality mixed with a strong type like steel, people weren't expecting it. I love her design, just so elegant! What?! Are you accusing me of liking her!?


	23. 14th Century: The Black Death

**LEGENDS LOST IN TIME: Chapter 21**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :(

* * *

"Urg…" Eevee moaned.

"Hey! She is waking up!" a teenage male voice called out.

"Good! She is still breathing." A women this time spoke.

"Where… am I?" Eevee groaned as her vision started to fail on her…

Until it all came back to her…

" _Um… Hello… I'm sorry." Jasmine said quietly._

" _Hell no! Those all the things I like to do as well!" Deoxys said to her._

 _Deoxys and Jasmine's lips connected as she placed her hands on his shoulders. When they stopped jasmine was the first to speak._

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**_

" _I need an ambulance! NOW!" Deoxys cried out._

" _(Sigh) I'm sorry… she didn't make it." Doctor admitted as Arceus placed her hands on her mouth and Giratina looked away._

 _Deoxys fell to his knees and started to cry._

" _The damage is already done. No one can change my mind now…" Eevee muttered._

" _Not even me?" a male voice called out as Eevee froze in horror._

Panting, Eevee shot up and off the group with a look of fear on her face, while sweat dribbled down the side.

"Oh… No… No… NO!" Eevee whimpered as reality caught up with her. She let her jealously take over and because she did, she had just taken the life of an innocent.

"Can you keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep while that tin can is out!" a male called out, causing Eevee to twist around in fear. She saw it was human.

But not just old human, this human was Ash Ketchum.

Eevee gasped at the sight of him.

"Good you're awake!" a girl said out loud. "My name is Moon. Now please stay calm but you've been aduct-"

"By Wraith… Yeah, I know." Eevee admitted. "My name is Eevee, I'm with the legendaries… well, was."

"Unfortunate place to meet a fellow associate with the legends, but I'm Kimi" the teenager said

"The name is Hayden. And what do you mean 'was'?" Hayden asked.

"I was in love… MADLY in love. And I let it take over…" Eevee cried.

"I'm sorry, you never mentioned who?" Hayden asked once more.

"… Deoxys. I loved him and I had a voice in my head to make sure no other girl could have him. I let that voice take over me… He met a girl from Johto who was also a gym leader, her name was Jasmine. I killed her because I was jealous! And now… he hates me…" Eevee muttered at the end as the tears rolled on down.

"Explain this voice?" Ash asked with an intrigued look.

"She is obnoxious, loud, sexual, jealous of every girl that walks passed Deoxys, wants to make sure I'm the only thing in his life. I could go on but…" Eevee listed till she was interrupted by Ash.

"HAHAHAHA! Oh… you stupid girl. Do you really think Wraith would capture you because you killed some girl? I knew Jasmine, Yeah so what. Do I care she is dead? No. Listen, if I'm right, I suggest you figure out how to escape or how to kill yourself and fast!" Ash laughed. "Sounds like Wraith has some plans for you…"

* * *

(10:30 PM. Legends mansion)

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day Deoxys, of all people/mons would be balling his eyes out over a girl…" Darkrai said to Meloetta as they laid in bed.

"Well, at least he didn't run off like what you did…" Meloetta smirked as she placed her head on his chest. He grunted.

"Ouch. That hurt." Darkrai joked.

The two heard yelling and screaming.

"(Sigh), Arceus yelling at our favourite terrorist Azelf. What a surprise!" Meloetta commented.

"This is going to be a long night…" Darkrai moaned as he flicked off the light switch to get some rest.

* * *

"ADMIT IT!" Arceus yelled at the restrained Azelf.

"Nope. I won't admit to something I DIDN'T DO!" Azelf yelled back.

Giratina was trying his best to get some sleep in the corner. But it wasn't working.

"Of course it was you! HELL! Who else would do it?!" Arceus screamed.

"Oh, I don't know. OTHER TERRORISTS MAYBE?" Azelf screamed back.

"This is getting nowhere! Admit it now and I'll make the punishment less severe!" Arceus offered.

Azelf smirked.

"Or… I don't get punished and I'll give you the info about the truth? How about that?" Azelf offered this time.

Arceus groaned.

"Barley making progress… FINE!" Arceus yelled.

"Ok. Well… where to start?" Azelf mumbled.

"Get on with it!" Arceus demanded.

"Fine! Eevee was jealous of Deoxys and Jasmines relationship she asked me for some _'advice'_. Key word advice. And now his bitch is missing. Oh well, whatever, never mind…" Azelf admitted.

"Oh well!? Eevee is missing! An innocent is dead!? All you can say is oh well!?" Arceus yelled.

"We had a deal. Let me go." Azelf demanded. Arceus signalled to Giratina to untie her.

"How do we know she is telling the truth?" Giratina questioned the two.

"(Sigh) we don't. But if she is telling the truth… Eevee has never acted like this before." Arceus stated as Giratina freed the terrorist.

"I do have to admit, even I was a little shocked. Something in her snapped. Later" Azelf spoke before leaving the couple alone.

* * *

(1:00AM in the morning)

Darkrai and Meloetta were fast asleep. However, Meloetta looked like she was in pain as she was rolling around in her sleep, showing signs of discomfort.

" _Hello?"_ Meloetta spoke in her sleep.

" _ **Calm yourself. We are yet to meet, but I couldn't wait any longer to talk to you…"**_

" _Wh-who are you?"_

" _ **That I can't say, but like what I did say, we are yet to meet. I wanted to say you are in grave danger if you keep that mirror."**_

" _The mirror? But it's special to me! It helped me realise the truth! The truth about Darkrai and now we are happy together!"_ Meloetta snapped.

" _ **If you keep it for much longer, everything you love will suffer the consequences! It is consumed by the darkness!"**_

" _Shut up! It helped me!"_

" _ **You are letting your emotions blind you from the truth. Darkrai will suffer because of your ignorance!"**_

" _Leave me alone!"_

" _ **You're not the only I have to speak to. The girl that just committed murder is also in the same danger… but it might be already too late to save her."**_

" _Who? And what do you mean?"_

" _ **You ask so many questions. Eevee was at the centre of the murder. When she touched the mirror once, it consumed her… And it will do the same to anyone else. I must go now. We will hopefully talk again in the future, before it returns."**_

" _Wait! Before what returns?! Answer me! Hello!?"_ Meloetta cried before awaking from the dream.

Meloetta shot up and was panting heavily. She turned on the light to make sure it was just her and Darkrai. She sighed in relief, wiping the sweat off her head.

Darkrai, reluctantly opened his eyes.

"Meloetta? (Yawn) What's up?" he asked drowsily.

"… Just a bad dream. That's all." Meloetta said before turning off the light. Darkrai got back to sleep, but Meloetta sat there for the entire night.

* * *

(9:00AM in the morning)

" **RISE AND SHINE ALL YOU UGLY PEOPLE!"**

"Burn in hell…" Arceus spat.

" **ALL RIGHT. I'LL SHOW A LITTLE BIT OF EMOTION TODAY AND GIVE DEOXYS THE DAY OFF AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE OTHER DAY."**

"How considerate of you." Lugia joked.

" **I KNOW. ANYWHO. NEW CENTURY TODAY. WE ARE TRAVELING TO THE YEAR 1348 IN ENGLAND. LIKE THE GREECE CHALLENGE AWHILE AGO, THIS ONE IS A CHALLENGE. EVER HEARD OF THE BLACK DEATH?"**

"No. But by the sound of it, doesn't sound promising." Rayquaza answered.

" **DING DING DING! WE ARE A CORRECT ANSWER! LET'S SAY THE BLACK DEATH KILLED AN ESTIMATE OF 75 – 200 MILLION PEOPLE, SPREADING ACROSS EUROPE AND ASIA!"**

"Sounds friendly…" Sceptile said with sarcasm, gaining a glare from Darkrai.

" **YOUR JOB IS TO CURE AT LEAST 10 PEOPLE AND I HAVE CREATED A CURE!"**

"Ok. Too easy. What's the catch?" Giratina asked loudly.

" **GLAD YOU ASKED. YOU GOTTA FIND IT! HAVE FUN!"**

The room flashed a bright light as everyone had changed clothing for the era. The males were all in fancy tunics and the girls minus Azelf were in fancy dresses. Azelf wore a female styled executioners clothing.

"Fitting." Azelf smirked at her new attire.

" **TEAMS… UH, YOU CAN MAKE UP YOURSELFS FOR ALL THAT I CARE."**

The portal appeared to whisk them away. Seeming Deoxys normally was first, it took a while before Rayquaza and Latias stepped in first and the rest followed.

* * *

(March 23rd 1348. London, England)

They appeared in the middle of a town square, with nobody question there sudden appearance.

The air was very thick and polluted. There were corpses everywhere with fly's rapidly swarming the dead bodies. It was enough to make you gag.

"Ew! This place is disgusting!" Latias commented.

"Then let's get this stupid challenge over and done with!" Rayquaza said as the two fled from the scene.

"This is such a horrid time!" Xerneas stuttered, looking around at all the death around her.

"Come on Xerneas! I refuse to lose to that backstabbing bastard!" Sceptile hissed, dragging Xerneas by the arm.

Darkrai growled at his former friend.

"Arsehole!" he shouted.

The rest split up into Arceus, Giratina and Mew. Darkrai and Meloetta. Lugia and Azelf went off on their own.

Every 5 seconds you could hear somebody hacking away, possibly spreading the disease.

"So? What is the black death?" Mew asked.

"WHAT IS THE BLACK DEATH!?" a weird man in a costume jumped out, screaming at Mew. Mew raced behind Giratina and clutched onto him.

"Have you been living under a rock!? This is the possible end of mankind!" the man screamed once more.

Arceus tilted her head in confusion.

"Explain? All three of us lost our memory." Arceus lied.

"Follow me!" the man said, signalling to follow him.

They entered a room with a window looking into a room filled with people. The man removed his bird like mask.

"This is the black death. A deadly disease that could wipe out the human race." The man pointed to the people. Looking closer, you could see that their bodies has mutated slightly. Mew covered her eyes at the sight.

"It wasn't this bad a month ago… then suddenly BAM! I fear for the worst. My name is doctor Ajax!" the man now known as Ajax explained.

Arceus moved over to whisper in Giratina's ear.

" _Do you think we should tell him about the cure?"_

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Your call." He responded.

Arceus sighed.

"Listen, Ajax. We may know where a possible cure mig-"Arceus started till Ajax clutched her shoulders.

"WHERE!? WHERE?!" he screamed.

"We need a map of the city!" Arceus demanded as Ajax raced out the room and returned with a large map of the city.

"Here! Now please hurry!" Ajax begged as the trio left the room and looked at the map.

* * *

"Ugg! This is stupid! We don't even know what we are looking for!" Sceptile complained.

"Complaining isn't going to help." Xerneas added calmly, gaining a look of disapproval from Sceptile.

"Sceptile. Off topic, but how has you and d-"

"That nightmare fucker called me an arsehole! Can you believe it?!" Sceptile hissed as Xerneas sweat dropped.

"Well, you did start it…" Xerneas muttered.

"Not my point. Jesus, if I knew all this would happen, I never would have helped try to get the two back together!"

Sceptile stopped in his tracks and started to smirk evilly, causing Xerneas to raise an eyebrow.

"What wrong?" she asked with caution.

"Screw this challenge! I have better things to do! And don't follow me!" Sceptile yelled, running off before Xerneas could do anything.

"I don't like where this is going…"

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Everyone on the streets were sent to the ground, including Xerneas.

 **BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM!**

"Oh god… Giratina forgot to take Azelfs stuff away." Xerneas muttered to herself as the people on the street ran for cover.

"Hmm. Next time I may need a few more bombs." Azelf blurted out, throwing a grenade at the same time. Turns out she was on the same street as Xerneas.

" _I swear, where the hell does she stores all this stuff."_ Xerneas thought. "Azelf."

The terrorist turned around to Xerneas and walked towards her.

"Oh Hello Xerneas. Where is your pet gecko?" Azelf said in a bored tone.

"He ran off to go create a plot device. And you?"

"How does this sound? Azelf the executor! Huh Huh? Watcha think?" Azelf asked.

"Original I guess." Xerneas said. "You don't care about the challenge?"

"Pfft, of course not! Waste of time. I have better things to do!" the terrorist explained.

"Like blowing up the buildings?"

"Exactly!"

* * *

"I want her scanned again. Get her heat map as well." Wraith told one of the medic drones.

Eevee was whimpering in her cage, freaking out why Wraith wanted her.

The two drones walked over to her and unlocked her cage as Wraith walked away into a different room. They grabbed her arms and dragged her out.

"Bye bye Eevee! Nice knowing yah!" Ash called out sadistically.

They dragged her from about 20 minutes, passing by many rooms.

She was strapped down as a large scanning hovered over her for about an hour.

" _What are they doing?"_ Eva questioned.

"This is your fault! You convinced me to kill Jasmine!" Eevee cried. Eva scoffed at the accusations

" _Me? I only suggested to kill her! I never forced you to! That was by your own will!"_ Eva cried back.

"Look there…" one of the drones said, pointing at the computer.

Eevee's heat signature was there normal yellow, red orange etc. But a second heat signature could be seen, except it was black and purple.

"Scan the aura" the drone said to the other.

A loud high pitch sound echoed in the room, with both Eevee and Eva having to suffer through it.

"Finished. The second heat signature is radiating the same aura from the book. Officially confirm she has been infected." The drones said as one walked in to the room.

" _Ok, trust me. We gotta make a run for it!"_ Eva suggested.

"You think!" Eevee silently spat.

Once the straps were off, Eevee got dragged up by one drone as the other opened the door. Once through, Eevee shoulder barged the drone into the wall, freeing herself and making a run for it.

She found a nearby room and hid inside. It was nearly barren with the exception of two books. One in a glass cage and the other in the open.

Eevee grabbed the one that was in the open and opened it up. Inside was a picture.

There were 6 humans in it. An older African American man, an Asian lady, two identical girls, a bulky white man and a normal sized white man. The normal sized man had a chimchar on his shoulder. Eevee looked at the first page.

"This journal belongs to Lucas Moore." Eevee read. She looked around and stuffed the book in her shirt.

She turned her direction to the other book and it gave off a familiar look to a certain mirror.

The cover was a pitch black with the spine being purple. On the front cover read Requeint Elthem Delcotte.

" _Come on! Let's get out of here!"_ Eva said to Eevee. As much as she hated the voice in her head, she agreed that they needed to get away.

Into the hall she saw the drone and put her hands in the air as they restrained her. The drones escorted her back to her cage.

* * *

Latias and Rayquaza walked down the streets of London, pitying the poor souls effected by the plague known as the Black Death.

"I wish we could help them all, but by the sound of things, we only have enough to help 10…" Latias moaned as Rayquaza pulled her in to his side and rubbed her shoulder in condolence.

Latias saw a mother holding a new born baby in her arms, but she was coughing away and her skin was covered in black patches.

"Her. That's who I want to give the cure to!" Latias said pointing at the women.

Rayquaza saw her holding the baby and understood why Latias wanted to give the cure to her.

Something then caught his eye.

"… You have got to be kidding me…" Rayquaza groaned.

"What?" Latias questioned him.

"I think I just found the cure…"

Just sitting on top of a barrel… was a packet of spicy ramen noodles.

"Spicy… ramen noodles?" Latias said with plain confusion at the author's choice of a cure.

" **THAT'S RIGHT! WHEN YOU THOUGHT THIS STORY COULD NOT GET ANY RANDOMER! WELL HAHA! IN HONOR OF MY RIVAL WHO JUST COMMITTED SUICIDE, HIS NAME WAS RAMEN! SO THE CURE IS SPICY RAMEN NOODLES! HE KILLED HIMSELF CUZ I KICKED HIS ASS EVERYTIME!"**

"So you're the one at fault?" Latias said with close to zero interest.

"… **JUST HURRY UP SO WE CAN GET OUT OF HERE!"**

They found a fire and boiled up some water and placed the ramen in the water. Rayquaza served it into ten bowls with Latias grabbing one and taking it over to the women.

"Um… Hi? We don't know each other, but please, eat this!" Latias offered the ramen to the sick mother. She looked up and grabbed the bowl. She didn't trust it thinking it was a poison, but she was starving. She took a sip and suddenly all the black spots on her disappeared. She also stopped coughing.

She looked up at Latias and started to cry tears of joy as she pulled Latias into a hug.

"Th-th-thank you." She whaled.

"Anything for a mother." Latias said as she saw Rayquaza give away the other 9 bowls to humans suffering from the disease. They also all cried tears of joy.

" **LATIAS AND RAYQUAZA WIN! THERE PRIZE IS A SPECIAL NIGHT OUT AT THE HOENN REGION BATTLE RESORT. CATCH ME DRIFT?"**

Latias blushed furiously at what the prize was, but could not wait.

"So are you going to teleport us out? Rayquaza asked.

" **NAH. NOT YET. I SAW SOMETHING THAT COULD LEAD TO DRAMA."**

* * *

"Right 300 gold, 100 each. You see that blonde haired bastard over there? Kiss him!" Sceptile told the three English prostitutes he hired. They just seductively giggled. "And make sure the green haired girl is watching!" Sceptile hissed. "Now go!"

The couple was in the famous English markets. This part of London was walled off from the infected side.

They leaned against the railing on the bridge that ran over the London River.

"Sure is nice to see some of London not yet to be hit by the Black Death…" Darkrai commented.

"They expect it to hit soon though." Meloetta said with sympathy.

The three girls walked up to the couple.

"Um excuse me? Can you come here please?" one of them asked, directed at Darkrai. He looked at Meloetta and walked forward slowly.

One of the prostitutes came in and crashed her lips on his and grabbed his hand, forcing it to grope her. Darkrai looked stunned.

Sceptile smiled at his work.

Meloetta on the other hand…

…felt rage inside of her.

The mirror back at the mansion released that same black aura again.

Meloetta's eyes turned red as a purple mist surrounded her.

She growled at them all.

Sceptiles jaw dropped at the sight of this.

The English women let go of Darkrai as Meloetta spear tackled her to the ground. She grabbed her hair and repeatedly smashed her head on the ground. She formed a black aura sphere in her hands and shot it at another, ripping her upper half apart.

The third tried running for it but it was no use as a cloud of purple aura entered her mouth. She fell to the ground and started to spew up a purple liquid. Shacking violently for about a minute, she finally stopped as her body went lifeless.

" _YoU DARe try tO TaKE my MaN!?"_ Meloetta's distorted voice roared before her eyes went back to normal, the mist faded away as she fell to the ground. Darkrai caught her in time.

"Melly!? Meloetta!" Darkrai cried.

Sceptile ran out of hiding and towards them.

"You! What are you doing here?!" Darkrai snapped.

"I was uh, looking for the cure. Never mind that, what the hell just happened!?" Sceptile said as he knelled down to the fainted Meloetta.

"Well, she went on a rampage and she said you dare try to take my man… And yeah." Darkrai explained.

Sceptile looked on with concern.

"Listen. I… have to say I'm sorry… for snapping back then. I should be happy for you…" Sceptile apologised. Darkrai glared at him, but saw he was being sincere about it.

"You mean it?" Darkrai asked. He nodded.

" **WOWIE. THAT WAS INTERESTING… ANYWHO, CHALLENGE IS OVER. TELEPORT YOU BACK NOW."**

* * *

(Legends mansion)

The three landed in the main room with everyone else but Deoxys, Latias and Rayquaza.

Xerneas noticed Sceptile and Darkrai weren't trying to kill each other.

"What happened?" Lugia questioned.

"I got kissed by some girl and Meloetta went on a rampage. We need to get her to nurse Blissey" Darkrai explained.

"Crazy shit man." Sceptile commented.

"Wait? Don't you two hate each other now?" Arceus asked.

"Not anymore." Darkrai said, fist bumping his friend.

"Although, if it's still fine with you Xerneas, can I still stay with you. I think my room has now been occupied…" Sceptile joked. "Hey, where is Latias and Rayquaza?"

" **LETS JUST SAY, THEY ARE HAVING A 'HOT WEEKEND' TO THEMSELVES."**

* * *

(Pokemon world. 2021)

Mors looked down from his office.

He had been staring down at the humans and Pokemon for nearly an hour now. Examining them all. There movements. Their actions. They fascinated him.

BITTZZZ BITTZZ

Mors phone was going off. He walked over and saw the text.

" _? – It got activated again."_

" _Mors – Yep."_

" _? – Shit this is not good…"_

" _Mors – Any luck finding the other three or the owner of the mirror?"_

" _? – Nada. Tho something interesting did happen…"_

" _Mors – Go on."_

" _? – I work at a restaurant now. I saw a girl who was murdered the other day. Jasmine I think?"_

" _Mors – Heaps of Jasmines have died over the last week._

" _? – (Sigh) she was kind of cute."_

" _Mors – All good things come and go. You have to accept it."_

" _? – Well, I gtg. More work to do. (sigh), text me if you have made progress."_

* * *

(1:00 AM in the morning. Wraiths ship.)

Everyone was fast asleep on the ship. Ash, Kimi, moon and Hayden were all out. Eevee on the other hand, was waiting for everyone else to go to sleep before she examined the book she stole. She opened the page and saw the first page.

"October 31st 8097? What… it's only 2021…" Eevee muttered confused.

"Today was boring as always. Wake up. Eat. Stop Pokemon from destroying the world. Except for chimchim."

"Almost D day soon. I'm going to keep this journal to remind me of my adventures! Sincerely, Lucas Moore."

Eevee flipped over the page and saw a list of names violently crossed out.

Only two were left.

A Dr. Calvin Grate…

…And Lucas Moore.

* * *

 _Authors note: Holy flippin moly! Mark your calender's for the tenth of May cuz Gamefreak has something big planned relating to Sun and Moon!_

 _The ramen rival joke is the name of my Rival from a speed run of Heartgold with my friend._

 _Speaking of Heartgold, I was thinking of doing a parody story for the lols whilst finishing this one. And of course inappropriate humor will be involved. I was thinking a name something like "The misadventures of Spectre: Gold and Silver_

 _Speaking of Finishing stories, I have a ending in sight. That's right! I have decided on the ending of this story._

 _And the third story will be a survivor island/total drama island theme. Catch is, reviewers do the voting on who is eliminated._

 _As always review, suggest or PM me. Poke_Spectre out!_

 **Question of the day:**

What are you hoping for on the supposed 'big announcement on the 10th of may'?

Mah Answer: Legendaries. May was always been the big month for announcements for new games. Diamond and pearl, Black and white before had there mascot legends revealed a few days before the May addition of CoroCoro. Only exception is X and Y, with Xerneas and Yveltal being revealed when announced. But there official box art didn't get revealed till May.

Hope people. Hope


	24. Welcome to the Family Gen 7

**LEGENDS LOST IN TIME: Chapter 22**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :(

* * *

"Ok Dialga! Listen to me carefully…" Arceus said to the temporal Pokemon.

"We have gotten in contact with Solgaleo and Lunaala. They are coming in to look around the hall and are also bringing the starters of the Alola region. Their names are Rowlet, Litten and Popplio. Make a good first impression. Got it?"

" _Yes Mum. What happens if they are douchebags?"_ Dialga asked over the skype call.

"I dunno. I'll be talking to them later once they have settled in. Do not fuck up." Arceus said before the call ended.

(Hall of Origins)

Dialga was pacing around the main stage in the hall with all the legendaries that didn't go on trip sitting down in the crowd.

None of the legends knew what was going on.

"Ok! We need to be on our best behaviour unless you want Arceus to judgement your arse into who knows where!" Dialga shouted.

"Why?" Groudon shouted out.

"I assume some of you heard the supposed rumour that we are getting two new legends. Well, Arceus confirmed that they are moving in today." Dialga announced, sending the crowd into a frenzy.

"NEW LEGENDS?!" Suicune shouted, secretly hoping they are guys and that they are hot.

"Hopefully we don't have another rivalry in the hall…" Jirachi said sleepily.

"I could care less." Mewtwo muttered.

Magearna looked confused and turned her head to Volcanion.

"Volcanion? Does this always happen when a new legendary pokemon joins the hall?" she asked with innocence.

He nodded his head.

"They don't like change. They went ballistic when they found your existence." He told her.

Her ears dropped hearing that they had the same reaction to her.

"Soo, what is there names?" Celebi asked.

"Let's see… Solgaleo and Lunaala." Dialga announced, causing Magearna's eyes to widen.

"SOLGALEO AND LUNAALA ARE THE NEW LEGENDS!?" she shouted as everyone turned their attention to her.

"Magearna, you know them?" Volcanion asked.

"We come from the same region. The Alola region! We have met once or twice before but they are living legends in Alola, deities of the Sun and Moon." Magearna explained. "I'm surprised they haven't already been introduced in."

"Well, I have no idea when they are showing u-"

"Hello? Is anybody here?" a deep masculine voice roared out.

"Save it. This was a waste of time." Another male said.

"Lunaala, calm yourself. I'm sure they will arrive soon."

"GASP! They are here!" Dialga squeaked.

Everybody turned around to see two large, intimidating figures walk around the corner.

One was a large, bulky white lion. Its white mane had red turning yellow spikes at the end of it as it had a gold sun like piece merging with its face. Speaking of this new Pokémon's face, it had bright blue eyes with a celestial background.

The other was a bat like creature. The majority of its body was flat. It had a skeletal like structure with having only a chest and arms, with long talon like fingers. The arms merge in with its flat celestial purple body which formed wings under its arms and had stone like crescent attached to it. At the bottom part of the body was another crescent but facing upwards. Its face was snake like but had been cradled into two crescents, it had glowing red eyes and like the other one, had a celestial background.

Cresselia was drooling at the sight of him as Raikou glared with jealously.

Next to them was a grass owl, a black and red cat, and a clown like seal.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! It's hella fancy in here!" the seal chanted.

"Where did my joint go?" the cat asked.

"I like hugs." The owl said with zero movement.

The legendaries were in awe of these two new Pokemon. All the single girls could not take there eyes of them. Magearna was the first to talk.

"So-So-Solgaleo and Lu-Lunaala." She stuttered in the presence of these two powerful monsters.

"Oh? Magearna? Is that you!" the lion asked as it got down to Magearna's level.

"Solgaleo, you remember me!" she said with excitement.

"Why should I forget a fellow legendaries name?" the newly identified Solgaleo joked. Because of his identification, that must mean the bat like creature was Lunaala, who had zero interest on his face.

"Um, Hi?" Dialga nervously spoke up. Solgaleo and Lunaala looked at her.

"Oh! My apologises, I never formally introduced myself. My name is Solgaleo, the protector of the sun!" Solgaleo announced.

"Yeah whatever. Names Lunaala. Blah, Blah, Blah! I look after the moon. Done." Lunaala blandly spoke.

"I'm Dialga. I'm a fill in as Arceus is away on a trip. Um, who are the three normal Pokemon?" Dialga asked.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm Popplio! I'm your friendly water starter." the seal said doing a backflip.

"I'm hugs. I mean Rowlet. I REALLY like hugs." Rowlet said again with zero movement but was staring into the legends souls.

"Yoooo! Sup! The name is Litten! You wanna get lit with me?" Litten asked with very red eyes, as he pulled out a joint. The Regis got up and followed Litten to go get blazed.

"Thank you for allowing me and my companions stay at your establishment lady Dialga." Solgaleo spoke in a very formal context, causing the temporal legend to blush.

Lunaala rolled his eyes.

"Oh… um thanks ha-ha." Dialga laughed. She could get use to these two.

Lunaala was tired and as a bat like creature, flew up to the roof and hung upside down to get some shut eye.

"What is wrong with Lunaala?" Magearna asked.

"Oh, do not worry about him. He doesn't like new People but he'll open up after a while." Solgaleo explained.

"So you two actually get along? Cause everyone else like you hate each other or are just fucked up." Celebi asked.

"I wouldn't say we are best of friends, but we fight side by side to insure that the celestial alinement stays in perfect shape as that is our duty. We are companions." Solgaleo explained. "Again, thank you for your humble hospitality."

All the girls from the crowd minus Reshiram swarmed Solgaleo with questions.

"Not interested?" Latios asked her.

"Eh."

Meanwhile, Groudon and his crew had a look of disgust on.

"Are you seeing this?! This prick walks on up and steals our ladies!" Groudon hissed.

"Dude, none of them were yours anyways." Tornadus told the fuming male.

"HEY CAT!" Groudon shouted, gaining everyone's (even Lunaala's) attention.

"May I be of some assistance?" Solgaleo asked politely.

"I don't like you! You think you can walk on up and do this!? Battle me outside in 5 minutes!" Groudon roared.

"Groudon! That is enough, Solgaleo just go here! I'm sure h-"Dialga started only to be cut off.

"Very well then. I accept your challenge." Solgaleo announced following Groudon outside as everyone followed.

Lunaala saw everyone leave, but decided to watch Solgaleo slaughter this moron.

Once outside, Solgaleo took one side while Groudon took the other.

"You may have the first move." Solgaleo offered, as Groudon smirked evilly. He pulled out a red jewel and reverted into his primal form.

"Bad choice bro!" the newly primal Groudon roared as it launched a flamethrower, which was made of lava, right at Solgaleo, engulfing him in it.

Everyone gasped in fear for this new legend. Did he underestimate Groudon? Was he tired?

Everyone was freaking until they all heard Lunaala scoff.

"Groudon just spewed lava on your friend. And you just scoff!?" Ho-Oh yelled at the bat, who rolled his eyes.

"Companion as I am to him. And FYI, he is toying with him. Just watch the match." Lunaala told them.

Groudon stopped the flamethrower and laughed.

"HAHAHA! Not so tough now are ya-"

When the smoke had finished, Solgaleo stood in the same spot with no damages to him what so ever. His white coat was even whiter than before.

"Wh-Wh-What!?" Groudon stuttered.

"You turn is over. Impressive. You have capitalize on the magma of the earth. The inner fire. A very heat intensive skill to learn. Now it's my turn!" Solgaleo lectured until he roared at the end.

8 fireballs shot down from the sun and swarmed around Solgaleo, going in to his body.

"I can handle the heat of this planet. But can you handle the heat of the sun?" Solgaleo said ominously before unleashing the biggest fire blast they had ever seen. It was bigger than Primal Groudon and consumed him whole with the normal Groudon falling to the ground, unconscious.

Everyone was in awe that it took him only 1 move to take Primal Groudon out.

"Tsk, Show off…" Lunaala moaned.

Groudon just groaned in pain.

"That had the potential to be an excellent battle. However, it was your reaction to my attack that failed you and which lead you to lose this battle. Improve on that and we may have an interesting battle." Solgaleo called out to Groudon.

All the girls felt there cheeks glowing red.

Mesprit was the first to talk.

"Be-being the emotion Pokemon, I can confirm that the hormone level in the area has driven up drastically. He is so damn sexy…" she swooned.

"Stop thinking like that Moltres… think clean thoughts…" Moltres muttered to herself.

Reshiram rolled her eyes as she couldn't care less.

Lunaala saw this.

"You're not interested in Romeo over there?" He asked.

"Don't care in the slightest." Reshiram told him.

He smirked.

"Lemme guess? You have had it hard?" Lunaala asked.

"You wouldn't believe half of it…"

* * *

Arceus and Giratina waited at the computer in there room. They were both very anxious to meet the new legendary pokemon that would be moving in with them.

"All most time now. Any second now…" Giratina muttered.

" **OH MY GOD! IT IS THE BEST THING EVER! I HAVE TO MEET THEM!"**

Thanks to the author's outburst, the couple were now even more nervous about meeting Solgaleo and Lunaala.

 _SKYPE CALL BEGIN… CALLING… CALLING…_

The screen appeared with Dialga at it and Arceus and Giratina could hear all the girls screaming in the background.

" _Hi mum!" Dialga said to her mother._

" _Arceus is also your Mother? How does that even work…"_ a male asked.

" _Lunaala. Calm yourself. There must be a logical answer."_ Another male replied.

Arceus and Giratina were shitting themselves after hearing there voice.

Dialga stepped out of the way and allowed the Sun lion and Moon bat in front of the screen.

" _It's an honour to meet you Lady Arceus. My name is Solgaleo."_ Solgaleo said, bowing his head.

" _Lunaala."_ The bat muttered, identifying himself as Lunaala, the moon legendary.

Arceus cleared her throat.

"Well, congratulations on becoming the halls newest members. I'm sure many from the Alola region shall follow soon." Arceus said with a forced smile.

At least these two aren't killing each other.

"Hey, my name is Giratina." Giratina introduced himself.

"When we get back from our trip, we will sort out the fine prints of your registration as legends. But you can stay at the hall for as long as you wish." Arceus explained.

" _Thank you for your kind hospitality lady Arceus."_ Solgaleo thanked.

Lunaala just grunted before the screen went blank.

"Hey! At least they could stay in the same room without being restrained." Giratina joked.

"I could get use to those two. They don't seem like trouble. Shocking…" Arceus said before heading off to bed to have a nap.

* * *

(Battle resort, Hoenn region)

Rayquaza groaned as his eyes flickered opened.

He tried getting up only to find his hands had been hand cuffed to the bed header.

"What the hell?" he groaned as he had a massive headache after whatever the hell he did.

"Oh Morning Rayie!" Latias said, walking out of the bathroom with just a towel around herself, to cover up her bits.

"Latias? What the hell happened?"

"You don't remember? Well, it went a little like this…" Latias explained.

 _(The previous night.)_

 _Latias and Rayquaza check in to the resort. A night of relaxation._

 _Rayquaza could not wait for this break._

 _And… Latias had other plans on her mind._

 _After all… the author did say this reward was going to be a special night…_

 _They decided to go to the bar of the resort and have a few drinks…_

(Present)

"Ok… I think I get it now…" Rayquaza said, stopping Latias going into details on 'what' they did.

She just giggled.

"Let's just say… drunk Rayie agreed to let me be in control last night. So I had some fun..." She said seductively as she turned on the TV to the NEWS.

She dropped her towel, completely showing off her body to Rayquaza (Not that he was complaining…) as she ravaged around for saw clothes. She slipped on some panties and found a Bra and placed it. She came up with a little plan.

"Ray? Can you clip me up please?" she whined.

"Kind of… you know, bounded up here." He said with a monotone voice.

She placed the bra on the bed and got on top of him, completely stretching her body over him, reaching for the handcuffs. She did this purposely so her breasts were on his face. By now, she knew how to turn him on easily...

"Smooth." Was all he said as he became free. Latias she giggled.

" _BREAKING NEWS! Johto professor, Richard Elm has been killed in a massive drug raid. According to an eye witness, a teenage boy who also stole a Totodile from Elm after his death, is his accomplice. Reports say the thieves name is Dickweed. We will report back when we have further updates."_

"Jesus… Who would call their son Dickweed?" Rayquaza spat at the report.

"Speaking of call their kid's names. We need to think on this…" Latias said to him.

He groaned.

"Later. Sleep." Rayquaza moaned still tired from last night's actions. He was trying his best to avoid the topic

" _Fine then Rayquaza. This will wake you up…"_ Latias thought with an evil smile.

"Rayquaza. I'm pregnant." She said with a serious look

He instantly shot up.

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" he yelled as loud as he could.

"Jokes. There, that woke you up." She chirped as Rayquaza's heart rate dropped back down to normal speed. "Stop avoiding the topic. Surly there is a name you like?"

"I dunno… boy… Ethan? Girl maybe Dawn?" he moaned, as his head was now killing him.

"Well that's a start…" she sighed, leaving the former sky high Pokemon in peace.

* * *

"Do you think we should make him a cake?" Sceptile asked Darkrai.

Their friendship was a little shaky after making up, but it was getting there.

"Sceptile. Look how long it took me to get over Meloetta. This won't be easy for Deoxys…" Darkrai told his friend.

Sceptiles eye twitched.

"Speaking of Meloetta… You haven't questioned WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED YESTERDAY!" Sceptile roared.

"Ok a little… keep it down will yah?" Darkrai whispered seriously.

"Keep it do- She went fucking mental! You can't deny that was not normal…" Sceptile hissed.

"Ok it was a little strange… Sure she killed three prostitutes that were flirting with me… with super natural strength and other weird abilities…"

"We have to tell Arceus."

"No! Meloetta wouldn't want it!" Darkrai claimed.

"Dude. What happens if she does that again! And it's aimed at you. It's for both of your safety. Hear me out."

Darkrai thought back to yesterday.

( _Yesterday)_

 _The English women let go of Darkrai as Meloetta spear tackled her to the ground. She grabbed her hair and repeatedly smashed her head on the ground. She formed a black aura sphere in her hands and shot it at another, ripping her upper half apart._

 _The third tried running for it but it was no use as a cloud of purple aura entered her mouth. She fell to the ground and started to spew up a purple liquid. Shacking violently for about a minute, she finally stopped as her body went lifeless._

" _YoU DARe try tO TaKE my MaN!?" Meloetta's distorted voice roared before her eyes went back to normal, the mist faded away as she fell to the ground. Darkrai caught her in time._

" _Melly!? Meloetta!" Darkrai cried._

(Present)

"Sigh, come on. Give her one more chance then we will tell Arceus and co.

Sceptile thought about it for a second.

"Fine, one more chance. Before we tell Arceus." He decided.

* * *

"He locked up the door fairly well. No matter, a bomb will do the job." Azelf claimed to Xerneas and Lugia.

Xerneas was concerned for Deoxys health as he had not been seen since the Jasmine incident.

"Lass. I think a bomb will not solve the issue but increase it." Lugia stated the terrorist.

Xerneas sighed.

"Author!" she called out.

" **HMM? WHAT IS IT?"**

"Teleport me into Deoxys room. I want to know if he is ok." She claimed.

" **EH. WHATEVER."**

Xerneas vanished and appeared in the dark room.

Outside Azelf scoffed.

"Why did you just do that now and not like a week ago?" she questioned.

Xerneas saw the broken DNA Pokemon. She gave a sympathetic look. She walked over and sat down on his bed next to him.

"Deoxys."

He turned around, only just noticing her presence.

"Go away Xerneas." Deoxys moaned.

"You can't live like this. It's not healthy."

"So? What more is there to live for… It may not have been long, but I felt a connection with Jasmine. Did I fall in love with her? I'll never know…" Deoxys hissed.

Xerneas sighed.

"Love is the most beautiful thing to have, the hardest thing to earn and the most painful thing to lose. Jasmine wouldn't want you to be like this! She would want you being yourself. That's what she loved about you! And if you going to kill that part of you by moping around in your room for the rest of time, her death would be in vain and would be worthless." Xerneas lectured.

Deoxys looked up at her.

"Rich you saying this…"

"Yeah. It is. But she would want you to be happy. Please, just come out and say hi to everyone. They are worried sick about you." Xerneas pleaded.

A long pause happened before Deoxys spoke.

"Ok." He merely said, stunning Xerneas slightly.

He got up and unlocked the door. He could hear Azelf talking away about some bombing.

The door opened to see her and Lugia.

"De-Deoxys!?" Lugia said stunned as Xerneas slipped out.

"Yeah. Hi." He spoke as they watched him walk away with Xerneas, leaving the two stunned.

"20 bucks saying she did him down under." Azelf wagered to the former diving Pokemon.

"Deal lass."

* * *

Meloetta was still feeling quiet tired from yesterday.

She had wandered off to hers and Darkrai's room to get some shut eye. He stomach hurt as well, as if she was going to be sick.

As soon as she got close to the bed, she collapsed physically.

" _Wh-whats happening to me!?"_ Meloetta thought.

She fell unconscious.

 _(Meloetta's mind)_

"This place again… my mind." Meloetta said out loud.

" _ **Hello me."**_ Another Meloetta said.

"You!" she said in fear.

" _ **Calm yourself. How is it going with Darkrai?"**_

She changed her look from fear to pleasure.

"Perfect! Neither one of us have ever been more happy!" Meloetta cheered.

" _ **I'm happy for you. You have protected him to make sure nobody steals him, even if that means sheading some blood…"**_

"Well… I don't know about that…" Meloetta said, sweat dropping.

" _ **Haha. Yeah, that's stupid to kill over love!"**_

" _Rich coming from you…" a male called out._

The other Meloetta froze in fear, as the other one recognized that voice.

A male shadow could be seen. Nothing else but a shadow.

" _ **YOU!"**_ Meloetta hissed.

" _Meloetta, do not fall for this monsters lies. It is misleading you. It is using you to revive an ancient demon."_ The male called out.

" _ **Grr! I told you to leave me alone!"**_

" _Get rid of that mirror and there may still be hope for you…"_ the male shouted.

" _ **Meloetta! Get rid of this pest!"**_

She didn't know what to do…

One helped her get with Darkrai…

Well the other is telling her to get rid of the mirror before it's time late…

" _The mirror is not powerful enough to revive it. You still need the other three relics."_ The male said with confidence.

" _ **PISS OFF!"**_

" _You can't stand losing or trying yourself for a matter of fact. So you get others to do it for you."_ The male claimed.

" _ **GET RID OF HIM!"**_

" _Don't listen!"_

Meloetta sunk down to the ground with her hands on her ears, trying to block out the violent talk."

"Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Meloetta screamed before disappearing.

* * *

(Present)

Meloetta shot up and screamed as loud as she could.

Darkrai and Sceptile came running in to the room.

Meloetta was hyperventilating.

"What the fuck was that?" Sceptile cursed as they saw the state of Darkrai's girlfriend.

"Melly, what's wrong?" Darkrai asked with concern.

Meloetta could still hear the two fighting in her head.

"SHUT UP! PLEASE! SHUT UP!" she screamed, freaking Darkrai and Sceptile out.

" _ **KILL HIM! GET RID OF HIM!"**_

" _Don't do it! It will be a mistake!"_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD PLEASE!" she whaled as she shook her head rapidly.

Darkrai and Sceptile watched in pure horror.

"I'm getting Arceus!" Sceptile called out, sprinting out of the room to find the former alpha Pokemon.

"GO! NOW!" Darkrai yelled as he tried to approach the freaked out Meloetta.

The voices began to become distorted.

" _ **W**_ _h_ a **t arE** _ **Y**_ oU _**WAi**_ **tI** Ng For!?"

"D-D-do-don't d-do i-it!"

Meloetta turned her head to the location the mirror and saw it…

A ball of black and purple energy hovering over it.

It dashed over to her as she screamed.

"STAY AWAY! GET AWAY!" she whaled with tears running out.

In the corner of her eye, was Darkrai but wasn't at the same time. It was a pitch shadow.

She clentched her fist into a ball and smashed it as hard as she could in to his head.

Darkrai fell to the ground unconscious as did Meloetta through exhaustion.

Sceptile, Arceus and Giratina ran into the room to find the duo on the ground.

"Shit…" Sceptile cursed.

* * *

When Eevee could get the chance, she would dive in deeper into Lucas Moore's journal.

From what Eevee had already read, this Lucas Moore character existed in an apocalyptic world, were normality and sanity has crashed and burned.

6000 thousand year war occurred causing Humans and Pokemon to be at war.

Eevee thought to herself how was there a second world, when Spectre was the one that came up with it…

In this world, Pokemon didn't have names. They were coded by letters and numbers. Thankfully, Moore or whoever made a list with Picture matching the names.

 _December 45_ _th_ _8097._

 _Sad day for the unit. We lost 5 members during the fall of the west gate. A planned attack by the Wild Pokemon. Smarter creatures than what we originally thought haha._

 _So rogue and free._

 _December 47_ _th_ _8097._

 _We have a visual on the attackers that took the lives of 13 human's including 5 from my unit. A large black and green titan like creature with some XD0023 and XF0120._

Eevee went to the list and searched up XD0023 and XF0120. XD0023 was Garchomp and XF0120 was Noivern.

 _The titan broke down the gates with a hyperbeam, allowing the XD0023 and XF0120 to kill the innocent 13. Thankfully, we had some Blizzard guns in hand and captured the two. The titan escaped however. It was the first time anyone had ever seen that Pokemon. From the energy sensors, we could tell it was not a normal Pokemon. So we called it 'Zygarde'._

Eevee's eyes widened.

"That makes no sense… Zygarde is a snake… not a titan." She said to herself, diving back into the journal to the next page.

 _January 3_ _rd_ _8098._

 _One of our east bases was destroyed by the titan creature now known as Zygarde. We managed to get a picture of it this ti-"_

Eevee stopped reading and found the picture.

This supposed Zygarde creature stood on two legs and had bulky arms which his hands looked like the end of a cannon. It had a large bulky chest sticking out with a mouth and eye like structure engraved in it. It had a long tail with four wing like things sticking out of its back.

It hit Eevee.

She never liked Zygarde, Sure! But she always found him a mystery.

Mega Rayquaza. Strongest member of the Weather trio…

Origin form Giratina. Strongest member of the Creation trio…

Black and White Kyurem. Strongest member of the Tao trio…

Could this be Zygardes form? Is he the strongest member of the mortality trio?

* * *

 _Authors note: ... SOLGALEO AND LUNAALA!GFGIUFGHJKIUYTFGHJIUYTRFGVBHJUYTFRGBNHJKYTRFVBNJ_

 _And the three starters! GAH! They are all so good..._

 _And if your on of those peeps that don't like Popplio. Hear me out, going off the top of my mind, EVERYONE hated on Froakie and look how he turned out, Greninja._

 _#GivePopplioAChance._

 _But my favorite is Litten. The emo cat. He is hella lit (Such an original quote)._

 _And I don't know which game to buy... both probs lol._

 _The NEWS broadcast in the Latias and Rayquaza scene was a reference to my new Story, a comedy of Heartgold Soulsilver. WARNING, more offensive than this one..._

 _So Solgaleo and Lunaala are now official legends and are now going to be included in the third story._

 _Speaking of which, I have decided to retire the human assistants and I will be using a normal Pokemon as the assistant._

 _Most likely going to be a Female Braixen or a female Gardevoir. Comedy insured.  
_

 _As always review, Suggest or PM me. Poke_Spectre out!_

 **Question of the day:  
**

Who is your favorite gen 7 starter? AND who do you prefer more? Solgaleo or Lunaala

Mah Answer: Litten. Emo cat and he is lit.

I can't decided who I like more. Both of the legends look fucking amazing!


	25. 15th Century: Everything is permitted

**LEGENDS LOST IN TIME: Chapter 23**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :(

* * *

"Jesus… my head." Darkrai moaned.

"He is waking up!" Blissey called out as a swarm of people went over to Darkrai.

"Holy shit…"

"Darkrai! How much do you remember?" Sceptile asked his friend. Xerneas watched in concern.

"Meloetta screaming and now have learnt she knows how to punch really fucking hard…" Darkrai stressed.

"Darkrai… Meloetta…" Arceus said with sympathy.

Darkrai's eye shot open.

"Where is she!?" as he tried to get up, but nurse Blissey restrained him down.

"Hold your Ponyta there Darkrai. I have to do some test now that you awake. All I can say about Meloetta is it is not good. She is squirming around in her sleep as if she is in pain. Mumbling words every so often." Blissey told him.

"Like?"

"Weird stuff like 'mistakes were made.' 'It's coming…'" Blissey explained.

A few tests later, Darkrai was free to go and look through the window to Meloetta's room she was asleep in. She was rolling around in her sleep.

"N-no… le..ve me… alo..e…" she grumbled as Darkrai sighed.

"Darkrai. I'm sorry about Meloetta, but you need to relax. All this stressing isn't good for you…" Xerneas pleaded.

He just glared at her.

Xerneas walked over to him.

"It's my fault…" he muttered.

"What?"

"She is having a nightmare… I cause nightmares. It's my fault she is in pain…" Darkrai explained with an emotionless look.

"Don't say that! In human form, you can't cause nightmares!" she said, raising her voice slightly at him.

Darkrai looked at Xerneas with a look of anger.

"Then what the hell happened then! HUH!?" he shouted.

"I don't know! But what I do know is that you aren't the reason behind this. You would never do this to her." Xerneas lectured.

Darkrai just grunted and started to walk out of the room to go re-group with the others, leaving Xerneas standing there.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Stay away from me…" Darkrai hissed, before fully leaving.

Xerneas looked down to the ground with heavy eyes.

* * *

" **IT'S TIME TO TRAVEL TO A NEW CENTURY TODAY!"**

"Woopdee fucking doo." Azelf said with serious sarcasm.

" **THAT IS THE SPIRIT!"**

Walking through the doors of the mansion was Latias and Rayquaza.

"We are back!" she chirped.

"Lass, you just showed up at the worst time possible."Lugia said out loud.

"And why is that?" Rayquaza questioned.

"We are going on an adventure!" Mew shouted, waving her hands.

" **CORRECTED. WE ARE HEADING BACK TO ITALY IN THE 15** **TH** **CENTURY. WE ARE GOING TO FLORENCE FOR SORT OF HOLIDAY."**

"Define sort of" Deoxys asked.

" **WELL. REGARDING YOU LOT, WE DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN!"**

The usual flash of light that illuminated the room occurred, changing everyone into 15th century clothing.

The portal opened as everyone stepped in one by one, closing as soon as the last stepped in.

* * *

(Admins realm.)

"Valhond, you are overreacting to this." A deep male's voice boomed.

"Am I? Do you not care for everything we have built?" Valhond argued.

"Silence you two. Would you two be arguing with master was here?" a feminine voice sung.

"We haven't seen Master since the beginning of existence." Another male grunted the brutal truth.

These were the four admins of existence.

Valhond was present. His job was to teach new authors.

The one with the deep voice was Circo. His position was moderate everything that an author said. If it displeased him, they would be killed.

The female was Nestorent. She looked after the copyright paradox. Meaning she looks after stories that are the complete opposite of the original.

And last was Mercles. Let's say he had the fun job in torturing those that never up load.

"Valhond. Don't you think as the strongest beings in existence, we would know where the Delcotte relics are?" Mercles snapped.

"Brother, don't you remember the terrible power they hold!" Valhond hissed.

"Mercles is right Val. We haven't had a major break with the relics in like 2, 000, 000, 000, 0 years." Nestorent explained.

"Besides. We can take them on!" Circo bragged.

"You're a fool if you think you can take on the relics…" an unknown voice boomed, that sadly, the admins knew.

"Death…" Valhond hissed as he walked out of the shadows.

"How did you get here?!" Circo cried as Death fixed his hair.

"Simple. I'm everywhere." He responded. "But enough about me. I overheard you lot talking about the relics…"

"What's it to yah?" Circo spat.

"(Sigh), even the admins don't understand the full power of MY relics. I created them remember? Shouldn't the creator know the full potential of his own creation?" Death explained.

"What are you getting at?" Valhond asked with caution.

Death smirked.

"Regarding your boss, he says hi. I'm not saying where he is or who he is now. If anyone speaks one word of what I'm about to say, I will hunt you down and drag you down to your worst nightmare? Clear?" Death warned.

The admins nodded their heads.

"Good… Reason why you haven't heard or seen anything about the Relics is because Delcotte never gave you that power. One was feeding the other week and still is draining the life out of its user." Death explained. "We believe it's the mirror."

"So they are still active…" Nestorent questioned.

"I fear for the worst if my theory is right…" Death said turning his back on the admins.

"What theory?" Valhond asked once again with caution.

Death smirked and walked off into the shadows before the admins could chase after him.

* * *

(Florence Italy, 1480.)

They appeared on the stone surface on the ground as this time everyone, including Deoxys, fell face first on the ground.

"Ow…" Deoxys moaned.

" **AH! FLORENCE ITALY!"**

"Perish…" Arceus hissed.

" **WHATEVER!"**

"Hey Rayie. I remember reading something about Italy having great wine! I want to try some! Come on!" Latias said, grabbing Rayquaza by the hand and dragging him along.

Poor Ray.

Darkrai and Sceptile started to walk off as well. Xerneas took a step forward only to gain a glare from her crush. She sighed and stepped back.

From the back of the crowd, Giratina was watching.

The walk was a long silent and awkward one for Sceptile. Darkrai found a rock on the ground and was kicking it like a ball.

"Boss I-" Sceptile started.

"Save it for later. I don't want to know…" he hissed.

Sceptile frowned, which turned into a cross look.

"Get over it."

"What?"

"I said get over it and focus on reality!" Sceptile said with a stern tone.

"Why you!" Darkrai snapped before Sceptile stopped him.

"Let me finish. Look at Deoxys, he is still up and running after the whole Jasmine death. She has only been out a few hours and you're acting like she is dead! Meloetta will still be there when we get back!" Sceptile lectured.

Darkrai looked to the ground.

"Whatever. Come on let's keep goi-"Darkrai started before walking into a stranger.

"Hey! Watch it!" the male said to Darkrai.

Darkrai's eyes opened as did Sceptiles.

This man was like Altair, in white robes with the hidden blade and signature symbol on his belt. The main difference was the Italian styled robes. This man was an Assassin.

"Your apart of the brotherhood!" Sceptile gasped.

The man looked side to side.

"Not here. In that building over there. Come." The man said with the two following.

* * *

Xerneas sat down at a bench and observed the architecture.

She sighed.

" _Why am I attracted to him…?"_

"Excuse me, but May I sit here?" a man asked.

Xerneas jumped a little and span around.

The man was medium height. He had olive skin, brown shoulder length hair and a small brown beard. He wore very fancy, expensive clothing.

"Oh, yeah sure…" she muttered as the man sat.

"I can see something is troubling you?" he asked.

Xerneas sighed.

"I'm fine." She assured the stranger.

He frowned.

"Now I can hear something is troubling you. Oh, pardon me. I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Leonardo Da Vinci." The man now identified as Leonardo stated.

"I'm Xerneas." She softly said. She looked at his face more. He was slightly older than her but he was still extremely handsome.

"That's a different name." he stated. Xerneas was about to sigh until he started his sentence again. "But a beautiful name if I may say."

"Oh… thanks." She said blushing.

"Now to that issue that is bothering you?" Leonardo asked.

Xerneas stayed silent.

"It's about a boy." She muttered, afraid about judgement.

"Oho? A boy? Interesting. Do tell name please." Leonardo pursued, with a tone of interest.

Xerneas blinked rapidly.

"His name is Darkrai. I'm in love with him. But he is in love with someone else… and I'm playing third wheel. She attacked him, knocking him out and when I tried to help him calm down, he yelled at me!" Xerneas cried. "I want him to be happy… but I don't want him too suffer.

Leonardo smirked.

"First off, he sounds like a hottie. Secondly, you don't what you have till you lose it. Remember that." Leonardo stated.

"Tha- Wait! Hottie? What do you mean?" Xerneas asked.

"Nothing. Nothing. So quick to judge. You remind me of my friend, only a lot more feminine." Leonardo told her.

"Your friend?" she asked.

"Quick to judge. Stubborn at first, but will soon open up. Wanting justice or in his case, revenge. In love! Oh, you are the female version of him. Hmm, I wonder if he is in the area. Care to come back to my place?" Leonardo offered the girl.

"Sure… but tell me something."

"What?" Leonardo questioned.

"What is his name?" Xerneas asked.

He just smirked.

"Ezio Auditore Da Firenze."

* * *

The trio entered a house filled with unfinished paintings and weird inventions.

The Assassin slammed the door shut.

"Woah! Cool." Sceptile and Darkrai said in sync as they looked at the weird contraptions.

That was until the man came along and placed his hands on their shirts and slammed them against the wall.

"Who are you two and what do you know!" he shouted.

"GAH! My name is Darkrai! You are an assassin, right?" Darkrai panicked.

"Scep-Sceptile! We know Altair!" Sceptile asked.

He let go of the two as they huddled in fear. He was A LOT more aggressive than Altair.

"You know of the once great mentor Altair. He was born into the brotherhood. Were you two also born in?" he asked.

They looked at each other and both nodded their heads, staying silent.

"Guess what. I could have, but my parents kept it from me. And guess what happened. My Father and my two brothers are dead and my mother is shock. I'm not an assassin to follow the creed, I'm an Assassin on the look of revenge… To anyone that slates my families name…" he explained.

"He is scary…" Darkrai whispered.

"Is this your place?" Sceptile asked with caution.

"No. An ally. Don't change the topic."

Darkrai glared at Sceptile for getting them in the shit.

The door opened up as the trio turned around.

"Home sweet ho- Ezio?" the unknown man to Darkrai and Sceptile said. However, they did know the female next to him in the form and shape of Xerneas, who stood awkwardly there at the sight of the two.

"Oh, Leonardo." The man known as Ezio said blandly. His eye caught Xerneas though

"Ezio, how did you get in here?" he asked.

"You never lock your door. But never mind that…" Ezio said, sliding over to Xerneas. "Who is your female friend?" he asked with his eyes on her in a flirtatious tone.

"Xerneas. And who is your new _'friends'?_ " Leonardo asked.

"Darkrai and Sceptile."

Leonardo turned to Xerneas and smirked. She gave a look of fear.

"Interesting names? And please don't tell me you were about to beat them up?" Leonardo questioned.

"No Leonardo. They know of the brotherhood." Ezio explained, walking back over to the two. "This is Leonardo Da Vinci."

Sceptiles jaw hit the ground.

"Leo-Leo-Leonardo Da Vinci!?" he stuttered.

"Haha. So you have heard of me. Ezio, give them some space." Leonardo said. Ezio grunted and did so.

"So how much do you know?" Leonardo asked with interest.

 **BOOM!**

"Jesus! What was that?" Leonardo spat.

The three humanoid Pokemon froze at the first thoughts.

"Probably just the Templars again." Ezio hissed in disgust.

Or…

* * *

"He-he. Now that explosives are starting to be used now, I won't have Arceus or Rayquaza always hunting me down, assuming it's me!" Azelf gloated as she looked at the damage she caused to the building.

She smirked until something or more like someone landed on top of her.

"Got her!" the man called as Azelf groaned from the sheer impact.

"Ouch… Watch where you're falling! Now do you mind getting off me!?" she hissed.

"Explain why you destroyed that building and are you with the Templars!" the man demanded. Azelf saw more like him appear out of nowhere.

"Uhh… educational purposes?" Azelf stuttered before being lifted up and felt her hands being bounded behind her back.

"Hey!" she snapped.

"My boss can deal with you!"

Azelf grunted as she was being pushed along for 20 minutes.

They arrived outside a large house.

One of the men knocked at the door.

 **Knock Knock.**

"Oh? Somebody at the door?" Leonardo wondered. He opened it to find an assassin waiting there.

"Master Leonardo. Is Master Ezio here?" he asked.

"Ezio. It's for you." Leonardo shouted.

"What is it?"

"We captured the Templar that just recently blew up a public site. Do you wish to interrogate her?" the assassin insisted.

"Bring her in." Ezio said.

The Assassin holding Azelf pushed her into the house as she lost composure and fell onto the ground.

"Ow."

Darkrai, Sceptile and Xerneas eyes widened at the sight of the terrorist. Then again, thinking about it, it wasn't too hard to believe that this was Azelfs doing.

"Speak before I make you! Are you a Templar!" Ezio demanded.

"She is not a Templar. But she is loud and vulgar." Sceptile scoffed as Leonardo, Ezio and Azelf looked at him.

"You know this whore?" Ezio cursed.

"Right here…" Azelf hissed.

"Yes. We do know her. Sadly." Darkrai muttered, but loud enough to hear. "You can let her go. She is harmless."

The assassin unbounded her.

"I'll get you back later." Azelf spat at Darkrai and Sceptile.

"If she is not with the Templars, then explain the explosion! The only ones that use explosives are Templars!" Ezio roared.

Azelf started to laugh.

"Well if you would ask nicely! You and your brotherhood of buffoons could also have these wonderful toys!" Azelf smirked.

"She is not…" Xerneas mumbled.

Ezio raised an eyebrow.

"I'm listening."

"Good boy. Now listen up…" she said ominously.

* * *

Latias and Rayquaza had purchased some of the era's most expensive wine…

…in other words, Rayquaza was being towed around everywhere Latias wanted to go.

They were going to meet up with Arceus and Giratina to go on a boat ride on the lake side.

"All of this wine is going to be amazing later on!" Latias said out loud as Rayquaza groaned.

The two continued to walk on as they saw the two higher ranked legends waiting on the boat. Latias rushed ahead to talk to Arceus about the wine she bought. Rayquaza just sighed and walked on.

It was five minutes in to the ride as the boat master rowed the boat with the two couples in it. They sat in dead silence as they observed the sights.

It was killing Rayquaza, so he decided to break the silence.

"So what do you think is up with Meloetta?" he asked to no one in general.

Arceus frowned.

"No clue. Sceptile just mention that he and Darkrai heard a scream and saw her having a nervous breakdown. He rushed to find us and we found her and Darkrai passed out. She fell into a coma like state, while Darkrai was just out cold." Arceus explained.

Latias looked away guiltily.

"Do you think we have another Oliver situation?" she muttered.

They others knew Latias didn't like talking about the ex-author, due to the fact he controlled her to marry him and nearly allowing him to became the full time author.

Rayquaza gave a look of anger.

"No. I have a feeling this is worse…" Rayquaza spat.

"How so?" Giratina asked.

"I don't know… Oliver was sick and fucked up in the mind, but that was over time. But Meloetta to attack her lover and then fall into a coma state just like that? It doesn't seem right!" Rayquaza explained.

"As much as I hate to accept it… your right." Arceus muttered. "My real question is this now… What is going to happen next?"

"It doesn't help with Wraith hunting us down either…" Giratina added.

"And Eevee's disappearance… or what convinced her to kill Jasmine. That sweet, caring, bubbly life turned into a cold blooded killer." Arceus continued.

"I just want it to be over with already…" Latias sulked, as Rayquaza rubbed her shoulder.

"I think we all do…" Giratina agreed as he looked at the concerned Arceus.

* * *

 _March 32rd 8099_

 _After heavy studying and monitoring, the beast known as Zygarde signature moves have been called Thousand arrows and Thousand Waves. Thousand arrows disables flight and Thousand Waves makes it impossible to escape. We lost many to these two horrific moves…_

Eevee was obsessed with this journal. It had information on Pokemon she didn't even know existed yet. Lucas Moore be sound of things was wowed by them, but humans and Pokemon were locked into a terrible war. Species perished to verge of extinction.

 _March 41st 8099._

 _A rumour has going around lately that a new nanotech operation has commenced. Said to be finished in July of the year 8102. They are calling it project PARANORMAL. Only the best of the best will be accepted in. It is being run by the highly known Dr. Calvin Grate._

Little did she know she was being watched…

* * *

"There your hidden blade has been adjusted to have a gun in it. Sadly due to stupid material limitations, it will only shoot once and then you'll have to re-load. Positives though, nothing is going to survive the shear impact of the bullet due to the speeds." Azelf explained as Ezio re-attached it to his arm.

"Also a few smokebombs and firecrackers will come along way!" Azelf said handing them over as well.

Ezio was curious at the power of his new toy. Without warning, he pulled back the lever and released it without aiming.

 **BANG!**

Everyone went to the ground due to loud bang.

"I also forgot to mention it's fucking loud." Azelf hissed.

Ezio grabbed a smokebomb and was about to release it, but Azelf stopped him.

I don't suggest letting that go off in here, we would all DIE of the smoke dumbass!" Azelf snapped.

"You know maybe I was wrong about you, I like your feisty personality." Ezio purred.

"Jesus Christ…" Azelf muttered. "Go out and kill something already!"

Ezio ran out with his new toys.

"Ok. Now is our chance to get out of this dump." Azelf said rudely.

Azelf, Darkrai and Sceptile rushed out. Xerneas was about to but Leonardo stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Xerneas. Don't give up on him. There is something about him that makes me think you two would be perfect… good luck!" Leonardo explained.

"Thanks Leonardo. Look forward to seeing your projects in the future!" she said, hiding in the message.

He bowed politely to the girl before running out to find Ezio.

* * *

All the legends met up and returned home.

Latias and Arceus decided to try out this new wine collection Latias bought, allowing Giratina to have some fun with the other males such as Rayquaza and Sceptile. Mew went to bed despite not really even featuring in this chapter. Lugia buggered off to who knows where. Azelf was being herself and was planning world domination.

And Darkrai…

"Meloetta… please wake up soon…" Darkrai cried.

He looked at his girlfriend in her tormented sleep. He could see the pain she was in.

He sighed.

Was it his fault this nightmare or was Xerneas right in saying it was something else.

"Never know… she hates me now. ARG! Why did I say those things to her! DAMMIT!" he roared slamming his fist into the metal wall.

He grunted in pain as he saw the damage done to his knuckles. He grunted before looking back at Meloetta and walking off to find the other lads.

He was being listened to the whole time.

Xerneas had a tear or two down her face as she emerged out of hiding.

She didn't want to have another fight with him so she kept low and listened.

Xerneas walked into the medical room and looked at Meloetta.

"Oh Meloetta…" she said with regret.

"It's… to late…" she grumbled.

Xerneas raised an eyebrow and listened more closely.

"It's… co...ng back…"

Xerneas froze in fear.

Mistakes were made. It's coming. It's too late?

Xerneas ran out of the room and didn't look back.

* * *

 _Authors note: I'm a piece of shit. Thats all I can say. Yep. I haven't updated in like 3 weeks cuz Life is a bitch. Yep using the life excuse._

 _I want to finish this story that is the goal to the standard I want. I was not happy with this one, but I wanted a chapter up sooner than later._

 _Now to more pressing concerns other than my lack of effort... STEEL PSYCHIC!? GAMEFREAK WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? The embodiment of a gaint ball of fire AKA the SUN is WEAK to FIRE!_

 _LUNALA is QUAD WEAK TO DARK!? Last time I checked, the moon is best visible during night... WHEN IT'S DARK!_

 _But I'm in love with the professor. He looks swag._

 _NOW the next story was going to be a survival island story which it still is. I've set up a poll to vote for the wait for it... 13 legends you want in the story. There is going to 24 legends competing, only Arceus, Solgaleo and Lunala are assured a spot in the story being god and the mascots of the new games and the teams, Team Sun and Team Moon._

 _As always review, Suggest or PM. Poke_Spectre OUT!_

 **Question of the day  
**

Thoughts on the new characters revealed in the recent Sun and Moon trailer.

Male protag: Eh, looks like Calem (6th gen boy)

Female protag: I really like her design, despite the hat I reckon it looks cool.

Rival Hau: Friendly rival ok. But he has the starter weak to yours. Still hope for an arsehole rival.

Lillie: No interest.

Profs Kukui: HOLY SHIT THIS GUY LOOKS SWAG AND IS MY FAV PROFESSOR ALREADY!


	26. Could this be the truth?

**LEGENDS LOST IN TIME: Chapter 24**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :(

* * *

" _? – Any word at all? Anything?"_

" _Death – I fear the worse…"_

" _? – How so?"_

" _Death – It's coming back… We have to find the source though… and kill it."_

" _? – … right._

" _Death – I have a meeting I have to attend. We really need to meet up soonish."_

Death placed the phone down on his desk with even waiting for a response. He span around in his chair and looked down.

" _Everything built… Could be destroyed in mere days… if we don't set this right."_ Death thought to himself.

The door to his office opened.

"Sir? Your meeting is starting in 5 minutes. We are just waiting on you." A women called out.

"Be right there…" Death said as she closed the door. Death sighed.

"We are running out of time… We must find the heroes of the Yggdrasil…" Death muttered as he walked to the door and left.

As soon as he left the room, his phone started to buzz, to signal he had a text.

* * *

"Her stability levels are fine. I'm feeding her medical food for when in a coma. We are watching her 24/7 Darkrai. Calm down." Blissey said the stress male.

"Right…" Darkrai muttered as he placed his hand on the glass and looked at the love of his life…

… But because of her, he had lost is friendship in Xerneas…

Blissey saw the confused look on his face.

"You ok?" Blissey asked.

Darkrai snapped out of thought and looked up.

"Yeah… I'm fine." He lied.

Blissey shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok. Listen, I have to go do a test on Rayquaza's and Latias egg. I suggest leaving her for now and getting some rest." Blissey suggest.

Without arguing, Darkrai accepted that worrying over Meloetta wasn't going to help and he needed to distance himself.

He showed himself out of the room and went to meet up with the others.

The crew was all in the main room. Apparently, the Author had something he wanted to announce.

"Ugg. Where is that Twat!" Azelf hissed.

"Keep calm lass. You might get your knickers in a twist." Lugia joked, causing Azelf to grumble under her breath.

"CANDY! I LIKE CANDY! CANDY! I LIKE CANDY!" Mew chanted over and over again.

"Kill me now…" Arceus moaned. Giratina snickered at her latest outburst.

Darkrai walked over to Sceptile and saw that Xerneas was standing alone on the other side of the room.

"Yo? What's up?" Sceptile asked his friend.

"Nothing… Nothin at all…" Darkrai muttered.

" **HOWDY Y'ALL!"**

"Oh great you're here…" Arceus mumbled.

" **LOVE YOU TOO. ANYWHO, VIA POPULAR REQUEST FROM THE VIEWERS, I HAVE DECIDED TO BRING BACK AN OLD CHALLENGE!"**

"Wait, wait, wait! You are saying, we are going to compete in a challenge instead of trying to free Meloetta from here coma!?" Darkrai hissed.

"Oh boy, here he goes…" Azelf muttered.

"And what about Eevee! She is still missing!" Latias contributed.

" **GUYS RELAX. I HAVE JAY AND CO SEARCHING FAR AND WIDE FOR EEVEE. AND BACK AT THE AUTHOR'S VOID, WE ARE TRYING OUR BEST TO FIGURE OUT HER SUDDEN COMA!"**

The room stayed quiet for like 4 seconds.

"You're not actually are you?" Rayquaza said, breaking the silence.

" **OF COURSE NOT! ANYWHO, TO THE ONES THAT WERE ON THE TRIP LAST TIME, DO YOU GUYS REMEMBER THE NIGHTMARE CHALLENGE?"**

"No. Not this bullshit again…" Deoxys mumbled, sick of the authors crap.

" **THAT'S RIGHT! THE NIGHTMARE CHALLENGE IS SIMPLE! YOU ALL GO TO SLEEP AND I PLACE A SPELL TO GIVE YOU ALL NIGHTMARES. LAST ONE SLEEPING WINS! SIMPLE ENOUGH! WE START IN 11 HOURS!"**

* * *

 _(11 hours later)_

Everyone was ready for this shitty challenge. Latias and Rayquaza hopped into bed and looked at each other.

"It's weird… Last time we did this challenge, I figured out what I feared the most in the world… and that was life without you…" Rayquaza said to his wife who wrapped her arms around him.

"That's sweet. Hey? Remember last time we had a bet? Winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser?" Latias said.

Rayquaza snickered.

"How could I forget…" he joked.

"Want to place the same bet?" Latias asked.

"Sure… but I don't plan on losing this time around!" he agreed with a determined look.

" **RIGHT! EVERYONE SET? LAST ONE TO STAY ASLEEP WINS! GO!"**

The authors spell cursed the 10 legends, as they all fell out cold.

* * *

 _(Mew's dream)_

 _She was on a boat were the sun was smiling down on her._

" _Hello Mr. Sun!" Mew said._

" _Hello Mew!" The sun replied back._

" _Hello Mr. Fish!" Mew said._

" _Gidday Mew!" the fish responded._

" _Land has been spotted!" a sailor shouted._

" _Where? Where?" Mew said franticly. She reached the edge of the boat and saw the glorious sight._

 _Candy Island._

 _Gummy Drop Mountains. Soda pop Rivers. Ice cream cone trees. Chocolate bridges. Gingerbread houses._

 _Mew was drooling at the sight._

 _ **BAM!**_

 _A lightning bolt hit the island as it sank to the bottom of the ocean._

 _Mew's jaw dropt as she started to cry._

* * *

(Reality)

Mew woke up crying.

" **REALLY MEW? ALREADY? JESUS…"**

* * *

 _(Giratina's dream)_

 _Giratina woke up in his room in the Hall of Origin. He was in his human form. He just groaned due to getting up. He looked around the room and saw everything was in place…_

 _To in place for his liking…_

" _Don't like the looks of this…" he muttered. "This is stupid. Why would the Pokemon version of the fucking devil have a fear?"_

 _He got up and had shower and got changed. Out of curiosity, he tried to change to his Pokemon form but it failed. He just grunted at the thought and left his room to go to the main room._

 _He walked down the long hallway. He saw a few familiar faces such as the troublesome Kami trio, Regice and Registeel and Jirachi. All Giratina heard mumbles from them._

 _He wasn't watching where he was walking and walk straight into someone._

" _HEY! Watch it buddy!" the male legend spat to Giratina. Giratina recovered from the incident first and saw it was the red Genesect._

" _Red." Giratina spat._

" _What do you want?" the leader of the Genesect army hissed at the renegade Pokemon._

" _Was getting out to see what's up. You?" Giratina lied. He was going to see if he could get any info from the robotic bug._

 _He just grunted._

" _Nothing much. Swear Arceus the whore and her bitch are planning to wipe me out again! Stay out of it!" Genesect roared as he barged past Giratina._

 _Giratina was getting a sinking feeling in his gut, not liking the situation he was in._

 _He just grunted at the red Genesects outburst and continued walking to the main room of the hall._

 _He reached the main room and the saw the usual set up. He also saw a group of the lads crowded around… Lugia._

" _Nice. So it's official?" Rayquaza asked him._

 _Lugia nodded._

 _Giratina overheard and growled to himself._

" _Indeed lad. It's official." Lugia responded._

" _Ha! Suicune owes me so much! I knew you would final ask her!" Raikou gloated._

 _Giratina walked over._

" _What's going on here?" he asked the group, whom all just stared at him._

" _Oh. Giratina. What do you want?" Rayquaza said with a bored look._

" _Just in the neighbourhood… What's up?" he asked with caution._

" _Really? You haven't heard the news? Noob." Raikou joked._

" _Now. Now. Raikou, play nice. I finally proposed to lady Arceus. Now you will never be able to steal her!" Lugia smirked._

 _Giratina gasped._

 _Lugia and Arceus were getting married…_

" _What do you mean? Steal her?" Giratina asked, playing dumb in the process._

" _Please. Whenever I'm not around, you're always trying to steal her from me!" Lugia snapped._

 _Giratina was stunned as he tripped over his own feet and started to mumble to himself._

" _Lugia dear!" Arceus called out of nowhere and started to kiss him, as Giratina watched._

 _He just yelled in fear._

* * *

(Reality)

"AH!?" Giratina screamed as he tumbled out of bed.

" **AND GIRATINA IS OUT! THAT BRINGS IT TO 3. LUGIA WOKE UP FROM HIS NOT SO LONG AGO AFTER HAVING A DREAM ABOUT THE WORLD HAVING A SHORTAGE IN TEA!"**

* * *

 _(Azelf's dream)_

" _THIS IS HORRIBLE!" Azelf screamed in her head. She was being forced to do girly things, but she had no control over her body._

" _GRR! You're stronger than this bullshit Azelf…"_

" _So I was like Yeah. And she was like no! So I said like wow!" Azelf spoke. Mentally she was puking because of what she was saying._

" _FUCK THIS!" she screamed inside her head, waking up from the dream._

* * *

 _(Latias dream)_

" _Wh-where am I?" Latias said out loud as she was located in a pitch black area. The darkness started to fade as she began to see the area._

 _She gasped at the sight._

 _It was outside the church where she and ol-_

" _No! Don't thin-think of him!" Latias squeaked._

 _She started to walk a little as it started to rain. Only light spitting though._

 _Then she something odd…_

 _A graveyard next to the church… but in reality, there wasn't one…_

 _Latias felt the urge to explorer it…_

 _She just gulped and proceeded to the entrance of the gravesite._

 _She saw one of the grave stones and gasped in fear and shock._

 _It said… RIP Celebi…_

 _And the one next to Celebi's said Deoxys… and next to his was one with Mews name on it!_

 _Latias started to panic as she saw more gravestones with Arceus, Giratina, Zekrom and the rest on them!_

 _She stopped for second in fear as she heard a painful cough coming from the end of the Graveyard._

 _Latias crept to the end and saw the demented version of Darkrai, holding his side as blood flowed out of a shot wound. He was coughing out blood as well._

" _Da-Da-Darkrai?" Latias whimpered. He slowly turned his head and gave off a satanic like smile._

" _He(Cough)llo… Latias… (Cough)" he croaked._

" _What happened!? Didn't we win?!" she asked as he just laughed._

" _No… Oliver did this… Don't you remember? He is your husband after all…" Darkrai told her._

 _Latias looked down on her finger and saw a wedding ring which had O and L engraved on it._

" _No! No! NO! This can't be happening! Wh-what of Rayquaza!?" Latias whaled as tears started to roll. Darkrai grunted as he coughed up more blood._

" _Him? (Cough). He told you he loved you… He would do anything for you… he would jump in front of a train for you… What did you do? (Cough) You let Oliver use you like a puppet… and he paid the price…" Darkrai explained with zero sympathy._

 _Latias felt her heart break as she fell to her knees._

" _NO! SHUT UP! You're lying!" she screamed as Darkrai started to laugh again._

" _Ha-Ha… (Cough) (Cough) Take a look for yourself…" he grunted, rolling out of the way and revealing the new tombstone, confirming Latias worse fear._

 _Here lies Rayquaza. RIP._

" _Do you have a phone on you?" Darkrai asked with a smirk._

 _Latias, through the tears grabbed it out._

" _What do you want…" she screamed._

" _What's the time?" he asked._

" _1:00 AM." She responded shakily._

" _Hmph. Seems like he should be here in 3… 2… 1…" Darkrai counted down._

 _ **BANG!**_

 _The bullet entered the back of his head as he fell limp. Latias screamed as she watch Darkrai be murdered. She looked up to find her worst fear…_

 _Oliver._

" _Hello my love. You shouldn't run off like that again my queen." Oliver said with no remorse holding up the gun at Latias and firing._

* * *

(Reality)

Latias woke up screaming with sweat running down her body.

" **AND LATIAS IS OUT! LEAVING RAY, XERNEAS, DARKRAI, ARCEUS AND DEOXYS."**

Latias sighed in relief now that it was finally over.

She looked over to the sleeping Rayquaza, who was struggling in his sleep.

She just gave him a concerned look.

* * *

 _(Rayquaza's dream)_

" _ **DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT HER!"**_ _Mega Rayquaza roared as he charged a dragon accent straight at Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre._

 _Groudon panicked._

" _Now or never!" Kyogre hissed as a cold air formed around her blue body._

 _Everyone at the hall of origins gasped._

" _ **SHEER COLD!"**_ _Kyogre roared as the cold wave of energy zoomed straight at Rayquaza, hitting him cleanly._

 _Despite the force of Dragon accent, it was not enough to protect Rayquaza from the sheer cold attack._

 _The cold force chilled Rayquaza as he de-mega evolved and landed, lifelessly on the ground as it all went black for him._

…

…

…

" _Wh-where am I?" he said out loud._

 _Rayquaza saw he was a human and ran around a little but was trapped inside a forcefield._

 _He grunted before hearing the sounds of crying…_

 _He looked down and saw everyone at the hall crying._

 _He was there… on ground dead._

" _Wh-what? I'm there… but I'm here?" he questioned._

" _Author! I want out!" Rayquaza responded._

 _No reply._

 _He looked down again and saw Latias crying over his dead body, screaming that she loved him over and over again, regretting that she never got the chance to confess._

 _Rayquaza looked on shocked._

" _Ashame. You two would have been cute together…" an unknown voice said out loud._

 _Rayquaza span around and saw a man sitting down in a chair. He had pale skin, glowing blue eyes, pitch black hair and wore a business suit._

" _Who are you?" Rayquaza asked with caution._

 _He chuckled._

" _Glad you made the first move. My name is Death." He introduced himself. "Just doing a little check up to everyone that dies!"_

" _You're Death? I'd expect you to look like deathly or something." Rayquaza rambled._

" _Never judge someone by their looks on the outside. What is on the inside is what matters." Death explained. "I'm looking for something. Anything that dies, I'm asking so don't think this makes you special…" Death explained._

" _Have you seen this Item?" Death said as a picture of a mirror appeared._

 _Rayquaza looked stunned, seeing that it was the same mirror as the one Meloetta had._

" _Uh… No. No I have not…" Rayquaza lied, hoping it would work. Death grunted._

" _Thanks for your time. Goodbye." Death said before disappearing._

* * *

(Reality)

Rayquaza woke up just like that. No screaming. No sweat or anything…

That conversation with Death… seemed so real…

"Rayie?" Latias asked, breaking Rayquaza out of his trance.

"Latias. What's up?" Rayquaza asked. He got cut off as Latias jumped on top off him and started to kiss him.

" **EW. WELL ALL THAT REMAINS NOW IS DEOXYS, XERNEAS AND DARKRAI! ARCEUS ALSO WOKE UP FROM HER DREAM WHERE SHE WAS TRAPPED IN THE SAME ROOM AS RAIKOU AND GROUDON FOR THE NEXT 24 HOURS."**

* * *

 _(Xerneas's dream.)_

 _She was lost in the middle of forest._

 _Xerneas had been wandering around in it for hours now, most likely now just walking in circles._

" _(Sigh)… I swear I've been past this tree before…" she moaned to herself._

 _Xerneas sat down on a nearby log and observed her surroundings._

 _She sighed once more and lowered her head to the ground._

" _Xerneas…" a voice called out. She heard it and looked up as she gasped at the sight._

 _It was Darkrai…_

" _Darkrai? Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked in a flustered fashion._

" _To be with you silly." He said._

 _Xerneas gasped at the thought. Is this really happening._

" _Xerneas. I lo-" Darkrai started only to be cut off by a loud screech._

 _ **CAAAAAAWH!**_

 _Out of nowhere, a purple and pink beam shot out and consumed Darkrai, as he grunted in pain._

 _Xerneas gasped at the beam as she knew exactly what move it was…_

 _Oblivion wing…_

 _And there is only one Pokemon in the world that can learn it…_

 _Appearing from out of the clouds, was Yveltal._

 _As the beam stopped, Xerneas watched in horror as Darkrai turned to stone._

" _NO! NO!" she screamed as she jumped on to the stone cold body of Darkrai._

 _The forest around her started to die as all the trees withered away, revealing more Pokemon and Humans that had been turned to stone by her crazy counterpart as he just laughed away._

" _HAHAHAHAHA! MWHAAAA!" Yveltal cackled as Xerneas cried as she recognised the Pokemon. They were all the legendaries on the trip._

 _Rayquaza was shielding a crying Latias._

 _Mew was curled up in a ball on the ground._

 _Azelf had a gun in her hand and Deoxys was in a defensive stance, whilst Lugia and Meloetta was trying to run away._

 _Arceus and Giratina were hugging and kissing as they both were crying in fear._

" _No… This can't be happening." Xerneas muttered as the sky turned a bloody red._

 _Yveltal's body started to glow as he unleashed another Oblivion wing at her._

" _DIE!" he roared as it hit her straight on._

* * *

(Reality)

She woke up panting, clutching the bed sheets.

" **AND WE HAVE OUR FINAL TWO. DEOXYS AND DARKRAI!"**

Xerneas flicked on all the lights, not wanting to be in dark as it reminded her of her psychopathic counterpart.

She had heavy eyes, wishing she had never experienced that.

* * *

 _(Deoxys dream)_

 _Deoxys was bounded to a chair. His arms were strapped to the arm rest. He had his headphone on his head that was playing the siren voice of Jasmine over and over again._

 _There were pictures of her on the wall in front with a knife stabbed through one and a bloody handprint going downwards._

 _A tear fell down his face._

 _Suddenly the voice coming through the headphones stopped as a door to his side was being unlocked._

 _The door opened and revealed Eevee._

 _All she was in was a bra and panties, but was covered in blood._

" _Hey Deoxys!" she said cheerfully._

" _Eevee… What have you done!" he hissed._

 _Eevee tilted her head sideways._

" _What do you mean?" she asked._

" _JASMINE! WHERE IS SHE!" he roared._

" _Tee hee. Dead! You see I'm the only one that matters in your life!" she giggled._

" _Stay away from me!" Deoxys hissed._

" _But dear! We are supposed to be happy together!" Eevee said, whimpering at the same time._

" _I DON'T CARE! STAY AWAY!" Deoxys yelled as Eevee whimpered more for a few more seconds._

 _That whimpering soon turned into a deep growl._

" _Fine… If I can't have you… NOBODY CAN!" Eevee roared._

 _She picked up a knife and stabbed Deoxys right in the stomach._

 _He grunted in pain as the blood flowed out._

 _He smirked._

" _Go fuck yourself…" he joked as Eevee removed the knife and repeatedly stabbed him in the front._

* * *

(Reality)

Deoxys just plainly woke.

He sighed knowing it was all thankfully just a dream.

" **DARKRAI IS ALL THAT REMAINS! HYPE!"**

* * *

 _(Darkrai's dream.)_

 _Where am I?_

 _I can hear voices…_

 _Urg… my head._

" _Darkrai! Darkrai! DARKRAI!" the voice called as Darkrai snapped back to reality._

" _Huh?" he blurted as he saw where he was._

 _He was in a church in a tux, standing in front of a full house. He turned to his left and saw Meloetta in a wedding dress. He blushed furiously._

" _Darkrai! Do you take Meloetta to be your beloved wife?" the priest asked hastily. Everyone looked on in concerned look._

" _Yes. I do." Darkrai said as everyone looked on in relief._

" _Then I pronounce you man and wi-"the priest started till._

" _WAIT!" a female shouted barging through the doors._

 _It was Xerneas. Darkrai looked at her with a lost look as commotion started to grow in the room._

" _Darkrai… please. Don't do it!" she whaled._

 _Just as Darkrai was about to say something, Meloetta crashed her lips on his. He returned it._

 _Xerneas stood there, as tears began to roll as she walked out._

 _Darkrai saw this and felt the urge to chase after her. He disconnected his lips with Meloetta and raced through the closed doors._

 _When he entered the doors, he found himself in a hospital, now in casual clothing._

 _He looked around for Xerneas but she was not in sight._

" _Sir. Your wife has just given birth… would you like to see your new born child?" the doctor asked whilst approaching him._

" _Uh…" he muttered as he felt a forced pulling him towards the door._

 _Walking past the window, he saw Meloetta with his child._

 _As he entered the door, the room changed again as he was now leaving a bedroom. He was now wearing a white shirt with a red tie and black pants._

" _Dad! You're going to be late for work." A boy with green hair and blue eyes like Darkrai's said to him._

" _Uh… kay. Where is… Meloetta?" he asked with caution._

" _Mum? Downstairs, hung over usual. Bloody alcoholic. You two had another argument last night. You ran off and she started to drink again, banging on the walls and breaking things." Darkrai's kid explained._

 _Darkrai gulped._

 _He walked downstairs and saw the older Meloetta sitting down on the table._

" _Bloody coward! I saw the texts you were sending to your female work mate!" Meloetta screamed as she threw a bottle at Darkrai, smashing on contact._

" _You're cheating on me like you did with Virizion all those years ago!" Meloetta hissed with hot tears running down her face._

" _I would never!" Darkrai yelled back._

" _You liar! Why did I find nude pictures of that blonde from your work on your phone?!" Meloetta screamed as she pointed to the phone._

 _Darkrai grunted in shock._

" _Melly please! I wouldn't betray you like this! I would never do that to you!" Darkrai yelled back._

" _Get out!" she screamed as she threw more bottles at him._

" _NO!" he yelled back._

" _GET THE FUCK OUT!" Meloetta screamed._

" _YOU GET OUT!" Darkrai screamed back._

" _Mum? Dad? Please stop yelling…" there kid asked with tears running his face._

" _WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU FUCKING ACCIDENT! I NEVER WANTED YOU! YOU CAN JOIN YOU'RE FUCKING ARSEHOLE OF A FATHER AND GET OUT TOO!" Meloetta roared as there kid ran outside._

" _Wait come back!" Darkrai yelled chasing after him._

 _He got to the doorway of the front entrance but saw the damage had already been done. Their kid hanging from a tree via a rope._

 _Darkrai dashed to him and cut him down. He cried over the dead child as he saw a note on the ground_

" _Dead Mum or Dad."_

" _I'm finally free of you two. Free of your constant arguing. I hope you two find peace yourself."_

" _Love Joshua"_

 _Darkrai yelled out in fury at the damage he and Meloetta caused._

 _He ran back inside but he was transported to a new location. A park. It was night and it was raining._

 _This nightmare what was it…_

" _Author! I want out!" Darkrai cried out._

 _No response._

 _Darkrai fell to a bench under a streetlight and lowered his head._

" _Darkrai?" a female called out._

 _Darkrai looked up and saw Xerneas under an umbrella._

" _Xe-Xerneas…" he muttered._

" _Um… Do you mind if I sit down?" she asked as he moved over to make room. "Um, how have you been?"_

 _He grunted in response._

" _Oh… Ok. Mind if I ask what's up?"_

" _Meloetta and I had a major argument… and our son just committed suicide…" he muttered._

" _I'm so sorry… I can't imagine the pain. As much as it hurts. You have to keep going on. Not to lose hope…" Xerneas sympathised._

 _Darkrai looked up and looked right into her eyes._

" _The author wants this to be a nightmare. A damaged relationship… a fallen child. But I won't let him win!" Darkrai yelled as the rain stopped._

 _Xerneas smiled._

" _That's the spirt!" Xerneas smiled as she gave him a quick peck on the lips, causing him to blush madly as everything went light._

* * *

(Reality)

Darkrai woke up perfectly normal and yawned before being fully awakened by the booming voice of the author.

" **AND DARKRAI WINS! THE REWARD, A LUXARY 3 NIGHT EVENT AT THE UNDELLA BAY WITH CHOICE OF BRINGING TWO PEOPLES!"**

Darkrai moaned as he had a crazy headache.

There was a knock at his front door.

He got up and saw Sceptile asleep on the couch with the Xbox still on.

Darkrai opened the door and saw a scared Xerneas standing there in just a bra and panties, hugging a pillow. He just blushed.

"Oh. Darkrai. Hi. Um… congratulations on winning…" she said shakily.

"Uh... thanks…" he said nervously, accidently taking a few peeks at her bust.

"Um... this is going to sound weird… but could I stay here for the night?" Xerneas pleaded.

"Uh… sure?" he said.

She entered the room.

"I can just sleep on the couch if you want." She said nervously.

"No. You can sleep in my room." He said.

Her face erupted red at the offer as Darkrai stood there stupidly due to what he said.

"We can split the bed. Pillows in the middle to split it." Darkrai suggested.

Xerneas looked around.

"What about Meloetta?" Xerneas asked.

After the dream, Darkrai realised something. Was that his life with her? A torturous life style filled with drinking and yelling. Then Xerneas came into the dream and made it better…

"It will be fine. Don't worry." He assured as the two entered the room and fell straight asleep.

* * *

Death returned to his office and saw his phone that he received a text at least over 11 hours ago.

He sighed knowing he would be pissed.

 _"? - Good luck. I know we haven't seen each other in a while. But trust me. I will always have your back!"_

Death sighed and started to responded back.

 _"Death - I think I found someone that knows something on the mirror... he was reluctant to talk so I'll be keeping an eye on him. Thanks."_

* * *

Eevee was still reading over the book of Lucas Moore. More info on the Zygarde form was written in it. The thousand arrows and thousand waves was the signature moves of the Zygarde 10 percent form. Whilst the complete form move was core enforcer.

 _July 5_ _th_ _8099_

 _I have been selected to be a part of the Project PARANORMAL. Me along with 5 others and our pokemon will be a part of this project. Highly techno suits were a copy of our memory is installed to the bodies. We then entered a tube and enter a deep slumber. We will then wake up in robotic suits._

 _Sasha got given the code name Phantom. William was given Poltergeist. And the name I was given was-_

Eevee dropped the book and gasped in fear as she felt like she was going to be sick.

She heard a slow, maniac like clap coming from Ash.

"Congratz. You finally figured it out." He laughed.

Eevee stared at the book in fear. Fearing over what she had just read.

"Go on… read it out." Ash taunted, as Eevee shakily picked up the book.

"An-and the na-name I was g-given was… Wraith…."

* * *

 _Author's note: Wow. An update._

 _Holy shit so much has been revealed for sun and moon. Magearna news, game play, new info, NEW POKEMON! And my favorite out of them all, Zygarde news._

 _Yes... a lot happened in this one... Major updates for Wraith._

 _Remember if you haven't already voted on the poll for who you want in the next story. Do so please! Encourage friends that don't even know of my existence to vote XD._

 _So as always review, suggest or PM me. Poke_Spectre out!_

 **Question of the Day:**

Since my last update (June the 7th 2016), what has been your favorite new Sun and Moon news?

Mah Answer: Mah Boi Zygarde is getting his forms in Sun and Moon! WHOOO!


	27. 16th Century: Dragonslayer

**LEGENDS LOST IN TIME: Chapter 25**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon :(

* * *

"I'm so bored!" Meloetta screamed, but the only reply she got was the echo of her own voice. The black void she was trapped in was so quiet she could hear her own heartbeat. She however did have a house built nearby. She groaned and walked inside to it.

Once inside, you instantly see markings on the walls. She had been carving the days she had been trapped in here. She grabbed her knife and carved in one more day.

"Nearly three weeks… I just want to leave to return to Darkrai…" she said to herself.

" _ **I can help!"**_ the other Meloetta said, appearing out of nowhere.

Meloetta jumped in shock from this as she had no contact with anyone else for the last 3 weeks so this did come to a surprise to her.

" _ **Did I surprise you?"**_

Meloetta glared at her, well, herself…

"You! Where am I! What has happened!?" she demanded.

" _ **Relax me! The mirror just entered the second phase… It's all most over and soon you'll be out of here!"**_

Meloetta raised an eyebrow when she said the mirror.

" _ **I say anytime now you could leave! But I have some bad news…"**_

"What" she asked not trust her fully.

The other Meloetta snapped her fingers and a screen appeared.

It showed Xerneas and Darkrai… having sex. Darkrai was unconscious as Xerneas was laughing dementedly.

Her pupils went small as she started to growl and grunt. The same purple aura appeared around her.

"She… She… SHE!" Meloetta screamed.

" _ **Listen. When you wake up, you're not going to remember this. However, it will pop up eventually. How, I don't know. Ciao!"**_ the other Meloetta explained before disappearing.

The entire void started to shake and glow as Meloetta let out a scream of anger.

"Shut up." Another voice said. Meloetta turned around and saw a man in suit, with pale skin, jet black hair and blue eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?" she hissed.

"Just call me Mors. We have met sort of. You only heard when me and that demon were arguing inside your head."

"What do you want!" she hissed once more.

"You must listen to reason… Do not believe what that copy says. That vision of the two having intercourse was fake. She has been lying to you." Mors explained.

"Why should I trust you!"

"Because I know what will happen if you don't and it involves the death of a certain loved one…" He warned as Meloetta gasped.

The room shook again.

"Shit... we don't have much time. You are waking up!" Mors cursed. "Listen to me carefully! When that memory appears of the two having sex. Do not think it is real!" Mors warned as he disappeared before she could say anything.

The whole room flashed white.

* * *

Xerneas eyes flickered open as she yawned as she got up slowly. Due to her still being half asleep, she hadn't realised where she was.

Then it hit her.

Her eyes widened as she turned her head to the still asleep and shirtless Darkrai. Her entire face burnt red. She hadn't realised he was so toned.

She remembered now that she went to him due to her still being scared from the nightmare challenge.

And then she remembered Meloetta…

"Oh my god… What ha-have I do-done?" she muttered hastily to herself.

She jumped at the groans coming from Darkrai as he woke up slowly.

He turned his head towards her.

"Morning…" he said causally.

She was still staring at his chest.

"What?" he asked.

"Your chest… No offence, but I never expected you to have… abs." she muttered.

"None taken."

"YES! Got it!" Sceptile yelled from the other room as Xerneas jumped from it.

"Crap! Sceptile doesn't know I'm here!" Xerneas worried.

"Relax. Since that Pokemon GO game came out, he hasn't taken notice to much." Darkrai explained.

Suddenly Sceptile barged through the door.

"DARKRAI! DARKRAI! IT'S! IT'S! I- Wait? Xerneas?" Sceptile yelled only to notice Xerneas was there as well. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"Sceptile! It's not what it looks like!" Xerneas assured.

He blinked a few times.

"What's wrong?" Darkrai asked with a tone of annoyance.

"Meloetta! She is awake!"

Darkrai and Xerneas jaws dropped as the two jumped out of bed and rushed to get dressed. Xerneas rushed back to her room to get changed.

About ten minutes later, the trio reached the medical room where ever one else was.

Meloetta was there, sitting upwards with Nurse Blissey having weird wires and stuff attached on her.

"Meloetta!" Darkrai yelled as he rushed over to hug her.

She returned the hug and cried into his shoulder, digging her nails into his back to make sure she doesn't let go.

"Please don't go…" she whispered.

"I won't. I won't…" he replied.

Xerneas and Sceptile watched on as the crowd started to grow hunger for questions.

"So you just woke up. Like that?" Arceus asked.

"I don't know. I heard a voice… and some strange man by Mors talked to me. Then I woke up…" Meloetta explained.

The Authors assistants were also in the room. Jay spoke up.

"Mors? That word sounds familiar… Wait! That is Latin for Death!" Jay explained.

Rayquaza raised an eyebrow.

"Meloetta. Did this Mors person wear a business like suit? Had pale skin, blue eyes and black hair?" he asked.

Meloetta started to freak out.

"H-how di-did you kn-know?" she stuttered.

"Rayie? What happened?" Latias asked her husband.

"Rayquaza." Arceus said with a stern look.

"Right. In the nightmare challenge, I got killed and had to watch Latias and co mourn over me being dead. However, I meet a figure whose name was Death and looked like what I explained. He was asking about your mirror…" Rayquaza stated.

"The Mirror? What can a mirror do?" Azelf questioned who was actually interested in the mystery.

Everyone looked around nervously.

" **HI!"**

They all jumped at the author's introduction.

"Author! Jesus…" Arceus muttered.

" **I NEED EVERYONE TO GO TO THE MAIN ROOM FOR TODAYS TRIP AS WE ARE GOING TO THE 16** **TH** **CENTURY! MELOETTA? HUH. OK. UM, YOU CAN PICK IF YOU WANT TO COME OR NOT."**

Meloetta shook her head sideways, signalling no.

" **SUITE YOURSELF. EVERYONE GET YER ARSES DOWNSTAIRS!"**

* * *

Eevee hadn't slept properly in over 5 days since she discovered the horrible secret in Lucas Moore's diary.

She was praying to god that some miracle was going to save her.

Moon, Kimi and Hayden were all asleep but Ash watched her with a grin.

"It's scary what the truth can really be now isn't it?" Ash asked in a riddle like fashion.

Eevee glared at him as he was not making it any easier.

"How long had you known?" she hissed.

"Hmph. Wraith told me." Ash confessed.

"Wr-Wraith just told you?" Eevee questioned.

"Yep. Because we both knew that I wasn't going to leave this ship alive. It wasn't until he captured the humans he started to play more sneakily and started to shut up." Ash explained. "You on the other hand... Since I got dragged into this whole fiasco, Wraith has been awfully careful about you… You know something don't you?"

"Know what?" Eevee asked.

"Who knows what the old robot wants out of your mind! It could be anything! Memories! Intellect! Your thoughts!" Ash blabbered on.

Eevee stiffened up at the sound of thoughts as the first thing that came to her mind was Eva.

Ash was watching this.

"Bingo. One of those three things, now wasn't it?" Ash chuckled. Eevee gasped. "You haven't touched that book since you discovered Wraithy is Lucas. What is next?" Ash said.

Eevee hesitated before grabbing the book shakily and flipped to the page where she left off. She raised an eyebrow at her discovery.

"It stopped?" she muttered.

"What?" Ash asked.

"That is it… The next page is blank! As if he never wrote in it again…" Eevee said as she flipped through the pages to find something.

"Or he got a new one…" Ash muttered.

"Huh?" Eevee asked.

"A book. A sword. A mirror and a ring…" Ash sang.

Eevee continued to flip through the diary as she finally found something… but to her horror.

It appeared to be written in blood.

"Nothing is born nor made evil. Except for evil itself…" Eevee read.

Ash raised an eyebrow.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"I don't know! You seem to know everything!" Eevee ranted at the human.

"Hey! I may be insane but I'm not a psychic! Ok!?" Ash hissed.

Eevee cursed under her breathe.

Nothing is born nor made evil. Except for evil itself…

* * *

(The Main room)

Everyone was downstairs, most with their minds on Meloetta's sudden return and this mysterious Death character.

" **RIGHTY HO! THIS IS ONE I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! 16** **th** **CENTURY ENGLAND!"**

The usual flash of white light engulfed the room, changing everyone's appearance.

Darkrai and Sceptile had jester like clothing on. Fitting much.

Most of the girls got changed into long, fancy, frilly dresses except Azelf and Xerneas. Azelf got clothing of prostitute. And Xerneas (Despite being one of the prettiest girls) got huntsman like clothing.

The males all got rich like clothing.

"Ugh… WHY do I always get the shirt that practically shows my tits…" Azelf groaned. "Fucking genetics…"

" **SO? SHALL WE GO NOW? GOOD!"**

The portal to the century appeared and one by one walked in.

* * *

(London England 1578)

They appeared on a grassy hill near a river with Darkrai and Sceptile rolling all the way down and into the water. The rest landed on their butts.

"Really!" Darkrai hissed loudly.

"Unlucky there buddy." Deoxys taunted.

" **NOW THERE IS A TASK HERE. BUT PART 1 IS TO FIND SAID TASK. LOVE YOU ALL!"**

And the author left just like that.

"He leaves us here with no idea what we are doing huh? Fucking arsehole…" Giratina cursed as he helped Arceus up.

Xerneas went down to help Darkrai and Sceptile out of the water.

"This is ridiculous…" Arceus moaned.

"Think of the positives Arceus. After this there is only 5 or 6 more centuries! Then home!" Latias explained.

"I don't know what is worse. The Author's bullshit or going back to the hall and there bullshit." She moaned again.

They reached the side of the street and saw people in fancy clothing walk past. Also a few dirty, ragged peeps were in the alleyway.

"Middle aged England huh. What is fun here?" Deoxys muttered to himself.

"A noose sounds REALLY fun Deoxys. Go try it." Azelf taunted.

"Nah. I think it would look better around your neck than mine!" he replied.

TRIIIIIIGGGGGGEEEERRRREEEEEDDDD!

Sceptile tapped on Darkrai's shoulder.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

Darkrai knew exactly what he was going to say.

The duo slipped to the side.

"What the fuck did I walk in on this morning?!" Sceptile hissed quietly.

"It wasn't what it looked like ok!" Darkrai assured.

"Then what was it?! You just casually have one of the hottest legends in your bed with you!"

"She was frightened from the nightmare challenge ok! I wasn't just going to say 'No go away'!?"

"What about Meloetta? YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Sceptile yelled slightly.

"Shh! Shh! Can we talk about this later? Ok? Thanks!" Darkrai said before running back to the group.

"HEY! Get back here!" Sceptile yelled in pursuit.

"Right. World's biggest douchebag has left us with close to no info on what the hell we are actually doing! Any suggestions?" Arceus debriefed.

Mew raised her hand.

"Mew. If it has anything to do with candy, I'm going to snap your neck!"

Mew kept her hand up. Arceus remembered that death threats don't work on her.

"Mew. If it has anything to do with candy, I'm going to destroy all of your candy!" Arceus threated.

Mew lowered her hand.

"ANY REAL SUGGESTIONS!?" Arceus yelled.

"Why don't we check like the town square or an inn or something like that Lass?" Lugia suggested, with Arceus cringing at the sound of his voice.

Sadly, that was the only real option as of right now…

"Thank you for that Lugia…" Arceus muttered, grinding the sentence out of her mouth.

"Any time lass." Lugia commented, gaining a grumble from Giratina.

"We should check out the inn and organise some rooms too." Latias suggested.

"Right. Well come on now." Arceus announced as the group headed off to the nearby Inn with Xerneas staying at the back.

Once there, they noticed a few drunk people outside with some out cold.

"Oh boy, it's going to be one of those inns…" Rayquaza mumbled, with Deoxys listening in.

"Looks like fun. Might pick a fight or two!" he chirped, annoying the former sky high Pokemon.

They approached the door of the Inn until the door came flying open and a young man was standing there with a large grin.

"Uh? Hi…?" Arceus greeted the stranger.

He Brown and grey shirt with long baggy pants. He had sandy brown hair and brown eyes.

"HI!" the man yelled.

"Oh no. It's one of these characters…" Azelf muttered.

"My name is Cameron Shore! Never seen you lot around here before?" the newly introduced Cameron said.

"No we are not from here." Arceus replied back.

"Very well Lord White! I shall take it upon myself to-"Cameron started only to be interrupted Giratina.

"Excuse me? Lord White?" he questioned.

"Yes Mistress Black? That is Lord White to the side of you. Next to you is Lady Black and the Green servant." The man explained, calling Giratina by a name and Darkrai and Sceptile as well.

"Like I said, he is one of those characters…" Azelf muttered, adjusting her shirt around to try and show less cleavage.

"Shush, one eyed Whore." Cameron responded.

"Of course you make fun of the one with a mutilated eye. Mature." Azelf hissed back.

"CAMERON!" a women yelled.

"Oh poo…" Cameron muttered.

A women about the same age appeared out of the Inn with a cross look. She had the causal time line female clothing, a long dusty pink dress. She had a fair shade of white for skin and brown eyes to go with her sandy brown hair.

"Hi Belle!" Cameron said nervously, with the legends standing there awkwardly.

The women known as Belle turned to the Legends and bowed.

"I'm sorry if why brother did anything stupid. He doesn't think straight in the head. You know? He got dropped a few times at birth…" Belle joked a little.

"Dropped… More like thrown at a wall." Azelf muttered with a few snickers from the likes of Darkrai and Sceptile.

"As doofus already said, my name is Belle Shore. I run this here inn. Best in all of London!" Belle said to the legends. Arceus stepped forwards.

"Do you have enough rooms for us to use?" she asked. Belle looked over her shoulder and into the building.

"I have a 5 spare… So some of you will have to share." Belle suggested.

"Ok! Me and Giratina, Rayquaza and Latias. Mew and Azelf, Lugia and Deoxys and um… Sorry Xerneas, but could you share a room with Darkrai and Sceptile?" Arceus organised.

Xerneas jumped and started to blush madly.

"Um… yeah no Problem…" she muttered.

"Cool! I'll show you to your rooms!" Belle said and directed them in.

* * *

Later that night, Belle had some food out for them and she and Cameron joined them.

"So Belle? You run this place all by yourself?" Latias asked.

Belle gave a look of depression.

"My parents did… but they were killed by IT!" she said shakily.

"Oh my god… I'm sorry…" Latias apologised.

"That is fine. You didn't know…"

"Care to go on by telling us what IT is?" Deoxys asked this time.

"Well Deoxys. It is said to by a giant dragon that lives in the cave nearby! Blood red eyes, deep black scales! Murky yellow teeth large as humans!" Cameron explained.

It hit them.

"Guys. I think we just found our reason for being here…" Azelf said with a smirk.

"You're kidding me…" Rayquaza said as his jaw dropped.

"He wants us to kill a fucking dragon!?" Giratina hissed.

"Um… but who?" Belle asked with confusion.

"Oh right you are still here…" Azelf grunted.

"Anyways… Not even the best like Tonald Drump has been selected to go off and kill the dragon." Belle added.

"Tonald who?" Lugia asked.

"The best fighter in the entire country… A vampire hunter. Ruthless, blood thirsty and psychotic… and my fiancée…" Belle explained.

They all blinked after she explained all this to find out this girl was engaged to her.

"Doesn't sound like a healthy relationship?" Deoxys muttered.

"And what do you know Deoxys?" Lugia snapped at the former DNA Mon, who rolled his eyes.

"Besides… only the chosen one is allowed to fight the dragon." Belle added in.

"Lemme guess. They have to pull a sword out of a rock or something dumb like that?" Azelf joked.

"Actually that is exactly it! The sword of Lancelot rests in the silver rock in the middle of the city. Tomorrow is trials day. You should come along." Cameron explained. Xerneas had been keeping a close eye on him.

Suddenly, a loud roar could be heard in the distance…

"What was that?" Mew said, hiding behind Deoxys.

"That was the dragon pink princess!" Cameron said happily.

"Jesus… sounds like it wa-"Rayquaza started to only be cut off by Cameron who stood up and slammed his hand into the table and looked at him.

"Take. That. BACK! Never use the name of god's son in a foul tone EVER again or I will end you!" Cameron threated.

"Well. Talk about character development." Azelf joked.

"Sorry. Forgot to mention Cameron is heavily catholic. He is sensitive to things like saying the lord's name in an improper way… It's starting to get late. We should hit the hay. Night!" Belle said, getting up and walking off to her room.

Cameron got off and glared at Rayquaza, who was stunned at the mood swing of Cameron.

Everyone departed for their retrospective rooms.

Darkrai and Xerneas entered the room to find the issue they were in.

There was two beds… a single bed and a king's size bed. Sceptile was already in the single one and was smirking. The two blushed madly.

"Um… I can sleep on the floor if you want…" Xerneas muttered, looking down to the floor.

"No. You can have it and I'll sleep on the floor." Darkrai offered.

"Or why don't you just sleep together like the last night?" Sceptile joked, gaining a shoe being thrown at him from Darkrai.

Darkrai turned back to the girl.

"Only if… you want to…" he muttered.

Xerneas just nodded her head in signal of yes. He just went down into with shorts and she was just nightgown that was given.

Once the two was asleep, Sceptile got up and looked at the two and smiled slightly.

"Come on Darkrai… don't fuck up here…"

* * *

 _(The next Morning)_

The medieval duo took the legends to the town centre. A large crowd formed around the centre of the area. It was in front of large palace.

"Wow! It's huge!" Mew said out loud.

"Indeed, pink princess!" Cameron replied.

Suddenly, about 4 or 5 men in black Armour appeared through the entrance

"Oh No!" Belle gasped

"What's wrong?" Arceus asked the girl as she gave off a terrified look.

"Yeah… remember how I talked about my fiancée, Tonald? Well there was a catch…" Belle muttered.

"BELLE!" a deep male voice called out.

The legends turned around and saw a man giving off a deadly stance.

"What?" Azelf just blurted out.

"Ok this is kind of messed up… but that is Tonald, who calls himself the heir of darkness..." Belle explained.

"Jesus that is messed up…" Darkrai muttered to Sceptile.

Sadly the mutter was loud enough for Tonald to hear.

"YOU! DARE TALK TALK TO MY WOMEN!?" Tonald roared as he drew out his sword.

"Uh… What? Me? Pfft. No? I uh, said uh…" Darkrai stuttered in fear.

"Oh… How I will enjoy killing you!" Tonald announced, licking his lips as the other legends moved out of the way in fear. Except for one…

Tonald thrusted the sword forward as Darkrai closed his eyes in fear.

All he heard was the collision of metal.

He opened his eyes to see Xerneas, with a sword fighting back Tonald.

"Leave. Him. Alone…" she said, glaring Tonald right in the eyes.

She was pissed… and last time she was pissed, it didn't end well for some Greek monsters…

"A women? Fighting a man? Hahahaha! How cute. Now, why don't you get back in the kitchen an-"

It only took Xerneas one swipe to knock the sword out of Tonald's hands.

He stood there stunned as did the growing crowd.

"…What?" he muttered.

"Now listen here hotshot… Leave. Him. Alone. And I won't have to beat you into a coma? Capeesh?" Xerneas hissed.

"Whatever! He is a pathetic excuse of a man anyways! Letting a women fight his fights!" Tonald shouted before grabbing his sword and storming off.

The crowd rejoice.

"Someone defeated Tonald Drump!?"

"This must be a dream! Tonald is invincible!"

"And a girl too!? Wow!"

Xerneas grunted at the applause and turned around to Darkrai.

"You ok?" she asked.

Darkrai looked down to the ground.

"Yeah… thanks." He muttered.

"Wow! Xerneas! Nobody has ever defied Tonald before!" Belle said stunned to the girl, whom just shrugged her shoulders. "You guys should try to pull the sword out of the stone! One miracle has happened today, so why not more!"

One by one, they all took turns to try and rip the sword out of the stone. Only Giratina, Xerneas and Mew were left.

Xerneas sighed and walked up to the stone and placed her hands on the rusted sword. She tried her hardest to pull but it wasn't budging.

"Ugh. This is useless…" Xerneas moaned.

She tried one more time and noticed a crack in the stone, were the sword entered it.

"Next please!" a guard yelled as two went up to escort the girl down.

With one more pull, the stone shattered completely as Xerneas ripped out the sword. All the rust on it fell off and revealed a shining white sword.

The crowd stood still and pure awe.

It had a handle had a curve to it with a purple feather attached to the end. It had a long blade it a sharp end to it.

A group of guards with trumpets started to play as the doors to the large palace opened. Out came a middle aged women with orange hair, a pasty white face with lots of make up on and wore a large orange/red dress.

"It's the queen!" a person yelled out as everyone kneeled down par the legends. The queen approached Xerneas.

"You…" she muttered.

"Me?" Xerneas questioned.

"I'm Queen Elizabeth. You have done the impossible. You have pulled Lancelot's sword from the great stone. You are destined for greatness…" Queen Elizabeth told Xerneas.

"What?" Xerneas said in shock.

"You are the chosen one! The one to slay the dragon and free all of London of its fiery wrath! Come with me!" Elizabeth said with guards escorting her with Xerneas.

The legends stood forward but were stopped by the guards.

Darkrai looked on in fear and sadness. Fearing for Xerneas… but sadden due to the fact he can't even fight his own battles…

"We have waited years for you girl! I always told them it would be a female. They all just laughed! Looks like we will have the final laugh!" Elizabeth said to Xerneas. "What is your name by the way?"

"Xerneas your majesty." Xerneas replied. "Um… How am I going to kill a dragon that breathes fire with a sword?"

"Hehehe. You see the sword is blessed with god like powers. The user can never be defeated. You cannot be stopped!" Elizabeth said to her. "You leave tomorrow… My guards will prepare you for your quest."

The guards bowed to the queen and then bowed to Xerneas and took her away to a spare room.

* * *

(The next day…)

A large crowd celebrating Xerneas selection formed outside the palace, awaiting Xerneas to go off.

The legends and Belle were up the front as they got there nice and early.

The doors opened and out came about 20 guards, the queen and Xerneas in a suit of armour without a helmet. Attached to her back was a shield.

She saw the others looking at her and turned her head away embarrassed.

"Ladies and gentleman! It is time to finally put that over grown lizard to rest! Our chosen one! The heir to Lancelot himself! Xerneas the grand!" Elizabeth announced as the crowd went ballistic in cheering.

Xerneas walked down to the crowd and pointed to the others.

"Let them come here." Xerneas said to the guards.

They got close to the girl in armour.

"Wow Xerneas! This is so cool!" Latias said in jealously.

"Even I have to admit, I'm slightly jealous of you." Deoxys admitted to her.

Darkrai looked at her with a blank look. She saw this and slowly walked towards him.

"Xerneas, I-"

She placed her hands on his shoulders and closed her eyes and placed her lips on his as tears came flowing out of her eyes. Darkrai stood there stunned as did the other.

She let go and started to laugh while tears were still pouring out.

"If it all goes to worse… I wanted to make sure that was off my bucket list…" she confessed to him. He gave off an even more concerned look.

"I'm not letting you go alone!" he insisted.

"No. She must as the legend says only the chosen one may enter the cave of the beast!" Queen Elizabeth said.

"I don't give shit about your stupid legend! I'm going WITH HER!" Darkrai yelled as two guards came to each side of Darkrai. "LET GO OF ME!"

The others moved out of the way as Xerneas walked forward until…

"HUNTS WOMEN!" a familiar voice called out. Xerneas glared in the direction of the call.

It was Tonald Drump. He had a large bladed black sword that had fire surrounding the blade.

"I told you to go away…" Xerneas muttered.

Tonald laughed.

"It was all a fluke. THIS! THIS is my ultimate weapon! The Darkness blade. It contains the souls of all the demons I have slayed. It is unbeatable and your piece of trash sword will never defeat me!" Tonald bragged.

Xerneas dashed forward and slammed her sword down on his, snapping the vampire swords blade in half.

Tonald, once again, stood there stunned.

"Easy." Xerneas hissed in his ear. Tonald ran off shouting I will have my revenge. Belle threw the engagement ring to the ground and stomped it into the ground.

"Ha! Look Tonald is running away like loser!" Cameron said Shouting.

Xerneas departed from the area with 10 guards surrounding her. After about 15 minutes of restraint, Darkrai was finally let go.

The bulk of the crowd was gone except for the legends.

Darkrai walked over to Azelf.

"You!"

"What." She said in a bored tone.

"We need to help Xerneas." Darkrai spat.

"And why me?" Azelf moaned.

"Because out of all of us, you are the most unpredictable and the most dangerous." Darkrai explained.

"Thank you. I try my hardest but the cute list isn't working." Azelf chuckled.

"You get to the blow the dragon up with whatever you want." Darkrai said, getting straight to the point.

"Count me in!" Azelf said with a change in attitude.

The two ran off to the entrance of the city and saw a guard with a horse. Darkrai approached him.

"Um. Excuse me? My friend is in trouble and I REALLY need that horse!" Darkrai begged.

The guard just laughed and told him to go away. Darkrai walked back to Azelf, who rolled her one good eye.

"Weak. Allow me." Azelf offered.

"Hey there handsome? Say… Why don't you and me go and have some 'fun' somewhere else. It's be over 13 days since I last 'had it' and my reaaaalllly desperate…" Azelf said seductively.

"Wowie. Look at the melons on you! I can fix your little problem by taking you back to m-"the guard started only for Azelf to shoot him in the chest. He collapsed to the ground, gasping for air.

"Soz. Actually realised you're not my type." Azelf said evilly this time to him. "Get on!" Azelf shouted out to Darkrai as she got on first to control the horse.

* * *

Xerneas arrived at the entrance of the cave. The guards that escorted her bowed and departed. She turned back to the cave and noticed remains of both humans and animals. She just gulped and swallowed any courage she had left and finally entered the cave.

She had a flame torch to give her light whilst inside, keeping aware of her surroundings at all times. The bones on the ground were getting thicker and thicker the deeper she went inside.

After a 5 minute walk in she reached a large cavern, filled with gold and jewels. She looked amazed.

Sliding down into the pit, she examined some of the gold pieces.

"What would a dragon want with all this gold?" she said out loud.

"I can answer that…" a loud deep voice roared.

Xerneas paled up and slowly turned her head around to see a large body emerge from within the gold piece mountain. Like what Cameron had described it had blood red eyes, deep black scales, and murky yellow teeth large as humans! It was grinning right down on Xerneas.

"A human? In my cave? How rare…" the dragon pureed.

"St-stay back!" Xerneas stuttered, waving the sword at the beast.

"Ohoho! Now, Now. Why don't you put that down before you hurt yourself…"

"Why should I listen to YOU?" Xerneas hissed.

"Because Lancelot wasn't such a goody toe shoes like everyone makes him out to be…" the dragon told Xerneas. "That sword is what led him to death…"

Xerneas growled and stood in a battle stance.

"Oh… not listening? (Sigh) what a shame…" Dragon moaned. "Well! This conversation was fun and all but…" the dragon started only for its neck to start glow yellow as smoke started to pour out of its mouth and nose.

Xerneas realised what was about to happen and jumped to the side behind a large rock and scurried to safety.

The dragon let go the fire out of its mouth, burning the ground into a crisp. It stopped realising Xerneas was gone.

"Oh. I have a runner huh? Hehe. Running from me is useless girl!"

Xerneas stunk around, trying to keep low and out of sight.

* * *

"Ow. Ow. OW!" Darkrai moaned as the horse bounced up and down.

"Keep it down will yah?" Azelf hissed as they reached the entrance of the cave. She grinned at the thought of killing a mythical beast.

Darkrai stood in fear. Azelf noticed.

"Don't tell me you're wimping out on me now!" she asked.

"No. No. It's just that… Xerneas has saved me twice now."

"So?" Azelf asked as they entered the cave.

"What if she is not there when I need saving…" Darkrai thought out loud.

"Oh god…" Azelf moaned.

 **ROOOOOOOOOAAAAR!**

Her grin got as large as it could as she pulled out a grenade crossbow out from under her dress.

"How did you?" Darkrai asked.

"I do things I'm not proud of…" she chuckled as Darkrai stood in disgust.

Ew.

"Here is the plan. You distract the over grown lizard while I aim the shot to go boom!" Azelf explained.

Xerneas was now behind the beast as it taunted her.

"Come out, Come out wherever you are? Stop hiding! It's useless. I can just smell you out…" the Dragon hissed.

Xerneas tightened her grip on the sword and made a run for it, taking a swipe at the tail cutting off the end. The dragon hissed in pain. It smacked Xerneas flying into the wall. The dragon walked slowly towards her.

"Time is up gir-"

"HEY you burnt lizard!" a male shouted out, with Xerneas freezing in fear.

Darkrai was standing behind the dragon.

"Who the hell are you?" the dragon asked.

"Your worst nightmare…" Darkrai muttered as the dragon just laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHA! How cut-" the dragon started, only for it to feel something enter its neck and a small beeping sound.

Beep. Beep BEEP!

The side of the dragons neck exploded as the head was sent flying off. The remains of the dragon fell to the ground in a loud thud.

Xerneas got up and saw Azelf as the entrance, looking rather pleased with herself. She stormed over to Darkrai.

"Xerneas your sa-"

Xerneas hit him in the side of the head, sending him to the ground.

"YOU RECKLESS IDIOT! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED!" she yelled.

"But I didn't now did I?" he said.

She sighed and went back to retrieve the sword. She looked at it and replayed the dragon's words in her head.

" _Because Lancelot wasn't such a goody toe shoes like everyone makes him out to be…" the dragon told Xerneas. "That sword is what led him to death…"_

She shook the thought off and walked out with Azelf and Darkrai.

* * *

The city of London rejoiced at the word the dragon was finally dead. The queen offered Xerneas as much gold as she wanted, but she had over things in mind.

"Actually. I want to keep the sword. As a trophy." Xerneas asked.

"Hmm. Very well! We thank you again for your services. All the best for the future.

" **HOWDY ALL! SO? HOW DID THE TREASURE HUNT GO?"**

"Treasure hunt?" Mew asked.

" **YEAH THAT WAS THE CHALLENGE?"**

"I fucking hate you…" Arceus cursed.

* * *

 _Authors Note: Finally an update! Only took 7 billion years! I'm sorry for the lack of of Updates, just my life has just been really busy with school and shit. But ehem, the poll for the characters for the next story is still up if you want to the vote if you haven't already. So go on. Lol. I'm going to try my best to update quicker now, but I will not give up on this story._

 _As always Review, suggest or PM. Poke_Spectre out!_

 **Question of the Day:**

New favorite Sun and Moon Pokemon?

Mimikyu. If you don't like this cute little ghost, perish.


	28. 16th Century: Dragonslayer Part II

**LEGENDS LOST IN TIME: Chapter 28**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon :(

2nd Disclaimer: I didn't come up with the quote in here. It came from the Higurashi Abridged series. Go watch it now.

* * *

The legends appeared back home and as usual, fell face first on the ground par Deoxys and Xerneas. The usual grumble here and there occurred as well.

"I hate time travel…" Arceus grumbled.

"Well. I can fix that little issue back at our room, Arcy…" Giratina said slyly. Arceus just giggled, now in a better mood.

"You people make me sick!" Azelf hissed as she stormed off to her room.

Meloetta walked into the room and greeted everyone, unware of what she walked into…

"In public? Really guys?" Rayquaza asked as Latias clinched on to his arm and winked at him seductively.

Rayquaza just blinked and returned back to looking at Giratina.

"Looks like you got you've your hands full as well…" he said sarcastically.

"Shut u-"Rayquaza started before Latias dragged him away. Giratina and Arceus left as well to go perform whatever sexual fantasies they wanted to do. Deoxys left as did Mew to go play. Lugia wandered off. That just left Darkrai, Sceptile, Meloetta and Xerneas with her new sword.

"Yo Darkrai. Wanna grab something to eat before going to sleep?" Sceptile suggested.

"Sure! You two want to join?" Darkrai asked.

"Maybe not tonight. Actually, I wanted to talk to Xerneas first." Meloetta said.

Xerneas raised an eyebrow. Darkrai felt his heart stop slightly, with a little nervous gasp coming out of his mouth.

"O-ok then."

The duo then walked off, leaving the two girls alone.

"What do you want to talk about Meloetta?" Xerneas asked.

"Do you like puppy Pokemon?" she asked.

"…What?" Xerneas replied in confusion.

"You know? Like a Poochyena! And a Lillipup! And Rockruff! They are all just so CUTE!" Meloetta squealed in a fangirl fashion.

"Yeah… They are ok…" Xerneas answered.

"They are always so happy! Full of life and adventure!" Meloetta listed.

"I once made friends with this Lillipup back in Unova this one time…" Meloetta continued.

"…But then it got a little too close to something I hold dear… So I suggested for the little Lillipup to go on a little adventure…" Meloetta explained.

"… An adventure it is yet to come back from to this day…" Meloetta said happily.

"Where is this going?" Xerneas asked, getting agitated.

"As long as you stay away from what is mine… nobody has to get hurt… Bye!" Meloetta threated before skipping off.

Xerneas stood there with a confused look but wasn't trusting the girl. She walked off to her room.

* * *

After about an hour after arriving back, Darkrai and Sceptile were heading back to their flat.

"Sooo… Is Xerneas still mad at you for ignoring the guard's orders?" Sceptile asked.

"Well she looks fine to me." Darkrai replied.

The two reached their door to their little flat. However they were hit by shock…

It was slightly open.

"Weird… maybe nurse Blissey went in or one of the assistants…" Sceptile said out loud. He was about to push open the door until…

BEEP BEEP.

"OH SHIT! A Magikarp! I just need 97 more Magikarp candy and then I'll have a Gyarados! Damn them getting rid of the footprints! Hold on! Be right back." Sceptile spoke at a fast pace before running off, leaving Darkrai alone.

Darkrai just watched his friend run off and turned back to the door. He pushed it open slightly and looked through the crack. His pupils went small and started to shake at the sight. He opened the door fully and closed it behind him to get the full view of the shock.

Everything was destroyed. The TV was smashed with the remote in it. The Xbox crushed. All the cushions on the couches were ripped up with fluff everywhere! The draws in the kitchen were on the ground with all the equipment also on the ground. Books on the bookshelf had been knocked down.

"Wh-what the he-hell…" he muttered to himself as he walked in slightly.

"Hello Darkrai…" a voice called out.

Out of shock, Darkrai fell to the ground. He looked up to see Meloetta in the hallway that led off to the bathroom, his room and Sceptiles room.

"Oh Melly… it's just you…" Darkrai said rather relieved. "Gave me a fright haha. I thought you were joining us for dinner?"

"Oh… I'll give 'YOU' more than just a fright…" she said.

Darkrai raised an eyebrow at that sentence.

He gasped when he looked her directly in the eye. Her pupil was darker and covered the bulk of the eye.

"Meloetta what's wrong?" Darkrai asked starting to get nervous.

His eyes fully opened when he realized what was in her hand.

A chef's kitchen knife.

Sweat was starting to build up on his forehead.

"Haha… Sorry darling. But the…. The voices told me that you betrayed me yet again…" Meloetta said as she raised the knife up and slowly walked towards him.

"WAIT! Meloetta. What voices?! And what do you mean?" Darkrai asked in panic.

"The voices of the fallen. Those who weren't worthy to come this far. And you cheated on me with her…" Meloetta said.

Darkrai got up and tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Wh-what?" Darkrai freaked.

"I figured you would try and escape… sadly, it came to that." Meloetta chuckled.

"You hurt me before in the past with Virizion. And now, you hurt with Xerneas. I thought the Mirror was right at first, but then it showed me the real truth!" Meloetta yelled.

" _There is that mirror again!"_ Darkrai thought inside his mind.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

" _Right. In the nightmare challenge, I got killed and had to watch Latias and co mourn over me being dead. However, I meet a figure whose name was Death and looked like what I explained. He was asking about your mirror…" Rayquaza stated._

* * *

(Flashback over)

"I talked to Xerneas to tell her to stay away. That was before I found out WHAT happened in England… The voices told me so…" she said as she lifted the knife up.

Darkrai started to tremble.

"You will the first of many darling… The true author will rise again!" Meloetta yelled at the scared male.

"What?" Darkrai squeaked.

"HAHAHAHA! Everything will end! Don't you UNDERSTAND!? When something starts, it must eventually come to end correct!?" Meloetta screamed as she slowly walked closer to him.

Darkrai was banging on the door.

"HELP! HELP!" Darkrai yelled in panic.

"No hard feelings buddy. But I had to do this to get close to you." Meloetta said.

Darkrai's pupil went small.

"…What…" he muttered.

"Your existence is nothing to me… I could care less about you… To build you up and then to crush you at your peak to fed the real Author! I almost had you but then that BITCH Xerneas butted in and ruined everything!" Meloetta hissed.

"…You mean… all this was an act?"

"HAHAHAHA! Yes stupid! It was so obvious! But you and your dear friends fell for it! I will become the master of the Delcotte Mirror!" Meloetta screamed once again.

Darkrai stayed silent.

"It's been a fun ride and all but…" Meloetta started.

Suddenly the door flung wide open, pushing Darkrai straight out of the way. Due to the immense force, the door came off the hinges it was attached to. Rushing forward was a pissed Xerneas.

She drew the sword that she had just gotten and slammed it right into the kitchen knife Meloetta had, flinging it into the wall. Meloetta fell over on to her butt with Xerneas standing over her.

She just started to laugh.

"Ha… haha… Hahaha! HAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed. The whole building shook as Xerneas lost balance.

"What the hell is happening!?" Darkrai screeched.

"Xerneas. I think is finally time to tell you the truth… the little Lillipup never came home. Because he died… why? Because I felt like it!" Meloetta said sadistically.

Xerneas just snarled and grabbed a fry pan nearby and slammed it in to her head, knocking her out cold.

Xerneas stood over the unconscious girl and turned to Darkrai.

He shakily got up, but then collapsed, passing out due to being over tired. The last thing he saw was Xerneas rushing over to him.

* * *

"Urg… I feel sick…" Darkrai moaned.

"Yo. Sleeping beauty is waking up!" Deoxys called out as the others ran over.

Darkrai got up with a killer headache.

"Holy shit…" Darkrai moaned.

"Darkrai! Xerneas explained most of it. What the hell happened?" Arceus asked, who wasn't in her normal clothes.

"It was all a lie…" he muttered.

"What?" Giratina asked in confusion as Xerneas watched with a heavy look.

"It was all a lie… to get close to me and then break me down. She had me- No! Us all fooled." Darkrai confessed.

"What are you talking about?" Azelf asked.

"She played me. The Delcotte Mirror is what it is called… Where is she now?" Darkrai yelled with anger. None of them had seen him this mad before.

Mew hide behind Rayquaza.

"Meloetta has been secluded into her own room. No way out from the inside. Why?" Nurse Blissey answered

"I want to tell her something…"

Blissey took over Darkrai and Co to the window to find Meloetta in a strait jacket in a padded room.

"Press this button and she'll hear you." Blissey explained to the former nightmare Pokemon.

He pressed the button.

" _Meloetta…"_

"Darkrai? Hello darl-"

" _Burn in hell."_

He let go of the button and walked off from hearing Meloetta screaming in the background from pure insanity.

"COME BACK HERE DARLING! HAHAHAHA! HE WILL RETURN! And there is nothing you can do to stop us!" Meloetta screamed.

Darkrai stopped and turned to the cell.

"We'll see about that…"

* * *

Death was in his office and looking at a screen.

" _The book and Mirror are now both fully charged…"_ he thought to himself.

Beep Beep Beep.

It was a text.

" _? – This is not good!"_

" _Death – What?"_

" _? – The sword has found a user!"_

Deaths crushed his phone in his hand and threw it at a wall.

He smashed his fist into his table stood up. He turned around and looked at the blue sky.

"We are losing this battle… And when we lose… that will be it." Death muttered.

* * *

 _Authors note - Well this happened. No this isn't the normal in between chapter. That will be next time and then the next century._

 _But that Ninetales tho... Wow. Just wow. I know said Mimikyu was my favorite in the last one, but that Ninetales oh my god._

 _Now some things. Firstly over 30 people have voted in the poll! I just want to say thank you. To clear something (Which I have been asked before), Arceus, Solgaleo and Lunala are all already through._

 _After some thinking about it, I have decided to also included Tapu Koko as apart of the automatic, even if it is not yet confirmed to be a legendary._

 _The two new Legends are the Team captains with the stories two teams being Team Sun and Team Moon. Plus the top 20 in the poll. 12 in each team. One winner._

 _Honstely. Don't know how I feel about the thought of no gyms._

 _I just want to make a shout out to Ultra_ _ _Princess_ Luna who has been following my content since the first story. She (assuming cuz of princess lol) has been doing stories which have featured some of my characters. Now she is starting up a new one which is going to be like my original story. Send 10 legends, in human form to the human world to do human challenges. I highly recommend going over and voting! I will be. So nothing stopping you!_

 _As always review, Suggest or PM. Poke_Spectre out!_

 **Question of the Day:**

What Pokemon do you want to get a Alolan form?

Mah answer: Aerodactyl. Even though it has a mega, a dragon dark type I could see. Isn't living to Fairy though lol.


	29. Holiday gone wrong

**LEGENDS LOST IN TIME: Chapter 26**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :(

Disclaimer: I do not own the best Japanese Pokemon theme ever.

* * *

" _ALL A LIE! ALL A LIE!"_ Darkrai roared inside his head as he smashed his fist into the punching bag. It was 3:30 AM in the morning. He had to blow off some steam after the events that occurred between him and Meloetta.

And he had been blowing off steam for the last 5 and a half hours.

He was drenched in sweat with his shirt off. The only thing that had been keeping him awake is the pure anger that was building up inside of him.

" _IT WAS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE! AHH!?"_ he roared inside. He slammed his fist once more into the bag. Due to him going at it for the last 5 and a half hours, the chain gave way, as it fell on to the ground. Darkrai sank to his knees and threw the boxing gloves he had on into the ground as well.

He walked down the hallway of the mansion till he reached his place and entered. Once he got inside, he noticed Sceptile asleep on the remains of the couch. He put two and two together and figured out that he must have been waiting for him to return, but fell asleep in the process.

Darkrai sighed and grabbed a nearby blanket and threw it over Sceptile as Darkrai proceeded to his room to try and get a few hours of sleep.

Highly unlikely though…

* * *

"You want to what!?" Eevee hissed at the insane human.

"Listen. If we get the chance to run. We run. I could care least for the humans. They're deadweight." Ash explained to the conflicted girl.

"I'm not leaving them behind!" Eevee grunted.

"Okay. Here is the scenario then. Leave them behind and live. Or risk it all and take them, with the chance of them slowing us down, with us getting re-captured and with you getting your head cut up so Wraith can find whatever the hell is inside of it. Calculate those options. Go."

Eevee mumbled as she looked to the ground.

"I don't like it… but fine." Eevee reluctantly agreed.

"Good girl. It's for the best. Now. We have to figure out a plan to escape…." Ash muttered.

Eevee sighed as she went on to her back to try and get some sleep.

Ash looked at her.

He did the same as they both tried to get to sleep.

* * *

Darkrai groaned as he heard some music playing in the lounge area. He looked at his phone clock to find out it was 8:30 AM.

He forced himself out of bed and stumbled out to find Sceptile cooking.

Not what he needed after last night…

Sceptile noticed him walk into the area.

"Darkrai." He muttered.

"Yeah?"

"Um… How are yo-"

"Perfectly fine." Darkrai hissed through his teeth.

"Right. Dumb question. Is there anythi-"Sceptile asked before being interrupted.

"We have to figure out what 'Delcotte' means!" Darkrai told Sceptile.

"Delwhat?" he asked confused. "Right… Um, the Author is here. In person. He wanted to see you." Sceptile explained.

Darkrai sighed and turned back to go have a shower and get dressed.

* * *

"This is insane…" Spectre said out loud in front of Arceus and Giratina, as the trio looked into Meloetta's cage.

"After being in a coma, to suddenly waking up and then nearly killing Darkrai. This girl has some issues…" Spectre claimed.

"Yeah. She broke when Darkrai told her to burn in hell." Giratina explained to the author.

"K. Well, Darkrai did win the nightmare challenge with the reward being a 3 night stay in Undella bay with the option of bring two others. I think now is a better time than ever to use it. Give these two some space." Spectre suggested.

On cue, Darkrai and Sceptile walked into the room.

"Speak of the devil. Darkrai, you're going on holiday for 3 days. Plus you can bring two others with you! Everything paid for with an unlimited shopping spree!" Spectre explained. "First though…" Spectre muttered in a sudden tone change.

"I need you to answer some questions…" Spectre told him. "Take a seat. Everyone else out."

"But!" Arceus tried only to gain a sharp glare from the author. She sighed in defeat and left with Giratina and Sceptile.

Darkrai sat down. He could hear Meloetta faintly screaming.

"Ignore her. I need you to focus on me. First thing. What the hell happened?" Spectre asked.

"Meloetta was in mine and Sceptiles flat claiming that she had destroyed it." Darkrai answered.

"Next, what did she say? Anything of interest? Key words?" Spectre asked once more.

"About a Lillipup that never came back…" Darkrai grunted. Spectre raised an eyebrow.

"You're holding back. You know something major don't you? And you're not going to tell me are you?" Spectre questioned.

Darkrai chuckled in amusement.

"For an arsehole, you read me well…"

"Darkrai. You are like an open book. It's not that hard. Listen, I don't know what you're holding back but I will find out whether you cooperate or not." Spectre hissed.

Darkrai rolled his eyes.

"Next question, where is the mirror?" Spectre said cold and crisp, with a dead look.

Darkrai's heart froze at that word.

"Mirror? What pfft? Like a make-up mirror?" Darkrai said, playing around.

"No. Not a make-up mirror. More like a mirror that can manipulate ones thoughts and twist ones beliefs. Shortened down we call it the Delcotte mirror. Back to the question. Where. Is. IT!" Spectre yelled towards the end, finally breaking out of his calm mode.

"You know what it really is don't you?" Darkrai muttered.

"Sadly yes. And no, I'm not saying what it does. For the best of things, its better you don't know. Tell me where it is and I won't send my crew in and dismantle this place in order to find it!" Spectre threatened.

Darkrai stayed silent before finally sighing.

"I would assume it's in her room next to her bed, that is the last I saw it." Darkrai admitted. The author grunted in response.

"Good boy."

"Can you fix her?" Darkrai asked with a tear or two falling down his face.

Spectre stood there stunned and chuckled.

"I really don't understand you. She played YOU! And you still want to save her. Hmph! Normally I would sugar coat the truth. But this time, I'm going to be straight forward. I'm sorry, but she is gone." Spectre blurted out.

Darkrai could tell this was a different side of the normal happy go, sarcastic, immature Author.

"You are scared aren't you?" Darkrai asked.

"Ha? Scared? Pfft! No!" Spectre said with a smile. That smile dropped in a few seconds.

"I'm terrified…" he muttered.

"Listen Darkrai, this is little talk is going to stay between us. Got it? You get to spend 3 days with two others in Undella bay. I suggest you go today and try to clear your mind up. Kay?" Spectre suggested. "We are done here…"

* * *

 _(The main room)_

All the others were waiting in the main room with Arceus and Sceptile frustrated about the author kicking them out.

The bulk of them were still eating breakfast.

"Can't believe he kicked us out!" Arceus rambled.

"The Author seemed fairly serious about this. Hell. Him keeping a straight face is a rarity…" Giratina explained.

"I just hope he doesn't do anything rash to Darkrai…" Latias said out loud, with Rayquaza rubbing her shoulder.

The door opened and out walked a glooming Darkrai, with his head lowered.

The bulk stood up interest with the only exception being Azelf.

"Da-" Xerneas started.

"We are going on holiday." He said out loud.

Xerneas felt a blush creep along her face, she was trying her best to remove it.

"What?" Rayquaza questioned.

"Me, Sceptile and Xerneas are going on holiday to Undella bay for 3 days as a reward for winning the nightmare challenge. In the meanwhile, do you guys think you could ask the author to fix my place out?" Darkrai explained and then asked.

"B-but you were just with him right?" Lugia asked.

"WE didn't end up seeing eye to eye… Back your bags you two." Darkrai shouted at first with a look of rage which then died down before walking off.

Xerneas and Sceptile stood there awkwardly as Xerneas still had her blush covering her face.

"Jeez. Who shat in his cornflakes this morning?" Azelf said out loud.

Despite being a figure of speech, Rayquaza, who was eating cornflakes spat it all out due to the thought.

"The Author did… Xerneas and Sceptile. Despite Spectre being an asshole 98 percent of the time, he most likely told Darkrai to keep quiet. Try to get anything out of him. Be careful though, he is going to be like a ticking time bomb…" Arceus muttered.

The two nodded and then walked off.

Sceptile was the first to talk.

"So when did you have a thing for Darkrai?" he asked straight forward.

Xerneas eyes widened as she lost composure and began to fluster around with her face redder than ever before.

"I! I DON'T know what yo-you're talking about!" she stuttered.

"Xerneas, you kissed him in front of us. In fact till then, I never really noticed, but besides me, you were always the first to be by his side." Sceptile muttered.

"That doesn't mean anything!" she said very fast.

Sceptile chuckled.

"Sure it doesn't…"

* * *

 _(Undella Bay)_

About an hour later, the trio appeared in one of the luxurious villas that was located in Undella bay.

The three of them all went to their separate rooms to unpack.

They were not wearing their usual attire.

Xerneas was wearing a knee length dark blue sundress with a straw sunhat on top of her head.

Sceptile had a red singlet on with a green bandana around his neck. Green cargo shorts and a green hat facing backwards with his hair sticking out the middle.

Darkrai just had a black shirt on with black swimming pants on and his iconic beanie on top of his head still.

Xerneas rushed out doors and saw the beautiful sight that was Undella town. She squealed in awe.

"Wow! I remember Reshiram saying Undella town was beautiful and she was not wrong." Xerneas said out loud as the two males joined her outside.

"You know. I wonder if we will run into any of the Unova legends. Seeming 'you know who' is the only one on the trip." Sceptile said out loud.

"Who knows? So what do you guys want to do first?" Xerneas asked.

Darkrai and Sceptile looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

Xerneas sweat dropped.

"Well… why don't we hit the water park?" Xerneas suggested.

"There is a beach right there?" Sceptile said pointing it out.

"Yeah well the beach is always open whilst the water park closes doesn't it?" Xerneas said.

"True I guess…" Sceptile muttered. "Ok then! Water Park it is!"

* * *

 _(About 10 minutes later.)_

The trio payed and entered the giant Water Park. They changed and locked there stuff into a locker. Sceptile and Darkrai wore Green and Black swimming trunks.

Whilst Xerneas was getting a lot of male attention due to her looks and body being in a dark blue bikini.

There was a lot of talk between strange males. One approached her.

"Hey babe. Damn, is it just me or is h-"

"Sorry. I'm not on the market. Ciao!" she said and walked over to Sceptile and Darkrai.

Darkrai was in a slightly better mood but was still fuelled with anger.

They did everything. The lazy river. The water slides. The zorb balls on water. The water obstacle course. Now they were swimming in the pool hitting a ball around.

After about 3 hours of fun, they decided to take a break for lunch.

The two boys ordered a burger each and Xerneas just got a salad.

"Ahhh! This is the life. It is a shame that we have to return back. After this trip is over, you guys keen to move here?" Sceptile asked.

"I have no argument against that!" Xerneas said happily.

"No." Darkrai said straight forward.

"What?" Sceptile and Xerneas said in sync.

"This is Meloetta's region. I'd rather put up with the authors bullshit than live in the same region as her!" Darkrai hissed slightly.

"Speaking of the author… what did he say to you?" Xerneas asked straight forward.

"Xerneas! We were meant to be sneaky about it!" Sceptile yelled slightly.

Darkrai just sighed.

"I figured you would ask. Thanks for not pulling anything funny. All I will say is that… he knows what the mirror really is. The Delcotte Mirror…" Darkrai whispered.

"Del…Delcotte Mirror?" the other two said confused.

Darkrai nodded his head.

"Mister Darkrai? Miss Xerneas?" a female voice called out.

The trio turned around to the source of the voice.

It was a girl with purple hair tied into a pony tail with a light blue bow wrapped around her head. She had pale skin and glowing red eyes. She wore a purple singlet with a light purple line going through the centre. A purple skirt with purple socks pulled up half way. She had a confused look on her face.

"Douse? What are you doing here?" Xerneas said in shock.

Genesect or more by her nickname 'Douse' was a part of the feared group known as the Genesect army. Consisting of 5 Genesects, she was the youngest, the only girl and the less violent out of the group.

"I'm doing detective work for mister Latios. You see I employed myself as his apprentice!" she said with a proud look on her face.

Let's just say Douse isn't the sharpest tool in the tool box…

"Latios is here?" Darkrai asked.

"Yup! And Miss Reshiram as well!" Douse responded.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Reshiram? I thought she hated Latios?" Xerneas asked.

"We did too! But they are besties now!" Douse explained.

"Wouldn't Red be mad with you for not being with the Army?" Sceptile asked.

"Well you see! Red, Chill, Shock and Burn all told me to go do something productive while they form a plan for world domination! So I followed Latios and became his apprentice!" Douse explained.

"Are they here?" Darkrai asked.

"Yup! There was actually a murder here two days ago!" Douse said happily!

"Douse! How can you happy about that?" Sceptile scowled.

"Happy about what?" Douse asked back.

Oh that's right. Forgot to mention Douse has the intention span and the memory of a goldfish…

"Can you take us to them?" Xerneas asked.

"Sure! This way- OH MY GOD! Look at the cute lil Minccino!" Douse squealed as she ran over to the pokemon.

"This is gunna take away…" Sceptile moaned.

* * *

 _(30 minutes later)_

"Interesting… So the lifeguard was on patrol at 1:00 PM and then bam! Gone…" Latios said out loud, watching over the security footage.

"The only place in the whole water park that is without cameras is the north west section. Unless we missed something, firm guess that's where he got snagged and then the murderer dumped the man in the south east part." Reshiram replied.

"Question is… how did the murderer get it there without being noticed…" Latios said.

"Excuse me… detectives? That purple haired girl is back outside with three others…" a guard said as Latios and Reshiram groaned.

"I swear to Arceus Douse…" Reshiram muttered. "Open it. Let them in."

The door opened with Douse rushing in and the other three (To Latios and Reshiram surprise) walked in.

"… Guard? Can you leave us please?" Latios asked. The guard nodded and left the room.

"Xerneas? Darkrai? Sceptile? What are you guys doing here? I thought you were enduring hell?" Reshiram joked.

"Darkrai won a challenge to stay with in Undella town for 3 days and was allowed to bring two others." Xerneas explained.

"Wait? What about Meloetta?" Latios asked.

Darkrai slammed his fist into the wall and grunt.

"We don't see eye to eye anymore…" he hissed.

"Ok? Well, Douse you did something useful for once." Reshiram said to the girl.

"Yay! Useful!"

"So I'm guessing Douse told you about the little situation we are in?" Latios asked.

"Yep. We would have got here sooner if Douse didn't get distracted by every cute little Pokemon along the way!" Sceptile hissed.

"Sorry?" Douse said confused.

"Why isn't the park closed?" Sceptile asked.

"Owner says it would be bad to close. Cheap bastard…" Latios grunted.

"Delcotte!" Darkrai shouted.

"Delwhat?" Reshiram grunted.

"The mirror YOU sent! This is your fault!" Darkrai yelled at the blue haired male.

Latios kept a stern look.

"Meloetta is like this because YOU sent that mirror!"

"I have no idea what you are one about." Latios responded calmly.

"Wait? Black creepy mirror wrapped in a blanket?" Reshiram asked.

Darkrai nodded, not breaking eye contact with Latios.

"She is insane and psychotic now… because of that mirror…"

"Explain. From start to the end…" Latios demanded.

"She found that Mirror, which made her realize the truth that I never cheated on her. She then entered a psychotic phase and went on a killing spree. She claimed she could hear voices in her head telling her to kill. She fell into a coma and once she woke, she destroyed mine and Sceptiles place, trying to kill me! And now is in captivity." Darkrai explained.

"Latios… That sounds almost like…" Reshiram started.

"Debra Frost… the previous owner of the mirror…" Darkrai muttered.

"Debra who?" Sceptile asked.

"Debra Frost. The owner of the mirror before Meloetta. She murdered her family and then committed Suicide in front of me." Latios explained.

"Wait! Does that mean?" Xerneas asked worried.

"Possibly. Meloetta has had the mirror for only 2 months whilst it took Debra 5 months to finally take herself out…" Latios explained once more.

Latios got up out of the seat.

"Well, whilst you guys are here. Me and Reshiram-"Latios started till…

"AND Douse!" Douse said interrupting the detective.

"… And Douse, were going to go out to the UBL final tonight and then dinner." Latios explained.

"UBL?" Darkrai asked.

"Unova Baseball league. The Humilau City Beedrills are versing the Accumula City Noibats! Come on! It will be fun!" Reshiram said.

"I'm Keen." Sceptile said.

"Sure. It seems like fun!" Xerneas agreed.

Darkrai shrugged his shoulders in agreement.

* * *

Afterwards, the 6 humanoid Pokemon went to a sports shop located in central city. Xerneas and Sceptile bought an Accumula city Noibats shirt whilst the others looked at other sport stuff. Darkrai wandered around and saw a wooden baseball bat.

" _This could be great for self-defence…"_ Darkrai thought to himself.

He purchased the bat and walked to the others who were waiting outside.

"Darkrai? What's with the bat?" Sceptile asked.

"You see my green friend. I need some form of self-defence correct?" Darkrai said swinging the bat around a few times aimlessly.

"Not to be rude or anything, but wouldn't a wooden bat break on impact?" Xerneas asked.

"Not the beater upper 2000!" Darkrai shouted.

"Well, we'll catch with you guys later tonight? We'll meet you at your place! Later." Latios said as he, Reshiram and Douse walked off.

For the rest of the day, Darkrai spent outside swinging the bat around. Xerneas was watching with a glass of wine and Sceptile was reading a book.

"Strike 1! Strike 2! Strike 3!" Darkrai said out loud.

"Hey Darkrai? Why don't you try with a ball? You know? That's what most bats are for?" Sceptile suggested.

"Hmph! I won't be needing a ball for this bat, as the only thing it will be hitting is my enemies!" Darkrai yelled.

Sceptile sighed.

"We should probably get ready…"

* * *

 _(Later that night.)_

The trio met up with Latios, Reshiram and Douse. They were in semi fancy clothes. The group teleported to Nimbasa city and walked towards the Nimbasa stadium. Once inside, Latios showed a guard his tickets and the guard moved at of the way.

"Ladies first." He said as Xerneas, Reshiram and Douse walked in first followed in by the males.

They had their own executive box to watch the match. Fixed with food, alcohol, music, comfortable seats!

"Woah! This is great! You managed to get this?" Sceptile asked.

"When you're a cop, you get some perks." Latios said.

Meanwhile, Reshiram, Douse and Xerneas were sitting down. Reshiram and Xerneas had some wine while Douse just had a juice.

"So… When did you and Latios become so close?" Xerneas said slyly. "Last I remembered, you hated him."

"Ugh. I could ask the same about you and Darkrai. I don't know… It just happened after I helped him on a case. We are not a thing though! JUST friends!" Reshiram said hastily.

"Sure…" Xerneas said unconvinced.

About an hour passed and Humilau City Beedrills were winning. It was now a half time show.

"Alright ladies and Gentlemen! It's that time of the year, were we pick 3 members of the audience to try and win a signed bat by the captains of our two finalist. Right the three selected are… Rose Earich! Callum Crafty! And Daniel Dark!" the man said into the microphone.

BTW, Daniel Dark is Darkrai…

"Shit…" he muttered as two security guards escorted him out and down to the pitch.

He was placed next to a women and a young boy.

"Right! It's simple. The one that hits the ball the furriest in 3 go's wins! Callum you're up first. Daniel and Rose, step aside please!" the man said.

Both Callum and Rose hit far, but Callum was in the lead.

"Right! Due to Rose not being able to surpass Callum, he is in the box seat to win! Only Daniel can prevent him from getting the signed bat.

Darkrai pulled out his bat off his back and stood ready.

"This is not going to end well…" Sceptile groaned.

"GO! DARKRAI!" Douse yelled.

The pitcher threw the ball so fast Darkrai didn't even move the bat.

" _Shit…"_

The second throw, he hit it but not far enough.

"Last chance! If he doesn't hit this big, Callum wins! Find out after this ad break!" the man announced.

The AD was on and Darkrai had 5 minutes.

"This isn't going well…" Latios said.

"I have a plan… but it could end badly…" Xerneas announced and she explained it to the others who were stunned.

"But… Is it a good idea to provoke him like that?" Douse said confused.

Xerneas nodded.

"Only way he will win… Let's go!" Xerneas said.

5 minutes later, the camera started to roll again.

"Welcome back! Mr Daniel Dark has one last chance to win a signed bat by the two captains of tonight's teams. Will he get it? Let's find out!" the man announced as the crowd erupted.

Darkrai stood in position waiting for the pitcher to get ready.

Until he felt his phone vibrate.

He pulled it out and his pupils went dark.

It was a text from Meloetta.

 _Meloetta – You useless coward! HAHAHA! You can't do anything right! I should have fooled you longer and then crushed you in front of everyone!"_

Darkrai crushed the phone in his hand and threw the phone to the side and got back to position with a look of rage on his face.

The Pitcher threw the ball and Darkrai hit it so hard, the wooden bat he was using, snapped in half.

Once the ball landed, it was clear who the winner was…

"Callum Crafty wins!" the man shouted as he handed the signed bat over to the young boy.

Darkrai threw the bat to the side and stormed off.

Xerneas had a heavy look on her face.

"Dammit it didn't work Azelf!" Xerneas said into the phone.

" _Oh well. Maybe if I had of sworn in the text maybe he would have hit it so hard it would have hit someone and killed them on impact!"_ Azelf said across the phone before hanging up.

"I'm surprised Azelf agreed to do it. Grabbing Meloetta's phone and pretending to be her." Reshiram said.

"Well, she mentioned before any chance to piss off Darkrai was an offer she could not refuse…" Xerneas explained.

Darkrai walked in with agitated look on his face.

"Oh… Darkrai…" Xerneas said with a sadden look.

"Meloetta texted me! HOW! I DON'T KNOW! WE HAVE TO WARN THE OTHERS!" Darkrai yelled.

"I'm sure she won't be an issue…" Sceptile said to the former nightmare Pokemon.

Darkrai grunted.

By the end of the night, Humilau city Beedrills ended up winning the grand final to become this year's champions.

Darkrai was down in the dumps because his bat snapped.

They spent the rest of the night going to a bar and eventually returned home to fall asleep.

* * *

 _(The Next day)_

"Ugg… My head… Holy shit… Last night did not do me well…" Darkrai groaned, suffering from a massive hangover.

He got up slowly and walked to the lounge to find Xerneas and Sceptile there already.

"Oh morning." Sceptile said.

"Sup…" Darkrai moaned. "What time is it?"

"2:30 in the afternoon." Xerneas answered. "Hey I got you something!"

She grabbed out a long box that had been wrapped up.

"What is this?" Darkrai asked confused.

"Seeming what you have been through lately and that lost last night I felt like you need a little something something." Xerneas explained.

Darkrai unwrapped the wrapping and removed the lid on the box. He gasped on the inside.

It was a metal baseball bat with Xerneas, Sceptile, Latios, Reshiram and Douses signatures all inscribed into it.

"I know it might not be the same as the other bat but…" Xerneas rambled.

"It's better!" Darkrai said, getting up and hugging Xerneas. This placed her off guard. Sceptile sneakily took a photo of the little moment.

* * *

"Sir. You have a visitor. He says his name is R?" Death's secretary said.

Death stopped what he was doing and sighed.

"Let him in…"

The young man walked in.

"It's been away hasn't death?" the young man said to Death.

"I go by Mors now in this world. You've made quite the name of yourself. But what compiled you to calling yourself Red?" Death asked.

"There was this asshole called Blue around so I named myself Red." Red explained.

"You are considered this immortal figure that stands on top of the most violent mountain in the world in nothing but a shirt, long pants and baseball cap. You are feared." Death explained.

"Well, first off, both you and I know I don't feel pain. Secondly, I enjoy the fear factor known as my lore." Red explained.

"The Book and Mirror are at full charge and the Sword has started to feed." Death explained.

"Sigh. When will it end?" Red moaned.

"When either it wins or when we win…" Death muttered.

"Who knew the living carnation of Death would be scared of something?" Red joked, getting on Death's nerves.

"Perish." Was the only thing Death said to Red.

"Joking buddy. Serious note now, the ring is nowhere to be found?" Red asked.

Death shook his head.

"Listen. I sense that there is going to be a terrorist attack tonight. You can either stay here or leave the city." Death explained.

"Or I can go and help."

"Remember last time you tried to help?"

"Right… I'll leave the city then! Ciao!" Red said rushing out of the door.

* * *

The trio teleported back to Nimbasa city to explore for the day. They made their way down the main street.

Xerneas had done some shopping while Darkrai had brought some own stuff for himself and some stuff for some others. Sceptile went and pre-ordered a copy of Pokemon Sun. Reshiram explained that Solgaleo was a bit of a formal prick while Lunala was just a down right depressing.

"Litten, Popplio or Rowlet… tough choices…" Sceptile muttered to himself.

Out of nowhere, a Van rushing at rapid speed stopped next to them. Out came three men. One slammed his fist into Darkrai's face while the two grabbed Xerneas by surprise. They all jumped back in and the van drove off with a grenade being thrown out the window.

"SHIT!" Sceptile yelled as he grabbed Darkrai and ran.

Elsewhere, Red was running the down the street of Nimbasa.

"Alright Pikachu! Plan ignore Death is under way! If the terrorist won't come to us then we will come to the terrorists!" Red said to his Pikachu that popped out of his backpack. Its fringe was spiked up.

"Pika!"

 **BOOOOM!**

The explosion startled a lot of people as traffic stopped as well.

Red grew a smile on his face.

"Booyah!" he said.

* * *

Darkrai rubbed his head in pain and then started to freak.

"XERNEAS! XERNEAS!" he yelled getting up shakily.

"Darkrai! There has been an attack on the Nimbasa tower. Terrorists has over thrown the security guards in the tower and have now got all the people inside as hostages. Reports are claiming that there are vans driving around kidnapping people!" Sceptile explained reading the NEWS on his phone.

Darkrai paled.

"Call Latios and the others!" Darkrai said running towards the tower that had been under attack.

It was starting to get dark and the Police had the tower surrounded. Darkrai and Sceptile saw Latios, Reshiram and Douse. They had to get through the plethora of news people trying to get the latest info.

"Latios!" Darkrai yelled.

"Darkrai! Where is Xerneas!?" he asked.

"One of those Vans came along and took her!" Sceptile explained.

"Shit… This is not good. She will be at the roof with the others…" Latios cursed.

Elsewhere, the top of a sewer came off as Red and his Pikachu emerged out of it.

"AH! Such interesting smells down there. Spending the bulk of this time on this planet on top of fucking mountain really does take the wonders out of life." Red said with glee to Pikachu

"Freeze!" a man with a gun shouted.

"Wait what-" Red shouted till the gunman fired three times into Red's chest.

"That was the sound of gun fire! Shit. They are on the move!" Latios yelled. "GET THE PRESS OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Red just stood there as the gun man shot him again.

Red smiled and laughed and started to walk towards him with 4 bullet wounds in his chest.

"Wh-what! Yo-you sho-should b-be dead!?" the gunman panicked as he dropped his gun, falling over on to his butt and crawling back backwards.

"Oh boy. You just shot at the wrong person buddy… I suggest we change the scene, this is going to get messy…" Red said sinisterly as the bullet holes slowly disappeared on his chest.

* * *

"I'm going up!" Darkrai said to Latios.

"NO! I won't allow this!" Latios hissed back.

"LISTEN HERE! The one that saved me multiple times is now in trouble! It's my turn to play hero! I don't know how I really feel about her but one thing is for sure, that if I let her die then what is the point in my existence!" Darkrai argued back.

Latios blinked at the claims and shook his head.

"Go. Sceptile stay here." Latios said reluctantly.

Darkrai snuck around to the side. He saw the horror of the corpse that had been destroyed on the ground.

"Woah…" Darkrai muttered and saw a backdoor was open. He peeked through and saw more dead bodies of terrorists and civilians.

Darkrai wasn't alone going up.

* * *

"Hello? Chill? Quickly! Get Red and the others! What? NO I'm not playing around! Don't call me that! Nimbasa is under attack! Chill please, turn on the TV." Douse argued in the phone to Chill. "So what?! Xerneas is in trouble! You don't care? A friend is in trouble!"

"Chill is not cooperating! Think Douse… I know!"

"I know who the group that is attacking the tower is! It's that group called Team Plasma that turned us into. Well, Us!" Douse lied on the phone.

Beep Beep.

Chill hung up.

"Chill? Hello? Chill?!" Douse yelled.

"He hung up… I don't know if they are coming or not…" Douse said with a look of disappointment.

* * *

"Darkrai could hear screams and crying the higher he got up. He could also hear a man laughing.

"Hahaha! Shoot at me HUH! Well that is rude now isn't it?" the man yelled. Darkrai looked around the corner and saw the male beating up a terrorist.

The man turned around and saw Darkrai.

"Who the fuck are you?" he cursed.

"Not an enemy I can say that!" Darkrai said with his arms up.

"Yea. I can tell in your eyes. Your aura is speaking to me…" the male said.

"Really?"

"Nah. I saw you before when that running down the street after some van. Names Red. Just Red. No other colour." Red said introducing himself to Darkrai.

"Daniel…" said shaking his hand.

"Well Daniel. I suggest we-"

BANG BANG!

"Get down!" Darkrai yelled.

A terrorist with a golem stood there with a gun aimed at the two

"Excuse me for one second." Red said placing one finger up to Darkrai. "I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONVERSATION!" Red yelled at the terrorist. "PIKACHU! USE THUNDERBOLT! FULL FORCE!

The Pikachu shocked the terrorist and somehow the golem. Knocking them both out.

"Ok… maybe a little bit of over kill…" Red said sheepishly.

"How did you do that!?" Darkrai shouted.

"Do what?"

"YOU knocked out a ground type with electric move!" Darkrai asked

"Let's keep going… we are near the top…" Red suggested.

* * *

"Let go of me!" Xerneas shouted as she got slapped in the face. She had been tied up along with some other females. They were all close to the edge.

"Shut it girly! Or I'll blow your brains out" one of the terrorist threatened. There was 4 of them up there and the terrorists had 3 Machamps, 1 Haxorus and an Aggron.

"OI! Assholes!" Red shouted gaining all the attention of the terrorists.

Xerneas gasped at the sight of Darkrai.

"DARKRAI! GET OUT OF HERE!"

* * *

 _(Meanwhile at the Hall of Origin)_

" _Continuing on with our updating story, camera's catch two males on the roof of the hostage building. One with a Pikachu. We have identified this male as the world champion Red. The other is unknown as of now. We will update again if anything significate happens."_

"Wait is that Darkrai?!" Zekrom shouted out.

"Your right…" Kyogre agreed.

* * *

 _(Back at Nimbasa City)_

"Look at you boys all high and mighty! Thinking your better with guns and all!?" Red taunted. He turned to Darkrai. "Allow me to do this."

 _(MUSIC – XYZ theme)_

Red nodded at Pikachu.

"Quick attack then Iron tail!" Red shouted.

"Pika! Pika! Pika! PIKA!" Pikachu roared as it used its speed to gain momentum and slammed its iron tail into the head of the Haxorus, knocking it out cold. Pikachu stood on top of it with a determined look.

" _Who is this guy?"_ Darkrai thought.

"Machamp Brick break!"

The four armed Pokemon thrusted it's fist towards Pikachu.

"Iron Tail again to block the attack!" Red commanded.

It did so and slammed its iron like tail into the fist. Machamp cried out in pain with the sound of the bones in its hand breaking.

"Thunderbolt now!"

Pikachu jumped up and released a thunderbolt, knocking out the Machamp.

The remaining Machamps and the Aggron stood there in fear.

"Both Machamps use Close Combat!" the terrorist commanded.

They rushed towards Pikachu at great speed.

"Electro Ball!" Red shouted this time.

A ball of electricity formed near Pikachu's tail as he threw it over to the Machamps, with it exploding in front of them. They were both knocked out clean.

All that remained was the Aggron.

Due to the commotion, Xerneas had manged to free herself from the binding.

The terrorist pulled out a chain with a mega ring attached to the end and pressed it.

A sphere of light formed around Aggron as it mega evolved into Mega Aggron. The ground felt a lot less stable due to the weight of the steel rock type.

"Hahaha! What can your pathetic little Pikachu do to my MEGA AGGRON!?" Terrorist yelled.

Red smiled and pulled his hat downwards to cover his eyes.

He pressed the yellow crystal as a yellow aura surrounded Pikachu. Darkrai looked in awe.

"PIKACHU!" Red yelled. **"USE GIGAVOLT HAVOC!"**

The aura turned into a fury of electricity as Pikachu shot it at the terrorist and the Aggron with the blow being so strong, it flung them both of the side of the building. A smoke explosion emerged the area.

The police saw the lighting strike explode from the top of the building.

"What the hell was that?" Reshiram questioned.

"I dunno…" Latios muttered. "An electric move maybe?"

"I've never seen that one before…" Reshiram muttered.

* * *

"That was indeed a Z Move." Solgaleo announced.

"A Z move? What is that?" Dialga asked.

"1000's and 1000's of years ago, when Alola was still young. There was 18 elders. Each represented a type. They all had special powers unlike any human could do! Till they decided to finally bestow this power with the world, turning their power into small crystal's known as Z stones. Some people have died using them due to the overwhelming power they contain. That boy up there must have the electric one. That move Gigavolt Havoc." Lunala explained.

"Does that mean?" Mewtwo asked.

"Yes. Even we can use the power of the Z stones…" Solgaleo told the genetic Pokemon.

* * *

Once the smoke had clear up, Darkrai saw the destruction of that weird move. The top of the roof was covered in electric burns. The terrorist and there Pokemon had been turned into a crisp.

"Well done Pikachu!" Red said congratulating his Pokemon, who was standing proud.

Xerneas got up and the rope fell right off.

"Darkrai!" she shouted as she ran towards him.

"Xerneas! You're safe!" Darkrai said as he walked towards her.

Xerneas continued to walk towards him until the ground she was on collapsed as she fell off the side of the building.

"DARKRAI!" she screamed.

"XERNEAS!" Darkrai yelled as he jumped off the side of the building after her.

Red and Pikachu grunted in shock.

The Legends back at the home were stunned.

Latios, Reshiram, Sceptile, Douse and everyone else gasped in fear.

Darkrai kept falling down and eventually grabbed on to Xerneas, with him turning her around so he was going down first.

"Darkrai…" she muttered with tears in her eyes.

Most people closed their eyes.

 **BAM!**

Out of nowhere, a red object grabbed on to the falling duo and flew away.

"Was that?" Latios asked as Douse jumped up and down in excitement.

"Impossible…" Reshiram stuttered.

Up the top, Red sighed in relief.

"So Pikachu? Ready to get yelled at by Death?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said giving Red a salute.

"Hehe, where would I be without you?"

* * *

Xerneas and Darkrai fell into a nearby river. They eventually swam to the surface and saw there saviour…

The Red Genesect.

"Red? You saved us?" Xerneas said stunned.

"Douse called claiming Plasma was attacking. I knew she was lying as this whole thing is on TV right now…" he explained.

"RED!" Douse shouted out with Latios, Reshiram and Sceptile behind.

"Thank Arceus you two are alright!" Sceptile said as the two swam to shore.

"We are fine. A little shaken up but fine." Darkrai explained as he turned to Xerneas.

"DOUSE! You lied to us!" the leader of the Genesect army yelled.

"Sorry… I just knew you wouldn't come otherwise! You're a hero Red!" Douse said to her leader.

"Ugh. Filthy degenerates…" Red muttered as he flew off.

* * *

The group managed to sneak back home and packed up their stuff ready to go home.

"Darkrai? Who was that with the Pikachu?" Xerneas asked.

"… Dunno. But he seems to be on our side which is good." Darkrai explained.

"And also thanks… for saving me." Xerneas thanked. "Surely must be something I can do to make it up to you?"

Darkrai stood there and thought about it for second.

"Yeah. There is."

"What is it?" Xerneas asked.

"Follow me outside. Now." Darkrai said sternly. Xerneas raised an eyebrow and did so.

Douse noticed this and tapped Sceptile on the shoulder. Latios and Reshiram saw as well.

Xerneas looked up to the night sky and she could see all the stars and the milky way in the sky.

"Wow… It's beautiful…" she said softly.

"Close your eyes." Darkrai said.

Xerneas blinked her eyes. She did as he said.

"Ok then…"

And then to her surprise, felt herself melt away as she felt his lips crash into hers. She placed her arms around his neck.

Douse clamped her hands as she had sparkles in her eyes. Sceptile just chuckled at the sight. Reshiram looked at the two with a confused look. Latios saw this and smiled.

"What is wrong?" Latios asked her.

"Nothing..." she responded.

"For the Pokemon of truths you're a pretty bad liar."

"Shut up!" Reshiram muttered.

The two outside broke apart. Xerneas had a tear in her eyes.

"You had all the boys chasing after you and you chose the suicidal, bad luck magnet? I would say you were crazy but in the end, I'm glad you did…" Darkrai said softly.

Xerneas just laughed.

"I'm glad I did too." She said as she hugged him once more.

* * *

"Do dodo do doo dododooo!" Red hummed as he and Pikachu walked along the road.

"RED!" a familiar voice yelled out.

"Oh god no. What is it Death?" Red said turning around.

"You do realise what you have done now don't you?" Death asked.

"Not in the slightest." He joked.

"Those two. The girl that fell and the boy that jumped after her both know the Mirror user." Death scowled.

DUN DUN DUUUUN!

"Shit…" Red cursed.

* * *

 _Authors Note: Here we are! The longest chapter in the story so far! Nearly 7000 words! May not seem like much but most of my chapters are around 4000 words so wowza._

 _Yes, the mysterious person Death has been interacting with is Red. He also can use Gigavolt Havoc_

 ** _Please note to whoever read this after the Sun and Moon release: This is my version of there existence, As of this chapter, we don't know how they were made._**

 _I feel like that is needed due to the release, some asshole is gunna be like HUHUH THAT IS NOT HOW THEY ARE MADE HUHUHU_

 _AND FINALLY! Darkrai and Xerneas are together YAY!_

 _Now, this chapter may seem a bit jumpy with the water park scene, to the baseball scene, to the terrorist scene._

 _ **LISTEN:** One of these scenes holds something very big that will impact this story. Go figure out what it is._

 _Now for some sun and Moon talk. OMG STUFFUL IS BAE! Honestly, every gen has a let down Pokemon but honestly for me, 7th Gen has been perfect. Ones I disliked have grown on me and I can not wait for more!_

 _Also with the Poll. 33 bloody people wow. Lets make 35 and then I'll take it down and We will have our victims for the next story. **SO THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO VOTE IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!**  
_

 _As always review, suggest or PM. Poke_Spectre out!_

 **Question of the Day:**

If you could name a Z move, what would it be called?

Mah Answer: Poltergeist strike (Ghost Z move)

Your turn.


	30. 17th Century: The witch hunt

**LEGENDS LOST IN TIME: Chapter 27**

Disclaimer: I do not Own Pokemon :(

* * *

"Uh huh. Yep. Ok. Go on. Got it. Uh huh."

"Red! Are you even listening to me!?" Death shouted at the male, who was sitting down in a chair as his Pokemon were eating towards the side.

"Straight forward answer? No." Red smirked.

"I cannot believe you!" Death hissed.

"Listen. When you don't feel pain, you're incapable of dying and you have been alive since, well forever! You kind have these moments." Red explained.

Death squinted his eyes.

"What moments?" he asked with caution.

"You know? Moments!"

"No. I don't know. Because I'm not insane like you…" Death hissed.

"You lost me at 'no'. Care to explain?" Red chuckled, pushing all the wrong buttons. Death grabbed Red by the neck and forced him up against the wall. All of Reds Pokemon stopped eating and surrounded the two.

"Wowie. Look at what we have here. 6 vs 1? Unfair odds. Doesn't seem to be in your favour Death." Red muttered.

Death shook his head and released Red as his Pokemon stood down.

"Glad we came to an agreement. Now what were you saying?" Red asked.

"The duo you encountered have connections to the girl. The male is an ex-lover. Via research, it was a messy break up. She was over it but he chased her as if his life depended on it. Cue the mirror and changes the whole playing field." Death explained.

"More research was conducted. This time on the author. The Poke Spectre or by birth name, Rory Mallowent. Never knew his parents, that's why he runs by a nickname like you. Tormented for the bulk of his life till Valhond scooped him up and he somehow turned that sad sack excuse of exists into an author."

"Ah! Valhond. He always had high standards. How is he these days?" Red asked.

"Fine. You want to go see him and the others?" Death asked.

Red laughed.

"Hahaha! Fuck off. No way am I going back to that dump!" Red chuckled.

"Then shut up and let me continue…" Death snapped. Red just rolled his eyes.

"Spectre organized a trip to another world with several of his creations. The cliché story gone wrong comes in with Spectre's pre-author days rival making an appearance to do the cliché take over the world thing. Maxwell Herbait was the player in this scenario or by his cover up name Oliver. Wanting revenge because Spectre ruined his perfect little plans because his hoe of a girlfriend gave Spectre the idea of 'pokemon'. One issue though." Death explained.

Red turned to serious expression now.

"What."

Death opened his mouth as he was about to spill the beans until…

 **BUZZZZ BUZZZZ BUZZZZ**

"What is that racket?!" Death snapped. Red reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Oh shit…" Red swore with little emotion.

"What?" Death asked in curiousness

"Oh nothing. Just like 2000 girls pissed off at me cuz I slept with them and then gapped it!" Red said with no guilt.

"Then how do they have your number?"

"Well am not just gunna walk up to them and by like, 'Hey? Can I fuck you?' Nah. Gotta build trust." Red explained.

"You're disgusting." Death told Red.

Red scrolled through the texts. He stopped at one in particular and closed his eyes and threw the phone on the new by table. Death this.

"You ok?" he asked,

Red hesitated.

"Yeah. I'm… Fine." Red lied.

"You're terrible at lying. You found someone you actual care for didn't you?" Death asked.

"… … …"

"Don't you have something to tell me about this Oliver fella?" Red asked with a slight annoyance.

"It can wait… I haven't seen you in forever, and to find out you like someone? I cannot allow the chance to hear this escape." Death purred as he sat down.

"I spent 3 long years on top of that tragic mountain, you either come down a winner or a loser…" Red started. "Till the year 2009, no one had come close except this one girl. Her name was Lyra. We battled till the end. Her Typhlosion defeated my Charizard. She was too close to the edge as she collapsed from exhaustion and fell down the side. The first ever victor on that mountain was about to die if I didn't do anything. I couldn't fly down due to Charizard being out cold. So I jumped and caught up. And used my 'powers'!" Spectre explained, spitting out the word power.

"When she woke up, we talked, exchanged numbers, met a few more times. She made the first move on me one night. So it's her fault I took her virginity!" Red rambled. "We became more than just friends… She moved to Unova due to a job she obtained…"

"She is dead isn't she?" Death asked point blank.

"… … … Haha! No. Worse…" Red muttered with pain in his voice.

* * *

 _(September 22_ _nd_ _2011)_

 _Red was inside his cave on top of Mount Silver, looking at his phone. Lyra had not responded to any of his calls or texts. It was starting to agitate Red._

 _Pikachu looked at him funnily._

" _Pika Pik?" Pikachu said to Red._

" _What? I'm not obsessed!" Red snapped._

 _Pikachu folded his arms in annoyance that his trainer was not listening to him._

 _Red's phone vibrated. His eyes lightened up hoping it was Lyra._

 _And it was._

 _He picked up the phone and pressed the pickup button._

" _Hi Lyra? You haven't be-" Red started._

" _Hello? Are you Red?" a man stuttered._

"… _Yeah. Why do you have Lyra's phone…"_

" _My name is Dr. Lachlan Conte. I'm a doctor from Goldenrod in Johto. Sir we have some bad news._

 _Red felt his heart stop for the first time in a very long time._

"…"

" _Sir? Are you still there?" the doctor asked._

" _I'll be there in 10 minutes…" Red muttered as he hung up and threw the phone at the wall. He pulled out Charizard and before you know it, he was at Goldenrod city hospital._

 _Red bashed through the doors of the building, making some sort of a scene._

" _Hey? Isn't that the silent champion? Champion Red?" a girl muttered to another girl._

 _Upon saying that, a group of fan girls approached him but he just shoved his way through._

 _He saw Lyra's mother. They hadn't met before but he knew her through the pictures Lyra had showed him._

 _She was balling her eyes out with tears._

 _Red feared for the worse._

 _The doctor turned and saw the scruffy teenager._

" _Ar-are you Re-red?" the doctor stuttered._

 _Red didn't say anything but he did nod._

 _Lyra's mother approached him and slapped him as hard as she could across his face._

" _THIS IS YOUR FAULT! MY BABY IS GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF YOU!" she cried._

 _Red didn't respond back but looked through the viewing glass and saw the state of the girl he grew fond of._

 _She had been fatally shot._

" _She was raped… then shot and left for dead. Her pokemon are gone. If it wasn't for some joggers that heard her cries for help, she would be dead. She should be dead. She is in a coma" The doctor explained._

 _Red sank to his knees._

 _He learnt more about Lyra's mother and took care of her for a few months despite the first impression she left on him. The duo weren't allowed to visit Lyra._

 _Until one day she received a phone call from the hospital._

 _Lyra had woken up from the coma._

 _The arrived at the hospital two hours later._

" _Miss. Are you sure you want to do this?" the doctor asked Lyra's mother. She started to cry more. Red stepped forward and was about to open the door._

" _Young man. I warn you this may be a bit distressing…" the doctor said, in return opening the door for Red, for him to see the horror ahead._

 _Lyra was sitting up. She turned her head to him, with a bit of drool coming from the side of her mouth._

" _Lyra? How are you? Its m-me! Red!"_

" _Hell…oh Red. My na…me is lie…ra. Dis… is Tye…pole…shion…!" Lyra slurred happily with her holding a blanket with a face on it._

 _Red paled._

" _Due to the trauma, the rape, and the injuries, she seems too been given the mental mind set of a 5 year old." The doctor explained._

 _Lyra's mum broke down once again._

 _Red barged his way out with him shacking due to the sight. But under his hat was the look of fury, angry and the lust for revenge to whom ever did this…_

* * *

(Present day)

"And yeah…" Red finished.

"That's it?" Death asked.

"Yeah? Why?"

"What? No revenge? Nothing!?" Death snapped slightly.

"Uh… No." Red lied. Death could tell.

He shook his head and sighed.

* * *

 _(The mansion)_

The legends were half stunned and half relieved by the pairing of Xerneas and Darkrai. The signs were there but Darkrai finally made his move.

Rayquaza, Latias, Giratina, Arceus and for some reason Azelf, were at a table eating breakfast and socializing

"I'm so happy for them…" Latias said to Rayquaza.

"Well that's how everyone thought about us at first dear." Rayquaza assured.

"Really? Yet you were too oblivious to notice?" Latias said slyly.

"Sh-Shut up!" he stuttered as his wife chuckled.

Azelf groaned.

"Oh. I'm sorry Azelf. Are we disgusting you?" Giratina inputted.

"… Yeah. You are." She said straight forward.

"Not gonna sugar coat it at all?" Arceus asked, intrigued by Azelf's mood.

"Listen I'm sorry. Ignore me…" Azelf muttered.

"Ok?" Giratina replied.

Azelf grunted in annoyance.

"What's with her. Since when was she bipolar?" Rayquaza muttered.

"Ray. You are so oblivious to a girl's special needs!" Latias said to Rayquaza.

At that point Sceptile and Deoxys had walked in on the conversation.

"Did we walk in on a bad time?" Sceptile asked.

"Yeah. Latias was about to explain about a girl's special needs. In other words, Azelf is on her period…" Giratina moaned not looking forward to the upcoming conversation.

"And this is where we take our leave!" Deoxys announced as him and Sceptile turned around.

" _I need a miracle…"_ Giratina whined in his head.

" **EVERYONE TO THE MAIN ROOM NOW! TIME TO START THE DAY!"**

" _Oh god! When I said miracle, I didn't mean him!"_

* * *

 _(Main room)_

The legends all met up as Lugia came from the direction of his room and Mew came from her play room.

Xerneas and Darkrai appeared as well, gaining a few snickers. He rolled his eyes and ignored them all.

" **SO TALK ABOUT THINGS THAT HAPPENED LAST TIME WOW! FINALLY DARKRAI AND XERNEAS GOT TOGETHER! DARKLIFESHIPPING CONFIRMED! DARKRAI JUMPED OFF A BUILDING. PLOT ADVANCEMENTS! NOW FOR OUR TRAVELS TODAY!"**

"When you say travels, you mean us and not you. Right?" Arceus asked.

" **YEP. GOING TO THIS PLACE CALLED SALEM. RING A BELL?"**

"Nope." Mew said cheerfully.

The author sighed.

" **WHY AM I NOT SURPRISED. THE SALEM WITCH TRIALS?"**

"What? You mean like the Opelucid witch trials? Everyone then thought it was some sort of witch craft but it turned out to be Thundurus and Tornadus just pranking them all." Lugia asked.

" **UH OK? EHEM. MOVING ON! TIME TO GET CHANGED INTO THE TIMELINE!"**

As usual whenever they enter a new timeline, they are forced to change appearance.

All the girls had a cream peasant like long top on, a long black skirt. Knee height white socks with black buckle shoes.

All the boys (Yes for once Darkrai and Sceptile included) wore the same shirt but with a black vest over top. They all had knee length breeches on that eventually met the same knee length white socks and black buckled shoes.

"I feel hideous…" Azelf moaned.

"When don't you!" Deoxys taunted, resulting Azelf in actually physically attacking him.

"This is gunna be a nightmare with her like this…" Rayquaza sighed.

" **ALRIGHT. NOW, THE JOB IS SIMPLE. THE YEAR IS 1692. A PLACE CALLED SALEM IS KILLING PEOPLE CUZ SOMEONE DECIDED TO BE AN ASSHOLE AND CRIED WITCH! WHICH RESULT IN A WITCH ACTUALLY COMING AND LIVING THERE. FIND THE REAL WITCH AND SAVE THE INNOCENT!"**

The portal appeared. Deoxys and Azelf were the first to stumble in due to the little fight they were in. The rest followed in after them.

* * *

 _(June 10_ _th_ _1692\. Colonial_ _Massachusetts, United States of American.)_

They all appeared in an empty building. The bulk landed in chairs while the unlucky ones AKA Darkrai and Sceptile landed on the ground.

" **GOOD LUCK! AND TRY NOT TO GET YOURSELVES KILLED!"**

"I hate him with a burning passion." Arceus groaned as she watched Giratina open the door to the outside world.

They all walked outside to see the town of Salem.

They were now on the main street with a few more building stretching down both ways of the street. In the distance was a large looking lake.

"Hang him! Hang him! Hang him!"

The cry could be heard further down the street.

"I think we just found why are here for ladies and gentlemen. Shall we hop to it then?" Lugia said as he started the walk towards the chant. Everyone follow but in a close group that eventually merged with more people.

A large crowd formed around a wooden platform with a man standing on a barrel with a noose around his neck. Also to the side was another man with a women next to him.

The legends approached with caution.

"Mr Bernie Trotman. Do you have any last objections to why we should not hang you and end your horror reign of witchcraft!" the man next to the women said.

"Fuck you! I did nothing! You're not killing me!" the man shouted.

He slapped his legs twice and then dabbed, then proceeded to kick the barrel away, with him falling and chocking to death.

The crowd gasped with parent covering their kid's eyes. One part of the crowd was grieving away.

"Well… er. That is one way to go out…" Sceptile said awkwardly to break the silence within the group.

"Another tormented to witchcraft is dead. A new curfew of 7:30PM will start tonight! No questioning it!" the man roared to the crowd as it broke into chatter.

"7:30PM? Holy shit that's early…" Deoxys whined.

Arceus caught on what Deoxys was implying

"Don't you even think about it!" Arceus snapped at him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Deoxys said with a sly smirk.

"Wonder why that guy was hung though…" Rayquaza said out loud.

"They all thought he was associated with the witch! But he didn't!" a girl said.

The girl wore a simple blue dress that merged with her shirt. She had pale skin with freckles and ginger hair.

"And you are?" Darkrai asked.

"Oh pardon me. My name is Sally. I knew Bernie fairly well. We have known each other since we were just lil kids… He would never get involved with the witch or if there even is a witch! I say it's just one big hoax!" Sally explained.

"How long has this been going on for?" Latias asked the girl.

"About 4 months ago. It all started when some young girls were out late and apparently got possessed by the devil himself!" Sally started.

Giratina gained a look or two from the others as he rolled his eyes.

"They accused a few villagers being witches or just being associated with witchcraft like what they were saying about Bernie…" Sally finished. "Say? I don't think I've seen you folk around these parts before?"

"That's because we are from the fu-"Mew started only to be shoved out of the way by Xerneas.

"Tourists! We are just tourists!" Xerneas lied as Sally stretched her arms.

"Gosh. No offense. But whose dumb idea was it to come visit Salem?" Sally asked.

"Oh he is not here right now. But he is a huge arsehole we'll just say that…" Arceus explained about the author.

"Ouch. You lot got a place to stay? The local inns is just across the road from here! Well I hope your stay is sort of pleasant…" Sally moaned.

"What if we were to find the actual Witch?" Deoxys asked, keen for a witch hunt.

"Well you might want to hurry. Word has it that mayor Longchap has hired a professional hunter…" Sally told them.

"He is feared across the lands as the myth killer. His name is Logan Kal. He is merciful, sadistic son of bitch! He does not take no for an answer… I heard one time, one of his clients didn't pay him enough for the job so he tortured him till he eventually broke before turned him into the first human kabab…" Sally said in fear.

"He sounds entertaining!" Deoxys purred, liking the challenge this guy might give to a fight.

"I've got to go. My advice. Leave as soon as possible…" Sally said before running off.

* * *

Later that night, the legends proceeded to the inn to stay there for the night.

They had eaten and had a few drinks. The atmosphere in the place was kind of tense. As if everyone was afraid.

"You notice that everyone here is kind of strange. Stranger than strange…" Xerneas said to Darkrai.

"Well they're all terrified of what is going on…" Darkrai said back.

"That's not the only reason! That murdering freak show is stay here!" a man yelled.

"What?" Darkrai said with scared look as everyone looked.

"Lo-Lo-Logan Kal…" he stuttered in fear.

The doors slammed open as everyone looked to the area and paled but the legends.

Standing in the doorframe was a tall, bulky man. He word a priests white robes with blue highlights and a gold metal cross necklace that hangs low to his stomach as he's stands straight. He wore white gloves and shoes that go along with his priest appearance. He had blond hair and straight white teeth (something uncommon in the Middle Ages). Just looking at his red eyes, you could tell it was filled with death and an unstoppable fury.

"Who is the owner of this sad slop of a inn." The man spat, with his voice echoing the room.

A blonde man stepped forward.

"Tha-that wo-would be me…" he whimpered.

"Room. NOW! Your pitiful Mayor said this was the best place in town. Hmph. My torture room is better than this slump!"

"Th-that will be 25 gold pieces sir…" the blonde man said.

"I'm here on official business… It's free for me..." the man said in a voice on the devil would use.

"But… business? You have to pa-pay." the blonde innkeeper squeaked.

The man gave a little smirked.

He quickly drew out the sword attached to his side and Impaled the poor man.

He grunted in pain and coughed out blood. The man returned his sword and proceeded to grab the innkeeper by his hair and dragged him outside while he moaned in pain.

He threw the innkeeper to the side of wooden walkway.

"Place your mouth on the side!" the large man said calmly.

"(Cough) Wh-wh-what?" he muttered as a few of the people in the inn walked outside.

"I SAID! Put your mouth on the SIDE!" he yelled this time.

He did so as his teeth made a sound no one should hear.

"Like I said it's free for me…" he muttered as he slammed his foot and the man's head.

You can figure out the rest.

People vomited at the gory sight, while the man cleaned his foot on the ground.

"Logan Kal doesn't take no for an answer. YOU ALL HEAR THAT!" the man, now identified as Logan Kal.

The crowded responded quietly.

The legends were about to return back inside until someone started to clap.

And of course it was Deoxys.

"Wowie. Good job friend. You sure did make a mess of him." He said sarcastically.

Logan approached him slowly.

"Are you looking for a death wish boy?" he spat at Deoxys.

"Since day 1 mate. So what has the great and grand Logan Kal done hmm?" Deoxys taunted.

"He is going to get himself killed." Latias fretted to the others.

"Relax. It's Deoxys I'm sure-"Arceus started only for Deoxys to be flying at a rapid speed past her, crashing through the wall.

Logan had somehow grabbed him while he wasn't looking and threw him a solid 10 meters. They were starting to see why the people of this time feared him.

Logan made his way inside and drew his sword to the unconscious male.

As he was about to impale him, sword came to a halt as it collided with another sword.

A sword Logan had never seen before.

Xerneas was wielding it. Logan looked at her and gained an eerie feeling from her. He looked at her face, and gave off an inhuman look at him. Her top eyelid was down halfway and her pupils were like ones you would see on a cat.

He could feel some sort of strange aura emerging from the sword. A weapon that god would not approve of. He saw that the purple feather on the handle of the sword was wrapped around Xerneas arm and was glowing a bright pink.

"Leave him alone." She muttered.

Logan withdrew his sword but kept eye contact.

"Huntswomen. I've got my eye on you. Don't think this will be the last you see of me…" Logan said before walking off to a room.

Darkrai re-entered the inn from outside.

"Xerneas! Where did you get that sword from?!" Darkrai asked standing in the doorway.

"What sword Darkrai?" she asked confused.

Darkrai blinked for one second and BAM! The sword was gone just like that…

He gave off a small gasp before getting pushed out of the way by Azelf.

"Out of the way emo! I have got to see this!" she said excitedly at the sight of the beat up Deoxys.

"Can we just call it a night?" Rayquaza suggested as he and Giratina grabbed Deoxys. Everyone walked to their rooms but Darkrai.

Who stood where he was before when he was talking to Xerneas.

"I saw… I saw that sword…" Darkrai muttered.

* * *

 _(London England 1578)_

 _Xerneas sighed and walked up to the stone and placed her hands on the rusted sword. She tried her hardest to pull but it wasn't budging._

 _"Ugh. This is useless…" Xerneas moaned._

 _She tried one more time and noticed a crack in the stone, were the sword entered it._

 _"Next please!" a guard yelled as two went up to escort the girl down._

 _With one more pull, the stone shattered completely as Xerneas ripped out the sword. All the rust on it fell off and revealed a shining white sword._

 _The crowd stood still and pure awe._

 _It had a handle had a curve to it with a purple feather attached to the end. It had a long blade it a sharp end to it._

* * *

(Present time)

Darkrai started to shake and rushed to his room with Xerneas and forced himself to sleep.

* * *

(The next morning)

The legends arrived at outside the mayor's office and noticed another group people plus Logan kal on his own, reading the bible.

The legends communed with each other. Darkrai had a bad feeling in his gut and sighed as he bravely walked over to the manic that was Logan Kal.

"Um… Hi?" Darkrai stuttered.

Logan looked up and if looks could kill, well, you get the idea.

"You have some balls coming over here alone." Logan hissed calmly at him.

"You saw that sword right!" Darkrai asked out of the blue.

"Yeah. That was no normal sword… I plan to take it for myself. Even if it means killing that blue haired bitch. In god's name, I will make it mine."

The mayor walked out of the building.

"Welcome witch hunters! My, My! We have a grand number." The mayor said as Darkrai left Logan and re-joined the others.

"Your task is to rid this town of its horrible witch crisis we are in. There was a report last night of a deformed looking lady within the school house last night. I want you all to go there and investigate while some of you interrogate some of the people in the jail." The mayor explained.

Deoxys and Xerneas decided to go to the jail while the rest went to the school house to investigate.

Upon reaching there, they saw the children being forced to clean up a mess. All the windows of the building had been smashed up and chairs and desks were outside.

"Um? Did the mayor send you lot by any chance?" a lady asked. "I'm a teacher at the school here. I'm also the one that reported the mess. My name is Eliza." The women explained to the group.

"What happened?" Arceus asked the terrified lady.

She started to tremble.

"It happened so fast. It was late. I broke the curfew rule because I had to mark some work. I'm one of the nicer teachers as I care for the children's education. Anyways, I heard some footsteps coming down the hallway and before I know it, a chair comes flying through the window. I hear this demonic scrapping sound along the wall, like a knife or a cleaver…" Eliza explained.

"Then what?" Giratina asked.

"I heard some licking sounds. I wanted to throw up because I was forced to listen to it. I was hiding for my life, hope the intruder didn't find me. Then I heard the person talk. It was a girl and a man. The girl was calm but like in a trance… The male… I wish I never heard. It was a voice that no human should ever have!" Eliza continued before breaking down. "Why do we deserve this?"

"Do you remember what they said?" Logan asked, barging his way through, not caring at all for the legends.

"N-no… Wait! I heard the male faintly say Blood…" Eliza told them all. Logan grunted before entering the building. The legends followed to see the mess inside.

Glass was everywhere on the wooden ground. A large cut mark was cut into the side.

The legends split up. To investigate.

* * *

"Sooo? They think you're associated with the witches?" Xerneas asked the man in jail cell.

"I didn't do anything! I swear on god's name!" the man panicked.

"I suggest if tall, dark and evil comes by, watch what you say." Deoxys suggested, as he pointed to the black eye on his face after his little friendly conversation with Logan Kal.

"Ok? But anywho! I would never work with the witches! This town is corrupt!" the man spat at Xerneas and Deoxys.

"How so?" Xerneas asked.

"The Mayor doesn't care for us! Only for himself." The man explained to them.

"His wife arrived a few months before the witch crisis and they fell in love instantly!"

"Interesting…" Deoxys muttered.

"Why do they think you're a witch?" Deoxys asked this time.

"I don't know! I think it was because I was out late one night because I had to feed my chickens. They saw me and dragged me in and I'm about to be executed for something I didn't do without trial!" the man whaled.

Xerneas turned to Deoxys.

"We have to find the (yawn) others!" Xerneas said to him.

"You ok? Tired or something?" Deoxys asked the girl.

"I'm fine… Just a bad night sleep, that's all." Xerneas explained before the duo walked off to find the others.

* * *

Azelf was walking down the hallway with Lugia and Logan was behind them at distance.

"Ugh. I'm sick of this bullshit trip." Azelf moaned as Lugia rolled his eyes.

"Keep it down lass. Our new 'friend' might over hear us." Lugia muttered to the girl, looking over his shoulder to Logan, whom was glaring back at them as he looked at the broken down building.

 _ZAP!_

The three of them stopped upon hearing this. Logan drew out his sword while Azelf drew out her gun and Lugia picked up a piece of glass.

They could hear a women talking.

 _Hickory dickory dock! The mouse ran up the clock. Soon he slipped, then he fell and eventually he was dead… hehe._

Logan pushed through the two legends and crept to the wall. It seemed normal at first, but it felt like something was behind it. Logan kicked the wall and it slammed to the side.

An elderly women near a cauldron looked up. She was dressed completely in black. She reached for what appeared to be a wand.

But before she could do anything, Logan hurled his sword at her, forcing its way into her gut as she fell to the ground. Logan rushed over and ripped it out, but kept his hand on her throat to keep her to the ground.

"Who are you!" he spat with spit covering her wrinkly, old face.

She just continued to laugh.

Logan just growled at her.

Azelf walked in and saw the scene. She didn't like witches and she didn't like Logan Kal. She held up her gun and shot the witch in the head. Upon aiming at Logan, he moved slightly and got hit in the shoulder. But due to his holy robes being holy, it prevented too much damage to his shoulders.

"Shit…" Azelf swore as Logan grabbed the cauldron and threw it at Azelf, hitting her cleanly. He stormed over and grabbed her by the neck, pinning her up against the wall.

"YOU STUPID BITCH! That was the witch and you killed her! I have no proof now! You'll pay for this!" Logan hissed.

Lugia rushed at him, but Logan just gave a clean punch to knock him out cold.

Logan grunted but then, oh but then a brilliant plan spawned in his head as he gave off a sadistic grin.

"You may have killed the real witch. But who can't say I can't frame you for being one…" he muttered as Azelf tried to struggle out. Logan smashed her head on the wall, with Azelf falling unconscious. He place her over his shoulder and walked off.

* * *

Xerneas and Deoxys took 20 minutes to reach the school house to find everyone already walking there direction.

"Oh! Hi guys. What did you find?" Arceus said being the first to speak.

"The captive seemed rather cautious about the mayor." Xerneas explained.

"And him and his wife's 'love story' sounds too good to be true…" Deoxys added on. He stopped and then noticed that a certain pom and a certain blue haired terrorist wasn't here.

"So? Where is miss loud and obnoxious? Oh and Lugia too." Deoxys asked.

"Tell you the truth, we haven't seen neither of them since we split up… And we haven't since Logan either…" Giratina spoke up, with Deoxys getting triggered at hear Logan's name.

"I have a bone to pick with hi-"Deoxys started to rant until he saw a man wobble out to the school house. It was Lugia.

"Lugia!" Mew yelled, pointing at the dazed legend, who was holding on to the side of the doorframe.

"What happened?" Arceus asked, being civil around him for once.

"Logan found a witch. But Azelf killed her… I don't know after that because last thing I remember was her being pinged against the wall and with me gaining a grand sucker punch to the face…" Lugia muttered, wincing once or twice in the process.

Arceus turned to everyone else.

"This is not good…" she announced.

Something caught her eye. She noticed that a large group of people were running down to the lake, cheering. Rayquaza sped up and over heard what they were saying.

"They finally caught one! That bounty hunter did it!" a teenager said to her parents.

"I heard she was found in the school house. Right under our noses the entire time…" an older man said to his friend.

"A blue haired girl with an eyepatch one? Huh I thought witches were meant to be old, green and smelly?" a young blue said to his mother

Rayquaza's widened as he rushed back to the other.

"It's Azelf! They are going to kill her!" Rayquaza reported back.

"Shit… We need to hurry! They are heading to the lake." Giratina cursed, leading the group to the lake.

* * *

Azelf groaned as she finally woke up.

"Ugh… what's going on? Keep it down will yah…?" she said drowsily before being drenched with a bucket of water.

"HEY!" she yelled as eyes blinked rapidly, for her to finally realize the situation she was in. She was strapped to a chair and was by the edge of large lake, which had a rope attached to the headrest. To the side was the mayor and Logan kal and a very, very large crowd…

"People of Salam! Today, Logan Kal may well have captured a witch! They say one of the very few ways of telling if she is a witch or not is by dunking. 5 minutes in the water! If she is still alive, she is a witch. And if not… then oh well…" the mayor announced as Azelf widened her eyes.

Two large men grabbed the chair and checked if the rope was secure or not. They then lowered the chair into the water.

The legends saw the events as they arrived.

"Oh No!" Latias yelled as they watched Azelf head going under.

* * *

The water was calm underneath.

" _Right Azelf…. St-stay calm. You c-can beat this!"_ she thought keeping her mouth sealed shut and prayed for a miracle.

Fish were swimming past here and there, staring at her.

" _You hav-have be-been in worse situations… like… like!" Azelf she thought in here head until one memory came to mind that she regrets._

She started to panic.

" _I have to get out of here!" she panicked, thrashing around, trying her best to break free, scaring the sea life in the process._

It was no use…

Azelf realized this was it.

Maybe if that DAY never happened, she wouldn't been in this situation.

* * *

 _(A few hundred years ago, Giant Chasm, Unova)_

" _Please… Someone help me…" Azelf whaled as Kyurem looked down at her cage._

 _The giant Chasm blocked off her psychic abilities for some odd reason._

" _Shh. Nobody is going to save you… So shut up or do we have to do the routine again?" Kyurem said calmly as Azelf cried even more, backing away into depths of her cage._

" _NO! NO! I-I'm so-sorry! IM SORRY! PLEASE N-n-no…" Azelf begged for mercy._

" _I think we do…" Kyurem muttered as he transformed into White Kyurem as a few of his top hitman AKA 3 Weaviles, grabbed her and dragged her over to a table, securing her down._

" _I hate the weak… The innocent… the not guilty. There is no such thing as good and evil. It's who is strong and who isn't… Now listen up!"_

* * *

(Present time)

Azelf accidentally gasped slightly, drawing the water into her lungs. She felt everything go blank.

"5 minutes has been up! Reel her in!" the mayor said as the crowd got excited but the legends terrified. Darkrai pulled Xerneas in close hoping for the best.

The chair was out of the water and what appeared to a lifeless Azelf. Her body looked lifeless.

Latias started to cry into Rayquaza's shoulder as Arceus looked empty at the girl.

The crowd gasped at the fact they just killed an innocent.

"I thought you she was a witch!" the mayor yelled at Logan.

"Looks can be deceiving. Listen, your contact is nearly over. Pay up or you're next…" Logan threatened. The mayor grunted and gave him a large bag of gold. "Pleasure doing business with you."

He walked passed the legends and chuckled slightly. The run over to the crowd to get in closer. Some of them felt like throwing up at the sight.

"(COUGH) (COUGH)" Azelf hacked as she spewed out water, gasping for her life.

"AZELF!" Arceus yelled, thanking her name that she was still alive. The legends ran on stage, undid the straps as Azelf collapsed to the ground.

"Je-Jesus…" Azelf muttered still gasping for air.

"SHE IS A WITCH!" a man cried out.

"Shit… Deoxys cursed as he held a knife in hand. He saw the wife of the Mayor muttering something…

"They must be all witches! Kill them!" the crowd roared.

"Xerneas. This is a massive guess… but the wife. Get rid of that Umbrella… I have a hunch…" Deoxys muttered.

The guards started to come closer. Deoxys nodded. He rushed to the mayor and dragged him away. While Xerneas grabbed the umbrella out of the wife's hands to reveal the horrifying truth. She was green and ugly, old and wrinkly.

"Just as I thought… the umbrella was a disguise. Got yah!" Deoxys announced.

"Hahaha! Took you long enough! No matter! This fools all fell for my plan! I wanted to be beautiful! So by killing the most beautiful beings in the town, I would absorb there aura and relief my horrid appearance off me! But you have ruined it!" the witch cried pulling out a wand.

"Now pay!" she said firing it at Xerneas. Darkrai pushed her out of the way and was hit himself.

"NO! It was not attend for you! The effect won't be the same!" the witch yelled.

BANG BANG

The loud gun blasts came from the right of the witch, as Azelf (still gasping for air) had shot the witch twice. The witch moaned in pain, sinking to her knees as Azelf shakily walked over to her. She grabbed her by the collar and threw her into the lake and pulled the finger at her before turning around.

"So I was banging a witch?" the mayor asked.

"Yep." Rayquaza said.

"Oh."

"Darkrai, are you ok?" Xerneas panicked.

"Yeah I'm fine. She said it would be different or the effects won't be the same…"

" **HEY GUYS! YOU DID IT! GOOD JOB. LET'S GO HOME!"**

The author opened a portal and one by one went in. When Azelf passed the mayor, she kicked him in the crotch and then left.

* * *

(Pokemon world.)

There was an awkward silence between Death and Red. Death worked on some paperwork while Red did well nothing. Something though was bothering Death.

"Ok. I need to know." Death asked.

"Know what?" Red asked.

"What really happened?" Death asked.

"If this is about Lyra, I did noth-"Red started to be cut off.

"You are a horrible liar Red. I won't yell." Death confronted.

Red sighed.

"Ok! Yah got me! Here is the rest of the story…" Red muttered.

* * *

 _(November 3_ _rd_ _2011)_

 _Using his 'powers', he found the lot that had damaged Lyra._

 _He barged through the building and the gangsters saw him._

 _Despite the weapons they had, shooting at Red was useless. With a blink of an eye, they exploded. Red just had to stare at them and they would have a heart attack._

 _He soon was at the leader and Red nodded his head to the side as he fell unconscious._

 _The leader woke up later to see the horror of all his gang members being hang from the ceiling._

" _Oh good! You are awake!" Red said sadistically._

" _Who are you!?" the gang leader panicked._

" _Recognise this girl?" Red said holding up Lyra's photo._

" _Ye-yeah…" he said._

" _Good boy… She now has a mind of a 5 year old." Red muttered as he shot his red eyes in to the terrified gang leader. Red held up a hand saw and a knife._

" _What are you doing!? Please! Don't kill me! I don't want to die!" the gang leader whaled._

" _Oh! I'm not going to kill you!" Red said in a crazy tone, throwing his coat to the side and getting in close._

" _I'm just going to hurt you, really, really. Bad…" he said breathing at his face._

* * *

(Present time)

"Then what?" Death asked.

"Beyond repair. He couldn't walk, talk, think, or eat. Job well done if you ask me. After that, I prefer to not get close to people." Red confessed.

* * *

(The mansion)

Darkrai walked into his and Xerneas room and saw she was already asleep. He dove into bed but felt strange. He shrugged it off and fell asleep.

" _Where Am I? The school house?" Darkrai said out loud._

 _He saw someone walking down the hallway._

 _It was Xerneas._

 _She was cutting the wall with the same sword as before when she defended Deoxys._

 _She was licking blood off her hand._

 _She looked directly at Darkrai with felon like eyes. They were empty and sad. He saw the feather wrapped around her arm._

Darkrai woke up at that point gasping for air.

"Just a dream…" Darkrai whispered.

He turned his head to see Meloetta in his face.

"BOO!" Meleotta said to his face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Darkrai screamed as he jumped off the couch from the nightmare he was suffering from. Sceptile and Xerneas looked at him.

"Bad dream dear?" Xerneas asked with concern as Sceptile continued to watch the movie.

"You have no idea…" Darkrai said in fear of what he might of gotten into.

* * *

Authors Note: I am so sorry. I had exams at school and I had to change something in this chapter which changed it completely, due to me not feeling comfortable posting it. If you want to know, message me and I'll tell you.

Sun and Moon only two months away now! Feels just like February when we were shocking by the trademarks found.

Speaking of Sun and Moon, spolier alert. There is a little rant after the Question of the day. You can give it a miss if you want, I'm not offended lol.

And the mons for the next story has been selected! 20 will join Solgaleo, Lunala, Arceus and Tapu Koko on a survival trip through hell!

 **POLL: I HAD A TIE BREAKER, SO MEWTWO, MELOETTA, ARTICUNO, SHAYMIN, PALKIA ARE BATTLING OUT FOR THE LAST SPOTS. VOTING NOW BETWEEN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

As always review, suggest or PM me. Poke_Spectre out!

 **Question of the day:**

What are your three favorite 7th gen Pokemon?

1st) Mimikyu. I NEED THIS THING! I'm not too fond of Pikachu, but this thing I will die for! I will love till the end of time! If it needs a friend, I'll be there for it!

2nd) Type: Null. I love it's design and the potential it has. So many questions revolving around it yet close to no answers.

3rd) Tapu Koko. The moment I saw this, I knew it was going to be a favorite. I love it's design, fairy is odd but it's dragon proof lol.

...

...

...

...

...

...

You still here? Ok.

XYZ is easily the best series of Pokemon. Battle wise, Plot, Characters, Opening.

Easily the most maturest... We literally see Lysandre Die. Bonnie (a little girl not even 10) literally commands one of the strongest Pokemon in existence to destroy the fake Zygarde with having the slightest care for Lysandre.

Sure he didn't win the league. But the Team Flare arc made up for it.

BUT SUN AND MOON ANIME! I despised it since the moment I saw it. We are going from a Ash that actual is smart and badass to one that looks like a fucking retard.

Sure I cant change yet going only off a trailer. BUT HIS FACE! THE ANIMATION!? Compare XYZ (XY and XYZ animation done by the same as Origins) to Sun and Moon, did they decided to fire the animators!?

And it looks like they are writing off Ash Greninja. Sure, I get he wouldn't go to Alola, but to possibly get rid it of it permanent!?

AND FUCKING SCHOOL!? How are they meant to do a school based Pokemon series over 3 years till the Gen 8 anime.

The only thing that will redeem the anime if my boy Hau is in it.

Rant over Lol.


	31. The fight of lovers

**LEGENDS LOST IN TIME: Chapter 28**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :(

* * *

" _Where Am I? The school house?" Darkrai said out loud._

 _He saw someone walking down the hallway._

 _It was Xerneas._

 _She was cutting the wall with the same sword as before when she defended Deoxys._

 _She was licking blood off her hand._

 _She looked directly at Darkrai with felon like eyes. They were empty and sad. He saw the feather wrapped around her arm._

* * *

Darkrai gasped as he shot out of bed, panting with sweat dribbling down his head he sighed and looked at the time on the clock next to his bed.

It was only 2:30AM…

And that was the third time tonight since he had the same dream…

"Stupid imagination!" Darkrai yelled at himself. He looked at Xerneas and saw she was sleeping like a baby.

He groaned and slammed his head back into his pillow and forced himself to sleep.

* * *

" _Where Am I? The school house?" Darkrai said out loud._

 _He saw someone walking down the hallway._

 _It was Xern-_

 _He woke up once again and ready to kill something…_

 _Only for him to realise that he wasn't in his room in the mansion but in his room at the Hall of Origin._

 _He gave off a confused look and lifted the sheets off himself to see that he was already in his clothing and for some reason, he had the baseball bat Xerneas got him as a gift, next to him._

 _He grabbed it and opened the door, not trusting what awaited for him outside._

" _HI DARKRAI!" Mew screamed. Darkrai jumped back but luckily didn't swing the bat at the girl._

" _Oh… Mew. What's up?" Darkrai asked._

" _Nothing much. Oh! Xerneas wanted to see you! She said she would be in the main room!" Mew told him._

" _Did she now?" Darkrai muttered back as he walked in that direction._

 _He reached the main room of the hall and saw Xerneas just standing there in the centre. Nobody else was around. Just the two of them._

" _Xerneas? Mew said you wanted to see me?" Darkrai asked._

 _Xerneas turned around and looked right into Darkrai's soul with the felon like eyes she had._

" _Hello Darkrai. Good Mew sent you." She said in a calm voice that he had never heard from her before._

 _He just gulped._

" _I noticed you have been acting strange lately dear. Is something wrong?" Xerneas asked Darkrai. He didn't respond but his grip tightened on the bat. The sword was nowhere in sight._

" _Not going to answer? Fine…" Xerneas said before turning around._

" _WAIT! Nothing is wrong… Now answer my question!" Darkrai said with a hiss._

 _Meanwhile, Zekrom was walking past in the distance with Rayquaza._

" _Hey? What are those two doing?" Zekrom pointed out to Rayquaza._

" _No clue… Arguing maybe?" Rayquaza suggested._

" _What did you volunteer for involving me when we left for the trip!?" Darkrai asked as more of a crowd built up without him noticing._

" _What trip dear? We never went on a trip! Gosh, did you take your meds this morning?" Xerneas asked in an emotionless tone._

 _Darkrai stayed silent._

 _Xerneas shrugged her shoulders and turned around and was about to walk off._

 _Darkrai looked up and sprinted at her with the bat and slammed it in to the back of her head with the sound of the impact echoing in the room. The blow flung her to the ground as Darkrai started to hit her over and over and over again._

" _WRONG! FUCKING! ANSWER!" he roared as he continued to the slam the bat into her body, breaking her bones in the process, with blood splashing up on to his body._

 _The crowd were frozen in shock. Nobody ran out to do anything as Darkrai just kept swinging away._

 _He dropped the bat in a pool of blood as he panted away._

 _He looked at his masterpiece. She was unrecognisable… Her arms and legs were in awkward angles, her entire body was covered in blood and bruises, and he could see the lifeless look in her face._

 _He grinned at his work and realised something in the process…_

 _That thing wasn't Xerneas…_

" _Da-Darkrai?" Cresselia stuttered as she floated closely to Raikou._

 _Darkrai turned around to see everyone in shock. He looked them with aggression._

 _Darkrai was about to speak until he felt a sharp pain in his stomach as his whole body began to tense up. He looked down to see a blade in his gut. The blade of a very familiar sword…_

 _He looked over his shoulder and saw Xerneas wielding it._

" _Bu-but… but! ARG!" Darkrai cried as Xerneas grinned back, but still with a lifeless look._

" _You're on to me… You know something is up don't you? Haha, it's too late. Soon this girl will be like the rest… Like that other one you fancied!" Xerneas spoke, but with a deep masculine voice._

" _Ho-how d-did you kn-know that?" Darkrai stuttered as he fell to his knees._

" _Please… The girl can't keep her mouth nor mind shut!"_

" _Yo-you can t-ta-talk…" Darkrai chuckled._

" _Of course… So far only you have caught on with it… I'll make your death an accident in real life and leave the girl to suffer know it was all her fault…"_

 _Xerneas pulled the sword out as Darkrai grunted in pain._

" _I'll see you soon Darkrai!" Xerneas chuckled lifting the sword up and slicing down in to Darkrai._

* * *

Darkrai just woke up like that. No other reaction. Eyes just opened like that.

He looked at the clock and saw it was 9:00AM.

He walked out of his room and found Xerneas on the couch with a bowl of cereal and Sceptile in the kitchen creating some mess.

They hadn't realised his presence yet, but he was terrified out of his mind.

"Morning." Was all that Darkrai said to the duo, whom turned to him.

"Morning Boss." Sceptile said to Darkrai.

"Morning Darkrai." Xerneas said. She wasn't too big on the whole lovey dovely nicknames.

He grabbed something to eat and returned to his room to revise over the dream.

" _Whatever was Xerneas in my dream knows that I know of its existence…"_ Darkrai thought, staring down at the bowl of cereal.

" _It said it will be to late… And she will end up like the other I fancied… She'll end up like Meloetta…"_

* * *

"Azelf. You have seem to be fine…" Nurse Blissey said to the Terrorist, who had a bottle of vodka in her hand. "Although, you may be an alcoholic…"

"I already knew that…" Azelf responded, taking a drink from the bottle.

"So no side effects from the near drowning?" Arceus asked. Despite her attitude towards the girl, she still cared for her slightly.

"I did tests and she only swallowed a little bit of water." Blissey explained.

Giratina walked in with a glass in his hand.

"Arceus. I thought you would like a dri-"Giratina started, only for Azelf to scream and throw the bottle of vodka at Giratina, causing him to drop the glass.

"Jesus!" Giratina cursed.

Arceus and Blissey mouths both dropped at the sudden outburst. Blissey raised an eyebrow.

"Giratina. What was in the glass?" she asked the former renegade Pokemon.

"Just water! Why?" Giratina responded, glaring at Azelf who looked embarrassed.

Blissey walked into another room and with something hidden behind her back.

Arceus looked behind and saw a squirt bottle filled with water.

Azelf just stared at her.

Blissey pulled the bottle out and sprayed Azelf.

Azelf screamed in panic, thrusting around off the chair she was sitting in and crawled over into the corner and started to shake.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" she yelled.

"Sooo… I just found your side effects Arceus…" Blissey said to the former god, who looked in complete shock. Even Giratina looked confused.

"Near death drowning. Thought of water or the sight or even the touch could cause the patient to go into a state of panic. Aquaphobia in other words." Blissey explained.

"Fear of water? I thought that was Hydrophobia?" Giratina asked the nurse.

"Common mistranslation. Hydrophobia is usually used as a term to describe symptoms of rabies in humans. Aquaphobia is when the condition is forced or out of the patient's control. In Azelfs case, the drowning. She has a fear of water…" Blissey explained.

"But she was just drinking vodka!" Arceus asked.

"It's not WATER!" Azelf yelled.

"Still a liquid!" Arceus answered back.

Azelf cursed under her breath.

"Well. This changes things slightly…" Giratina whispered to Arceus who groaned.

"Relax. She'll eventually grow out of the minor faze like squirt bottles. However, large bodies of water is another story… That could be around for a while." Blissey explained once again, whilst throwing a towel at Azelf.

* * *

The trio of legends made their way to the main room, where surprisingly, the Author in person was, along with Jay, Connor, Ross, Nohail and Diane.

"Well! What do we have here…" Rayquaza muttered.

"Greetings all! After the little near death accident in the last century, I decided to be nice and allow you to go to an amusement park for the day! I know! I know! Don't all thank me at once!" Spectre gloated as everyone sweat dropped.

"However… To assure no near death accident happens again, I'm forcing you to stay in at least pairs! In other words… I'm handcuffing you to another person!" Spectre told them as his assistants revealed the handcuffs.

"And it was too good to be true…" Lugia mocked.

"And of course, I'm picking the pairs!" Spectre said as the mood got brought down more.

"Let's see… Arceus and Giratina. Rayquaza and Latias. Darkrai and Xerneas." Spectre said. To the relief of those three, it was with their partners so it was fine in their books.

"Azelf and Sceptile! Lugia and Mew! And Deoxys is fine by himself but you have to stick with one group." Spectre told them.

Azelf grunted at Sceptile as she felt the handcuffs lock up on her wrist.

"Have fun!" Spectre said as a portal opened and they walked in one by one.

Spectre was about to enter the portal before turning to his assistants.

"I don't care what you have to do. Tear this place apart and find me that Mirror!" Spectre spat as he entered the portal.

* * *

(Thorpe Park, England 2016)

They all appeared in the parking lot and saw the giant amusement park.

Many of them looked in glee while one or two looked on in fear.

"I'll see you all later!" Spectre said as they entered the place.

The duos all eventually plus Deoxys all eventually went their own ways.

"So… You have a fear of water now?" Sceptile asked the terrorist with a grin.

"Shut up and don't speak so loud!" Azelf hissed.

"You know what? You plan world domination, you have an arsenal of high tech weapons, and you show literally no remorse to anything or anyone you hurt! Yet you are afraid of water?" Sceptile chuckled.

"And why don't you go nearly drown then!?" Azelf retaliated.

"Say! I think the bumper boats would be a really fun first ride! You know? Lots and lots of water!" Sceptile taunted while laughing.

Azelf had finally had enough.

"Listen here! If you say anything more, I SWEAR! I swear I will blow your BALLS OFF!" Azelf screamed.

She said that last bit a tad too loud as the duo gained a lot of looks in the moving crowd. They could hear a lot of whispering and snickering.

"Good job." Sceptile muttered sarcastically to Azelf, who just groaned in response.

"Kill me now." She said finally.

"Come on! Relax. It was just a joke!" Sceptile admitted. Not that it mattered anymore.

"This is going to be a long day…" Azelf moaned as the two lined up to the haunted house ride.

* * *

A few hours had passed now, Darkrai and Xerneas had been on the roller coaster, the fear fall and just recently, the bumper carts.

They were walking down the pathway, looking around for another ride.

"Hey! What about going on the lov-"Darkrai started talk till she butted in.

"Um… Actually, I kind of have to go to the toilet." Xerneas admitted.

"What?"

"Well when you got to go, you got to go!" Xerneas told him as she dragged him towards the women's bathroom.

"Xerneas! I can't go in there!" Darkrai pleaded to his girlfriend, who groaned in annoyance due to the handcuffs.

"Fine! Hold on! I have an idea!" Xerneas admitted.

She ruffled around in her pocket and pulled out a small knife.

Darkrai's eyes widened when he got a closer look at the knife.

It was the sword…

With one slice, the knife cut the metal connecting the two in half.

"There! I'll be only like 5, maybe 10 minutes! Just wait over there or something." Xerneas told him, before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

He just watched her walk off to the toilets. He stood in complete fear.

Fear that his dream may just becoming a reality.

He shook off the thought and looked around for a place to sit.

Something caught his eye.

It was Spectre on a phone.

He was sitting outside a café with a coffee or some beverage in his hand.

Darkrai swallowed his fear and walked towards him slowly.

"Any luck?" Spectre said to the phone, taking a sip of his drink.

" _Nothing so far boss. We are only about a quarter done."_ Jay responded to Spectre.

"Call me ASAP when you find it!" Spectre hissed into the phone and then finished off the call. He placed his face in his hands and groaned loudly.

Darkrai slipped off at this point. He was still looking for the mirror.

* * *

Rayquaza and Latias were taking a boat down the tunnel of love. She was resting her head on his shoulder.

"So this is all nearly over? This trip?" Latias asked him.

"Yeah. I guess." Rayquaza responded.

"Rayie? Promise me this." Latias said sounding serious. "Promise me that… What ever happened between Meloetta and Darkrai will never happen between us!"

Rayquaza gave a sot smile.

"I promise. Jeez, I'll virtually do anything you say. Only thing you cannot make me do is beat the living shit of Groudon and Kyogre." Rayquaza assured her as she gave off a little chuckle.

Latias gave off a sad look now.

"We still don't know about Eevee though…"

"We will find her, I promise!" Rayquaza told her, placing his hand under her chin and pulled her in for a kiss.

Once they broke apart, she placed her head back on his shoulder and her hand on his chest, closing her eyes and giving off a small smile.

But in the back of her mind… She couldn't get rid of the thought of Ash…

"Ella." Rayquaza said out loud.

"What?" Latias asked confused.

"I've given it thought and for the kid, I like the name Ella. If it's a girl of course!" Rayquaza told her.

She smiled and got on his lap and kissed him again.

"You're going to make a great father Rayie! I know it." Latias assured him before kissing him more.

"Hey. Remember what the ride guy said? Keep inside the vehicle at all times." Rayquaza joked.

"Maybe a tad later, I could be your vehicle…" Latias said VERY seductively.

"Was that a sex joke?" Rayquaza asked.

"Maybe! For the ride, you have to stay inside at all times!" Latias joked, getting back in her seat as they reached the end.

They saw Arceus and Giratina waiting in line.

"Oh look. God and Satan." Rayquaza pointed out as they got out.

Giratina was holding on to a giant pink and black panda.

"Hey guys! Say that looks awfully familiar?" Latias said to them before pointing at the plush.

"It's a Pokemon from Alola. Bewear." Arceus told them as they started to talk.

* * *

Darkrai was just waiting on a park bench. It had been 20 minutes and Xerneas still wasn't out. It was bad enough that she had broken the handcuffs.

He felt his phone vibrate suddenly. He pulled it out and saw it was Sceptile.

"Yo. What up?" Darkrai said to him.

" _Help me…"_ was all Sceptile said.

"Excuse me?" Darkrai responded confused.

" _DO you know the pain of being trapped with Azelf all day?!"_ Sceptile hissed. In the background, Darkrai heard Azelf shout back as the two argued.

"Enlighten me! Go on." Darkrai said as a joke.

" _Make matters worse! She lost some explosives along the fucking way! Some 16 year punk ass wannabe probably has them now!"_ Sceptile muttered through the phone.

Darkrai didn't really care right now, but did feel bad for his friend.

"Where are you right now?" Darkrai asked.

" _In line to a Ferris wheel. Something that doesn't involve water!"_ Sceptile told him as Azelf slapped him in the background.

"Right. I've got to go for now. Xerneas and I will meet you there. Later!" Darkrai said, hang up as Sceptile pleaded for help.

He sighed and placed his phone down only for it to ring a few seconds later.

He was just going to decline it, thinking it was Sceptile.

The caller ID was unknown…

"Hello?" Darkrai answered, only to hear his worst nightmare…

" _It's time Darkrai…"_ the voice said to him as Darkrai paled and gave a gasp.

"Y-you!" Darkrai responded as he was now talking to the same voice that was in his dream.

" _Thanks for being gullible enough to let me cut the handcuffs. I could have killed you then and there but where is the fun in that. Besides! I have some errands I have to do!"_ The voice said to Darkrai.

"Where are you!?" Darkrai shouted through the phone, not caring about the looks he gained.

Xerneas was in a phone booth, somehow slipping past Darkrai.

She smiled as the sword wrapped around her arm with the phone in the other hand.

"Let's play a game. You run and I chase you while killing anything in my path. Sadly, Xerneas here is a tad of a goody two shoes and it kind of defeats my purpose." The possessed Xerneas said with zero sympathy.

" _What? Defeats what purpose?!"_ Darkrai hissed through the phone.

"Sorry _love!_ I'll tell you when I'm on the verge of killing you! I'll see you soon!" Xerneas finished off.

She threw the phone in the air and sliced in half.

Leaving the booth, she pulled out one of Azelfs lost explosives and threw it in to a large area.

After a few seconds, the explosive went off, killing nearly all that was in area. Xerneas stood and grinned. In the corner of her eye, she saw a group of 8 people. She ran over and with one slice, killed them all instantly.

A few security guards ran over to Xerneas, too try and overpower her. Again, with one single slice, they were killed instantly.

" _YES! Know the feeling of what it is like to kill innocents!"_

* * *

The explosion rattled the entire place.

Darkrai looked at the explosion in fear, knowing that she was coming for him.

He ran to the direction of the Ferris wheel and saw Sceptile and Azelf run towards him.

"There you are! We were looking for you! Wait where is Xe-"Sceptile started only to be grabbed by the shirt by Darkrai.

"TO the Ferris Wheel NOW!" Darkrai yelled as they sprinted away.

Pushing through the panicking crowd, they made it to the Ferris wheel. It was still operating as they jumped into a pod with the doors shutting.

"Get down!" Darkrai whispered as they didn't bothered with questions and just did so. Once about 12 meters in the air, Darkrai popped back up.

"That Sword Xerneas got right? It's like the mirror! It's controlling her or something! She is the one that destroyed that school house and stole Azelf's explosives!" Darkrai claimed.

"And you know this how?" Azelf asked.

"Ever since that witch hit me, I've been having the same dream over and over again. Xerneas walking through the destruction of the school and talking to something that's not there! Sceptile! Remember this! When Meloetta claimed she could hear voices not too long after she got the mirror?" Darkrai explained.

Azelf looked out the window and saw where the first explosive went off.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

A Second one just went off, sending the roller coaster to the ground.

"Shit! If we stay here any longer, we are done for!" Azelf cursed. "We need to get out of here ASAP!"

Sceptile looked in his backpack and pulled out his phone.

"ARCEUS!?" Sceptile yelled.

"Yep, I'm fine. Azelf and Darkrai as with me!"

"This wasn't her, she has been with me all day remember? It's Xerneas!" Sceptile snapped as a look of anger ran across Darkrai's face but now was not the time.

"So you guys are with Latias and Rayquaza? Okay! What about Mew and stuff?"

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

A third bomb went off as the call cut out.

"Arceus? ARCEUS!? Shit!" Sceptile yelled at the phone.

They had reached the ground at last.

"We need to move and come up with a plan to draw her out of here and fast!" Azelf explained to the two males.

* * *

Giratina pulled Arceus up as did Rayquaza to Latias. The impact of the bomb explosion sent them flying to the ground.

"Ugh. You guys ok?" Rayquaza asked.

"Yeah. We are fine…" Arceus replied, but was clutching at her shoulder.

A smoke cloud consumed the area. Walking out of it was an almost lifeless Xerneas.

"Xer-Xerneas?" Latias asked in fear, holding tightly to Rayquaza's shirt.

Xerneas gave them an awful grin that only a murderous psychopath would use. She dashed towards them, ready to slash the life out of them till the group of four disappeared.

Xerneas stopped as she saw that they were gone.

" _They are gone! NO!"_

* * *

"Master Wraith! We have a reading on a live and active Delcotte Relic." A drone near a computer called out.

Wraith got out of his chair and walked over to the screen. Eevee, Ash and former Assistants to Spectre all looked up.

"Xerneas…" she muttered under her breath.

"The sword that is said to be invincible in the hands of one of the legendary Pokemon huh?" Wraith talked out loud to no in particular.

"Those humans that just disappeared must be with Spectre. Legendaries in human forms…"

"Do you wish to prepare a squad to attack?" the drone asked once more.

"No need. They would just be walking to their deaths. No. The sword will come to us soon enough, whether the girl is dead or alive." Wraith said in response. "All that remains is the mirror and ring, and then it will be complete…"

He sat back down at the chair and continued to watch the destruction Xerneas caused.

Eevee looked down at the ground and prayed to Arceus or god or whatever, that this will all be over soon…

* * *

Arceus, Giratina, Latias and Rayquaza all appeared on a couch in a room. They saw Mew, Deoxys and Lugia pretty much straight away along with the Authors assistants.

"Arceus!" Mew yelled as she ran over to her to hug her. Arceus didn't retaliate and just accepted it.

"That was a close one!" Spectre called out. They all jumped from the surprise of the author.

"What the hell just happened?!" Rayquaza asked.

"Uhh… Dunno?" Spectre lied.

"Cut the crap Spectre!" Deoxys snapped.

"Ugh. I won't say much BUT hint! It is the sword." Spectre confessed.

"It's like the mirror isn't it?" Latias asked.

Spectre reluctantly nodded his head.

"Related yes." Spectre confessed. He shook his head. "Where is Darkrai, Sceptile and Azelf? And how did Xerneas break free of the handcuffs?"

"I was on the phone with Sceptile. The other two were with him but the explosion cut out the call so they are still there. Who knows what broke her free, maybe the giant ass sword she has?!" Arceus snapped, wincing time to time due to her shoulder injury.

Spectre pulled out his phone and dialled the number.

The trio were sneaking around the park as people were either running around, dead or hiding praying to god.

Sceptile felt a vibration in his pocket.

"Hello?" he said picking up.

" _SCEPTILE! Grab on to Azelf and Darkrai now!"_ Spectre snapped.

"Uh?" Sceptile responded and did so with little thought.

The trio disappeared and re-appeared in Spectre's place.

"Right now! Now that we are all here, I can nuke that place!" Spectre said calmly.

"WHAT!? Xerneas is still there!" Darkrai snapped.

"This is not a game! This is real life! You win some and you lose some!" Spectre hissed back. No jokes or sarcasm, point blank.

"The longer she is alive and with the sword, the stronger she gets!" Spectre explained.

"How could we break her out of the trance?" Giratina asked.

"I don't know!" Spectre snapped for the third time.

"Let me fight her!" Darkrai blurted out as everyone turned to him in shock.

"No. You can't beat her. Not while she is with the sword!" Spectre yelled.

"I'm the one she wants! She won't stop till she finds me!" Darkrai yelled back.

"Uh guys…" Deoxys muttered pointing at the TV.

Everyone turned and saw that Xerneas was gone.

"Shit! Where did she go?" Spectre cursed in panic.

" _BOSS! BOSS! HELP! Xerneas appeared at the mansion and is destroying things! She has the sword! HELP PLEASE!"_ Jay cried out of a walkie talkie.

"JAY! JAY?" Spectre cried back.

"I have an idea, but I'm going to need Azelf as back up!" Darkrai confessed.

Azelf even raised an eyebrow.

Spectre was running out of ideas and had no choice.

"FINE! So what is the plan?" he reluctantly said.

Darkrai nodded.

"Right so…"

* * *

A few hours later, Azelf spawned in her room with Sceptile. She unlocked her cupboard and pulled out a rifle.

Azelf looked heavy at it, not liking the idea but it was all they had.

"Are… Are you actually going to do it if it has to be done?" Sceptile asked.

Azelf remained quiet for a few seconds.

"We have one shot. This special bullet will paralyse all functions in her body for a few seconds. In said few seconds, Darkrai has to get rid of the sword. Hopefully it will think that she is dead. But Darkrai is going to have to keep her still." Azelf explained once more to Sceptile

"However, In case Darkrai's fight with Xerneas turns to the worse, I'm shooting her. Just another kill. It hurts but just other one." Azelf said with hatred.

"Let's go." She muttered.

* * *

Darkrai appeared in his room and reached under his bed and pulled out the baseball bat that Xerneas had got for him as a present.

He tightened his grip and nodded at it.

"I'll break you out! I promise!" he said to the bat.

He pulled out his phone and called Spectre.

"I have the bat!"

" _Good! Azelf and Sceptile are moving to place. You need to get to the roof where it is flat. They'll be in the tree nearby! Kick the sword away or whatever once that bullet hits her body! We'll be all on the ground right? Good luck. You'll need it!"_ Spectre explained.

He made his way to the roof, but little did he know… Xerneas was watching.

* * *

"We are in place!" Azelf said into the phone as Sceptile adjusted around in the tree.

" _Good. Darkrai should be there soon."_ Spectre told her as she lined the gun in place towards the roof.

Climbing up through a door was Darkrai.

"He is here." Azelf muttered.

Darkrai looked around. The moon was giant in the sky tonight. He spotted a shooting star zoom across the sky.

" _I wish that everything was back to normal…"_

"Oh Darkrai!" a person called out, as Darkrai's eye opened wide.

He turned around to see Xerneas standing there with the sword. The feather that was on the end had now merged into her arm, glowing a pinkie red.

"Xerneas." Darkrai said as tightened his grip. "I'm the one you want, right!?"

"Hehehe. You'll do until I get hungry again… To wipe out one of the things the girl loves the most will make me stronger!" Xerneas explained.

"Hungry?" Darkrai asked.

"Hohoho! Everything needs to eat to survive! I eat a little differently. You see… I feed off the guilt and darkness of others. But this girl was too much of a goodie two shoes, so forced me to take action sooner than I thought… So to fill her with said guilt, I decided to kill as many innocents as possible! The more dark and raw emotion she has, the stronger I become!" Xerneas explained.

"The mirror! What is it!?" Darkrai demanded.

"Oh? So you know of the others then? The mirror feeds off the confusion of the truth, twisting one's mind into believing something that may or may not be true!"

"Grr! You know what _'Xerneas',_ the real Xerneas would fight back! I always thought you were strong! But you're being beaten by some magical SWORD!? Pathetic!" Darkrai yelled at Xerneas.

Everyone on the ground was watching the event.

"What?" Xerneas responded.

"Hehe… Did you think I really cared about you? You're nothing but a pretty face! Oh and did I mention your body? (Whistle), your ass is 10 out of 10!" Darkrai taunted with a smirk as Xerneas approached with a look of pure anger.

"COME HERE AND SAY THAT!" she yelled back as a few tears rolled down her face.

" _Yes! She is fighting back!"_ Darkrai thought.

"Let's make a deal!? If you win, you can kill me or whatever! If I win, I get to fuck the living life out of you!" Darkrai taunted again.

"FINE! BECAUSE YOUR SIDE OF THE DEAL WILL NEVER HAPPEN!" Xerneas roared as she dashed forward with the sword.

Darkrai ran towards her, with the bat in two hands.

To everyone on the ground, they were nothing but black silhouettes behind the giant moon.

As Xerneas was about to swipe for the kill, Darkrai placed the bat on his chest, with the sword deflecting off it.

"Wh-what!? I missed?!" Xerneas muttered with a look of shock.

Her thought was interrupted by Darkrai laughing.

"Hahaha! Do you really think you could beat me? Those times you saved me, I was only playing around to get close to you so eventually I can take you to bed and, well you get the idea." Darkrai explained.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Xerneas hissed with hot tears running down her face.

With a quick dash, Darkrai slammed the bat into the sword with Xerneas fighting back. At that chance, Darkrai kicked her in the leg, causing her to lose composure. He slammed his face into her face, forcing her back. She spat some blood out as Darkrai stepped back.

"Pathetic!" Darkrai snapped. "I thought you were good at fighting!"

"HOW DID YOU STOP MY ATTACK!?"

"Simple. When you date a girl that you only want to have sex with, you learn how she fights! Care to be original for once _dear?_ " Darkrai explained. Xerneas was back in her stance with the sword.

"How about on 3, alright?" Darkrai offered.

"Fine by me!" she yelled.

"ONE!" Darkrai yelled.

Everyone on the ground looked in fear at the dodgy plan.

"TWO!" Darkrai yelled for the second time.

Azelf placed her finger on the trigger and aimed at where they were.

"THREE!" Darkrai yelled for the third time.

Before he could react, Xerneas ran forward and swatted the bat out of his hands and down to the ground. He looked in shock as he fell to his back with Xerneas standing over him.

"Azelf! Get ready…" Spectre said into a walkie talkie.

"Go on! Kill me!" Darkrai taunted as Xerneas stood over him with the sword above her head.

"YOU WON! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Darkrai yelled again.

"I… I… I…. I CAN'T! I DON'T WANT TOO!" Xerneas said as she looked at him with an emotional look.

" _She is fighting back!"_

"Regardless of what you say… I still love you!" the real Xerneas yelled.

" _NO! KILL HIM!"_ Another voice out of Xerneas hissed.

 **BANG!**

The blast echoed the area as Xerneas fell to the ground. The sword stopped glowing and detached from Xerneas.

"XERNEAS!" Darkrai yelled as he got up to her side. He looked at the tree and saw that Azelf had fired.

The shot wasn't fatal, but the bullet did as it was meant to and paralysed her for a few seconds.

But blood was pouring out…

"XERNEAS!"

* * *

 _Xerneas eyes opened as she found herself in a field of old, grey leafs._

" _Am I dead?" she said as her eyes started to water._

" _One… two…"_

 _Xerneas heard it the roar and turned to the direction of the sound._

 _A crowd of people were sitting down but they were all in black and grey. She was the only on with colour._

" _Goodbye…"_

" _Survive…"_

" _Or die…"_

 _She walked close to them until her head started to ache._

 _The crowd disappeared into the air and all was left was a man walking towards her._

 _She stumbled over in fear._

" _No need to be scared. I just need information." The man said in a calm tone._

" _Am I dead?" she asked as her eyes started to water._

" _No. But my name is Death. Word of advice. Get rid of the sword. You and your friends paralysed everything in your body, countering the sword to make you think you were dead, so you're free. I watched the whole thing. We will meet in person soon. Till then." Death explained before snapping his fingers and disappearing along with everything else._

* * *

Xerneas eyes slowly opened as her sight was fuzzy.

"Xer…neas!" a male called out to her.

Her sight got better as she blushed madly as she saw Darkrai hang over her. She was in the recovery room, lying on one of those hospital beds.

He sighed in relief.

"Hey guys! She is awake!" Darkrai called as everyone entered the room.

"XERNEAS! You're awake!" Latias cried as she lightly gave her a hug.

"Yeah… Sorry about shooting you and all." Azelf said awkwardly.

"I met Death…" she muttered as the room went silent.

"What?" Giratina said, breaking the silence.

"Death was in my dream. Blue eyes, pale and wearing a suit? The same one Meloetta and Rayquaza saw in their dreams! He said get rid of the sword." Xerneas explained.

"Umm. Guys? Can Xerneas and I be alone for a minute or two?" Darkrai asked.

Arceus nodded and went out first.

"Xerneas. Everything I said, I didn't mean. I had to provoke you, to try and make you fight back." Darkrai explained.

"So you still love me?" she asked.

"Of course…" Darkrai said softly as he kissed her.

"GUYS!" Rayquaza yelled as he rushed into the room and on the moment, with Darkrai pulling away.

"Yeah?" Darkrai stuttered.

"We have a problem! Come to the main room!" Rayquaza said running back out. Darkrai put Xerneas into a wheelchair as they departed to the main room.

They reached and saw the commotion.

There was a box on the ground that got delivered to them as it projected a live video of Wraith.

" _So the deal is this. The sword for the girl alive."_ Wraith argued with his arm wrapped around Eevee neck as she struggled.

Arceus looked back at Spectre and he just nodded.

"Fine! How are we doing this?" Arceus called out.

" _Good. Drop the sword off in a remote location, my drones grab it and drop the girl off unharmed."_ Wraith explained before the video cut out.

Arceus sighed out loud.

* * *

(A few hours later)

They had found a large open area that was hidden within bush.

The sword was wrapped in a cloth to prevent them from touching it and getting the effects of it.

Spectre and Arceus were hidden behind a tree as they waited for Wraith's drones or whatever.

A large ship landed on the field as a door and bridge opened to the world. Wraith walked out with two drones holding Eevee.

He picked up the cloth and unwrapped it. Once he saw the sword, Wraith gave off a metal grin.

He nodded to the drones as they threw Eevee to the ground. Wraith approached her.

"Next time we meet. Think about what you pick." Wraith spat as he and his drones walked back to the ship and flew off.

Eevee got up and looked around confused.

Arceus got up as did Spectre.

"Eevee?" she called out.

Eevee jumped and turned around. She raced to Arceus and started to cry into her chest.

The trio returned to mansion and waiting in the main room was everyone else.

The door opened as they walked in.

"EEVEE!" Latias and Mew cried to go hug there friend who was wrapped in a towel to keep warm.

Deoxys left the room silently.

"Thank god you're fine!" Latias said to her as Eevee got emotional.

"I'm so so-sorry… I didn't know w-what go-got to m-me…" Eevee whaled. She looked around the room for Deoxys.

"Where is (Sniff) Deoxys?" she asked.

Everyone only noticed he wasn't here.

"Give him time. What happened on Wraith's ship?" Rayquaza asked.

She pulled out the diary of Lucas Moore.

"This diary changes everything…" Eevee muttered.

* * *

 _Authors note: Holy Shit... Silvadi is one of my new favorite Pokemon of all time and is now my favorite Alola Mon. A attempted at creating Arceus!? HOLY SHIT!_

 _In about an hour of this upload, a new trailer will be out so we will see what it's English name!_

 _The anime has grown on me slightly but I'm still not the biggest fan of it._

 _Oh yes. Mewtwo and Articuno were the two final mons voted to be apart of the third story._

 _This time round, I'm not doing human assistants but all the ones that featured in the two stories so far will make appearance time to time again._

 _Host will be Me (Spectre), female co-host (Braxien), Cook (Sceptile), assistants (Bewear and Greninja) and I'll be including Silvadi in somewhere. ALOT of Gen 7 mons will appear in the story._

 _So Eevee is back and Xerneas is free but it everything is all starting to come together!_

 _As always review, suggest or PM me. Poke_Spectre out!_

 **Question of the day!**

What Alola (Gen 7) Pokemon has grown on you the most?  In other words what is something you hated at first and now like.

Mah Answer: Bewear. I hated it at first. I thought it was lazy, looked boring, to simple!  
But after awhile watching it, It has grown on me to become one of my favorite gen 7 mons. This giant pink teddy bear like creature with super strength and the face of no emotion?! Wow. And all it wants is hugs.


	32. The Doctor

**LEGENDS LOST IN TIME: Chapter 29**

Disclaimer: I do not Pokemon :(

* * *

"So Wraith has a lot more issues than we thought?" Spectre said flicking through the book.

Eevee nodded her head as Nurse Blissey checked her to insure that she had no problems.

"Things he said. The things he did. It's horrible but… What the diary said was that Lucas Moore had the codename Wraith! And for Wraith to have his dairy is too much of a coincidence!" Eevee protested.

"So if Wraith is really this Lucas Moore guy… What made him turn to the worse?" Arceus questioned.

"I have no idea. But I think I know someone that might…" Eevee said to them.

"How?" Arceus asked.

"Page 74. Date March 34th 8095. Doctor Calvin Grate…" Eevee told them as Spectre flipped to the page as told.

He read over the page and was surprised by what he read.

"He was like some sort of engineer or something?" Spectre asked.

Eevee nodded.

"I could try and see if I could find if he is still alive or what universe he is from by searching his name. Obviously he must have some history with Wraith or whatever his human name is. Take this time to relax Eevee. Once I find out anything, we leave to talk to him." Spectre told the two girls.

Eevee and Arceus returned to the mansion where the others were waiting for them.

"Anything?" Rayquaza asked.

"Author is going to try something. Rayquaza and Giratina, you two will join me, Eevee and Spectre if it comes positive." Arceus explained.

"Um… Eevee? How is… Ash?" Latias asked the girl.

Eevee looked to the side agitated.

"Not good. I wouldn't even call him Ash anymore… Wraith killed everything close to him… His friends, his Pokemon, his family... He is insane. While in his current state, he is better inside a cage!" Eevee explained.

"Don't talk about him like that!" Latias said sternly to Eevee

"Latias! I know you and him have a history with him as he explained, but he sold us out to Wraith!" Eevee argued.

"He would never do that!" Latias said raising her voice slightly.

"Listen! I don't know why you are so touchy about it! But, the Ash you know is DEAD! He is now the Ash Wraith created thanks to mind games and torture!" Eevee yelled back.

"SHUT UP! At least I don't go and kill other girls because I'M JEALOUS!" Latias snapped.

Eevee looked broken after that. She stormed out of the room as fast as possible

"Latias! That was unlike you? Is something up?" Arceus asked slightly hostile.

"I'm fine." Latias snorted at the former god.

* * *

Darkrai took Xerneas back to his and Sceptiles flat.

Xerneas groaned in pain as she was still feeling the effects of being shot.

"You ok?" Darkrai asked.

"Yeah. Perfectly fine. Not like I just got possessed and then shot." Xerneas replied with a sarcastic tone.

"I was just asking..." Darkrai muttered under his breath.

"Latias was touchy about today's topic of the chosen one, now wasn't she?" Xerneas blurted out of nowhere, wanting to change the conversation.

"Who knows? Best we stay out of it." Darkrai said as he opened the door to his place and wheeled Xerneas in to find Sceptile watching stranger things on the TV.

"What you watching?" Darkrai called out as Sceptile paused the TV.

"Stranger things. It is godly! It is pretty much a three stories all at once. A teen romance, a kid's adventure and a horror which all merges at one point. Watch it." Sceptile explained.

Xerneas shrugged her shoulders.

"We have nothing else to do? Why not?" Xerneas said to Darkrai.

Darkrai lifted her carefully into a seat and placed her down as he sat next to her. Sceptile un-paused the TV and they continued on watching.

* * *

Rayquaza and Giratina stayed with Arceus in the main room as they waited for Spectre to return. This way they didn't have to go running around after one other and got straight on with the job.

"I've never seen Latias like that before Ray… Is something up?" Giratina asked.

"Dunno. Might be just that time of the month. She gets rather uptight." Rayquaza explained, thinking nothing of the situation from before.

"Well, she was defending someone she hadn't seen in years. And worse, arguing with Eevee who just spent the last few weeks trapped with him. If anyone would know anything, it would be her." Giratina said out loud to Rayquaza, who just sighed.

Speaking of Eevee, she had just walked into the room, gaining the attention of Arceus, Giratina and Rayquaza.

"Eevee." Arceus said to the girl.

"Hey… Um, sorry about before. It wasn't necessary but…" Eevee started to only stare at the ground.

"But what?" Giratina asked.

"What remains of his mind is non-existent… He is gone." Eevee mumbled.

Spectre appeared with a piece of paper in his hand.

"You'll never believe it…" Spectre said panting.

"That was fast. Lay it on us." Rayquaza said to Giratina and then to Spectre.

"Calvin Grate is in a retirement home located in the Authors history plaza. I've contacted the place but told them not to tell Grate. Come on! Let's go!" Spectre explained before opening a portal and jumping in.

The four human Pokemon walked in and appeared in a large room with old people in it.

Gaining their bearings, the legends finally adjusted to the change as Spectre got the room details.

"Right… Floor 3. Room 43A. Thank you." Spectre thanked as he turned back to the legends. "Let's go."

One elevator trip later, they tracked down the long hallway to room 43A.

"This is it…" Arceus muttered as Spectre, nervously knocked on the door.

"I told you girl scouts to leave me alone! I don't want no stinking cookies!" an old man called out.

"Uhh. We're not girl scouts?" Giratina blurted out.

The door opened slightly, for an eye to peek through the side.

"What do you want? Can't an old man die in peace?" the male croaked.

"Are you Calvin Grate?" Arceus asked.

"Never heard that name in my life. Go away!" the man yelled, slamming the door.

"This is going to be harder than we thought… Maybe the wrong room?" Rayquaza said to Spectre.

"This is room 43A. And the lady said he lived here!" Spectre replied.

Eevee had been quiet till now.

"Let me try. I think I know what will get his attention." Eevee said to everyone else.

Spectre shrugged his shoulders and made way for the girl.

Eevee took a huge breath of air and looked determined at the door.

"We know about Wraith." Was all the girl said to the door.

It opened slightly again in a heartbeat.

"What…"

"I know about Project PARANORMAL…" Eevee said to him.

He shut the door and un-did the lock, opening it fully.

"Get in now!" the old man said to group as they quickly scurried inside.

"I don't know how you learnt about those two things!" the old man yelled as he closed the door.

"Trust me. We have become rather acquaint towards Wraith." Rayquaza said to him.

"So that old pile of tin can is still out there huh?" the old man muttered.

"How about some introductions. I'm Spectre, an Author. These lot are from my story." Spectre explained.

"You already know me. Yes. I'm Calvin Grate." Calvin confessed.

"We need to know everything. Please…" Arceus begged.

"You lot are the first in over 140 years to ever bring up this topic whilst I hide away from that monster." Calvin rambled.

"You come from the Pokemon world right? In the millennium 8000?" Eevee asked.

"Yes."

"Wait? It's only the year 2021?" Rayquaza said in the conversation.

"Ray!" Eevee snapped.

"I might have forgotten to mention these guys are Pokemon in human forms…" Spectre confessed as Calvin's eyes widened.

"Th-there not attacking?" Calvin questioned in fear.

"Why would we do that?" Giratina asked.

Calvin looked baffled at them until he realised what was going on.

"Oh… So you don't know about the loop system?" Calvin asked the 5, who all (Yes, including Spectre) confused.

"You see… when one story is made… a polar opposite is too…" Calvin started.

"So what? Like a spin off?" Spectre asked in confusion.

Calvin nodded his head.

"Spectre here is the author of this Pokemon story correct? Well, the loop system creates an opposite world, meaning Spectre was never the author is the other one. Instead it was-" Calvin explained the loop system before being interrupted.

"It was Maxwell or Oliver by nickname, wasn't it?" Spectre asked with little emotion.

"Yes. Except he was killed rather fast because his methods didn't work. All hell broke loose…" Calvin continued.

"Why not get a new Author?" Eevee asked this time.

"Being the loop story, the admins didn't care if this world was chaotic or not. They wouldn't care if it burnt to the ground as long as it didn't affect others. We were nothing to them." Calvin hissed in hatred to the admins.

"So recap. An opposite story with Maxwell/Oliver as author, who gets kill, leading the world to a chaotic state?" Spectre listed off.

"A world that had a war between Pokemon and human for over 6000 years… until its destruction… That's were project PARANORMAL falls into place." Calvin explained.

"Go on." Rayquaza asked.

"Going to the outside world was death. We stayed in our dome like city for thousands upon thousands of years. Some humans wouldn't even see the sun in their life time. Only the soldiers were allowed outside and 90 percent of the time, they wouldn't come home alive. So I create a robot like body to allow humans outside. You would be placed in a machine that scans your mind and DNA, and would insert it into the robot like suit." Calvin said to the group.

"So Wraith was just a suit for Lucas Moore? Then what happened?" Eevee asked.

"A mission gone wrong… It all went like this…" Calvin started.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

" _Recon team A2! Up front and centre." A younger Calvin called out to the group of people. Lucas Moore was one of them. He and his pet Chimchar went towards the front with the others in his group._

" _Right. The titan was spotted again. We fear for the worse that it is planning an attack. Go out and stop anything that comes near this place!" Calvin explained._

 _Lucas walked towards a group of 4. An Asian lady, two identical twin girls and large bulky white man._

" _Ah! Lucas there you are!" The bulky man said to Lucas. Lucas was buff himself but not as much as William._

 _Lucas had sandy yellow hair with white skin and brown eyes. Chimchar sat on his shoulder._

" _So that titan has been spotted huh? Sounds like trouble if you ask me. It did free those two dragons and escaped itself." Lucas said to the others._

" _You're too careful Lucas!" one of the twins said._

" _Yeah. Come on!" the other twin finished off the sentence._

 _These two were Emily and Sasha._

 _The Asian lady, Seiko, stepped forward._

" _We get in the suits and find the titan. No interaction alright?" Seiko said to the other 4._

" _Yes ma'am." Lucas said. He kind of feared Seiko._

 _The African American man that was Doctor Calvin Grate approached the group._

" _You lot prepared? Remember to stay on guard. Lucas. You know the rule with friendly Pokemon. They stay here." Calvin explained._

" _Yes sir."_

 _Calvin was the only fatherly figure Lucas had ever had. His entire existence was an accident. His mother was raped and the male didn't hold back. She couldn't bare aborting her child. Sadly Lucas's mother died due a birthing complication._

 _That didn't hold him back. His motto: Never let the past hold you back and grasp every future._

 _Even if that said future was unstable and surrounded by blood thirsty monsters…_

 _He sighed and let his Chimchar down off his shoulder._

" _Go back to my room buddy. I'll be back in an hour or two?" Lucas said to the chimchar. His chimchar was born in the dome, so wasn't like the outside pokemon. But people still didn't trust it._

 _Lucas and the others went into the machine and they were sent into a deep sleep as all their memories were sent to the robots._

 _The robot suits were designed to withstand any attack from the Pokemon._

 _At the control station, a women was talking to Dr. Grate._

" _Poltergeist is live. Phantom is live. Wraith is live. We are already to go sir!" the women said out loud._

" _Release them to the outside world." Calvin ordered. The women did just that._

 _The robots were released to the outside world._

" _Nothing so far." Lucas or Wraith, called out._

" _All I see are small hostiles. False alarm?" Poltergeist or William said._

 _One of the other robots walked off a little bit more. He kneed down to check something on the background._

 _But a large shadow loomed over him as he turned around and let out a high scream._

" _Sir. We lost connection with the robot Haunt. Pulling human ou-"the lady started. "Wait… He is back up and running…"_

" _Tell Phantom and Wraith to check him out. This was a waste of time…" Calvin snapped._

" _Will do sir…" the women at the controls replied._

 _Lucas helped Haunt out… but something was different about him._

* * *

 _Once back at base, the humans returned their minds to their human bodies. Haunt or Emily looked fine but shaken._

" _Sis you have any idea what attacked you?" Sasha, Emily's twin asked._

" _No clue. Let's get something to eat." Emily responded._

 _Everyone left to grab a bite to eat…_

 _But emerging off Emily's robot, a pink goo like creature slipped through the metal of bot, forming literally a blob with a face._

 _It morphed into a human and placed sunglasses on to cover his eyes. The creature made his way up to the control lab._

* * *

 _The crew were grabbing something to eat. Just simple Mexican food._

" _Brad totally hooked with Kayla the other weekend. I'm telling you, her screams were too loud!" Sasha joked as everyone else laughed._

 _Chimchim was eating its food and till looking up curiously at the door. Something was not right._

 _Dropping what it was doing, Chimchim dashed to the door and ran out._

" _Chimchim? HEY! Wait up!" Lucas called out, doing the same and just dropping everything and leaving._

 _The creature was inside the control panel and made its way to the door switch._

 _Chimchim had made its way into the launch room with all the tanks, mind scanner, jets, equipment in it. The door had closed leaving Lucas on the other side._

" _Chimchim! Get back here right now!" Lucas called out._

 _The creature placed his hand on the switch and pulled it down._

 _A siren went off as the door opened._

 _The first inside and ready to attack was a Noivern and a Garchomp, the very same they had captured earlier. A Magmortar barged through and shot lava at the humans inside. Every Eeveelution attacked in sync._

 _WARNING. LEAVE TO THE ESCAPE JET ASAP! WARNING. LEAVE TO THE ESCAPE JET ASAP!_

 _Lucas watched in fear as more and more Pokemon made their way inside. A Toxicroak, a Hydreigon, and a Trevenant had all made their way in and attacked with Poison jab, dark pulse and shadow claw retrospectively._

 _Lucas barged his way in as a piece of debris had injured chimchim and blocked Lucas's path to him._

" _HANG ON BUDDY!" Lucas cried with tear rolling out. He made his way to the mind scanner and turned it on, stepping in the pod and ready to retrieve Chimchim._

" _LUCAS!" Calvin shouted out._

" _Don't do it!" Calvin shouted once again. "COME ON!"_

 _The pod shut on Lucas as Calvin shook his head and ran off._

 _Lucas's mind and DNA now in the robot Wraith, made his way to the debris and threw it away. Cradling Chimchim._

" _Hey buddy. It'll be fine…" Lucas tried to calm down his pokemon._

 _A new Pokemon stood at the door…_

 _The titan known as Zygarde._

 _The mouth on his chest opened as hexagons formed into a ball near the mouth. Releasing the beam, it drew a Z into the mind scanner, resulting in the machine blowing up and with the attacks aftermath, exploding as well._

 _Wraith and Chimchim were sent to the ground._

 _[TEMPORARY SHUT DOWN. IN 3. 2. 1]_

 _Wraith lost all consciousness as everything went black._

 _The ship everyone was on saw Wraith's body as they flew off. The attacking Pokemon continued to destroy the place._

* * *

 _Wraith woke up and saw the remains of the dome he had called home all his life. The pokemon had left and no other human was in sight._

 _He looked down and chimchim and whatever human heart he had left, shattered into a thousand pieces. Chimchim had died._

 _Lucas looked at his hands and looked at the mind scanner. It was destroyed as was his human body._

 _He was trapped like this…_

 _Wraith made his way to his room and retrieved his journal._

 _A sense of betrayal that his so called FRIENDS, didn't help him in his time of need. They left like cowards when he tried to save Chimchim!_

 _He made his way to the control room._

 _Someone had let the Pokemon in. A human betrayed them…_

 _Something Lucas was no longer._

 _In the corner of his robotic eye, a glowing purple book that was pure black, was just sitting in a melted safe. It had somehow survived despite the damage._

 _Lucas picked it up and felt a strange force consume him._

" _Are you troubled?" the book asked._

" _What?" Lucas said puzzled._

" _I feel betrayal surfing in that metallic head. They left you for dead. They don't care about you. You're just another solider…" the book said._

 _Lucas looked down and realised it all. While those higher up classed humans sat around on their fat asses all day, Lucas and the others were risking their lives out there and this was the final result?! An angered look spread along his face._

" _Revenge is what you want? To be feared? Tell me… What is your name?" the book asked._

 _Lucas didn't respond for a few seconds before finally saying something._

" _Wraith."_

* * *

(Flashback over)

"Wait? How do you know about the result if you were on the ship?" Arceus asked.

"I returned year's later and checked security footage that managed to last, despite the destruction." Calvin said.

"And what of everyone else? William? Emily and Sasha? Seiko?" Rayquaza asked with a tone of fear.

"Dead. All of them are dead. Lucas hunted them all down and killed them all, one by one." Calvin said with a saddened tone.

"What was that book?" Spectre asked curiously. "A glowing purple book…"

"You already know what it is… You're an author… It's your job to know…" Calvin snapped.

"A Delcotte relic…" Spectre muttered under his breath, but loud enough to hear.

"Hey? Wraith talked to me and Ash about those but never explained what they were…" Eevee told everyone.

"We have no idea what they are. Care to enlighten us?" Arceus pressed on, wanting to know once and for all what the Delcotte relics were.

"That's enough! It's best if they don't know!" Spectre argued standing up. "Come on! We are leaving!"

"You're a fool to let them not know. They need to know if you want any chance of survival!" Calvin spat.

Spectre stopped in his tracks.

"Spectre?" Eevee called out. Spectre turned around.

"Pl-please! I don't want to go back in that cage! W-we can't let Wraith win!" Eevee pleaded.

Spectre looked down to the floor.

"Fine… But not here. At the mansion! Calvin you're coming with us!" Spectre hissed in defeat.

Spectre opened a gate and teleported everyone back to the mansion.

* * *

Word spread between the mansion fast to meet at the library. Soon everyone was in there.

"Uh… Who is this old man Arceus?" Sceptile asked out loud.

"This OLD MAN is the OLD MAN that helped create what is hunting you down!" Calvin yelled as Sceptile sank into his seat.

"What do you mean?" Mew asked with innocence.

"I turned Wraith into well… What he is today…" Calvin muttered in guilt.

"Hey! It wasn't your fault! Lucas ignored you and brought on himself!" Rayquaza said to the weeping old man.

"Right…"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Arceus yelled to stop the conversations going on all at once.

They did so.

"This is Calvin Grate. He knew Wraith or Lucas back then before he ended up in that metal suit. Now he is going to share a story and tell us what the Delcotte relics truly are!" Arceus announced as bowls of popcorn appeared.

"Ahem! Spectre is an author correct?" Calvin started.

"A not very good one but I get what you mean." Azelf yelled out with sarcasm in her voice.

"There is always a first… The first car! The first Pokemon! The first Pokeball!" Calvin listed.

"The first Author…" Deoxys muttered but everyone heard anyways.

"Indeed. The lore of the relics are within the ancient story of the first Author…" Calvin said as he pulled out a book and blew off all the dust. He flicked to the first page.

"There are people living in each world. Each with their own story to tell…" Calvin started.

"Each world has a storyteller…"

"An author to tell that Story."

Spectre looked around the room, feeling uncomfortable about this topic.

"All Authors are to be guided by the wisest of all beings…"

"The four admins…"

"But who came before them? Was there life before the admins? Was there a story to tell before theirs?"

The legends ate away at there popcorn. Latias joined her hand with Rayquaza's and looked up at him with a look of fear in her face.

"A story that should never be read…"

Calvin finally looked up from the book for the first time.

"The story of the first author."

* * *

 _Author's note: Wow the demo... Oh my they did it again... I wont saying anything on what they found in the datamine due to spoilers, but it is very interesting._

 _I just need that damn game..._

 _Anywho, the Delcotte Relics lore will be next chapter (which I hopefully will get done in the next few days.)._

 _As always review, suggest or PM me. Poke_Spectre out!_

 **Question of the day!**

Before Sun and Moon comes out, make up a plot. Be creative!"

 **Mah answer:** Ultra beasts came to earth 100,000 of thousands years ago, aiming to steal the sun/Moon in order to save there home world as Sun's/Moon's were the only thing with enough energy. Using a techinqally advance machine, they begin the process of stealing the sun/moon.

Solgaleo/Lunala lead an army to prevent the Ultra beasts from stealing the Sun/Moon and succeeded. They hid the machine and disguised it as a volcano. From that day on, the duo were knew as the emissary of Sun/Moon.

Present day, The last of the Ultra beast return, needing to steal the Sun/Moon in order to save the lives of there species. With Aether thinking this is the best way to save Pokemon by killing them all, they study and want to help the Ultra beasts, by assisting them and letting them take control of human DNA.

It is up to you now to find Solgaleo/Lunala and stop them once and for all.

(Shout out to Transformers here lol)


	33. The tale of the First Author

**LEGENDS LOST IN TIME: Chapter 30**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon :(

 **(PLAY industrial music box by Kevin MacLeod. It gives this chapter that extra creepy feeling. Enjoy!)**

* * *

 _There are people living in each world. Each with their own story to tell…_

 _Each world has a storyteller…_

 _An author to tell that Story._

 _All Authors are to be guided by the wisest of all beings…_

 _The four admins…_

 _But who came before them? Was there life before the admins? Was there a story to tell before theirs?_

 _A story that should never be read…_

 _The story of the first author._

 _A world that existed before time flowed and space expanded. In a pocket of chaos, a grey and dull reality somehow existed. Not known how though…_

 _Five humans ventured out of there village for an adventure._

 _3 males and 2 female to be correct._

 _The eldest was weak but wanted to help and save the innocent_

 _The twins consisting of a boy and a girl. They were close and were best friends. Lovers maybe even._

 _The next girl was smart and beautiful, and wanted to find her true love._

 _And the youngest male was only there because he had to be with his older sibling as their parents were dead._

 _There was only one rule to the village: Never venture beyond the forbidden bridge. Legend says that no one has ever made it cross to the other side._

 _The eldest suggested they should prove the elders wrong and debunk this old myth._

 _They argued for hours whether they should go through and cross the bridge, and finally they decided to._

 _Single file across, they made their way with the eldest bragging about the legend being fake._

 _Upon saying that, the rope holding the bridge started to give way. They all dashed across with four of them making it, however one of the twins fell to his ultimate death._

 _They grieved over his death, but realized that they made it to the other side with no way back._

 _Behind them was a river and a sole tree._

 _Lurking behind it was a tall, ghastly figure._

 _It was Death._

 _He was furious that 4 of them managed escaped from falling into his hands._

 _But he was better, smarter than to be jealous._

 _He bowed gracefully and congratulated them, saying they outplayed him and deserved a reward._

 _Death called forward the eldest and spoke to him._

 _Death saw the desire in his eyes to help and bring justice to evil doers._

 _Death snapped a branch of the tree and turned it in to a wooden sword which soon turned to steel._

 _A sword that can never be beaten in battle._

 _The female twin stepped forward as Death looked her right in the eye._

 _He said that he could see the pain in her eyes in losing her brother and lover._

 _Death pulled out a stone from a river and turned it in to a ring._

 _A ring that could be used to summon the dead._

 _The other girl stepped forward as Death saw the desire to find true love and live happily ever after._

 _Death used his powers and turned the water from the river into a mirror._

 _A mirror that can tell her the truth and will lead her to her true love._

 _Finally the youngest stepped forward. Death was puzzled by him. He had no desires within him._

 _Death thought long and hard, and finally came up with what to give him._

 _With a wave of his bare hand, all the leaves in the tree, turned into paper and formed a book. A bird flew past as a feather fell down._

 _A book that can create out anything out of nothing._

 _He was disgusted and unhappy with his reward, but never the less, took it._

 _Death repaired the bridge and told them that they were free to go._

 _As they left, Death laughed and said,_

 _The items will the work for me._

 _The eldest returned to the Inn, where soldiers sexually assault innocent females._

 _Before they could react, he killed each one and saved all of the women that was in the room. They all swooned over him as he smiled happily knowing he could protect his town with his sword crafted by death._

 _The youngest saw the look and wanted the sword for himself._

 _Writing in his book, he wrote:_ He will choke and die. The sword belongs to me now.

 _One of the female workers spoon fed the eldest as they were treating him like a king._

 _The eldest ate the next spoonful, only to feel his throat be clogged up as he gasped for air._

 _Everyone rushed to him as he slowly died._

 _The youngest snuck in and stole the sword within all the commotion._

 _The eldest had died._

 _Death had claimed his first victim._

 _The girl with the ring placed it on her finger as the spirit of her deceased brother appeared._

 _She told him that she loved him as he returned the feelings. She told him that they met Death and they got rewards off him as the ghost of the brother listened carefully._

 _The youngest wanted the ring to contact his dead parents._

 _Writing in his book, he wrote:_ He will cry of his sorrows and will leave, only to cause torture and torment.

 _The deceased brother told her that he wanted to go away._

 _But she didn't want him too. Not yet._

 _He faded away as the girl cried for him to return._

 _Without thought, she got a rope and tied to the beam holding the roof and jumped, killing herself so she can join her brother in the afterlife._

 _The youngest stole the ring as the corpse decayed away._

 _Death had claimed his second victim._

 _The beautiful girl swayed in the streets, holding the mirror to her face as she saw the reflection of a young handsome man._

 _Love at his sight._

 _They danced on the street as they confessed their instant love to one another._

 _The youngest wanted to find his true love as well._

 _Writing in his book, he wrote:_ She will be killed by the jealous.

 _A mob of women circled the girl, as they were jealous of her being with this handsome young man._

 _He tried to calm them down but failed as they beat the girl to death._

 _The mirror flew out of her hands as the youngest picked it up._

 _Death had claimed his third victim._

 _All that remained was the youngest._

 _He was disgusted by this world and wanted to create a new._

 _He wrote in his book:_ I control the items created by Death! I am a god. I want a new world away from here.

 _Just like that, his new world appeared as he jumped through._

 _But he was followed._

 _It was Death._

 _The youngest wanted to rewrite his story. The only filled with death and violence._

 _He made 4 beings and called them admins. He gave them the knowledge on how to create a new world and how to create a new story._

 _The first stories were made as the youngest watched proud at what he had built._

 _He was the first Author._

 _Death approached him._

 _Death told him that he was next. He had sentenced the rest to fall into his hands and told the youngest he was no different._

 _As Death charged, the youngest wrote one last thing:_

Death cannot touch me.

 _Death stopped in his tracks and realized what had happened._

 _The youngest removed his ability to kill him._

 _He was immortal._

 _Impossible to die._

 _Death took the items from him and threw them into the endless void and told the youngest one last thing before leaving._

You will walking these worlds till the end of time. I pity you. People strive for eternal life. But immortality is a beautiful lie and I'm the painful truth... Congratulations. You won.

 _The youngest sank to his knees knowing what had happened._

 _All those around him died as he stayed at the ripe age of 16._

 _He left soon after to explore the stories that had been created for the rest of existence._

 _This was the consequence of power._

* * *

Author's note: I wasn't planning on having a Authors note at the end but after trailer, OH MY GOD!

GRASS GHOST!? At first I was like everyone else. Why ghost? Decidueye is based off an extinct Hawaiian owl.

I have always been a fan of Incineroar and to see it in 3D, It looks good! And another Fire Dark.

And another Water Fairy is nice in Primarina.

I've been a fan of all the starters since day one and to pick one is going to be difficult... But since 4th gen, I've always started with the water type. So right now Primarina. Maybe Incineroar.

AND THE FUCKING BATTLE TREE! HOLY SHIT!

Senpai Red and Wally are there. AND PLEASE GAMEFREAK! Have a Sun and Moon remix of Blues theme.

As always review, suggest or PM me. Poke_Spectre out!

 **Question of the day:**

Decidueye, Incineroar or Primarina.


	34. Prisoners of hell

**LEGENDS LOST IN TIME: Chapter 31**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :(

* * *

The legends look perplexed at the story.

"So what happened to the youngest?" Latias asked.

Calvin shook his head.

"If the story is true, then he would still be walking these worlds today."

"A mirror, a ring, a sword, and a mirror. Combined together can cause so much chaos." Arceus muttered.

Calvin nodded his head.

"It is said that who controls all four relics, controls everything." Calvin said.

"So Wraith wants to control the relics and become a god…" Rayquaza stuttered.

Spectre looked away guilty.

"I've tried to deny their existence because of the terror and power they have. After seeing what happened to both Meloetta and Xerneas…" Spectre muttered.

"But that still doesn't' explain why we had no control of ourselves!" Xerneas questioned.

"That's true! What is up with that?" Darkrai asked.

Calvin shook his head.

"I don't know. The only that would know would be the first Author." Calvin explained.

"Does he have a name or something?" Giratina asked this time.

"Requeint Elthem Delcotte." Calvin said.

* * *

Red had his cards in his hands as he analysed what he had.

"Got any 5's?" he asked Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu chirped, shaking his head as Red groaned and picked up.

Death was on his laptop doing work as Red and Pikachu played go fish.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"Yes… I have an 8! Dammit…" Red whined as he handed over the 8 to his Pokemon. Pikachu had one card left.

"Got a 4?" Red asked with annoyance in his voice.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, shaking his head once again.

"Fuck sake…" Red moaned.

"Chu?" Pikachu asked.

Red looked stunned and threw the jack over to the yellow mouse.

He placed down the cards.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu said celebrating.

Red furious, karate chopped the table in half as he cursed out loud.

Death glared over.

"You know, if you're going to rage, can you do it quieter…" Death asked.

Red mocked him by whispering the same sentence under his breath.

"Look, I'm not the losing to a Pokemon. You have to be pretty bad to do that…" Death confessed.

"I prefer the term retarded!" Red yelled back.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, backing up his trainer.

"I'm surrounded by morons…" Death moaned.

"Your fault…" Red muttered.

Death sighed and stood up and out of his chair.

"We are going for a walk. Now." Death hissed at the male and his pet yellow mouse.

"We are?" Red asked confused.

With a snap of his fingers, Death summoned a fiery door going who knows where. Red jumped at the sight.

"We are going to catch up with some people…" Death explained.

"Uggg. But that involves effort…" Red complained to Death.

"I'll buy you lunch." Death offered.

"DEAL!" Red yelled back, as he ran into the portal, grabbing Pikachu by the tail.

Death shook his head and followed inside as the door disappeared once he entered.

* * *

Upon entering, they were inside a cave like hallway with deep red fiery torches mounted on the wall.

"And we are where?" Red questioned Death.

"My world where I throw the worst of the worst inside of." Death told Red as he sweat dropped.

"Right..."

A black, ghost like suit of Armour stood in front of a door.

"Master Death." It said as it bowed to Death.

"Move."

"Yes Master."

The haunted suit of Armour moved to the side as Death opened the door.

More ghost like suits of Armour stood in front of jail cells.

"So this is hell." Red muttered to Pikachu.

"Pika Pika pi…" Pikachu replied, with Red giving a confused look back.

"What do you mean that I'm a living hell?"

"Do you know what this location is for?" Death said to Red with a plain look.

"Not in the slightest."

"What a surprise. The beings locked in the cells have fallen to the Delcotte relics." Death explained as Red lost his witty, sarcastic look and changed to a more serious one.

"Right."

"Who knows? We might run into some familiar faces…" Death said walking down the corridor.

Red felt all the looks of the prisoners gaze on him as he shook off the look.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"Ugh… I know. I know! Pains me to see all these people trapped in here…" Red muttered.

"Well would you rather have the infected roaming around everywhere, making it stronger?" Death told Red.

Red rolled his eyes and continued to walk.

"You know? You can go on your own. May pick up an interesting conversation or two." Death said to him as Red moved down a different hallway.

* * *

"Ugh. We shouldn't have done that Z move that night… Probs all over national NEWS." Red said to Pikachu as he jumped off Reds shoulder and sat in front of cell.

"Pika! Ka chu!" Pikachu said to Red pointing in the cell.

Red looked in the cell. Inside was a male in his mid-20's.

He looked up at Red.

"What do you want? You're not one of the guards…" the man in the jail cell spat.

"Yeah, I'm not. So… What relic you in for?" Red asked.

"The mirror… It told me the truth that I would become an amazing author… I got a girlfriend, it told me the truth on all my tests! But it changed me… I became abusive… I lost out to my rival in becoming an Author. I tried to hijack his story… IT told me I was invincible! They killed me…" the man cried.

Spectre raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh… And you are?"

The prisoner got up and close to the bars of the cell.

"Maxwell… But you can call by what I go by now, Oliver!" he spat, before being flung back and hurled into the backwall.

Oliver picked himself up and looked at an unimpressed Red.

"Ok buddy. Let's make some ground rules here. One! I don't take orders from relics users. Two! I'll call you whatever the hell I want! And three! What is the name of the Author you lost out too?" Red listed.

"Spectre…" Oliver muttered to Red, not wanting to tell him but he knew that this man wasn't normal.

"Thanks buddy. Enjoy the rest of eternity rotting in here!" Red chirped as he walked off.

Red pulled out his phone from his pocket and tapped on the screen with a hologram popping up.

 _NAME: Spectre._

 _STORY: Pokemon._

Red froze there on the spot and looked back out over his shoulder and looked back at the screen of the phone.

 _9 RELIC REPORTS: 6 FOUND. 3 UNKNOWN._

"Two unknown…" Red muttered to himself.

"DEATH! We have a problem!"

Red ran towards the way Death was when they split up and eventually found him talking to one of his guards.

"We have an issue!" Red panted as he showed Death the screen.

A frown appeared which quickly turned into a look of rage.

"Damn prisoners lied to you idiots!" Death snapped at the guard as the guard backed away in fear. A mad Death is a dangerous Death… "Gather each prisoner from that story and dissect them of everything! Torture them! Rape them! KILL LOVE ONES! I don't care **HOW** you do it! Find out everything they know about those damn RELICS!" Death yelled as the whole room shook.

The guard bowed, shacking and ran off to the group of guards forming.

"Sorry you had to see that." Death said to Red.

"Don't worry about it. I think we should pay this author a little visit…" Red said to Death.

"Soon. We should wait to see what the prisoners know first. Give it a day or two…" Death countered back.

"Sir! All the prisoners have been rounded up! Shall we proceed?" a guard called out.

"Not yet! Here is an idea. Throw a guard in Silvally's pit and tell them that will happen to them if they do not co-operate!" Death suggested.

"Silvally?" Red questioned as they duo walked back to where they entered.

"A pokemon that was made. A born killer that will rip anything to shreds. It only listens to me. Seeming the prisoners are dead and Silvally will get some new chew toys, they will continuously respawn until one of them spits out the truth. You could say Silvally is my own personal pet." Death explained as Red gave off a shocked look.

"Right let's go…" Red suggested.

* * *

Eevee was making cup of hot chocolate. Whilst on Wraith's ship, the best beverage she would get would probably be fresh water. She took a sip and purred at the taste.

She had a guilty feeling in her stomach about leaving Ash and the others behind on Wraith's ship, but she didn't have a choice. Because she did though, they now knew what was at stake.

"Eevee?" a female called out to her.

It was Latias with a nervous look.

"Oh… Latias." Eevee said nervously.

Last time the two interacted with each it ended in them fighting.

"Hey. I thought over it and talked to Rayquaza about it as well, and um, I just wanted to say I was sorry about what I said early about you and the whole Deoxys thing." Latias apologised.

Eevee blinked.

"Thanks. It's been a rough few days settling back in and it was also wrong of me to snap. So I'm sor-"Eevee started only to be cut off by yelling.

"HOLY SHIT!" Arceus yelled in the background, capturing both the girls' attention.

"Was that Arceus?" Latias asked Eevee, who shrugged her shoulders.

The two ran over to where the yelling was occurring. They saw everyone there with a look of shock. Even the likes of Deoxys and Azelf.

"Azelf? What happened?" Latias asked the terrorist.

Azelf looked at them with the one good eye she had and was completely speechless.

And when miss know it all is speechless, you know it's going to be something big.

She just pointed at the centre of the room.

Eevee's jaw dropped and Latias felt her heart stop.

With his arm around Giratina's neck, Ash Ketchum was in the middle of the room all bruised and battered up.

"A-ash?" Latias whispered to herself as tears began to form.

Eevee just looked in shock and fear.

Latias ran over to Ash.

"OH MY GOD! Thank goodness you're ok!" Latias said running over and giving him a hug.

"Ow. Ow! Not so hard…" Ash coughed and groaned.

"Sorry! (Sniffle) I'm just glad you're still alive!" Latias said covering her heart.

"I saw a disturbance around the area of where Wraith dropped you off Eevee. I decided to head over with Spectre and we found Ash here all bashed up." Giratina explained.

Mew came in and gave him a hug as well.

Everyone went in to gossip and talk to Ash.

Well, everyone but Eevee.

"If he is here… That means he is Wraith's biggest target…" Eevee muttered.

"Hey (Cough) Eevee! Remember, us prisoners of Wraith gotta stick together!" Ash croaked.

"How did you escape?!" Eevee demanded.

"Heh. Sniped a key and hid in the ship that dropped you off. Sadly, I had a tad of fall and broke my leg." Ash sweat dropped.

"Doesn't hurt?" Rayquaza asked, agitated about the affection Latias was giving him.

"Only hurts when I think about it… OW!" Ash groaned.

"Let's get him to Nurse Blissey!" Latias told Giratina, whom nodded and carried Ash over there was most of the legends followed except Eevee and Rayquaza.

"Rayquaza. If he is with us, which means Wraith is going to hunt us down even more than before!" Eevee explained.

Rayquaza just grunted and followed the rest of them down the hallway.

* * *

 _Authors note: (Sigh) Once again, I'm apologizing due to the lack of updates. School is finished for me now so I've got more priority to the story now._

 _Now to the important thing: **SUN AND FUCKING MOON!**_

 _10/10 Music_

 _10/10 Characters_

 _10/10 Story (Actually a little dark if you carefully read the text)_

 _They pulled off having no gyms really well._

 _I can safefully say this is the first gen where I don't despise a certain Pokemon. For me, this is the best line up of Pokemon. Come at me Genwunners._

 _I fell like this is the first EVER main series Pokemon game where I actually feel like the characters are real just via what they say and do in game._

 _In my opinion and you can agree or disagree, the best games in the 20 years of the main series._

 _I want to say something but I'll wait a chapter or two just incase some peeps haven't played it yet!_

 _AND THE MOST IMPORTANT THING OF ALL! There is so many FUCKING hints to a Diamond and Pearl remake, with a lot of Sinnoh talk in the game. I know Diamond and pearl are heavily criticized but Diamond was my first game so it's special to me._

 _As always review, suggest or PM me. Poke_Spectre out!_

 **Question of the Day:**

If you have played Sun and Moon give it a rating.

Mah answer: 11 out of fucking 10. Genwunners fight me.


	35. Explaination of the future

Spectre walked into a room and sat down on a chair.

He cleared his throat.

"Ok. Hi guys Spectre here."

"This is really difficult for me to make but it had to be done. This is going to be just straight from me. No grammar or fine checking."

"Legends lost in time is officially over."

"I'm sorry to all those waiting for an update."

"Reasons was I just wasn't enjoying writing at the time. I was uploading while I wasn't happy with it. The plan I had was so complicated to only made sense to me. I felt like it wasn't up to the standard I wanted it at or even at the standard of the first story."

"Then Sun and Moon came out. I had uploaded I believe the day before its release in New Zealand. I played it and loved it. I wanted to try writing a story about it and well, that became so popular and in demand, I gained the happiness of writing that I felt in the first story.

"After nearly 5 months of nearly no uploads, I thought it was time to say goodbye."

…

…

…

"HAHAHA! You didn't really think you could get rid of me that easily?"

"So, Legends lost in time is over. BUT for possibly the final time, the legends will return (Plus Tapu's and Ultra beasts)." Spectre explained.

"The first chapter is out."

"Legends VS Survivor is going to be a challenge elimination story with you guys being in control on who gets eliminated."

"Now. The team that wins will be decided at random through a generator. I have no proof to show it I'll be legit but trust me."

"I will sort out any loose ends in the first chapter from the last of this story."

"I understand if you don't want to read the third story, but it will be more humour like the first than plot as a lot of the events such as elimination and other things will be controlled by you guys"

"That's. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Spectre out."


End file.
